Car Trouble?
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [COMPLETE] Opposites attract is what they say, so can a outspoken female mechanic and a "stuck up" businessman prove that correct? Aoshi's the businessman and Misao's his new fiery mechanic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Yes Minna, kill me now for Noa has started another fanfiction… Mou! I can't seem to write anymore on the others just yet, but this has popped up and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do another Aoshi and Misao story. I know…bad Noa indeed, but…I couldn't pass up this at all…I mean just read okay…and well…Aoshi is quite…not nice at all…I think straight away you'll guess who he is anyway. It's not that hard and I love what I've done to Misao too!

Chapter two will be up very shortly…I'm writing it as I place this up!

Ja…and please read review this as well. Just give it a chance…its all for you wonderful readers anyway… (^_^)

****

Car Trouble?

A man sighed almost in exasperation as his driver tried, yet for the third time to start up the silver limousine with no luck. He lifted up his expensive suit jacket, his eyes glancing down at his watch noting the time.

"Do you think it would be possible to get moving before the day ends?" He spoke in a harsh and slightly annoyed tone. His driver looked at him through the rear vision mirror and spoke.

"I do apologise young master, but it appears to me that the car just doesn't seem to want to start this morning." The man sitting in the stretch limousine sighed inaudibly as he stepped out of the car; his butler had already come over and opened the door for him. He held an expensive black leather briefcase in his hand and made his way to the front of the car, where his driver had now lifted up the hood of the car.

"I'm not quite sure what seems to be its problem young master. We had it serviced just last month."

"Will you stop with the young master business already. My father is not alive anymore and I am no longer a child." The young man spoke back, his eyes glancing down at all the car engine. There were things he knew, things he was extremely good at, but things like car trouble…was something he did not know about.

"Fine lets just take the BMW today." He spoke to his driver, but never face him as he was looking pointedly at the large garage situated a small distance away from the mansion.

"That was involved in an accident last month Master, I've been contacting our agents for a new one and it should be here within a week." The butler spoke looking at the scowl in the young mans face.

"Well let's take the Rolls Royce then." He spoke again and was just about to walk off when his butler haltered him once more.

"That has brake problems Master. It is in the garage waiting for you to sign the papers for the go ahead of repairs. I gave them to you last week and have reminded you about them but you still have not given your word or signature on the matter." 

"Let me guess, there seems to be a problem with the Ferrari and the Jaguar as well?" Now he was getting extremely annoyed as he lifted his wrist to look down at his watch for the second time that morning.

"I do apologise Master, but Henry has been quite ill these past few months and hasn't been able to repair your cars. Perhaps it is wise for I to give the elder man a payout of what he's done over the years for your family and find someone new? I know this new mechanic centre has opened up in the city and they have servicemen who'll come to our needs instead of bringing the cars to them." 

"Very well then, do whatever you think is best." The young man spoke waving his butler off to go and do his job. 

"As I thought this would happen Master, I have arranged for emergency transport for you." The butler spoke and the man's eyes lifted up to watch a yellow taxi come screaming down the long driveway and screech to a halt beside him, the man stepping back in slight shock.

"You wish for me…to ride in one of those?" The young man questioned his butler as he moved closer and opened the back door for him.

"Just for today Master. You don't wish to be late for your appointment do you?" The butler spoke watching his Master's eyes narrow annoyingly as he grumbled lightly to himself while getting into the taxi as though he were going to catch some foreign disease. The butler shut the door…okay…slammed the door in fact, making his Master glare up at him through the window for doing so. The butler watched, as did the driver and a couple of the housemaids who were just turning up for work, as their Master jerked in the back of the taxi as the driver sped off leaving a small trail of autumn leaves behind.

"Seta-san, please get Beshimi to clean the driveway up before Master comes home. I'll get Hyotokko and Shikijo to help you push the car back into the garage." The butler turned swiftly around heading for the house, but stopped momentarily as Seta Soujiro questioned him.

"Won't you help us as well Hannya?"

"I have no time to spare in helping you three place the car into the garage. As Master ordered I shall pay any debts to Henry, thank him for his hospitality over the many years he's been working for the Shinomori's and then ring up my new contacts." Hannya swiftly turned around, he clapping his hands at the two women looking silently at him and they rushed inside ready to clean the already spotless mansion.

* * * *

(Inside the taxi cab)

"Do watch your speeding I'm trying to type on my laptop and sit in the same position. I cannot do that with you swerving all over the road." The man in the backseat muttered, his eyes never lifting from the screen. 

"Don't you worry kid, I've been driving cars ever since I was young. You needn't wor-"

"Do be quiet, I'm trying to think…and face the front! I do not need you becoming careless and creating an accident. I have no time to be in hospital. I told you to take me to the airport, now do as I say." The driver scowled and began mumbling to himself about spoilt rich kids and planted his foot down desperately wanting to get rid of this fare. If he had of known that the customer was going to be like this, he would have gladly passed the man onto someone else.

"And do stop the mumbling…you are giving me a headache." The cabdriver was practically grating his teeth now but decided it was best to not do that either lest the customer complain about that as well!

* * * *

(45 minutes pass…)

"Here you go kid." The driver spoke pulling up near the front of one of the terminals at the airport. Again the young man jerked as the driver planted his foot on the brakes coming to a complete stop.

"I say, I really shouldn't pay you for driving so carelessly. And further more, I am not a kid, so do not address me as one." The man spoke and got out of the cab slamming the door shut in disgust. 

"Spoilt rich bastards…that's all you are!" The driver yelled, snatching the money from the man's gloved hand and screeching away leaving him in a cloud of exhaust fumes. The dark haired man coughed loudly, his glove moving over his mouth and nose to try and conceal away the smoke and raced towards the terminal, numerous people watching him enter. He headed for the first class customer service line and walked up to the counter handing the man his papers.

"Good morning!" The man behind the counter spoke in a cheerful voice, frowning slightly when he received no reply.

"Going to Kyoto?" He questioned and watched as the dark haired man rolled his eyes and muttered back his answer will snatching the ticket from his hand.

"That's what it says you idiot."

"Do have a pleasant trip Mr Shinomori and come again!" The man spoke watching as he walked off towards the first class lounge area to have his usual green tea.

"I always pray that you don't though…" He muttered and watched another first class passenger come towards him and he was all smiles once more, the young business woman greeting him happily.

* * * *

(Shinomori Mansion)

"I do apologise Henry, but Master Shinomori thinks its best that you should retire now. You aren't getting any younger you know. Yes, that is true, but Master is only thinking of your family and your health now." Hannya pulled the phone away from his ear at hearing loud laughing coming from the other end.

"Henry, your money will be in your bank account in 24 hours. Yes, I know the cars have not been repaired, but don't worry about that. I have lined up… Oh you know of somewhere good to go?" Hannya paused as he listened to Henry on the other end, he bringing out his pen and scribbling the information onto a pad of crisp white paper.

"Okina's Mechanical Service you say? No I haven't heard of them. Now Henry you know money is no object to the Shinomori's. We need a mechanical company that is… Really? That's fantastic! I shall ring them right now. Thank you for everything Henry." Hannya spoke hanging up the phone and dialled the number for Okina's Mechanical Service.

* * * *

"Good Morning, Okina's Mechanical Service." An elderly man's voice muttered through the phone as he sifted through numerous bills on his office desk trying to sort them out.

"Good morning Sir, I take it you are the owner?"

"Yes that is correct." He answered back and listened to the man on the phone. His eyes grew wider and wider in surprise and the hundreds of bills where thrown around the office room as he stood up in joy.

"Yes we will take the job! I'll send one of my men over to you right now. Thank you so much, goodbye!" The elder man spoke excitedly and hung up the phone doing a small dance of victory. His eyes peered down at the numerous overdue bills to be paid and a bright smile was on his lips as he opened his door and yelled to anyone who could hear him.

"We are back in business Minna!" The old man opened his eyes; his jaw dropping open as no one was around. Not one of his mechanics was in sight. He began to visibly sweat as he made his way over towards the board to have a look at were everyone was. 

Sanosuke Sagara was out fixing a familiar doctor's BMW, it always being broken for some odd reason. Yahiko was out of town visiting a sick relative and wouldn't be back for at least two or three days. Saitou happened to be having his day off after working two weeks straight and wouldn't come in if you paid him overtime since he was spending the day with his mysterious wife. That only left one person who had not even turned up for work yet…late as usual...but that couldn't be helped. She was young but did a lot for her grandfather, he being the only living relative she had left. Okina turned towards the large opened garage doors as a deep red and black motorcycle drove in, the rider clad in black leather and a deep blue rucksack hung her shoulders as she pulled up, swiftly taking off her helmet, her long braid falling down her back.

"I'm here!" She exclaimed loudly as she placed the black sunglasses on top of her head and turned off her motorcycle.

"Ah, Misao-chan I have an urgent job that needs doing." The young woman watched as her grandfather scurried towards the change rooms to grab her overalls and scurried towards her, stuffing another bag into her arms, full with her favourite tools she always used.

"Jiya, what is all this? I thought I was helping you interview another mechanic to come and join the team?" She questioned confusedly as he walked back into his office and brought out a piece of paper and placed it into her gloved hands. 

"You do this job Misao-chan and Okina's Mechanical Service will be saved! You won't have to work three jobs and juggle your university studies and training all at once. Please do this one favour for your old Okina." He stared pleadingly at the silent Misao. She wasn't too fond of going to someone stranger's place and working there, but she finally pursed her lips and made a decision.

"Stop calling me Misao-chan and we have a deal gramps. I'm an adult now and you have to get used to that." Misao's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she was wrapped up in a bear hug, a million yes's being shouted from Okina was her answer. She sighed in defeat looking down at the address, her eyebrow raising at silently wanting to know how in seven hells did her grandfather get this job. She was heading for the richest estate in all of Tokyo after all. The suburb was locally known as 'snobville' to all the common folk, they all knowing the streets were lined with large emaculate mansions and spoilt kids who wouldn't know what real or hard work was even if it bit them in the ass! She shrugged her shoulders gathering her things together and then she was away…heading for the Shinomori Mansion. 

* * * * 

(Shinomori Residence)

Beshimi was busying himself with raking the autumn leaves into a pile ready to dispose of them. The gods were not smiling upon him, as he gasped in horror watching a motorcycle head towards one of his piles and zoomed passed, the leaves flying everywhere, his eyes narrowing in anger as he turned around to glare at the person on the bike. He watched silently as the leather clad person got off. Their foot brought down the stand to hold up the motorcycle and headed towards the large wooden doors of the mansion, they not taking off there helmet at all. Beshimi watched slightly mystified as the motorcyclist fisted their hand and banged on the door not even noticing the doorbell which could have been used. He shook his head knowing that their Master would be back this afternoon and he didn't wish to receive one of his talks for slacking off on his job. That's the last thing he wanted.

"May I help you?" Hannya spoke as he stood looking at the helmet clad Misao. He watched the person fish through a pocket and pulled out one of the business cards and then proceeded to talk and take off the helmet at the same time. 

"I'm here to fix up your car. I'm from Okina's Mechanical Service." Blue eyes blinked up at wide and quite shocked dark ones.

"You…you are a woman." He muttered almost astonished to see one before him. Misao looked behind her and then back at the older man, her left hand resting on her hip as her right held her deep red helmet.

"You have a problem with that?" Hannya stared down into ocean blue eyes…angry ones for that matter, as though he were insulting her for being a woman and being a female mechanic at that. He shook his head and walked outside and headed for the large garage, the young woman falling into step with him.

"So what seems to be the problem with your car?" Misao asked while walking beside the tall man in the dark blue suit. 

"It is not my car young lady, it happens to belong to my Master, but it is not just one car…but…"

"Holy Shit!" Misao exclaimed as she walked into the garage to see the Rolls Royce, Ferrari, Jaguar and Limousine. Hannya stared silently at the woman, her eyes sparkling as she moved closer, her gloved hand moving over the silver paint of the limousine. He watched as she 'popped' the hood and leaned over checking the engine out. He listened to her 'oooooh' and 'aaaaah' over the engine and then she stood up looking around the garage and then walked towards the still boxed tools used to fix the cars.

"You best tell your 'Master' as you put it that I don't know how long this will take. Just from looking at the limo, there is some battery acid leaking, which is not good. I'll have to do complete overhauls on all cars and it depends on whether we have the parts supplied if the cars need any, which I know they will. This could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks."

"Money is no object Madam. I am sure you have already worked that out. We wish the cars to be working in perfect order and for you to explain to our Master what seems to be the problem with them okay?" Hannya watched her shrug her shoulders as she began gathering some tools together.

"Look were I come from, there is no need to call me madam, the name is Misao okay? And furthermore is there a wash room around here that I can use while I'm working and where's this Master of yours?" Hannya's eyebrow rose at the young woman as she made her way towards the car, her boots clunking heavily on the floor as she did so.

"Master happens to be out of the city for the morning. He'll be back in the afternoon and I'll request that you wish to see him when he gets back. As for your washroom it is just through that door over there and you may call me Hannya. If you need anything just pick up the phone and I'll see what I can do about it." Misao watched as he swiftly turned around heading for the exit to leave her alone so she can work.

"Um…thanks…" Misao mumbled and stripped out of her leather pants and jacket and quickly placed on her extremely worn overalls. She took off her sunglasses and placed them on a nearby bench. She pulled a slightly faded deep red baseball cap from the right pocket and placed it on her head, her long braid concealed underneath. Her motorcycle riding boots were gone and replaced with steel cap black ones as she turned to face the four cars. A bright smile crossed her lips as she eyed them off.

"Come to mama…" Misao whispered to herself and set to work on bringing over what she needed as she started on the limousine first. She couldn't wait to brag to Sano about where she was working…and what she was working on as well.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Car Trouble?

(Aoiya Restaurant - Kyoto)

"I see you only have one option to take Mr Yukishiro. You sell your company to me or else you'll end up going bankrupt, your employees will be left in the dust, having no redundancy packages and all the motives to sue you. So for the next…oh…say about 50 years you'll be paying off your multimillion-dollar debts to them. Now answer me again Mr Yukishiro, what do you plan to do with your business?"

"Shinomori you are one rich son of a bitch! How can you do this to my company? We have done nothing to harm your companies at all! We are no threat so leave my company alone!" Enishi Yukishiro spat in anger at the man sitting across from him casually sipping his tea.

"I have no time for your rants. So we have a deal then? Do sign at the bottom Mr Yukishiro, I do not have all day." He spoke calmly once more; the other customers in the restaurant staring at them weren't affecting him at all.

"Aoshi you are such a bastard! No wonder you are so alone. No one likes you…hell I doubt your family or servants like you either! I wish for the day when you meet someone who you do not wish to part with…maybe a woman will come into your life that you'll love. I pray the day when she will not even want you either." Enishi spoke again as he finished signing the document and threw it in Aoshi's face and proceeded to storm out of the restaurant. 

"If I wished to Enishi, I could have someone in my life but I am far too busy and so I do not have anyone. It is my choice not to have someone, but if I so desired I could have any woman I wanted…including your sister." He watched as customers stopped eating and stared between himself and a furious Enishi. 

"You stay the fuck away from my sister and my company Aoshi Shinomori!" Enishi bellowed and then left the restaurant. Aoshi stared down at the papers that were thrown at him, his eyes narrowing at the 'fuck off' written on the signature line and scrunched them up in anger.

"That is the first and last time you do that to me Yukishiro Enishi." Aoshi stood up, his green-grey eyes glancing around the restaurant, customers bowing their heads "pretending" they never saw or heard anything but each eyed the man as he left the restaurant after paying the bill. 

Aoshi Shinomori stood on the sidewalk looking boredly up at the cloudy sky, the rain pelting down as he waited for the black limousine to pick him up. Seconds passed as the limousine pulled up, the driver getting out, with an umbrella and placed it over Aoshi's head as he got into the back of the car. Aoshi opened his laptop, and clicked on the shortcut button to open up his daily journal and began typing away.

"To the airport Master Shinomori?" The driver spoke looking through the rear vision mirror watching the dark haired man lean over to open the mini bar fridge and bring out a bottle of chilled spring water.

"Yes and please step on it as well. I do not wish to be in this disgusting city any longer. Also do me a favour Shiro. Please send half a dozen yellow and white roses each to a Yukishiro Tomoe expressing my deepest apologises for not being able to make our dinner this evening. Also send…I don't know a diamond bracelet perhaps as a gift as well."

"Yes Master Shinomori." Shiro responded and drove a little faster. He secretly dreaded everytime his boss came to Kyoto for business and partied when he left. Not many of his employees liked being his employees but they all owed debts to the Shinomori family and knew this was the only way to repay their young Master's father for showing them such kind hospitality when he was alive. Was working hard these days? It certainly was. Trying to please the young Master was near impossible. He always complained about something…still being the 12-year-old they knew him as…a spoilt little rich boy…

* * * *

(Shinomori Mansion)

"So, this mechanic is a woman?" Hyotokko and Shikijo muttered quietly to themselves as they peered through the ajar door. The young woman lay under the car, clanking noises coming from whatever it was that she was doing under there.

"You know you can come in…I will not bite." Misao spoke, the men's eyes widening in surprise at being caught 'spying' on her. They each looked at each other, knowing they could spare a couple of minutes and slowly stepped into the garage as though walking towards their deaths. 

They stopped and watched silently as the young woman slid out from underneath the limousine and stood up. She wiped some grease onto her deep blue work overalls, they covering her entire body. The long trouser and sleeve length ones, a couple of small holes here and there but she'd had them for a long time so they did there job really well.

"My name's Misao and you two are?" She spoke with a smile on her face and proceeded to shake their hands, still looking up at their slightly shocked faces. She didn't receive an answer and shrugged her shoulders never being able to understand rich people and went back to looking at the engine. She turned back around when she heard a slight cough from one of the men as he began to introduce himself.

"My name is Shikijo…"

"And I'm Hyotokko." The larger man spoke up as well.

"Well I'm glad someone seems to speak in this place. That Hannya guy seems like a real stiff!" Misao spoke exasperated and moved towards her rucksack to pull out her bottle of water.

"Oh you haven't met a stiff until you've met Master Ao-" Shikijo was elbowed in the ribs by a quiet Hyotokko, Misao placing the cap on her water bottle and moved towards the two men silently intrigued to hear more of this snobby Master of theirs.

"Do tell?" Misao asked, her ocean blue eyes pleading for them to continue on. She watched as they stared around the garage as though making sure no one else was around and moved closer to Misao, deciding she could be trusted and began telling her tales of one Aoshi Shinomori.

* * * * 

(Tokyo Airport- 3pm)

"Hannya I am at the airport and will be home in less then an hour. Have you sorted out a mechanic yet?"

"Yes Master Shinomori I have payed all debts to Henry and he himself recommended a company. They are known as Okina's Mechanical Service and a mechanic is already here and looking over the limousine as we speak."

"Very good, tell him I will be home and shall come to meet him and discuss payment for his services."

"Master Shin-" Hannya stared at the phone as it produced the beeping noise as Aoshi had already hung up on him. He shook his head and turned around to make his way towards the two giggling women in the large family room. 

"Master has returned home, so do make last minute clean ups before he comes." The two women got up and quickly began busying themselves knowing their employer liked everything spick and span.

"I shall inform the woman that Master is returning and wishes to speak with her." Hannya responded…basically to himself as the women had already scurried away. He stepped outside and walked towards the large garage, his eyebrows furrowing as he heard female and male laughter coming from inside.

"What is going on in here?" Hannya demanded and watched as Shikijo and Hyotokko turned swiftly around looking in his direction. They spoke a fast goodbye to Misao and bid a hasty retreat.

"You really should relax Hannya, they weren't doing any harm…and I'm still working as well. In fact I was just teaching them some of the basics of looking after the limousine and they seemed to enjoy it."

"I do not care of such things Miss Misao. I came to inform you that our Master has arrived back in Tokyo and will be home in an hour. I suggest you make yourself presentable as he wishes to speak with you." Hannya turned around ready to head for the mansion once he was finished.

"I don't think so Hannya." Misao responded her arms crossing over her chest as she watched him slowly turn to face her once more.

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned and watched as she dropped her arms away and began explaining what she meant.

"I am a mechanic. It may not be befitting for women in your terms, but cars and motorcycles are what I love. I've been doing this with my family ever since I was 6 years old and this is all I know. I know nothing of your high customs in the rich world, but we common folk like speaking on the same level. Now, your "master" will have to come to me, because frankly if he wants his limousine to be fixed…all of his cars in fact, he'll need to come to me. This car is a wreck and if he wishes to know what is wrong with it then it is best for him to enter the garage like any other person. What is he like allergic to it or something?" Misao questioned sarcastically once she finished her ramble and watched a hint of a smirk cross the butlers lips.

"Miss Misao, what you need to understand is that Master is not your average…"

"Car expert?" Misao finished for him and watched as he silently nodded his head. She almost heard a sigh escape his lips as he continued on.

"Young Master has never been the same since his father died and was very young when he took over the family business. He knows technology, knows about the business world and politics, but when its something like fixing cars, changing tires etc that is when people like yourself are called in." Hannya watched as Misao nodded her head.

"Sounds like he's a real nightmare to be an employee for?" Hannya didn't say a word and instead stared silently at the short woman.

"Well everyone needs to know something about everything and so I'll teach him." Misao shrugged after that and moved under the car to get back to work.

"Teach him? I seriously doubt Master will allow to be taught by a mechanic…or a woman for that matter, but if you wish to try by all means the ball is in your court Miss Misao. He'll be here shortly and I'll send him straight to you." Hannya shook his head as she went back to work, completely ignoring him and instead hummed along to the music being played on the radio.

* * * * 

(Almost an hour later…)

Yet another yellow cab pulled up into the Shinomori residence and Hannya was already at the path to open the door for Aoshi and pay the driver at the same time. Employees watched the driver speed off, just like the previous one did wishing to get as far away from the dark haired man as quickly as possible.

"Take my briefcase inside Hannya, I wish to speak to the mechanic. He is in the garage I presume?" Aoshi questioned while handing his leather case over and began walking towards the opened door, his green-grey eyes glancing over at the motorcycle parked under a shady tree.

As he neared he could hear loud music coming from inside. Typical workmen, playing such a racket. Did they not have ears? It was practically bursting Aoshi's eardrums off. He stepped into the garage, his employees moving off to do something, they not having the chance to tell him that the mechanic was a she and not a he as he presumed it would be.

"Do turn this racket off?" Aoshi spoke in his usual tone of voice as he stood near the limousine, the person lying on the ground underneath it not hearing a word he said. He watched annoyingly as their leg kept moving to the beat of the loud music and he swiftly made his way over towards the radio and pulled the plug, the garage going silent.

"I say do come out of there young man, I wish to speak with you about payment for your services." Aoshi spoke making his way towards the front of the limousine. He listened to a soft clank as the mechanic dropped their tools on the ground and moved out from underneath the car to stand in front of him.

"Well that is one thing you have wrong." A feminine voice reached Aoshi's ears, he watching as a greasy hand lifted up, the baseball cap swiftly coming off and a long braid fell down the back of the mechanic. His eyebrow creased slightly in confusion and his green-grey eyes finally met ocean blue orbs lined with thick black eyelashes.

"The so called 'he' happens to be a 'she'." Misao responded as the tall man did nothing but stare down at her, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You…you are a woman." He spoke astonished, much like Hannya had when she first arrived. Misao did nothing but roll her eyes at him.

"Your observation really kills me…and you are?" Misao spoke with her hands on hips as she stared up at him. She only just reached to his chest…also noting he was quite well built for a rich 'boy'.

"I happen to be the owner of this estate…and your employer for that matter. You shall address me as Mr Shinomori for the remainder of the time you are working in this garage." He watched as she arched an eyebrow in his direction, but nodded her head in agreement knowing Okina would have her head if she lost this job. 

"I've only been working on the limousine for today and quite frankly your last service on this car was not done properly. In fact many things are wrong with this car. Come and take a look." Misao spoke and grabbed his wrist without thinking and dragged him over towards the engine.

"Do refrain yourself from touching me madam. I have no idea what type of germs you carry with you." Misao rubbed her temple for a few seconds. Oh boy, this was going to be one long fucking day!

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Arigatoo for reading and reviewing so far Minna! I'm glad someone likes it and I love how I've made Aoshi a complete asshole! (^_^) Should I mellow him out or keep him like this? Do tell me what you think again and look out for the next chapter…probably tomorrow I'd say…depends how awake I feel.

I t wasn't that hard to figure out who Aoshi was huh? And Misao is not a punk, just a mechanic who happens to be obsessed with cars and motorcycles. She's a hard worker and loved Okina very much, hence the fact that although Aoshi will drive her to the point of insanity she'll continue with the job because of the old geezer!

Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

****

Car Toruble?

"Relax good Sir, I don't bite…and neither does the car." Misao spoke sarcastically back at the tall man beside her. She observed with an eyebrow raised as he brought out an old fashioned handkerchief and wiped his wrist clean even though there was no oil or grease on it anyway. She watched him intently as he folded it back up and then slipped it back into his trench coat pocket as though he did this everyday.

"Look you've got to know what happens in a car to understand them and to notice when something goes wrong. We'll start with the basics okay?" Misao stared over at the silent man, his lips in a thin line as his green-grey eyes flickered from her blue ones down to the engine in the stretch limousine. She couldn't help but place a smile on her lips. He looked completely lost as he stared endlessly at the engine. Did he really not know anything about cars?

"Well start simple. This is what is known as a stretch limousine, this is the body and the body has four wheels that go round and round when the car is in motion." Misao began as she indicated the car as a whole, then the body and then the wheels to the now slightly annoyed man. She watched as he folded his arms across his broad chest and replied to her little observations.

"I am well aware of what cars I own madam…as well as what a wheel is. If you don't mind, I have quite a lot of work to do." Misao watched as he swiftly turned around as he headed for the main door to leave her alone to have her 'fun'. Misao smiled even more. He was embarrassed…and she'd figured it out and she knew he didn't like that at all.

"Mr Shinomori wait! Look I'm sorry okay? Come back, I promise I won't tease. I think you should learn at least a little something on cars. It'll do you some good…please?" Misao watched as he halted…frozen in a confident stride. Misao did not know, but Shinomori Aoshi was not one for practical jokes…especially when the teasing was being referred to him. Misao's eyes softened and she held yet another small smile on her lips, she watching as her 'employer' turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, his silky bangs falling across his eyes. Aoshi couldn't help but watch sightly amused, much to his silent disgust, as Misao hopped from one foot to the other, waiting for him to make up his mind. What surprised Aoshi was that he turned fully around and headed back to Misao, his hand moving down to unbutton his trenchcoat and taking it off placing it on a nearby stool.

"So?" Aoshi mumbled slightly…almost too quietly for his usual confident self but he was staring at a piece of machinery he knew nothing about. He watched as Misao held out her hand, slightly waving him to move a little closer, in which he did. He bent over slightly and watched and listened as the short woman beside him began to tell him the different parts in the engine while pointing a few out to him.

"The cylinder is the core of a car engine. It has pistons inside of it that move up and down. A spark plug supplies the spark that will ignite the air/fuel mixture within the car so that combustion can occur. Of course it has to happen at the right moment for everything to actually work properly. Intake and exhaust valves open at precise times to let in the fuel and air and also to release exhaust. Are you with me so far?" Misao asked as she stood up properly and observed as Aoshi nodded once waiting for her to continue. She shrugged her shoulders thinking he would ask her some sort of question but it appears that he was one very smart man.

"Piston rings are sliding seals that are situated between the outer edge of the actual piston and the inner edge of the cylinder. The combustion chamber in the engine is the area where compression and combustion occur. When the piston moves up and down this actually changes the size of the combustion chamber. A crankshaft turns the pistons up and down motion into circular motion. The connecting rod is what actually joins the piston and the crankshaft together. Both ends rotate so the angle may change as the crankshaft rotates and the piston moves. The sump is the part that surrounds the crankshaft and contains some amount of oil, which happens to collect in the bottom of the sump. Basically known as an oil pan. This is where piston rings come in real handy. They are served for two purposes basically one is to prevent the air/fuel mixture and exhaust in the combustion chamber from leaking into the sump during the actual compression and combustion. They also keep oil in the sump from leaking into the combustion area and if that happened then it would be burned and lost." Misao turned to look over at Aoshi once more, his eyebrows furrowed slightly trying to take in all this new information at once. Perhaps it was a good idea for her to stop explaining things for one day and let him go.

"Well I'm thinking that's enough for one lesson. The engine has a lot of subsystems but I can tell you about them another day." Misao piped up, her hands on her hips and her head slightly titled as she smiled up at Aoshi. He leaned straight up to his full height almost as though he was confused as he hadn't made for the exit yet. Did he wish to be in the presence of this…this woman mechanic? Aoshi followed Misao with his eyes as she headed for her bag to grab her bottle of water and drenched it over her face and hair.

"We do have air conditioning madam so you needn't do such a thing. We live in a technology driven world, which grows every single day and simple childish things like that are not needed anymore." Misao placed her bottle down and huffed slightly, her arms folding under her breasts as she stared at the impossible man in front of her.

"You seriously need to just relax for five minutes a day Mr Shinomori. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what relaxing means though. First thing, its just water and this floor is just concrete. It will not harm a thing. Second, I am not a child so do not refer to me as one. I doubt you like being referred to as a child either. Thirdly you should try it sometime before actually passing it off as childish. It is very refreshing and very soothing. Have you every decided to go for a walk in the rain? It is very calming and soothes a troubled soul." Misao had watched his eyebrow arch as she rambled on and on about such things, but people like him just got her so infuriated. There were so many little things in life that people like him took for granted.

"I give up on you people." Misao mumbled to herself, but Aoshi had heard every word and watched as she walked back towards the limousine and moved back under the car to go back to fixing it.

"What do you mean by 'you people' madam?" Aoshi couldn't help but ask. He heard the clanking of a tool and watched Misao slid back into view, a scrunched look crossing her features.

"First thing Mr Shinomori, stop addressing me as madam. I'm a common person who prefers to be addressed by my name. So the next time you wish to speak to me then use Misao Makimachi okay?" She watched him eye her silently from his standing position and thought that to be a yes and she decided to continue on.

"On our side of the world everyone is treated equal. This side however, is like the person with the most money rules over the others and then there is like a huge ranking system of who is the richest comes into focus. Who has the most cars, the most properties, the most amount of businesses and so on…its really pathetic."

"There is only one world Miss Misao." Aoshi replied back in a small sigh as though hearing this statement one too many times.

"On the contrary have you been to the real world Mr Shinomori? Common people live in certain sections of Tokyo, but once you cross the line of where rich people like yourself live everything changes. You are looked at and judged on what you own and what you achieve in life. We work to live, where someone like you seems to live to work. I've only been here for a number of hours but clearly I have seen no family of yours. You have no wife, no children…and it also seems no friend's right? The only thing you have in your life is your servants…and I doubt you can call them friends." 

"You are treading on very thin ice Miss Misao. You now nothing of my life and the hardships I have been through. I suggest you get back to work on fixing my transportation before I fire you." Aoshi swiftly turned around, grabbing his coat along the way and headed for the door.

"As you know nothing of mine either, so you cannot judge me as someone weaker then you. I bet I work more then you do…and yet you wouldn't even know, realise or even care about someone like me…a simple common person. I knew there was a heart behind that cold exterior and I finally found it. I suggest you let it emerge once in a while Mr Shinomori…and maybe, just maybe your servants will give you more respect and not think of you as a spoilt and demanding little rich boy." Aoshi swiftly turned around at hearing that but Misao was already under the car. She dare have the nerve to say that to him? Aoshi's hands had fisted in slight anger, but nothing came out. No words of 'you are fired' or 'get off my property before I call the police'. Those words she spoke had struck him deeply and that fuelled Aoshi's anger even more. The men and women that had served his mother and father when they were alive were cheerful and easy going, but once they died…something happened. A darkness had surrounded them all, only they had escaped it whereas Aoshi was still very much in the middle of it all. Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo had been loyal friends to his father for many years…and although they still served the Shinomori family, Aoshi knew it was out of respect for his father. Was he really what Misao said? A spoilt and demanding little rich boy? Aoshi shook his head and exited the large garage heading for the main entrance to the mansion. He needn't think of such thoughts that meant nothing to him.

"Hannya?" Aoshi bellowed loudly watching the older man walk into the main room and bow slightly, his hands placed behind his back.

"Have you got my pa-" Before Aoshi could finish he watched as Hannya spoke up finishing off what he was going to say.

"Your paper is upstairs in your study Master Shinomori. I asked Omasu-san to brew you a pot of green tea and placed some of Okon-san's rice cakes on a dish and placed them upstairs besides your already turned on laptop. Okon-san hopes you'll like the rice cakes today. She made them using your mother's recipe. Is there anything else you wish for me to do Master Shinomori? I was just about ready to clean up the training hall. It has not been done for a couple of days." Aoshi was silent watching Hannya bow at him once more and turn around heading down the passageway for the back door.

"Hannya, am I…" Aoshi stalled not being able to finish his question and watched his butler turn around, his silent gaze staring into his young green-grey eyes wanting to know what he was so hesitant for. Hannya was slightly confused…and he was never confused. He knew what went on in the household, more then he let on, but Master Shinomori was behaving most strangely.

"Never mind Hannya." Aoshi spoke aloud and began walking upstairs towards his study to look over the paper, write up a report and then drink his tea and eat the rice cakes. 

Hannya watched Aoshi move upstairs, not in his usual confident strides either. Had he really been that shocked at seeing that the mechanic was a woman? Or did something happen to him and the mechanic? Hannya knew his young master was not entirely made of stone and ice and a pretty young woman like that would have to have gotten his attention some way or another. Hannya shook his head at imaging his master falling head over heels in love with the mechanic woman. To think of something as absurd as that just made Hannya want to laugh out loud but his master wasn't one for loud noises and so he quietly made his way towards the training hall. 

* * * * 

Hours had passed and yet here sat Aoshi in his leather chair at his wooden desk, the laptop screen on but his report form was blank. The dish that contained the rice cakes was empty, as was the pot of green tea, but he had just sat there, not doing a thing. 

Unfortunately for Aoshi's usually stable form, the young mechanics words had been circling his mind the entire time. Again Aoshi slammed his fist on his table and stood up moving towards the large window in his study. What was wrong with him? Was he really going to listen to her pitiful words of what she thought of him? Please, she was just a common woman, just another lowly person that complained about their poor lives wishing people would have sympathy for them. Aoshi shook his head of those thoughts and turned to face his wooden door when there was a soft knock and Omasu entered the study heading towards the table to collect the dirty dishes and spoke while doing so.

"Good evening Master Shinomori. I see you enjoyed Okon's rice cakes. She will be pleased to hear about that. I came to tell you that dinner is running late this evening. Okon has gone on one of her cooking frenzies and is trying something different, so it won't be until 7:00 that you will be eating it."

"Thank you Omasu." Aoshi spoke absently while leaning against the wall near the window, but his head turned to look at Omasu as she juggled the tray, it almost spilling over in her shook at hearing a thank you pass through his lips.

"Is this the first time you have heard me say those words Omasu?" Aoshi questioned almost too casually for her liking. What was wrong with him? She'd have to ask Hannya once she got back downstairs.

"Truthfully Master Shinomori I think it is. I don't think I've heard you say those words since you were a small child and that's why I was a little caught off guard. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Aoshi watched Omasu make a hasty retreat and he leaned against the wall once more, a motorcycle engine starting up caught his attention. He stared down at Misao as she sat on the bike wearing her leather pants and her heavy boots. He watched her place on her leather jacket zipping it up to her chin and then placed on her red helmet. Aoshi watched stunned as Misao shot her head up to his study window, gave him a small salute and then rode off, leaving a small trail of leaves and dust behind. She knew he was watching her? Aoshi stepped away from the window, his hand moving to his heavy beating heart. There was definitely something wrong with him.

* * * *

(Downstairs in the kitchen)

"Hannya, do you know what seems to be troubling Master Shinomori?" Omasu spoke as she walked into the kitchen and handed him the tray as he washed the three items in the sink.

"Why do you ask?" Hannya answered with a question of his own. 

"Well Master Shinomori seemed very strange and well…he thanked me just a few moments ago."

"He thanked you?" Came four voices as Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shikijo and Okon walked into the large kitchen as they overheard Omasu. All astonished faces were starring incredulously at her as though she had grown a second head but they all listened as she explained in full detail what happened.

"Now that you mention it Omasu, he seemed quite far away after he came back into the house from seeing Miss Misao. He was hesitant to ask me something and that in itself is quite rare. I usually know what is rolling around in his mind but not today. It might have something to do with Miss Misao. That is all I can think of to see Master Shinomori loose himself like he has. It is very unlike him to do so." Hannya explained his small encounter with their master and watched smiles grow on everyone's faces. 

"No betting!" He spoke forcefully and watched the smiles turn to frowns as Beshimi and Hyotokko put away their money as they wished to bet on why their master was not himself. They had done that a couple of times, but after nearly being caught by Aoshi, they quit for quite sometime and only did small bets here and there but Hannya had banned them all. 

The timer on the oven dinged and Okon raced over to pull out the meal she made and entered the dinning room to place the dish on the table. There were two dinning rooms in the mansion, this being the smallest and held 10 people, while the large would hold about 30 or 40 people.

All the members that actually lived in the mansion sat down at the dining room table and waited for Omasu to come downstairs with Aoshi. Only a minute passed as he entered the room, nodding silently to everyone's greetings and sat down at the head of the table over looking everyone. Okon had already dished out his meal knowing what he would have portions of and let the others serve there own, they being very different to Aoshi. He silently watched as they chatted quietly amongst themselves and knew it custom to wait until everyone had a serving of dinner before starting. All pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he gave a small nod indicating for them to go ahead and eat. A small frown crossed Aoshi's lips as he played with his meal not being overly hungry. Was he really that out of place in his own home?

"Hannya?" Aoshi heard himself speak aloud, conversation dying down as eyes glanced his way but only Hannya's stayed on his.

"Yes Master Shinomori?" He answered and waited for an order.

"After you finish your meal please ring for a taxi to come to the house at 8 in the morning. I wish to head into the city to purchase another car." Aoshi spoke and placed some food into his mouth chewing lightly.

"I can do this right now Master Shinomori." Aoshi watched Hannya place his napkin on the table beside his meal, he ready to get up but Aoshi held up his hand quietly telling him no and to sit back down and enjoy his meal. He watched his servants eye each other, they not knowing what was going on but finally they went back to eating and chatting once again. Aoshi never told them to quieten down when their laughing got a little louder then usual, nor did he interrupt them at all. For once he listened to what they said...what they seemed to talk about and his heart did a double beat when Hyotokko mentioned Miss Misao, the 'extraordinary young woman that knew everything there was to know about cars' as he put it. Aoshi remained quiet, trying not to listen to what they thought of her and began eating once more…he not being able to stop the small smile crossing his lips, but it didn't matter though…no one had noticed anyway…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Oh thank the gods for that! Well I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but don't panic cause Aoshi is not going to change too quickly…he'll just listen more and pay more attention to Hannya and the others. Sure Misao speaks her mind, but hey, she's the best…and cutest mechanic he's ever going to come in contact with so he's not going to fire her no matter how many times he'll say it. I think he's a bit shocked that Misao has gotten in so fast and he might freak out sometimes and go back to his original posh self, but hey…can't have it go too fast can I?

Oh and if you wondered why it took so long, I had to find stuff on car engines you know. I ain't no expert and hopefully everything made sense. Don't worry though, Misao will tell Aoshi more and drool over his cars and what not…as well as noting he is quite good looking, but that whole snobbish attitude is something she can't seem to get over. So I think I might make Aoshi do the chasing…

Believe it or not I found to good songs for two songfics I plan to do in the future. The best part is that the first one is like Misao to Aoshi and the second is Aoshi to Misao and its fantastic!

You'll have to bear with me on chapters for stories minna-san. I'm running myself ragged at work, plus working overtime and I was sick on Monday and not good on Friday either, so please understand why they take longer then usual and I do apologise but I only write on the weekend these days, so I hope everyone understands… 

One of these days I must update my Website but I doubt that will happen for a bit cause…I'm so tired! There's a lot of stuff that needs to go up, but I'll get to it one day…

Arigatoo to everyone reading and reviewing and I love ya heaps! (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Car Trouble?

Aoshi had woken early that morning and ventured into the training hall at the back of his parents mansion. Aoshi slipped of his house slippers and made his way inside and stood in the middle of the large training hall. He stood stock still, his head moving around, small voices of laughter floating through his mind as old memories began to filter through him. 

Old memories…Aoshi had forgotten most of them, wishing to forget, but when he was in here, they had resurfaced to tell him not to forget. He descended to the polished wooden floorboards and hugged his up-drawn knees to his chest as he stared at a photo of his father...a master of the arts were amongst his most prized things of all. 

There were other old portraits of his ancestors on the sidewalls of the training hall, but Aoshi's eyes had not left his fathers serious face. There were only small times when he saw this look of determination and pride on the old mans face. When he was training and when he was running his companies. When work was finished though, he smiled a lot and always had conversations with his staff members, never addressing them as slaves or servants, but as friends and companions. Aoshi sighed lightly, his chin dropping onto his knees, his eyes closing for a moment. His father was only serious when needed…but Aoshi…Aoshi was very different indeed.

A small coughing sound interrupted Aoshi's quiet time and his eyes opened to glance behind him to see Hannya standing in the doorway. Aoshi observed as Hannya slipped off his own house slippers and padded his way silently to stand in front of each portrait of the Shinomori family and bow formerly at them showing his respect for each and everyone. Once he was finished he turned to face his young master sitting quietly on the ground.

"Master Shinomori I came to remind you that the taxi will be picking you up in half an hour." Hannya spoke in his usual emotionless and quiet tone of voice. He stared down at Aoshi, noticing his green-grey eyes stared into the black and white portrait of his father.

"Tell me something Hannya, do you miss my father?" Aoshi questioned, his eyes never roaming over to his standing butler.

"There is not a day that goes by that I am not thankful for Master Shinomori's gracious hospitality. He was a very kind and generous man and for that we are all thankful to him for letting us be apart of his life. So in answer to your question, we as employees of the Shinomori family will never forget him…and yes…we do miss him."

"My father is no longer here Hannya, why do you serve me?" Aoshi muttered lightly and turned to face the now sitting Hannya as he sat beside him as though they were friends.

"You are a Shinomori young master and therefore I have vowed my entire existence to serving the Shinomori family. I swore an oath to your father that I would watch over you and help you grow into the man you are becoming. He will be most proud of you when that time comes Master Shinomori."

"The man I'm becoming Hannya? Really you mean I am not one in yours or my fathers standards yet? I'm 26 Hannya, I think that classifies me as being a man." Aoshi spoke while standing up, he brushing invincible dust specks from his black trousers.

"May I speak my mind to you Master Shinomori?" Hannya questioned while standing up and moving towards the shoji that was open.

"I suppose so." Aoshi replied almost intrigued at wanting to know what he was going to say. 

"I remember when you were just a small boy, always heading straight for the training hall. You pestered your father so many times to teach you your family's form of martial arts and finally he did. You caught on really fast and everytime you succeeded in completing something different you'd gather Hyotokko, Beshimi, Shikijo and myself all together just to show us. We had sat down for hours watching you preform for us…not knowing that your father too was watching from his study. Time passed and you began to grow into a teenager, still very much interested in the arts, but things started to change and then tragedy struck you hard. In that same year you were 16 your mother had died and months later you watched…and witnessed your father slip away in front of you. Times became tough for you then, as not only were you trying to be strong, you were also still going to school and began running your father's business. You forgot to spare a little time for yourself. To stop and cry for your deceased parents. You should have done so a long time ago, but now, the young boy is no longer here and what stands in front of me is a confused…and very unemotional young man who is still stuck in the period of 10 years ago."

"Stop Hannya!" Aoshi spoke turning to face the butler as he stood at the opened shoji.

"A man does not become a man by aging Master Shinomori, he becomes one when he finds love, when he finds something or someone to live for. Your father told me that and before he died I promised to help you become one. Your father wishes for you to be free of him, of old memories keeping your emotions hidden deep within. This isn't the Aoshi Shinomori we know…nor do we wish for you to stay like this either. If you open yourself up, just a little Master Shinomori then maybe, just maybe you'll find something or someone to live for…like you father found with your mother." Hannya stopped there not wishing to go any further lest his masters temper flare up and then that would be the end of him for sure.

"Perhaps I suggest you make an appointment with Kamiya-san Master Shinomori. You haven't seen her in many months and perhaps it is time for you to speak with her once more." Aoshi watched Hannya walk back towards the mansion and then turned to face his father's portrait again.

"Is that true father? Is this an Aoshi Shinomori I am not supposed to be?" Aoshi mumbled to the picture but shook his head, as he received no answers. He exited the training hall and silently slid the shoji shut and placed on his house slippers heading for the mansion. His fingers lifted up to press against his right temple as he was beginning to get another headache. Aoshi was happy the way he was and no one was going to tell him otherwise. This Aoshi was the way he was…the way he is now and the way he'll stay until he dies.

* * * *

(Kamatari's Exotic Cars)

Aoshi had only been walking around for about five minutes when a short man sauntered up to his side, he taking off the expensive label blue glasses he wore and placed them in his pocket while speaking.

"Aoshi darling it has been a long time since you've been back to the store. I was fearing that you forgot all about me."

"Unfortunately no one could forget you Kamatari." Aoshi replied dryly and was ready to walk off when the shorter man grabbed his hand and pat it lightly while laughing femininely.

"Oh Aoshi! You compliment me so…" Aoshi slipped his hand away from the 'man' and placed it into his trench coat pocket and began walking around looking as bored as ever. That's when he stopped, his eyes taking in the colour of one of the exotic cars…metallic purple.

"I'll take this one." Aoshi spoke pointing at the car, not knowing what it was…and not even caring for that matter…or about the price either. Aoshi watched as Kamatari snapped his fingers and certain employees moved around to get all the paperwork together.

"Oh that reminds me Aoshi darling, your BMW has arrived. Would you like it to be delivered this afternoon along with this one?" Kamatari spoke while walking with Aoshi to the main doors.

"I want them delivered before 11am and place them on my account. Ring Hannya around 2pm and he'll give you the payment details. Good day to you Kamatari." Aoshi responded back and left, he walking back to the parked taxi, Aoshi telling the driver to wait for him. 

"You may take me back to were you picked me up from driver." Aoshi responded while staring out the window and not listening to the driver as he began talking about soccer. Aoshi was never a fan of that type of sport.

* * * * 

(Back at Shinomori Mansion's)

"Welcome home Master Shinomori, did you find anything to your liking?" Hannya questioned as he paid the driver and then closed the door after Aoshi got out.

"Kamatari will be dropping off the cars later on this morning." Aoshi responded while heading for the front door, Hannya beside him ready to open it for him as well.

"Miss Misao's grandfather rang while you were out Master Shinomori."

"What for Hannya?" Aoshi asked as he entered the mansion and headed upstairs, Hannya following him all the way.

"His name is Okina and he is the owner of the company and Miss Misao's boss. He said she would be late in starting work since she had to go to an important university class. She had to complete a practice exam."

"That's fine Hannya." Aoshi responded while stepping into his study and sat down in the leather chair and turned on his laptop.

"Yes Sir…if you need anything just give me a call. I'll be downstairs in the living room." Aoshi nodded his head silently and watched Hannya bow and then close the door silently behind him. Aoshi sighed lightly, leaning back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. He placed his laptop in his lap and began typing away.

Only minutes had passed by when the shrill ringing of the cordless phone on his desk interrupted his fast typing. Not many people had this private number but Aoshi sat up properly and then he picked up the phone.

"Shinomori Aoshi… Tomoe dear, how lovely it is to hear your voice." Aoshi responded and stood up moving around the large study.

"You loved the bracelet? Well I am most pleased to here that." Aoshi responded once more and listened as Tomoe began rambling on about her day and that she missed him and was a little upset about he not making their dinner and so on. 

Aoshi's attention had wandered slightly when the distinctive sound of a motorcycle could be heard heading up the driveway of his home. Aoshi moved towards the window and looked down watching as Misao got off the motorcycle, having parked it under a large cherry tree and had a small chat with Shikijo and Hyotokko before heading for the garage to begin working on his cars.

"I'm sorry I must cut our conversation short Tomoe dear. The mechanic has just shown up to fix the cars and I have to be there to make sure they don't mess anything up." Aoshi spoke while heading for his desk to save his document and then turn off his laptop. Was he truly doing this? Did he really wish to be in the presence of that woman again?

"No Tomoe dear I won't be in Kyoto for quite some time so it is probably best for this to not go on any longer. You shall upset your brother and you do not wish for that do you?" Aoshi questioned in his usual soft but masculine tone of voice.

"I know Tomoe dear, but it is for the best. Don't even think about returning my gifts, they are yours to keep because I bought them for you. Yes Tomoe dear, it was lovely to hear from you… Good day to you as well." Aoshi placed the phone down and headed down the stairs and out the main doors to make his way towards the garage.

* * * * 

Misao hummed along to the tune on the radio as she grabbed some more tools from their boxes and did a small dance on her way back towards the stretch limousine.

"Are you having fun?" Misao shrieked in surprise a screwdriver flying from her arms and clanking on the ground with a small chiming noise. She abruptly turned her head to the figure in the doorway and watched her 'employer' casually walk over towards her and pick it up placing it back into her full arms.

"Do you always scare your employees like this?" Misao questioned dryly and placed the tools on the floor near the silver limousine.

"How long will it be before the limousine is completed?" Aoshi questioned while staring down at the young woman as she crouched near the tools deciding which ones she needed to use today.

"Well good morning to you too. It shouldn't be too much longer before its back in action so maybe about…OH MY GOD!" Misao yelled and Aoshi turned abruptly to see why she yelled. The large garage doors were opened and the both of the watched as his new metallic purple car and the black BMW drove in. Aoshi observed the drivers get out, one walking towards him as he held a folder and a pen.

"Please sign here Mr Shinomori." The man spoke and Aoshi did just that watching as they left and closed the large garage door behind them. Aoshi turned to look at Misao to see she was now standing and staring wide-eyed at the two cars, her mouth slightly parted open in shock.

"Miss Misao they are just cars." Aoshi responded casually as though he bought cars like people bought groceries. 

"How can you say that? These are exotic and very expensive pieces of machinery. Not to mention the fact that they are like chick magnets!" Misao bellowed loudly as she slowly stepped closer to them, her pale hand moving up the bonnet on the BMW as though fearing it would disappear. Aoshi silently observed as Misao poked her head into the driver's window gazing over the black leather seats and what not.

"You really don't know much do you Mr Shinomori. These cars…I mean people kill for cars like this. Look this is a 2002 BMW 3 Series Luxury Coupe and this here happens to be a Lamborghini Diablo SE30. I mean these cars are to die for and metallic purple is like one of the hottest colours around!" Misao spoke pointing to Aoshi's two new cars. His eyes followed her as she made her way towards his other three cars in the garage and told him what they were.

"This is a Ferrari F50, like the hottest sports car rich people drive around in. You've got a Jaguar XK8 as well. It happens to be my all time favourite car. It is one beautiful piece of machinery and the colour is just gorgeous, not to mention the sound of the engine and the speed it goes. Look at your Rolls-Royce Mr Shinomori, it's a 2002 Rolls-Royce Corniche Exotic Convertible. How many people can say they travel to work or to the airport in a convertible Rolls-Royce?" Aoshi stayed silent listening and watching Misao zip around his garage as she described how fast each car could go without even looking at the maximum speed inside the actual car. Aoshi would have thought that if he asked the woman, she could give him a complete history on each type of the car he owned. 

"How long have you been around cars Miss Misao?" Aoshi questioned as she finally stopped chatting about the cars and made her way back to the stretch limousine.

"Ever since I was a kid Mr Shinomori. Probably ever since I was born actually. My father was fascinated in them and I was always with him…he teaching me what everything was from a young age. I still remember the times when I was about four when I used to grab him his screwdrivers and what nots for him as he lay under the car fixing them up. Of course my mother wasn't to pleased with seeing her daughter covered in grease and oil like her father, but that's just who I was…and in the end I knew she was proud of me." Aoshi actually felt fascinated in hearing about someone else's life…someone who was very different from him. Someone who didn't have an upbringing like he did.

"So Mr Shinomori tell me about yourself." Misao spoke as she looked up at him and gave him one of her sunny smiles that made Aoshi's heartbeat speed up. Aoshi looked over at Misao giving her a blank stare and she sighed lightly as she waved a screwdriver in front of his face as she stood up looking over at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Don't make me beat it out of you Mr Shinomori." Aoshi crossed his arms over his chest, his dark grey button down shirt crinkling under the pressure as he replied back to Misao. 

"I thought you would tell me about subsystems in car engines?" He watched Misao's eyebrow raise as though astonished he'd actually remembered and listened to her.

"Well, we shall see about that, but for now you can keep me company so start talking." Aoshi's lips parted ready to give her one of his sarcastic remarks but Misao was already under the car.

"And don't tell me about the companies you run either. I hear about them on the news and in the newspapers as well. Tell me about growing up…about that training hall in your backyard." Aoshi was slightly intrigued as to know how the hell she knew there was a training hall in the mansion grounds but finally sighed and sat on the stool near the engine. She was one pushy mechanic that was for sure…but…she was very different…and very pleasant to be around. 

Perhaps this is what Kamiya-san meant in all his sessions with her. She had always told him to go for someone that was completely different from him. She stated that opposites attract…and that there was nothing wrong with being so different from each other. In the end each person would always compliment the other in some way, but Aoshi wasn't sure of that. She had only been here for just over a day and already she was wrecking havoc on his emotions. Emotion's he didn't know he had within him and yet Hannya knew he had them. What else did dear old Hannya know about him? 

Aoshi's eyes widened slightly as millions of thoughts began roaming his mind. Did Hannya know of his growing fascination for the woman who was currently humming under his limousine? What was it with the elder man anyway? He seemed to know everything that went on around the Shinomori mansion, but then he had been here for many years after all.

"Mr Shinomori are you there?" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat indicating that yes he was still there and was about to begin a small ramble on his life. Aoshi couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Here he was sitting and having a conversation with the mechanic fixing his car…and the odd part was that he didn't even care that he was sharing a couple of memories with the young woman. She had already told him something about her family, so why shouldn't he respect her wish to know more about him and tell her something of himself? After all, wasn't the good part that she wished to know more about him anyway? 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

****

Authors Notes: Hi Minna! Again I place another chapter out. I don't think it really entails much except all the models of Aoshi delicious cars. *Noa hugs the Lamborghini and Jaguar* Ah, they are my babies! 

Okay…now it may seem Aoshi is mellowing out quite fast, but on the contrary he's just trying to impress Misao. ^__^ Oh and another thing in coming chapters Misao and Aoshi begin to "hang around" with each other more. Misao taking Aoshi to places on her 'side of the world' while Aoshi actually thrusts her into the 'rich world' of money, power and business.

Poor stupid Aoshi…he thinks he can buy love…what a dummy…

Well that's it for me now…

JA! 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

****

tesuka! - About the punk remark, not to worry I was just making sure that everyone knew Misao wasn't a true 'punk' in all sense of the word. *hehehe* I made Aoshi call her that though… I mean she's cool with her clothes and bike, but that's about it. She actually has a lot of responsibility that Aoshi has no idea about…but he'll find out…just like all of you will as well. 

****

Selene - *hehehe* Yep I can see Misao in a cocktail dress as well…looking all uncomfortable in a throng of rich people, feeling quite out of place and wandering where the hell Aoshi disappeared too. What a minute? Am I giving something away already?

****

Kyme-chan - I was watching Kamatari in the series, about loving Shishio and what not and just can't help but place him as being gay because I think its cute and funny how he calls Aoshi 'darling' as well. And it isn't going to stop, so Aoshi hasn't bothered to beat the crap out of him…so yeah… Oh and about the whole 'Pretty Woman' thing as well…well it could sort of be like that I guess…but Misao ain't giving our dear Aoshi sexual favours…or will she? *hehehe*

****

Sai - oh yes, beautiful cars indeed. Shall Misao take Aoshi for a spin in a couple of them? Just to show him how fast they can really go? What do ya think? Anyone can answer of course! ^_^ 

****

DarkFairy - Arigatoo for saying that! I'm glad you guys like my stories or else I would have quit ages ago…

****

Anime_no_Miko - Aoshi can't buy you a car first…he has to buy me one first! *hehehe* Not to worry though…there always dreams eh? Arigatoo for saying my stories are good too, its wonderful to hear.

****

DiaBLo - I think Aoshi might impress Misao in some way… ^_~ but Noa is not telling yet…it'll ruin it of course! And 'poor stupid Aoshi' is cute…and he makes Misao laugh at whatever he does and stuff so…they are a perfect match ne?

Prudence-chan - No Misao won't sing it to get it through his thick head…she's going to flat out tell him…but later on.

****

Shuro - I'm a miracle? *blushes* Noa's not a miracle, she just loves writing Aoshi and Misao stories cause she thinks that everyone needs to know how great they are! ^_^

To everyone - Guess what Minna? It's my birthday next week! On the 8th of November I'll be 21! *squeals* Anywho I just felt like telling everyone…and this weekend I'm working on my Website for sure!

Now that's over…on with the story!

****

Car Trouble?

Aoshi sat on the stool listening to the noises Misao was making under his limousine. She was humming softly, almost out of habit and yet clanking tools here and there and also waiting for him to speak. He was still confused as to why he was in here with her. 

Aoshi had reports to fill out, business meetings to plan and to meet with another company manager that was actually happy to sell to the Shinomori branch in Tokyo. He also had a business cocktail party to attend to in a few days time and was beginning to be hassled by close employees who were going to be there as to whether or not he would be going solo or actually bringing someone along with him. Aoshi had been deciding to skip the cocktail party all together, but when he realised most of the managers or should he say former managers that had agreed to sell to him were going to be there, he thought better of it. Now the only problem was trying to find a companion, even if it were for one night, that could stand still, stay quiet and look pretty for a number of hours amongst a couple hundred rich people. Where could he find someone like that?

"You do realise I should be working right now." Aoshi stated, as he folded his arms over his chest, still sitting up straight on the stool, his posture never slouching, he being brought up never to slouch.

"So? You look like you need a rest anyway…and what better way then to tell me about yourself and to learn more about these beautiful cars you own." Aoshi had rolled his eyes hearing this but sighed in supposed defeat and opened his mouth to talk in his usual quiet, but confident voice.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo in 1976 and have never lived anywhere else. I…"

"Please, your not seriously putting me through this type of ordeal about your life are you Mr Shinomori?" Misao spoke while moving from underneath the car and stood up while continuing on, but never taking her eyes off of the engine as she checked wires, connections and so on.

"Your full name is Aoshi Shinomori, born in Tokyo Private Hospital. You happened to be the only son…and only child of the late Shinomori's. You began walking at an early age, talking at an early age and learning at an early age as well. You went to the most exquisite private school only to be caught in some sort of fight with other schoolboys because you were trying to protect a young girl by the name of Yume who was being tormented by them. Your father taught you martial arts in your back training hall and when you were younger you had many servants watching over you as you walked or rode to primary school. I'd think those would have to be Hyotokko, Shikijo and Beshimi. Hannya was younger back then and usually picked you up as you got older. You were splashed all over the newspapers when you got your license and when you helped that girl Yume. She so happened to turn out to be your first crush…or your first girlfriend, probably both actually. Reporters had snapped pictures of you everywhere you went, as though you were some Hollywood star even though you were just an average young teenager with a father who ran most of Tokyo…or was it most Japan…I can't remember. That didn't seem to click in your mind because to you, he was just your father. You were also splashed all over the pages when you and Yume stayed in an exclusive five star resort and didn't leave till the next morning. Then she left…and you seemed to disappear or go into hiding because for weeks you hadn't been in the public eye. Then there were all the photos and like 10 to 20 pages of your family's history and a tribute to your mother and father when they died 10 years ago. You had been photographed at the funeral…your face expression showed nothing and you weren't crying at all…I know I would have…" Aoshi's eyebrows had been raised when Misao drawled on about his life, it being splurged in the papers like entertainment to others. Aoshi watched as Misao had stopped working on the engine in the limousine as she leaned against the side of the car, facing him and placed a small smile on her lips speaking once more.

"Trust me Mr Shinomori, the usual details you were just about to tell me, all of Japan knows about them. I mean your father would have to be one of the richest men in all of Japan and so when he had a son, your life became entertainment for people all over the country, just to see you grow up and become who you are today. You can't help it, because no matter what, you are a Shinomori and the Shinomori family has always been in the media. You may be older then me, by about 4 years in fact, but that doesn't mean I don't know about you. Hell when I was growing up I saw you on television with your parents as they took you along to openings of businesses your father bought. I watched as you smiled and laughed at being entertained by performers and I was so jealous and envious of you. These days though, I feel sorry for you because no matter where you are in Japan you'll always be a part of entertainment for others…at your best…and even at your worst." 

"I never pay that much attention to the media Miss Misao so I do not care what reporters say about me." Aoshi replied and narrowed his eyes when Misao's frowned softly at him, as though taking pity on him.

"I can't believe you don't at least feel a bit angered by all of this. I mean, they place you in polls like the highest ranking of most gorgeous bachelors or Japans richest child and other stupid polls. Don't you at least care what they say about you? What rumours float around about your family…about Hannya and the others that work for you? Don't you read anything about what they say? It disturbs me and I don't even know you at all! How can you just pass time by and watch as people start to degrade you and your family name? Don't you care about what people say or how people think of you?" Misao questioned the tall man, even though he still sat upon the stool unmoving.

"Miss Misao I think you are getting a little carried away…" Aoshi replied while flicking some non existent dust from his shirt sleeve, almost in disinterest at listening to Misao's concerns. She's concerned…about him…and his employees? Aoshi brushed those thoughts away and stared into angry blue orbs.

"Am I? Have you asked whether Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Soujiro, Shikijo and the two women that work here like having rumors being reported in newspapers about them? Do they wonder down the street by themselves? Do they leave the mansion grounds at all?" Aoshi had parted his lips ready to reply, but nothing came out. He had no answer to give.

"I wouldn't think that your male employees are scared to leave the grounds, but they still wouldn't go buy themselves. They aren't as young as they used to be and I doubt your female employees leave either. You want to know what random papers say about you and your family and your 'band of followers' as they are sometimes known as then pick up a paper one-day and read. I would think that your employees are hurting inside for you not doing anything about this."

"Are you suggesting I do nothing for my employees? Are you suggesting I am a good for nothing for not knowing about such things? They have a wonderful home, more then what some people could ever say. They do not pay any rent, for their services is enough to me and yet they still get wages as well. They are well fed and well looked after by the Shinomori family. They've lived on this very property for as long as I can remember Miss Misao. You dare question me on such matters. I do not answer to the likes of you."

"No you don't answer to me because I am not like you at all, but you answer to them. You can't treat them like they aren't people because I know no one could be that harsh, even if they are rich like you. You cannot survive without them so how can you be so different from your father? How can you justify being human when you don't even treat your employees like one? Where's your happy memories with them? Where's the laughter? Where is the connection you have with them gone? I watched with millions of others as they played with you, laughed with you and became your family. Where did all of that go? These generous people gave up their lives to be with you…to guide you in becoming a grown man. These people became you uncles, your aunts, your companions and your friends for life…and yet you still don't acknowledge or respect them for that. DO you even know what family or friends means?"

"How dare you judge me like this Miss Misao. Why if there was any other mechanical company in town that had the time I would have had you fired the day you got here! You with your punk attitude and your motorcycle! You thinking that nothing will ever hurt you or darken your life well guess what 'Miss I don't seem to have a problem with anything' I do hope you have a hard and treacherous life, then maybe you'll understand what it is like to feel pain." Aoshi got off the stool and walked towards the door. This woman had some nerve saying those things to him yet again!

"That's right, turn your back and run like you always seem to do!" Misao had yelled and watched as he silently walked out of the garage, the door closing behind him. Misao bent over the car, her foot kicking the tyre as she cursed yet again for being so bitchy. She knew she had some good points and things had started off really well, but as soon as she got hold of an idea, her mouth would not stop flapping until everything was out in the open.

"Wait a go Misao…good fucking job in getting on his good side. Shit!" Misao cursed softly to herself, almost getting ready to bang her head against the engine.

"Is something troubling you Miss Misao?" Misao had gasped in surprise and turned to face the now opened door as Hannya stood there.

"Don't you people know how to speak. You scared me half to death." Misao spoke annoyingly and watched the elder man walk towards her. He eyed her silently, waiting for her to answer his previous question.

"Hannya, was he always so uptight and gloomy all the time. I mean trying to get something out of him isn't really that hard, but when its about his family…about bits and pieces of him growing up that you don't see in the media that is difficult as hell. I didn't know it would be like this…" Misao mumbled while glancing back at the car engine. She moved towards it and took out the car battery and placed it on the concrete floor.

"Master Shinomori is a very private man Miss Misao. It may not seem so as he is always in the media but these days it is nothing of his private life, just business. Of course there are always nosy reporters around, but we find ways to get rid of them one way or another. If you wish to know more about Master Shinomori he is the only one that can tell you. Anyway, I was just passing by and wandered if you needed anything to drink or perhaps something to eat?" Misao smiled at the polite man in front of her and shook her head negatively.

"No, I'm actually not hungry, but thanks for asking. I better get back to work as I promised Mr Shinomori the limousine would be fixed today." Misao watched Hannya bow lightly and then he left, leaving her to the quiet singing of a woman coming from the radio.

* * * *

Aoshi had stormed upstairs, worried glances coming from Okon and Omasu as they watched him do say. They cringed lightly when they heard the door slam shut and busied themselves as not to go up to see what was wrong. Days like this, it was not wise to approach him. They had done so when he was younger, but back then he actually told them things. Years had flown by and the Aoshi Shinomori they once knew was not there anymore. 

* * * *

(In Aoshi's study)

He had been pacing the floor for several minutes, trying to calm down his raging blood. He wasn't one for yelling or for making a huge big commotion but this woman was changing him dramatically. Everything she said seemed to have an impact on him more then he admitted to himself…and Aoshi hated that with a passion. To think he'd be so caught off guard, so utterly speechless to this mechanic woman was absurd…but it was all true.

Aoshi finally stopped pacing and sat on his office desk, he flipping his laptop around so he could check his email account to see whether any of his employees from his different firms had emailed him yet. 

Two messages had popped into the inbox and Aoshi recognised the names immediately. One happened to be a Kamiya Kaoru, she being his therapist for about 10 years now. Her emails were always the same. Where are you, how come you haven't visited and so on… The other was from one of the board members running this cocktail party. Aoshi opened it; slightly cringing when he noticed the party had been moved a day forward. So in this case he had two days to find someone remotely interesting to take to the party. That ought to shut up all the rumours he had heard about him being gay. Yes, that was one rumour he had noticed going around his office. He put a stop to it immediately but still…how the hell can they justify that? All they had to do was ask. Was that really too difficult for people these days? Did they not see him and Yume together? Aoshi shook off those thoughts and wondered who the hell would he take with him. He couldn't ask Tomoe, Enishi wouldn't be too pleased about that and they'd called it quits anyway. He hadn't heard or seen Yume in years and didn't know where she was. Kaoru was married so that was out of the question. He wouldn't ask Okon or Omasu, they being older then him. 

Aoshi had been drumming his fingers on his desk when his eyes widened at his last resort. Could the gods really be demanding he take her! Aoshi stood up and moved to his window when he heard the motorcycle being revved by its rider. Aoshi eyed Misao as she spoke to Soujiro he smiling and laughing like he usually did and then waved her goodbye as she rode away. Aoshi looked down at his watch noting the time as she had left early. Who said she could leave early? He certainly didn't!

Aoshi was downstairs in a flash and demanded Soujiro tell him were Misao was going. He had said she needed to buy a battery for the car and Aoshi shut his mouth and wandered back upstairs. Okay, so he was being a little bit stupid, but she should be telling him such things and not his employees! The scene of what occurred many minutes ago between he and Misao flashed through his mind and Aoshi sighed while strolling back upstairs. How the hell was he going to convince Miss Misao to come to the cocktail party with him?

* * * * 

Aoshi had been standing at the garage door for about 10 minutes he presumed. Misao had already been back for about 20 minutes now. He stood at the doorway, Misao too busy refitting the battery into the engine and connecting all the wires together to actually notice him. A pen hung out of the corner of her mouth as she hummed yet another song Aoshi had never heard of before.

"Rice cakes." Aoshi had heard himself utter aloud, Misao turning to face him for several seconds only to turn back to the engine, the pen being tucked into her front pocket on her work overalls as she replied back.

"What about them?" 

"No matter what time of day or what season we happen to be in, rice cakes are something I love to eat all year round." Aoshi watched with guarded features, like he usually did as Misao lifted her head; turning to face him with a bright smile on her grease smudged face.

"Why is that?" Misao asked softly, she holding her breath as the supposed uptight Aoshi Shinomori walked towards her and sat down on the stool never taking his green-grey eyes away from her blue pools.

"My mother used to make them on special occasions, but as a small child I pestered her to make me them everyday…and so she did. Okon makes them these days and they are still just as good as my mothers…as though she's never really left me at all. She uses her recipe you see?" Misao felt her heart swell at hearing this and couldn't help but reply.

"I bet that's something the media doesn't know about." Misao observed as Aoshi crossed his arms over his chest glaring over at her, as though she were going to tell them or something.

"So, you still want to know about subsystems?" Misao asked and watched as Aoshi silently nodded his head affirmatively. Misao placed a smile on her lips once more and was quite shocked when she received a small shy one back from him. Oh yes…he wasn't what he seemed to be at all…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:Minna-san! Lookie another chapter! And so close to the beginning of Misao's transformation! Now I'd again like to thank everyone for reading and to all the readers who are reviewing as well…big hugs go out to you! ^_^

I'm wondering if anyone knows what Misao's secret is…but just read to find out what I'm talking about okay?

Now for all those asking me to continue with other stories, please don't. Its very flattering that you wish to know what is going to happen in the others urgently, but I cannot rush these things, for if I don't like it then I'm sure the readers will not appreciate my chapters either. If I rush, then I get all hectic and sometimes I'll worry about not pleasing readers and worry myself sick…and I hate being sick. There is only so many hours in the day…and even just one chapter can take me 8 hours to complete…that is just under my working hours I do during the week five days a week sometimes six. It does get tiring…and I do apologise for not having chapters for my other stories out, but while this story is planning itself out in my mind, this is what I work on. My brain switches here and there, but it won't move from this story and so I'll finish it all before doing others…shock isn't it?

Not only that I also have plans rolling around in my head for requests I have committed myself in doing for people. Lucky people they are indeed! I have become a beta reader for a nightwalker fangirl…and haven't gotten around to reading her work yet. I also need to do my RK/Initial D A/U crossover. I've accepted the request from Mara to do a Saitou/Tokio songfic just for her since she is a wonderful scientist who reviews my work constantly and writes to me all the time. Not only that I've got two songfics for Aoshi and Misao to write up as well…each song dedicated to their 'beloved' and placed in there POV. So basically the same story, with their song dedicated to their beloved and yet ending the same way. I have the ending all walked out already and just need the rest. I've got plans lined up for 'Would you Kill for Love' hanging around as well as more writing on 'Hiker…' and yes my fashion story is also getting a bit of writing into it. I have one scene for my last Inuyasha fic as well…and quite frankly everything is draining my energy considerably. I haven't even updated in ages on my Website and need to do so ASAP since I have more doujinshi and a new main menu display…

So much to do…and yet I have only two hands, a very sick and slow computer…and my poor little burnt out brain… I hope you al understand that you need to be patient with Noa…there is only one Noa after all.

****

Car Trouble?

Aoshi had moved closer to the car, Misao again waving him to do so. Why was it that even though they seemed to argue…so many hours later…or maybe less, everything seemed okay? It was as though her words, although they struck cords into his heart, he knew that she meant well…trying to make him see what he was missing out on Aoshi presumed.

Misao seemed to know a lot of things…and yet her high spirited personality made her seem like she knew nothing. How much of a fool did Aoshi take her for? She wasn't going to jump at occasions to come dine with the rich. Hell he'd only just listened to Misao curse them in their ways not long ago. What was he to do? She truly had become his last resort…unless he actually went and hired an escort…but then…what would the reporters and photographers think of that? Aoshi shook his head at those thoughts. Great! Now she was making him feel self conscious about reporters!

"Before I actually begin teaching you these systems, let me just go over the three major problems you may have when you turn the engine over, but it won't actually start." Misao began, but then Aoshi interrupted her.

"That is exactly what happened a couple of days ago Miss Misao."

"I realise this…Hannya told me all about it. Since you know the basics about keeping the engine running, there are three fundamental problems which may occur if your car doesn't spark."

"Only three?" Aoshi interrupted once more. Misao scrunched her face up slightly as she turned to silently glare up at him.

"Will you let me finish first? Now back to what I was saying…a lot of problems can occur but a bad fuel mix, lack of compression or lack of spark are usually the big three problems.

"Did you want the quick run down of these three main problems?" Misao decided to question him this time and observed as Aoshi nodded his head silently. 

"Basically a bad fuel mix can occur in several ways. From being out of gas, to having the air intake clogged and not getting enough air even if there is fuel or that the fuel system is supplying too little or too much fuel. That basically means combustion doesn't occur properly. Another problem could also be that there could be water in your tank, which doesn't help fuel to burn…actually it, doesn't let it burn at all. Do you still follow me?" 

"Of course I do Miss Misao, I am not some idiot." Aoshi responded and Misao placed her greasy hands up in silent defeat and continued on.

"Air and fuel need to be compressed properly or else combustion will not work the way it should. Lack of compression in the engine may be because of several reasons as well. They can range from your piston rings becoming worn and thus allows air/fuel to leak past the piston during the compression stages. Also the intake or exhaust valves might not be sealing properly which again allows a leak during compression or the fact that there is a hole in the cylinder." Misao stopped for a moment and Aoshi spoke again.

"I am following what you are saying Miss Misao. You needn't stop and ask if I understand because I've been to university and I know a lot of terminology." Misao raised an eyebrow up at the tall man, he silently eyeing her with his spectacular green-grey eyes.

"Nobody said you didn't. In case you hadn't noticed I am human…and humans need to breathe. You also must remember Mr Shinomori that I am doing you a favour in teaching you such things for free. Usually you should pay to take courses like this, but I can tell when someone is in need of help…and you Mr Shinomori happened to be that person. You also need to realise that this is placing my work schedule back and that I could be working on your cars longer then anticipated. Now, have you finished ranting so I may continue?" Misao retorted back as she absently wiped the grease onto her work overalls.

"You really don't seem to care that you speak your mind do you Miss Misao?" Aoshi questioned the young woman and watched as she shook her head.

"I've grown up Mr Shinomori and I've learnt from my mistakes. I put up with a lot of heartbreak and lies when I was younger and right now I don't need that shit anymore when I am moving on in my life. My heart cannot take… um, can we get back to it?" Misao abruptly cut herself off from going on any further and Aoshi took the hint to just nod silently and not ask anymore questions…for now that is.

"The lack of spark in your engine could be weak for a number of reasons also. The actual spark plug could be worn out or the wire leading to it could be cut or missing altogether. Also if the spark occurs too early or late in the cycle that may cause problems. That basically means the ignition timing is off. There are a whole bunch of other reasons for lack of spark and I'll quickly run through these as well. Your battery could be dead…and so nothing will run at all of course. Bearings in the crankshaft are shot, so the crankshaft cannot turn and that means the engine cannot run. Valves may have problems of not opening and closing at proper times and air cannot get in and exhaust cannot get out so again the engine will not run. Also if there is no oil in your car, one of the things you should check regularly, pistons will not move up and down freely in the cylinder and that will make the engine seize up." A soft clearing of the throat interrupted Aoshi and Misao and they both turned to face Hannya who was moving forward and held a silver tray skilfully balanced in one white-gloved hand.

"I bought the two of you some refreshments." Misao placed on a smile watching the elder man make his way towards the bench to place the iced tea and rice cakes down.

"Thank you Hannya." Misao replied to Hannya's back as he took the cold drinks off the tray as well as the plate of rice cakes. Misao glanced up at the silent man beside her and quickly elbowed him in the side and then turned to the car to pretend to check on a subsystem as though she hadn't elbowed him in the first place. 

"Thank you Hannya…" Aoshi spoke softly watching the man bow at the two of them and walk out silently…he getting the hint from Misao to say something. Aoshi turned to look down at a smiling Misao, his eyebrows furrowing as to why she was looking up at him like she was.

"I'm glad you can say thank you…and I'm sure it means a lot to Hannya."

"Shall we have a small break?" Misao questioned but didn't even wait for an answer as she made her way towards the iced tea she was dying to drink! She silently observed, even though she pretended to look over at his Ferrari F50 as Aoshi headed over and instantly took a rice cake and began eating it.

"May I ask you something Miss Misao?" Aoshi inquired once he finished his mouthful.

"Wait, let me sit down first. This could seriously be interesting." Misao responded while quickly grabbing a stool and pulling it towards the bench as she sat down facing a sitting Aoshi.

"Your sarcasm is truly something Miss Misao." Aoshi replied dryly back and Misao instantly contorted with another reply.

"Isn't it just." She held a small joking smile on her lips and Aoshi demanded himself to ask his question.

"When you finish work Miss Misao, what is it that you do?" Aoshi was quite proud of himself for opening up his invitation for her to dine with him…and many others in such a way. Yes, ease into the real question was definitely the way to go. 

"You mean for fun?" Misao queried back.

"If you wish to put it in such terms Miss Misao then yes, what is it that you do for fun?" 

"I wouldn't think that word would be in your vocabulary." Misao retorted back not answering his question. A thin line crossed Aoshi's lips, as she wasn't answering his question at all and yet she was starring right into his eyes, as hers never wavered at all. Was she challenging him into telling her what he actually did for fun? Wait a minute! What did Aoshi do for fun anyway? Aoshi remained quiet hoping Misao would just give in and tell him something!

"I don't really know what that word means these days, but I used to travel to the beach on weekends and sit under the shade of a large umbrella and read one of my mothers old books. She was one of those romance readers…always loving the mushiness but also the happy ending as well."

"When you say 'was', do you mean she's…"

"Dead? Yes, she died when I was 12 years old." Misao finished for Aoshi, she watching his thin lips turn into a small frown.

"That must have been hard for a young girl like yourself all those years ago." Aoshi pondered aloud, his eyes moving down to the plate of rice cakes and he couldn't help but pick another one up and chew lightly. 

"Hard? Hard doesn't describe it at all. Try thinking about a broken father telling his only child their mother is never coming back. Try thinking about a father explaining puberty and women problems to his daughter. I look back on those days and still laugh to this day about my father trying to explain to me about what happens to girls when they grow up. Good old pops, always making things sound worse then what they appear. I remember being near tears and raced to my grandfathers home to ask him…his description was so much simpler then what my father thought up." Aoshi watched Misao shrug her shoulders as she finally took one of the rice cakes and bit into it before replying once more. 

"Fun for me is actually getting a day off during the week. I work for my grandfather at his mechanic shop, I waitress at one of the nightclubs in the city and I do my hospitality university studies as well. If I ever have any free time it's spent with…well doing other things I should be doing more often." Aoshi knew Misao was hiding something but he dare not ask her, she needn't tell him anything…just like he needn't tell her a thing and yet they both seemed content to some degree to share a little bit of each other to each other.

"A have a proposition for you Miss Misao." Aoshi began. Yes that's it; he could make it out to be like a business deal and not a date. Misao had raised an eyebrow in recognition of his statement and Aoshi continued.

"What if I release you of some pressure and not demand so many things of you in the one day? I'm sure the cars can handle being without you for one day during the working week so you can go off and have your fun as you put it and do whatever it is you do."

"What is the catch?" Misao responded cautiously.

"You let myself and my employees teach you the ways of being upper class and you join me in attending a cocktail party the day after tomorrow. We shall be amongst 200 other people and you shall be my companion or friend as you call it for the evening. You won't have to worry about anything. Your dress, shoes, makeup and hair will all be supplied to you. Think of it as being pampered for the entire day…and all you need to do is act polite and smile."

"But…I thought someone like you…someone with your stature could get any date he wanted?" Misao replied in slight confusion. Was he…asking her out…on a date?

"This shall not be some date Miss Misao, it is strictly business. Most of the businessmen and women are my employees or businesses I have just bought. We do this to thank them in trusting us with their company and so on. So I ask you again will you accompany me…as my dear friend to this cocktail party? I will not beg Miss Misao." Aoshi clearly spoke, his arms folding over his chest in stubbornness.

"Now that is something I would love to see, but since you seem to have left it quite late in trying to find a "friend" to go with you, I suppose I can help you out…as long as the day I can have off is Wednesdays." Aoshi nodded his head in agreement not bothering to ask Misao why she chose Wednesdays.

"Be sure to arrive at 8am sharp tomorrow morning. We have many things to get through in just one day. Of course you won't have Wednesday off tomorrow though, for you are to come in whatever you desire…something comfortable of course and we shall begin your training. Do finish what you can today and then be off…you'll need your rest." Misao watched as he got off the stool to leave for the afternoon. She hadn't even begun to tell him about subsystems yet again!

"Mr Shinomori?" Misao spoke loudly to grab his attention and watched as he turned around, his hands quickly lifting up to catch the object Misao threw over to him. Aoshi glanced down at the rice cake, his eyes lifting to gaze over at Misao for a moment.

"You had been eyeing it off for sometime now."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Miss Misao…good day." Aoshi replied while turning instantly around, not taking a bite of the rice cake until he was out of the door. He could hear her soft giggles as she quickly went back to working on the limousine.

* * * *

Aoshi entered the main doors of the mansion, Hannya instantly in the main room awaiting his instructions.

"Miss Misao shall be unavailable on Wednesdays Hannya. We have come to a business agreement and so she has decided to accompany me to the cocktail party." Aoshi stared into dark eyes, they almost wishing to ask questions but Hannya remained quiet.

"Tomorrow morning you, Okon, Omasu and myself will guide her in the ways of being in a room full of businessmen and women. Please begin planning for tomorrow Hannya and do tell Okon and Omasu."

"Yes master Shinomori." Hannya replied and was about to make his exit when Aoshi spoke once more before heading upstairs to his study.

"Make sure that Thursday morning she is to be taken shopping by Okon."

"Yes Master Shinomori." Hannya replied again and didn't leave until he watched his young master move down the passageway upstairs.

"Okon, Omasu?" Hannya called watching the chatting women stop and turned to face him. 

"We have been given a task by Maser Shinomori." Hannya began and watched confused looks cross the older women's faces.

"As you are aware, Master Shinomori has a cocktail party to attend to. We have been given the task to turn Miss Misao…into Lady Misao. Do not ask any questions, just be here by 7:45am tomorrow." Hannya moved out of the large lounge room and stopped just around the corner listening to the two women talk amongst themselves.

"Turn the biker woman into a lady? I don't know if that could be down in only one day Okon." Omasu spoke softly as though not wishing to be heard even though Hannya could hear them as clear as day.

"You can't judge her like that Omasu and she seems quite nice…and the complete opposite of Master Shinomori. Perhaps some good might come out of this for everyone." Hannya placed a small smile on his face and then walked off. Okon wasn't as stupid as she played out to be…she was one cluey woman indeed…

"Tomorrow is the beginning of the change for Master Shinomori…I can feel it in the air…" Hannya spoke softly to himself before moving outside and heading for the training hall to pay his respects to his former master like he did every afternoon.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Hello Minna-san! It is Noa here again…blabbering away as usual. To think Aoshi and Hannya have some patience with Misao is good…but she really hasn't done too bad…or won't do too bad. At least she knows the basics, but there are fine details she must remember of course… I made this into a cocktail party where everyone mingles and nobody sits down, but I still have tables and chairs around…just cause…and 'western' and 'Japanese' food so yeah…

Anywho where was I? Oh yes the training…really all Aoshi has to worry about is Misao blurting out her own thoughts to 200 other people. Remember…she speaks her mind…

Ah yes and Misao teasing dear Aoshi once more…she can't help it of course…it is just too fun to do so…especially watching him scowl the way he does. As for what Aoshi is wearing is pretty simple ne? Just think Aoshi in the suit he wore at the end of the manga…without the trenchcoat of course…mmmmmm…very nice… ^_^

As for Misao…well I'll let you guys…and Aoshi stew on that until the next chapter…since she'll be taken to every exclusive shop known to man! Okay slight exaggeration but *shrugs*

You'll never guess what Aoshi asks as well…but Misao must refuse…she has…erm…prior engagements to attend to. I think I might make Aoshi spy on her…so he can find out what she is hiding, but you guys can find out very shortly… And I bet most will be "NANI?" Oh, I have the perfect scene already written out for the cocktail party! It'll be funny…or kawaii…either one is fine by me.

Anywho this won't be all of the training in this chapter, that's saved for the next one…this is just a lead up and just a bit more on Misao…since she's kind of a mystery.

Anywho I really should let you start reading now…unless you have totally skipped to the story and forgotten to read this anyway! ^_^'

****

Car Trouble?

Misao had quickly finished up, sighing in relief at actually finishing the service on the limousine. After all…how the hell was she and Aoshi going to get to this cocktail party? Misao felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she started her motorcycle, but thanked the gods she was already wearing her helmet. She was going to a cocktail party…and with Mr Shinomori too! What were the gods thinking? Misao had never been to anything exclusive before. She knew of manners thanks to her mother, but she was being taught the mannerism of fucking rich people...people she couldn't stand...and yet she was going to be one of their dates! Misao shook her head at the thought. Not a date…a business deal… 

Misao frowned at that as she sped off, leaving a trail of leaves behind her, at the thought of being part of some deal. Why was it that her heart felt heavy? Misao's eyes grew wide in shock as she screeched to a halt and turned to look back at the now distant mansion in the Shinomori grounds.

"What is he doing to me…I shouldn't be like this…like I care what he thinks…" Misao mumbled to herself and shook her head once more…trying to clear her thoughts of her employer for a few weeks.

"Misao you are going insane…" Again she mumbled to herself and took a deep breath before voicing her opinion once more and then left.

"At least you get Wednesday off. That has to be good since you can be with…" Misao cut herself off as she glanced down at her wristwatch noting the time and glanced up at the sunset.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" And with that spoken Misao sped off.

* * * *

(An Apartment building - Room 12)

Misao knocked on the door hearing a muffled voice inside. A chain was detached from the door and the lock was clicked, the handle moving as the door opened to reveal an elderly man smiling over at Misao.

"Good evening Genzai-sensei I'm sorry I'm late." Misao apologised while bowing lightly to the elder man. He ushered her inside and they made there way down the passageway towards the lounge room.

"Nonsense Misao-chan, the one you should apologise to is…"

"Kachan you're late again!" A young boy's voice spoke in a slightly annoyed tone even though he held a bright smile on his chubby face. He raced over to Misao and hugged her around the neck as Misao had bent down to pick him up and placed him on her right hip.

"Gomen ne Shin-chan, mama was going as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. You can forgive her can't you Shin-chan?" Misao spoke, her blue eyes pouting at another pair of larger blue ones.

"Kachan I hate it when you do that." The young boy muttered as he held onto Misao a little tighter, his face dropping onto her shoulder.

"Shin-chan always forgives mama cause he loves her so much." The boy spoke softly into Misao's ear and she held him a little tighter. Misao waved goodbye to Genzai-sensei and his granddaughters and headed out the door. Her little boy was already four years old and growing up too fast for her liking. Her little boy… Misao sighed lightly as she clicked the button for the lift and waited for it, her mind hundreds of miles away.

"Kachan? Kachan!" 

"Eh?" Misao muttered and blinked a couple of times to see a small hand waving in front of her eyes. Misao smiled at her son and patted his back waiting for him to ask whatever it was that he was going to ask. Usually he asked about her day…and so Misao waited for his question.

"Did kachan have a good day?" Shin spoke softly his little hands lifting up to brush through his mother's thick dark bangs, brushing them away from her eyes and face. Misao smiled at the little ritual he had created between them, as though he always wanted to have her full attention on him.

"Hai, kachan had a very busy day…she has a student to teach." Misao giggled at the thought of Mr Shinomori, her employer being her student. She doubted he'd ever been called that before and Misao was not going to voice that aloud.

"But she did fix up one car though…and she has been invited to a party as well." Misao continued on as she stepped into the elevator and hit the ground floor button.

"Do I get to come too?" Shin spoke excitedly, but pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as Misao shook her head.

"Iie Shin-chan, mama has to go for business, but she'll bring back a surprise for you okay?"

"Promise?" The little boy asked, holding out his pinkie finger waiting for his mother to 'connect' hers to his and shake on it.

"I promise, but I'll give you the decision if you wish to stay at Ojiichan's place or Genzai-sensei's place."

"Mama, why can't I stay with Uncle Sano? He's really funny!" His eyes were pleading with Misao's to at least think about what he voiced. Misao pursed her lips and placed her son on the ground, making sure his little hand was in hers as they stepped out of the lift and out of the apartment block to head down to the park, but on the way there they would grab a bite to eat.

"I'll thinking about it Shin-chan."

"Arigatoo mama!" He spoke joyously back and skipped beside his mother, his little hand resting comfortably in her bigger one. He knew she was going to say yes already…and he couldn't wait to be with Uncle Sano again. His uncle had said that no one ever grew up. Even though he and his mum are older they are really just big kids, but Shin-chan wasn't allowed to tell anyone that secret.

"Shin-chan how was your day?" Misao asked as she picked him up and sat him on her hip once more, waiting to see what he wanted to have for dinner. His usual answers were of playing with Ayame and Suzume-chan, as well as watching videos and drawing and going to kindergarten for half a day. It was always the same…but Misao loved every minute of it. 

She remembered the night very clearly when her and her lover back then had slept together. It wasn't the most romantic or the smartest thing to do at being slightly intoxicated. Misao felt so stupid as when she woke up he was gone…completely leaving the city…leaving the country all together. She hadn't heard or seen of the man in over four years. That one night…had cost her a lot, but as Misao paid for her dinner and walked towards the park with Shin-chan skipping beside her yet again, she wouldn't change anything for the world. 

He was her heart…he was all she had, besides her grandfather, but this little boy was all hers and no one could take that away from her. True he had been a mistake, but as Misao listened to him tell her about his day, about the drawings he was doing for her, Misao was glad he was born. Sure he didn't have a father figure, but Shin-chan loves her and needn't want anyone else…he had said so himself not too long ago.

"Ne mama?" Misao snapped out of her own ramblings and looked to where Shin was pointing. An entertainer was in the park, clapping and laughing from children could be heard and Misao headed in that direction to sit down and watch as well. Shin automatically crawled into her lap and clapped with the other children, Misao glancing down at his wide blue eyes smiling and laughing at what the entertainer was doing. Yep, Misao was sure blessed to have her little boy with her. She constantly remembered her grandfather Okina asking her why she wasn't dating, but Misao told the old man that men these days just wanted one thing. She had said that they only wanted her…but could never take the 'little boy' as well. What cowards they were, never wanting responsibility. Misao had always said that it was both of them…or nothing at all. Of course it always ended up being nothing.

* * * *

An hour or two must have passed by as Misao walked quietly back to the apartment block Genzai-sensei lived in. Misao lived there too, but on a higher floor. She had known Genzai-sensei ever since she ran into him as she raced up the stairs in tears, she coming from the doctors and finding out she was pregnant. He had followed her all the way to the roof where Misao usually went for some solitude, but was comforted by a complete stranger…that stranger being the only living relative left of two little girls. 

Ayame and Suzume-chan were always laughing and always playing around, Misao smiling at their energy. As she watched Genzai-sensei prepare their dinner and then get them ready for bed one evening, Misao's hand had unconsciously been rubbing against the small bump on her stomach. Her decision was made; she was going to have the little miracle inside of her. Sure there would be tough times, but Misao had been through many tough situations and she knew she wouldn't regret this at all.

As the months went on, Misao depended a little on Genzai-sensei's help, he actually being a retired doctor and recommended her to see Takani Megumi. Misao and her were now good friends and she'd become an 'Aunt' to her son Megumi watching him a few hours a week for Misao. That's how Megumi met Sano and although they bickered a lot…Misao knew there was something there. Misao had been scared stiff in telling Okina and when she did, he chided her for a couple of minutes but then held her close, silent anger flowing through him at the young man who only wanted one thing and then flittered away as though he never existed in the first place.

Misao sighed brushing away the sad memories from her mind and wrapped her leather jacket around her sleeping son a little tighter. His head rested against her shoulder, his hands fisting in her shirt, never wishing to let go of her and Misao never wanting him to. Misao opened the doors to the apartment block and quickly got into the lift with another couple who lived on the same floor she did.

"Oh my Misao-san, he is growing up fast indeed." The young woman spoke softly, her hand brushing over Shin's shiny black hair, Misao nodding her head in affirmation as well.

"That he is…" Misao responded and bid the couple goodnight as they headed in the opposite direction to her. Misao got out her keys, unlocking her door and closed it with her foot once she was inside. She'd lock it later, but after she placed down her son. 

Misao walked to the small second bedroom and flicked on the light, Shin moving lightly, almost fidgeting but he fell back to sleep in an instant. She placed him on his bed, undressing him quietly but quickly and redressed him into his 'trucks and cars' pyjamas. Misao tucked Shin under his blankets and kissed his forehead. She switched on his night-light and then left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar and flicking off the main light. Misao quickly moved back to lock the front door and then made her way to the two-seater couch and her open textbooks on the coffee table to begin her study.

* * * *

(The next morning)

Misao had been running late, but arrived at the Shinomori mansions at exactly 7:55 in the morning. She had fallen asleep on the couch…the buzzing of her clock alarm in her room jolting her from her sleep, not to mention her already fully awake son. 

Misao rode her motorcycle under the shade of a large sakura tree and turned it off. She took off her helmet placing it on the seat, knowing nobody was going to steal it and made her way towards the front doors of the Shinomori Mansion. 

Misao looked down at herself before notifying she had arrived just to make sure she was comfortable in what she was wearing, but not looking overly shabby. She had some real…old…was probably the best word to describe some of her clothes, but the ones she chose were comfortable and casual…but newer…and not so many holes were in them either.

Misao cleared her throat; her sunglasses propped on top of her head as she rang the doorbell this time. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, slightly baggy jeans and a pair of grey and black sneakers. She wore a grey long sleeved tank top hugging her curves and it came down to the waistband of her jeans. Her hair was placed in a long plait, small wisps framing her face. 

Misao left the leather jacket on her bike not really needing it inside the mansion at all. She had a silver chain with a locket on it around her neck. A family photo, including her grandfather was on one side while the other was occupied by Shin.

"Good morning Miss Misao." Hannya spoke as he opened the door; he bowing lightly as Misao entered after bowing to him in return.

"Good morning Hannya. I'm ready for my torture." Misao replied jokingly, but stopped short of laughing when a deep voice registered in her ears, her eyes moving up the banister of stairs to her right.

"I doubt this will be torture Miss Misao. Think of it as a learning experience for you." Misao watched Aoshi move down the stairs in his usual graceful way. Sure she'd never seen him do it, but she couldn't imagine him coming downstairs in any other way but graceful. 

Misao's eyes quickly took in what he was wearing. He wore a pair of loose black slacks, almost tracksuit pants and a plain deep blue top that rested at the waistband of his slacks. Misao was stunned to think he could dress so casual and her eyes rested on his feet. He was barefoot too!

"Wow, you're looking awfully casual." Misao responded as he finally stepped onto the tiled floor and padded his way towards her.

"I don't wear suits 24 hours a day Miss Misao." Aoshi responded dryly, he watching with a raised eyebrow as Misao fell against Hannya, clutching at her chest while Hannya's arm went around her shoulder to hold her steady.

"Dear god Hannya, keep me up on my own two feet for I thought Mr Shinomori was trying to be sarcastic for a minute." 

"Do follow me Miss Misao…and quit the wise cracks. We have much to do and so little time." Misao watched the tall man walk off, she walking behind him and moving much like a soldier or sailor did. She passed by Okon and Omasu, the two of them giggling lightly at what Misao was doing. She made small bows and salutes here and there, Aoshi completely oblivious to what was happening behind him. He opened a large door and stepped into the dully-lit room, Misao moving in next and followed by Hannya.

"Oh my…" Misao muttered as she stared around the large ballroom. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling and placed at a low light level. Very famous artworks hung from the walls and intricate but delicate ornaments lined the four corners in the ballroom. The carpet on the floor was a dark red velvet colour looking quite brand new. A spacious area was situated further away so a band could set up and entertain guests and then there was plenty of room for dancing. It was very western indeed.

One large round table was in the middle of the room, formally furnished with the usually wine and water glasses. The silverware consisted of knives, forks and spoons. Candles were lit in the middle of the table. The dinner set was fine white china with a silver line around the edges. Plain, elegant and stylish. If Misao had the money and had seen that in a store, it is exactly hat she would have picked. That or something with a bit of deep blue in it.

Everything was set in a delicate way, each item complementing each other and although Misao would have thought it took hours to do, it would have been a piece of cake to Hannya, Okon and Omasu. Misao's eyes grew slightly wider, as green-grey ones turned onto her, almost as though she was his prey.

"Are you ready to become Lady Misao?" Misao gulped down the lump in her throat watching Hannya move past her and stand beside Aoshi.

"H-Hai…" Misao heard herself squeak aloud. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing for several moments as she began chiding that she could do this in her head over and over again. Misao's eyes opened as the two men had not looked away from her and now she was ready to become Lady Misao and not just plain Miss Misao. Oh what a long day this was going to be.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: Arigatoo Minna-san for reading and reviewing. You are all very fantastic and you help me keep writing so thankies very much! *Throws the candy and flowers around* I know its total bribing to keep you all reading and reviewing but you can't blame me can you?

****

me me me and only me: Hey! Now what did I say about wanting me to continue my other stories? Tsk, tsk, tsk! Flattering and all, but nothing has popped up on UTCT at the moment, so you'll have to cringe and get angry and mad and what not, cause its last on the list at the moment. ^_^' 

I've got one small little scene of Aoshi and Misao meeting after many weeks, but that's about it…and it's very tragic. Gomen ne, but 'Car Trouble?' is a priority at the moment and I'm going to finish this story completely! *Hehehe* Determination has set itself on Noa's brain for Car Trouble.

DarkFairy: I'm glad you didn't see Misao having a son coming, cause I'd hate to think my stories is predictable. Okay they become predictable in the end of course, Misao and Aoshi getting together, but as long as its not too predictable in between. ^_^'

The Black Gryphon: Nope, nope, nope…Soujiro happens to work for Aoshi and therefore doesn't know Misao. That doesn't mean he doesn't become fond of the woman though… ^_~ Oh! I see a bit of a love rival coming along…

Jaded: Yes indeed…how is Aoshi going to take this news of Misao having a baby…had a baby I mean. But you have to wander about how he will find out first…all I know is that Misao doesn't tell him, he finds her…but that's all I'm saying…

I don't have that much of an obsession with Misao having a baby do I? She's got one in 'Royalty versus Commoners' and she had some at the end of 'Every woman's dream is my Reality', but I don't think she has kids in anything else does she? I can't remember but I don't think she has. I was going to make her have one in 'Himura Designs…' but came up with an even bigger idea…and that will be quite interesting to see it plot itself out. *Cackles evilly* And nobody knows about this either…maybe one person in the story, but I just couldn't pass it up! 

I think it's cute to see little chibi Aoshi's and Misao's **though…does anyone want to draw me a chibi Misao and Aoshi?**

*Pleading on hands and knees*

Hmm now what am I on about in this chapter…well…it's the training day! The dining session is probably like Pretty Woman…probably is and will be since…well I'm not really into formal things at all…so this is all a guess and on a whim. Oh and Misao and Okon get caught doing…well you'll see and they are sprung by dear Aoshi too. So what does he do? Teaches Misao some moves of course! ^_~ So who shall interrupt them?

What else is happening? Oh yes, the teasing Misao ensues on Aoshi about him calling her Miss Misao…but you'll understand once you read. Till next time Minna-san! ^__^

****

Car Trouble?

Misao stared over at the two men, observing as Hannya placed his hands behind his back, bowing lightly and spoke to her.

"Do have a seat Lady Misao." Misao had to blink a couple of times at the 'lady' comment but stepped forward her hand resting on one of the high backs of the mahogany wood chairs with red velvet cushioned seats. Misao was about to pull it from under the table when she stopped, stepped back and looked over at the two men.

"Aren't one of you supposed to pull it out for me?" Misao asked in a slightly confused tone of voice. She watched as Aoshi raised his eyebrow at her, as though he was stunned at her figuring something like this out. One of her hands fisted behind her back, but she placed on a smile and watched Hannya move around the table and pull out the chair for her.

"Thank you Hannya, at least someone is a gentleman around this place." Misao spoke her smile radiated on Hannya, he nodding silently back as Misao settled into the cushioned chair, her hands in her lap not wishing to touch anything. She had done a quick glance over at Aoshi to see his lips in a thin line…oh that comment made him quite tense indeed. Misao beamed over at Aoshi, as though nothing was wrong and watched as he moved around to sit beside her, almost plonking himself down in the chair. Hannya grabbed the napkin and flicked it to unfold it from the design it had been placed in and then positioned it over Misao's lap, her hands moving from her lap and resting on the table now.

"Elbows off the table Miss Misao." Misao abruptly took them away when she heard Aoshi chide her like a small child.

"I thought this was supposed to be a cocktail party. Doesn't that consist of standing and mingling around while drinking champagne and eating small amounts of nibbles served on trays by waiters?" Misao questioned, her blue eyes moving from Hannya's to Aoshi's.

"So you do know a few things?" Hannya spoke and Misao nodded her head a sarcastic remark leaving her lips.

"I had a mother too you know."

"That's something we must keep an eye on." Aoshi responded and got a nod from Hannya in agreement.

"What would that be?" Misao questioned and watched Aoshi stand up.

"That mouth of yours of course. You can't just say whatever you please to these people. There are rules."

"Rules?" Misao asked her eyes narrowing at the thought of making a complete idiot of herself. That was definitely something she didn't wish to do, for she was bargaining with having Wednesdays off and keeping her job as well. If she ruined anything, it would also fall upon the man standing to her right. Misao bit her lip as she stared at the silverware in front of her, her eyes not lifting to meet both men.

"Yes it is a cocktail party Miss Misao, but not all quests want to be standing for the entire night, so you must learn the proper way. I'll leave you in Hannya's capable hands. Be sure Miss Misao has a break and tell Okon to come in when you have finished so she can put everything away." Aoshi spoke watching his butler nod and then he left the ballroom without a second glance at Misao.

"He has very little faith in me." Misao spoke as she heard the soft click of the wooden doors close shut.

"On the contrary Miss Misao, Master Shinomori is the only one that has more then 100% faith in you."

"Nani?" Misao muttered slightly astounded as she turned to her left and faced the elderly man.

"It's true though. I think all of us in the Shinomori household have faith in you for changing into something you are not and even if it is for just one night. Master Shinomori on the other hand has the most faith in you, hoping that our lessons and teachings will rub off on you for more then just one night."

"What are you implying Hannya?" Misao questioned the elder man as he stood beside her, his facial features not showing anything.

"I am not implying anything Miss Misao, I merely see behind the mask…that is all." Misao eyed the elder man suspiciously, his darker eyes never leaving hers. Was he implying that his master wished to ask her to more then just one function? Misao shook the idea from her mind and faced the table. She nodded her head and the tutoring began.

"Entrée fork, salad fork and dinner fork." Hannya spoke pointing to the cutlery. Misao picked one of them up, her sharp nails taping the points.

"You can either count the points on the end of the forks or just remember go from the outside in. Another easy way is to always wait for others to begin eating. You must learn to do that anyway because it the most polite thing to do, but that way you can watch which fork they pick up first."

"Right…" Misao muttered as she placed down the fork. She was just about to place her hands on the table but quickly put them in her lap. Misao glanced over at Hannya, he placing a small smile on his lips as she had corrected herself quickly.

"The soup spoon is always rounder then the dessert spoon. Knives follow the way of the forks, go from the outside in. This glass is for your red wine, the long flute glass for you white, Chardonnay's and champagne while the bigger and rounder glass is for your water." Hannya spoke while pointing to each glass, Misao nodding in kind trying to remember them. It wasn't really that hard, she was more afraid of turning up on the night and picking up the wrong glass for the wrong wine or something like that.

"Now when you wish to have a glass of wine, do not touch a thing, let the waiter or waitress do it for you. That is what they are there for after all. They shall stand in between you and Master Shinomori since he'll be the one you are to sit next to and they pick up your glass underneath like so. They shall pour a sample of wine like this and then you are to swish it around slightly and then take a sip, almost rolling it around in your mouth to get the taste of it. It is always nice and polite to complement the fine wine on its taste…but you aren't expected to so don't feel pressured." Hannya was demonstrating the pouring of wine using the jug of water on the table water and Misao followed his hand movements as she moved the water in the red wineglass around and then took a sip swishing it around in her mouth.

"Quite bland if I say so myself…but nice and cool." Misao spoke in a slightly posh.

"Aa, quite so Miss Misao, very refreshing indeed." Hannya responded and Misao couldn't help but laugh at the small joke they made together.

"Now gently place the soup bowl in front of you like this Miss Misao." Hannya continued picking up the large bowl as well as the flat plate it rested on. He watched Misao do the same and she picked up her spoon holding it like he was.

"When eating your soup Miss Misao, please make sure you scoop down and towards the back of the bowl. If you so wish to have some bread then cut strips evenly and hold it over the soup, pouring the soup onto the bread. There is no dunking in events such as this one okay?"

"I think I should be taping you so I can go home and memorize all of this." Misao commented once more, but she used perfect skills as she followed Hannya's movements again.

"You are doing quite well Miss Misao."

"Yeah now I am, but wait until the night. That is when the real test will occur." Misao muttered, she sighing as though already predicting her failure and complete humiliation.

"Think of it as only you and Master Shinomori in the room, nobody else."

"I find that very hard to do Hannya, how many people are attending this cocktail party?" Misao questioned the man as he moved the soup dishes away. Misao picked up the dishes to do the same but her hands starting shaking, the spoon rattling in the bowl as she quickly placed it down and away from her when she heard Hannya's answer.

"About 250 people I would think. The last time there was 300, but many people are away overseas or have left the Shinomori companies all together. Miss Misao I assure you everything will be fine. Master Shinomori will be there to help you in any way possible."

"I don't know if I'm up for this…take me back to the cars…" Misao whined slightly but took another deep breath and picked up the main dinner cutlery watching Hannya.

"When eating Miss Misao, you do not take huge pieces of food into your mouth. You must chew delicately and place small portions into your mouth. Each time you place a mouthful of food into your mouth you must place the cutlery back onto the side of your plate and place you hands in your lap." Hannya watched as Misao pretended to cut a serving of food, place it into her mouth, her fork going down to the plate and chewed lightly, her hands in her lap like a 'good girl'.

"Very good Miss Misao, you have learned basic polite manners at the table. If you become at all stressed about anything just have some water and glance around the table to observe the other guests sitting with you and Master Shinomori. If you don't think you can stand being with them and truly need a break, all you have to say is 'Please excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room' and that is all."

"Please excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room…right gotcha on that one." Misao responded as though memorizing that one sentence making sure she'd use it a couple of times during the night.

"Another thing Miss Misao, try to speak properly as well. Remember no slang. These people have been brought up in a most peculiar way and you have to remember that. Like now for instance when you used 'gotcha'. Make sure you say 'got you' or 'understood'. They are very particular about their wording as well, but I'm sure if you just watch your slang…you'll do just fine on your own." Misao nodded her head and observed as Hannya got up from the table and Misao did as well, once he pulled her chair out from underneath her slightly.

"These are merely basic rules in dining out at a function Miss Misao and so we have finished your lesson. I'll call Okon into the ballroom so please stay here and look around for a moment." Misao bowed at Hannya when he did the same to her and watched him head for the main door Aoshi had exited from ages ago. Misao moved around the large ballroom, her eyes catching hold of a large stereo system cabinet and made her way over to it. She glanced around the room for a moment and then clicked the power button, the radio station blaring throughout the ballroom. Misao screeched in shock at the surround sound and quickly turned it down fearing she'd be busted for having it on in the first place. Her eyes cast up towards the ceiling to see six large speaking surrounding the entire ballroom.

"Wow…so that's what it really sounds like…" Misao mumbled to herself and turned it up just a little bit more, the song being one of her favourites. It had a fantastic beat that Misao couldn't help but dance too. What was so wrong with that anyway? She was the only one here. Misao began moving around the velvet red carpet; she taking off her sneakers to glide a bit more…giggling in some cases as she nearly fell over in a heap.

"Miss Misao?" Misao stopped jumping around and blushed in embarrassment as Okon had made herself known. Her toes curled into the souls of her feet, Misao's hands behind her back clutching each other, as she was embarrassed. 

"You don't have to stop on my account Miss Misao, I'm here to put away these dishes so do keep dancing…you have wonderful rhythm." Okon spoke in a soft voice, her smile reflected over at Misao.

"A-Arigatoo Okon-san…" Misao mumbled slightly and watched the young woman place the dishes in a far away mahogany cupboard, she humming to the tune when she did so. Misao pursed her lips watching Okon pick up the not used wineglasses and place them on her silver tray…but she was stopped in doing anything else by Misao.

"Is everything alright Miss Misao?" Okon questioned, while looking slightly confused as she was dragged to where Misao once stood before.

"I think you need a break Okon-san, did you want to dance?"

"D-Dance?" Okon stuttered as she watched Misao move to the stereo system and turned the volume up and skipped back over, her high-spirited energy flowing over Okon. Okon was surprised when Misao grabbed her hands as she started spinning her around, making her move to the catchy tune. Okon couldn't help but smile and laugh at Misao, almost copying the crazy moves she created.

"Miss Misao you really do have good rhythm." Okon spoke breathlessly as they jumped around the room as though they were high…on sugar of course.

"That's only because I used to do gymnastics, but also because my father used to make me go through katas in the mornings when I was growing up. It paid off though, so I am grateful to him for teaching me some martial arts…as well as everything there is to know about cars and motorcycles."

"You have so much energy Miss Misao its truly unbelievable. You remind me of Master Shinomori sometimes." Okon responded and watched Misao stop dancing around, her blue eyes focusing on chocolate brown ones as she asked her own question.

"Shinomori-san is bubbly? That's something I really don't see in him at all." Misao muttered almost to herself but Okon heard…not to mention the dark figure standing at a side door to the ballroom as he listened in.

"Oh, you probably don't see it much these days…or at all, but Master Shinomori was such an energetic boy when he was growing up. Nothing seemed to phase him at all…he was always laughing and smiling. These days its hard to get two sentences out of him, but who wouldn't be like that when you happen to be the soul witness of watching your father die."

"He…He saw his father die?" Misao spoke softly, the dancing and music forgotten, as Misao's sad eyes reflected into Okon's. She nodded her head affirmatively, but gasped in horror soon after.

"Oh, I shouldn't be saying any of this. Please don't say anything Miss Misao, I do not wish to be fired. This job is all I know!" Okon eyes were pleading with Misao's, her hands clasping Misao's and she nodded her head.

"Still though…Shinomori-san bubbly. I can't picture that at all…" Misao laughed lightly, Okon joining in but they immediately stopped when there was a deep clearing of the throat. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at each other and then darted to the side double doors of the ballroom watching Aoshi step further inside.

"Oh no…" Misao had heard Okon utter in horror and regarded her as she quickly bowed to the approaching man, finished up placing the rest of the dishes and cutlery into the cabinet and then left the room with a tray full of ones that needed to be washed.

"You know you still haven't learnt to make you presence known yet. Perhaps I should teach you something along those lines as well." Misao hassled Aoshi once more, her hands placed on her hips.

"I saw you Miss Misao." Aoshi spoke, not even bothering with answering her previous statement. He watched as Misao tilted her head slightly, this being her silent confusion as 'I saw you' could mean many things.

"Dancing just a few minutes ago…ever since Hannya left the ballroom." Aoshi observed as Misao's eyes widened in surprise, a faint…no…a bright pink crossed over her cheeks in embarrassment at Aoshi, her employer watching her dancing around his ballroom like a complete idiot. 

"You can handle fast dancing and upbeat music quite well Miss Misao, but what about slow music? You will probably be asked to dance at the party and it is rude to decline. So…" Aoshi died off as he watched Misao's face go even redder at the thought of dancing slowly with men she didn't even know…and they holding her close as well! Misao glanced up into intense green-grey eyes, hers growing wide in surprise as Aoshi bowed like some prince in a movie she had seen and held out his hand, offering it to her as he asked her his question.

"Would you like to dance Miss Misao? I will teach you how?" Before Misao could answer, her hand was already in his larger one, she demanding herself not to blush at the warmth and smoothness of his own hand. Her heartbeat was going triple time at the thought of being close to the man in front of her. Aoshi's hand clasped Misao's lightly, he pulling the shorter woman towards him, almost holding his breath at holding her close. His right hand lay against the small of her back, his fingers brushing bare and warm skin as Misao lifted up slightly, her left hand resting on his shoulder, the grey top she wore moving up her back slightly. Though the music on the radio wasn't the slowest, it needn't matter because all sound was drowned out as Aoshi began shuffling lightly, Misao's smaller feet following his bare ones. She was looking down at their feet but finally decided she shouldn't be doing that and looked up, a faint blush crossing her cheeks at being so close to his lips. It was as though, he had bent down slightly, almost wishing to smell the shampoo she washed her hair in a couple of days ago.

"W-Where did you learn how to dance?" Misao heard herself stutter aloud, needing to get a conversation started with the taller man holding her so gently…so lovingly close to him.

"You mean to tell me it wasn't in the news?" Aoshi dryly replied and smirked when he heard a small laugh escape Misao's lips, she bending her head and actually resting her forehead against his chest almost doing so unconsciously. 

"So you do have a sense of humour…" Misao muttered to herself, but Aoshi heard every word of it. His hearing was impeccable after all. Misao's breath caught in her throat when she had moved her head, only to have her right temple area comforted by warm breath as Aoshi placed his head against the side of hers. Aoshi's chin and bottom cheek area was pressed against her skin and the flowing of warm breath caressed her ear in a rush.

"You really catch on quick Miss Misao." Misao scrunched her face slightly, almost hurt by the 'Miss' part as he spoke it to her in a whisper...as though wanting it to sound like more even though he called her 'Miss'. Misao's eyes grew wide as Aoshi pushed away from her, they standing a few feet apart, her head turning to the main doors as they clicked open Hannya standing there for a moment. Boy, he really had super human senses!

"I apologise for interrupting Master Shinomori, but Miss Misao has a call from her grandfather." With that spoken Hannya bowed and then left the room, the door left open for Misao.

"That's one thing that you have to watch out on Shinomori-san." Misao uttered her arms folding over her chest as she almost glared up at him, trying to cover up the blush she knew was on her cheeks.

"Oh?" He spoke almost intrigued to find out what she was talking about.

"All the 'Miss Misao' business. If I'm going as your…friend you cannot address me as 'Miss' that's not what friends do at all."

"Is that right Miss Misao? And what should I address you as?" Aoshi questioned the young woman, her face scrunching up yet again. She obviously wasn't one for formalities that's for sure, but why should he pass it up when it gets her aggravated.

"What about plain Misao? I was thinking of opting for Misao-chan, but that's way too friendly for people like us. That would make it sound like we know the ins and outs of each other and that's just not true. I doubt you'd like it if I called you Aoshi-chan huh?" Misao watched his lips turn into their usual thin line when he got a little angry, she smiling as he spoke once more to her, leaving the ballroom through the side doors in which he came from in the beginning.

"Do take your phone call Miss Misao…and stop playing around."

"What about Aoshi-kun? Oh no wait, this is even better! I'll see you later Aoshi-anata!" Misao yelled almost seeing the man's shoulders tense, she racing from the room while giggling all the way. Oh she couldn't help but tease him. He was being such a stiff! Misao made her way to the main passage phone and picked it up when Hannya offered it to her and spoke.

"Jiya what's wrong? He did what? I'll be right there! Bye!" Misao responded hurriedly and raced towards the main doors opening them up and raced towards her bike, completely forgetting she wasn't wearing any shoes! 

"Miss Misao is everything all right?" Misao looked up to see Soujiro walking by, his chauffers hat held in one hand and that smile ever present on his lips.

"Please tell Shinomori-san there's been a family emergency and I have to go." Soujiro nodded his head, Misao's eyes glancing at a running Okon trying to catch her before she left.

"Miss Misao please meet me here at about 9am tomorrow. Hannya said you don't need anymore lessons, but tomorrow I must take you shopping for a cocktail dress and teach you a couple of things as well." Misao nodded her head, she switching on her motorcycle and took the slip of paper from Okon and tucked it into her leather jacket. She sped off without a second glance back at Okon or Soujiro. Shin-chan was more important then some freaking cocktail party!

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Car Trouble?

(The next morning - 8:50am)

Misao stood outside the exclusive clothes shop with a bottle of coke in her hand. The store wasn't open until 9am, but Misao though it best to come a little early just in case Okon arrived. Misao leaned against the brick wall of the shop and yawned loudly. Shin had been in an accident at kindergarten and it was a lot easier for them to ring Okina then to ring herself. Misao didn't own a cellular phone, but had always gotten the number of wherever she worked just in case something like this happened. Perhaps it was time to start thinking of purchasing one. 

Shin-chan had fallen off the playground equipment at the kindergarten and landed awkwardly on his right arm. Misao had rushed straight from the Shinomori residence and headed for Tokyo General Hospital. Once she reached emergency, puffing heavily, she followed the wailing sound of a young boy yelling 'I want my mummy'.

Misao sighed as she stood up properly watching a familiar silver limousine approaching the store she stood against. Misao stifled another yawn, having stayed up the entire night to make sure Shin-chan could sleep. He had x-rays taken on his arm, the doctor twisting it here and there, her little boy sniffling all through the process. Misao knew he was very lucky though, as there was no signs of any broken bones, just some swelling, bruising and a sprained wrist. He'd have to stay home for a bit, maybe two days at the most and then ease himself onto the playground equipment, taking it slowly…as well as drawing and writing. Misao was nervous when she watched his right arm twitch every now and then, but the doctor reassured her that everything would be fine in a week or two. They had said his muscles and nerves had quite a shock at Shin-chan falling over, but they'd heel nicely, just like the rest of him. He had various bruises and scratches on his right leg as well…but he wasn't fussed about that. Shin-chan was a very strong boy, but going through the shock of falling so suddenly and not having his mum care for him straight away sent the young boy into tears. 

While Misao worked during the day, Okina, Megumi and Genzai-sensei rotated as they offered to look after Shin-chan. Misao thanked them gratefully for being such kind and caring friends…and relatives. Since that event happened Misao made the decision of Shin-chan being watched by Genzai-sensei tomorrow night while she was at the cocktail party. Okina had been surprised when Misao told him about where she was going…and with whom as well, but he was making her go saying Shin-chan would be all right with Genzai-sensei. 

Shin on the other hand started complaining about wanting to stay with 'Uncle Sano', but Misao told him no over and over again. He ended up giving her the silent treatment but never for too long though. What the little boy didn't know was Misao was making Sano stay the night at Genzai-sensei's as well, this being her surprise to Shin for being so brave at the hospital. Besides, Ayame and Suzume-chan loved playing with Sano as well so she was sure they would have tons of fun.

Misao watched the limousine pull up, Okon stepping out of the car wearing a long black velvet skirt and a dark brown velvet top. She placed on a small smile waving at Misao and then turned to speak to Soujiro for a few moments. Misao had glanced down at her very plain and quite average outfit then looked to Okon once more. Yep, she had fashion and class where as Misao was just plain…and quite unfashionable. She didn't have leisure time to buy herself outfits…she had a son to provide for…and that was hard for a single mum her age. She worked two jobs, part time study and whilst trying to place in more time to bond with her child. The first couple of years with Shin-chan were extremely hard for Misao; he always being sick and she had a lot of hospital bills to pay for. Misao waved to Soujiro as he drove off, going lord knows where and waited for Okon to approach her.

"Ohayo Misao-san." Okon voiced happily and Misao nodded in return voicing her own good morning as well.

"Shall we get a cup of coffee since we are a little early? Or would you prefer to start in different dress stores so we can get this over and done with quickly?" Okon questioned Misao to see what she preferred doing.

"I think quickly is good for me. I'm not really one for…well my bank balance can't buy me such outfits that's for sure." Misao peered into the window and bent down, looking at the price tag of a purse.

"Okay…so I can't even afford a purse then…" Misao corrected herself and turned to look at a giggling Okon.

"Miss Misao you needn't worry about such things. Master Shinomori is paying for everything, including your hair and makeup appointment, didn't he tell you?" Okon questioned and Misao scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I…I might have missed that part." Misao lamely replied. Misao followed a fast paced Okon, she deciding on all the places they'd be visiting and where they would start off for the morning.

* * * *

(Three hours pass by…)

"Okon-san, can we have a rest? I thought mechanics was hard, but shopping…ouch, that has to be the worst thing in the entire world!" Misao retorted dramatically and sighed as she was dragged into another clothes store. Misao plonked herself into a cushioned chair, the store lady glaring at her for doing so, but smiled at Okon as she mentioned Aoshi Shinomori's name and so on.

"Good afternoon madam, what exactly are we looking for today?" The store woman spoke politely to Misao, only because the card Okon held up happened to belong to the Shinomori household.

"Misao-san here is going to a cocktail party tomorrow evening. She'll need a dress, most probably a shall or coat if needed, a pair of shoes and a purse." Okon butted in before Misao could get a word out. The store owner glanced at Misao and Misao sat up properly and cleared her throat.

"Exactly what Okon-san is saying is true. I need to find a dress suitable for a cocktail party, something stylish and feminine but very elegant as well. Most of the dresses in here I have already tried on…and I must say they are extremely cheaper at the other stores as well." Misao contorted as she moved around the shop, speaking in a snobbish tone of voice. If this woman was going to look at her as though she wasn't worth anything, then she sure as hell wasn't going to but up with it! Pretending to be rich and snobby wasn't hard at all. You walked with ease and grace as though nothing could get in your way…and you face slightly tilted up, as though looking down at everyone from 'above'. Misao smiled inwardly at the flabbergasted noise the storeowner made. Misao picked up her backpack from the ground and left the store, voicing her opinion for Okon to follow.

"Okon-san let us depart, we have much shopping to do." Misao was outside and walking amongst other pedestrians, Okon running lightly to catch up.

"Misao-san that was most rude of you." She chided Misao like she was an older sister.

"You never saw the way she looked at me…and besides I already tried on all of those dresses as well. We've been shopping for three straight hours, can't we have a small rest at least?" Misao was practically begging Okon and observed as she sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Come on Misao-san, I know a wonderful café just around the corner." The tow women walked in silence, Misao gazing in shop windows to see if there was anything that caught her eyes. It just so happened that across the road, in a very small store, not as fancy as the others, something did catch her eyes. Misao halted on the pavement, people glaring at her for stopping so suddenly. 

"Okon-san, I think I've found the dress!" Misao spoke excitedly and hurriedly crossed the street, totally ignoring Okon's shouts to ait for her.

Misao stared into the glass window the black dress hung tightly on a headless mannequin doll. Misao entered the dully lit shop, cringing at the powerful smell of the incense burning in a corner somewhere.

"May I help you?" 

"AH!" Misao yelled and swiftly turned around to see a short old lady smiling at up at her.

"Um, that dress in the window…can I try it on?" Misao spoke lamely and quietly. She watched the old woman smile at her and then she observed as she took the dress off the mannequin and proceeded to place it into her arms.

"Just change in the room dear." The old woman spoke pointing to a white door and Misao walked over towards it and closed it shut loudly. She stripped out of her sneakers, jeans and baggy shirt and slipped the dress on. The zip did up under her right arm, hiding it away from view. The black dress was made of smooth cotton fabric and was quite light in weight. It hugged Misao's curves from the top to her waist and then the material fell loosely to her ankles…actually covering her small feet. Misao turned to look in the mirror on the side, the back as cut low Misao reminding herself she'd have to go out and buy a new pair of underwear…low cut ones at that. She needn't wear a bra at all either. Misao faced the front again and looked at herself in the mirror. The front of the dress, the chest area reached al the way up to her collarbone, she not needing to wear a necklace at all. The sleeves were short and stopped just were her collarbones ended. Misao ran her fingernails over the small shining beads on the front, they scattered evenly over the chest area on the dress and then sprayed lightly to the right side of the dress. They became less and less as the dress reached to her feet. The beads happened o change colours from red, to blue to even green! It really depended how the light shone on it. 

"This I it!" Misao spoke excitedly to herself and stepped out of the change room to see he old woman and Okon waiting for her. Misao self-consciously stood in the middle of the small store ad waited for their decision on what the dress looked like on.

"M-Misao-san you look wonderful!" Okon replied in slight shock. Misao blushed out of habit at being praised and received a smile from the old woman as her answer. The old woman walked over, her wrinkled hand rubbing at her chin, much like her grandfather did at his beard. She hummed and hared and finally came to a decision.

"Young lady you'll be the most beautiful young woman at the event you are going to. Place your hair up, get some dangle earrings, matching handbag and shoes and you'll knock them dead…even the young man you happen to be going with."

"O-Okon-san you told her about the party?" Misao stuttered and blushed at the same time. The thought of Shinomori-san complementing her was making her even redder!

"Wait, I have just the shoes for this occasion…and purse as well." The old woman spoke and made her way to the front window to bring back a pair of high heel shoes and a purse. The shoes were slightly pointed at the front sheer black like the dress and with a small black buckle to tie them up around her ankles. The buckle happened to be the beads on the dress. The purse was small and quite elegant the broach on the front being the beads on the dress and shoes as well, they changing colours also. Misao hitched up the dress, a split in the front going al the way up to mid thigh region. Misao placed her hand on Okon's shoulder as she stepped into the high heels, they being about three inches high…and that was three inches too high for Misao. At least they were slightly thicker heel then usual high heel shoes. The old woman did them up and Misao placed the purse in her hand as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a completely different person that's for sure!

"We'll take them!" Okon spoke happily, Misao's eyes bugging out as she saw the price of the dress, shoes and purse.

"But Okon-san…" Misao got no further as Okon whipped out the Shinomori card and charged the entire outfit to it.

"No buts Misao-san. Master Shinomori wants you to look especially wonderful tonight…and money is no object, so it doesn't matter if we spend a few thousand yen okay?"

"A few thousand yen!" Misao yelled incredulously, but shut her mouth as Okon gave her a silent stare telling her there was no chance in hell she was going to win this argument. Misao took the bag from the old woman and thanked her profusely for her help as Okon dragged her out of the store.

"Not exactly my choice of store Misao-san, but you have done well." Okon responded and smiled over at a quiet Misao.

"Is something wrong Misao-san?" Okon spoke in a soft tone of voice, fearing she'd upset the young woman.

"Okon-san, I think…I mean…I'll have to buy some…lingerie for this dress. Nothing I have will suit it, since well, it shows…" Misao spoke softly and a little embarrassed. Okon smiled over at a blushing Misao and then took her hand in hers comfortingly and strolled her to a lingerie shop a couple of stores away.

"I think this will go nicely with the dress Misao-san." Okon commented ad Misao turned to her left to see her holding up a lace g-string. Misao scrunched her face up at the thought of wearing it and uttered her remark.

"And what the hell is that supposed to cover? I might as well go naked!" Another customer glanced Misao's way, Misao eyeing them silently as if to say 'What the hell are you staring at' and they quickly moved on to another rack of lingerie. Misao picked up a pair of silk black underwear, low cut ones and held them up to get Okon's point of view on them.

"I much prefer something like this. I'll feel more comfortable that way."

"Tell you what Misao-san, we buy both and you can try them both with the dress okay?" Misao parted her lips as though ready to complain once again but quickly closed them shut and nodded her head. Who was she to complain about getting free clothes and a free makeover as well. What scared Misao the most was whether or not she had to return the favour to Shinomori-san…and what would it entail.

"Misao-san I think we are finished for the day. Shall I take these to the mansion for you and you can go home and relax…maybe practice trying to fit in with…people like us I guess." Okon responded awkwardly and heard a small laugh from Misao. Okon sighed thanking the gods she wasn't offended or anything.

"Thank you Okon, but I thin I might take the shoes with me…I haven't worn shoes like this before and really need the practice." Okon handed over the bag with the shoes and waited for Soujiro to come and pick her up as she rang the car phone telling him of her location.

"Misao-san, I had fun today." Okon spoke to the shorter woman beside her. Misao laughed and placed a smile on, she nodding her head and responding in kind.

"It was definitely and eye opener but I had fun too. Oh, which reminds me, what time do I have to be in town for the hair and makeup appointment?"

"Just come to Master Shinomori's mansion between 1 and 2 in the afternoon. Master Shinomori has had many women as his dates to such functions and they always get ready at the mansion. Besides we pay these women a lot of money and so Master Shinomori makes them come to the mansion to do their jobs. Well here is Soujiro-kun, so I better be off. Enjoy the rest of your day and try and relax and not think about tomorrow evening too much Misao-san." Misao waved to Okon and then shouted to her before Soujiro closed the door to the limousine.

"Don't show the dress to anyone Okon-san!" Okon waved her hand in promise and Misao watched the limousine drive off, she sighing in relief at this day being over and done with. 

"Okay, time for something to eat." Misao muttered to herself and walked off as she heard her stomach grumble for the hundredth time in a row already. She'd get a quick bite to eat and pick up some take away as a surprise for Shin-chan since she had the ret of the day off, and he was after all the only person she wanted to spend more time with.

* * * *  


To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Arigatoo Minna-san for the birthday wishes and for the 100 reviews! (^_^) How wonderful it is to have so many people liking my story…its truly great and keeps me writing as I mentioned before. Truly it does and I am grateful for everyone being patient on my other unfinished works (although I get the occasional death threat though).

Big thank you's to my constant reviewers, I don't know how many there are, and I'd feel terrible if I left anyone out…so… 

*Huggies and flowers to all of you* 

Oh and if anyone is wondering, the next chapter will be the cocktail party…with a blushing Misao here and there and a shocked Aoshi everywhere! lol! Don't mind me I'm just excited I've finished this chapter and am actually updating my site. If you know and love doujinshi please go check it out:

www.noahazuma.com

Ja! Till next time! (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Gomen ne Minna-san for the spelling errors, so I'll try harder to detect them all and read over the chapter a few times more ne?

tesuka! - About the dress ne? Well I was trying to describe the one my mum has in her wardrobe that she's going to wear to my 21st party. The only thing different would be it doesn't have a split I think…and the back isn't low cut like Misao's but everything else is the same. (^_^) Ah yes, typo's are extremely terrible indeed and Noa will try better!

DarkFairy - *cackles evilly* Yes indeed, how will Aoshi react to Misao's entire outfit…and what happens after the party should be running around in your minds…I might leave that part till much later…we'll see, but you have to read to find out after all. Yes for a party Misao needs to be sparkly cause she's going to stand out…a rose between 248 thorns… (I'm taking out Aoshi and Misao in the guests there) 

Also for anyone wanting to draw chibi Aoshi's and Misao's seriously I love fanart and will take anything. This is a desperate Noa calling on all fanart drawers to place in some work. It'll go on my Website, so please…give generously! LOL! I accept everything! (^_^)

Gomen ne, but I lied about the party being this chapter…it will consist of Chapter 11 and 12 in fact. This is already 13 pages long. I really wanted to have some fluffy moments between mother and son so yeah…this is what I came up with. At least there's a little something at the end for next chapter though. I hope it leaves you all intrigued!

Now…on with this chapter ne?

****

Car Trouble?

Misao had been home for a number of hours now and she trying to strut her stuff in her lounge room. She was in her bathrobe, having showered already and wearing the black dress shoes as she tried to gracefully walk around the apartment. 

She'd gotten home and greeted Genzai-sensei as he was reading a thick novel in her lounge room and watching over Shin-chan who was having an afternoon nap in his bedroom. Misao bid Genzai-sensei a good evening, had quickly showered and placed Shin-chan's dinner in the fridge for when he woke up.

Misao had already fallen over once, but lucky for her she had the couch to stop her from falling to the hard floor. Misao felt like such an idiot walking around in her apartment like she was…and that's exactly the way Shin-chan found her.

"Kachan, what are you doing?" The little boy mumbled sleepily as he just woke up from his nap, his right arm resting in a sling. He stared at his mum, her hair out from its braid and cascading around her light blue bathrobe messily. Misao turned to smile over at Shin-chan as he lazily made his way towards her and was picked up to be placed on the couch beside his mum.

"Kachan must look really funny ne? She's got to get some practice in or else she might fall over in front of a lot of people at the party tomorrow night." Misao responded as she took off the high heels calling it a night.

"Then kachan would look really funny then!" Misao lightly glared at her son, he laughing hard, his cheeks turning slightly pink in doing so. Misao shuffled away from her son, she pouting and folding her arms…giving him the silent treatment.

"Well, in that case I guess you don't want to know what your surprise is tomorrow night." Misao spoke and got up heading for the fridge in the kitchen and taking out the takeaway food she bought for Shin-chan. She smirked when she heard a small gasp come from his lips, he shuffling off the couch and racing straight for her legs, tangling his left arm around one of them to stop her from walking or moving any further.

"What is it kachan?" Shin-chan spoke, as excitement was clearly in his voice as he peered up at his mother, his larger blue eyes pleading desperately with hers. Misao bent down, her hand brushing through his silky blue-black hair as she never took her eyes from his.

"You know how I said you have to stay with Genzai-sensei because of what happening at kindergarten?" Misao questioned her son, watching him pout and nod his head at the same time.

"Well, I decided that you were so brave at the hospital and asked Uncle Sano if he wanted to visit you at Genzai-sensei's."

"Honto?" Shin-chan spoke, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Honto! And if you're really good tonight and tomorrow morning, Uncle Sano will stay the night as well." Misao responded once more, watching Shin's face light up with glee. He stepped on his tiptoes and pecked Misao on the tip of her nose.

"Arigatoo Mama!" He spoke and dashed back into the lounge room to turn on the television. One of his favourite cartoons would be on soon and he never missed a single episode.

"Would you like some dinner Shin-chan?" Misao spoke loudly from the small kitchen as she dished out the dinner into a bowl and placed it in the microwave to heat it up.

"HAI!" Was her answer and Misao moved back into the lounge room watching as Shin-chan sung along to the opening song and got up moving towards the low coffee table and waited for his dinner. Misao placed it down and poured him some milk watching as he awkwardly ate with his left hand, but did so without complaining.

"Shin-chan would you like me to help you?" Misao asked her son, but watched him shake his head negatively.

"I'm a big boy kachan so I can do this myself okay?" He spoke back, turning to look behind him as Misao lounged on the couch.

"Hai, hai Shin-chan, you're a big boy now." Misao silently watched, her head resting on her left arm, as Shin-chan laughed and giggled with the comedic antics happening on the television. His cheeks were a rosy pink having laughed so much, he sometimes pointing to the screen and shouting for Misao to watch as well making sure she never missed what he thought was hysterical.

* * * *

An hour or two must have passed, it being Shin's bedtime, but he was already dozing off as it is. His head rested on the low coffee table, his eyes fluttering, trying desperately to stay open but unable to. Misao got off the couch and picked him up carefully, heading for his bedroom and placed him on his bed, making sure the doona was securely covering his small body.

"Shin-chan, do you love kachan?" Misao softly whispered as she kneeled on the floor, watching him turn to face her, his eyes closed and his little hand gripping some of her fingers for a few seconds.

"Forever…kachan…" He whispered back sleepily and rolled over once more, his fingers dropping from hers and he was fast asleep in an instant. Misao didn't know how long she sat there, her fingers occasionally brushing some strands of his hair or brushing over his back, but she did this every night…making sure her Shin-chan had a good night sleep.

"Sleep well Shin-chan." Misao whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek and then turned on his night-light and left the room. At least she could have an early nights sleep as well, for Misao really needed it!

* * * *

(The next day…)

Misao had spent the morning pacing the floor in the high heel shoes again. Shin-chan was laughing at her all the time, she glaring at him and telling him to watch his cartoons. Misao had tripped every now and then, but never did she topple over.

"Ne Mama? Do I get to see what you look like tonight?" Shin-chan spoke, a lollypop stuck in his mouth.

"Iie Shin-chan, I have to leave really soon to head for the place I'll be staying at for the afternoon. Mama has to get her hair done so it wouldn't be possible." Misao turned to watch her grumbling son, the cartoons not funny anymore as she heard his small grumble of…

"No fair…Shin-chan can't see his pretty mummy…" Misao sighed lightly and sat down on the floor with Shin, her arm resting over his small shoulders and pulling him to her left side lightly.

"How about this, when you hear a honk from a car horn, race to Genzai-sensei's balcony and look outside. I'll be there, but I won't be able to come up okay?" Misao was wondering how in seven hells she was going to suggest that to Shinomori-san!

"Okay…" Shin-chan agreed but still pouted slightly, his next question slipping from his lips in slight sadness.

"How come Shin-chan never meets any of kachan's friends? Is kachan ashamed of Shin-chan?" Misao's eyes widened at the soft voice her son had. She picked him up and placed him on the coffee table, her eyes never leaving his at all.

"Where did you hear that Shin-chan? Never ever will kachan be ashamed of you do you hear me? You are the best little boy a mother could ever have and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the entire world. You're my heart Shin-chan, my little man and I'll always be proud to be your mother. Never forget how much I love you okay? Promise me you'll never forget?" Misao felt a tear glide down her cheek, her little boys eyes wide with worry at seeing her cry in front of him. He leaned forward his small hand brushing the tears away and Misao couldn't help but pull him to her, wrapping him in her embrace.

"Gomen ne kachan. I didn't mean to make you sad…" He whispered into Misao's ear and Misao pulled away, wiping the tears away and smiling over at her son.

"Iie Shin-chan it is okay. There are some things in life that people won't understand about us Shin-chan." Misao began explaining…trying to open up to him about what happened four years ago, but how could she tell a four-year-old that? She had remembered the day Shin-chan had asked what a daddy was and whilst she explained to him, she had tried desperately not to cry in front of him…and she had succeeded only to leave him to sleep and cry herself to sleep in her room…alone…with no one to comfort her at all.

"Like what Mama?" Shin-chan pondered aloud, really wanting to understand.

"Well like how Mama isn't married and that you don't have a daddy. You see Shin-chan, Mama was very careless a few years ago and felt nothing would go wrong in her life, but things change and things happen between men and women and you were the result of what happen between myself and…"

"Its okay Mama, you don't have to continue on. I just wanted to know if you didn't want me to see your friends just in case they didn't like you after finding out." Misao stared silently at her son. He was young, but he was very smart indeed. Sometimes Misao wondered what rolled around in his head and now she found out one thing, one thing she didn't know had been plaguing his mind for quite some time now.

"Truthfully Shin-chan I didn't know if I was ready for you, but when you were born I knew I had done the right thing. I was missing something in my life and knew you were what would fill my heart with complete joy and happiness for many more years to come. I needed someone to love, someone who I could say was mine and you came to me as a healthy baby boy and I decided you were going to be my heart. I needed someone to love me for me Shin-chan and you do don't you? You love your kachan right?"

"Forever kachan." Shin-chan spoke a smile breaking onto his face as he giggled happily.

"But kachan, why am I such a secret though? Ojiichan said its because I'm special, but I don't understand." Shin spoke once more, the smile gone and replaced with a confused look.

"You are special Shin-chan…but many people won't understand why you have no daddy. They might judge us for not having a father figure around home and so I keep you safe from their questioning eyes. I just want to see you happy Shin-chan and its best to keep you like this because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"So kachan gets hurt for the both of us? I don't want kachan hurt though?"

"Its okay Shin-chan, Mama ignores them for being mean. If someone is mean then you just ignore him or her okay? What they say will only make you stronger, just remember that. I can look after you and care for you on my own Shin-chan, so don't you worry about anything." Misao spoke as she brushed her fingers through his hair and then caressed his cheek lightly. 

"But kachan, who'll take care of you though?"

"Nani?" Misao questioned, a little bit of astonishment crossing in her voice.

"If Shin-chan is being taken care of by kachan, you need someone to look after you though. Why doesn't kachan have anyone to take care of her?" Shin-chan explained, not too sure why his mum never brought anyone home. 

"Kachan is strong sweetie, she can look after herself pretty well." Misao watched Shin shake his head numerous times, as though not wanting to loose this discussion.

"No kachan must need someone. If Shin-chan is kachan's heart…then whose heart do you have?" Misao couldn't help but place a smirk on her lips. She was confusing her little boy, but then he really did make some sense in what he was saying though.

"Don't I get your heart Shin-chan? Doesn't kachan have yours like you have mine?" Misao's eyebrows raised as he shook his head negatively at her.

"Iie Mama, cause if I'm your heart, then someone must have taken yours and haven't given it back. It's like this Mama. Someone gives you their heart and even though I'm your heart, my heart belongs to someone else as well. Do you see?" Shin-chan questioned his mother.

"Do I detect that my Shin-chan has a crush on a pretty girl?" Misao questioned and giggled as her little boy turned bright red.

"Iie Mama! She's my best friend at kindie! Don't tease me!" Misao coughed lightly watching her son's eyes tear up as though she was making fun of him.

"Gomen ne Shin-chan." Misao spoke softly and brushed her nose over his. Misao got up and got her things together, needing to take a few bath products, as she would be showering at the Shinomori Mansion as well.

"Kachan are you going by yourself tonight? Shin-chan doesn't want you to be lonely…" Shin spoke watching as Misao moved around the lounge room picking up her things.

"Iie, I'm going with Mr Shinomori." Misao responded instantly, the memory of the two of them dancing flashed through her mind, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Does kachan have a crush on a handsome boy?" Shin-chan spoke and giggled at the face his mother made.

"Don't you get cheeky." Misao spoke in mock anger and pointed her finger at Shin in doing so. He giggled loudly and rolled onto the couch to ask his mother another question.

"Will I get to meet Mr Shin-o-mori?" Misao chuckled at the way he said her employer's name and turned to face her son, his bright blue eyes looking up into hers.

"We'll see okay? I'm only working for a couple of weeks at his place, so you two might not have time to meet each other. He's a very busy man after all."

Small silence broke between them until Shin-chan decided to flick through the channels on the television and then stopped.

"Look Mama on the tellie. You're on the tellie!" Shin-chan shouted and Misao turned her wide eyes to see it was really she on the television. The volume was down so they couldn't hear what was being said, but there she was, looking back at the Shinomori Mansion…on that day she had been wondering what the hell Aoshi Shinomori was doing with her emotions. Thank the gods Misao had her helmet on or else everyone over Japan would have seen her blushing!

"Mama your famous!" Shin-chan spoke loudly and clapped his hands. Misao frowned at that thought and now wanted to know what the supposed reporter labeled her as. Misao blushed hoping it wasn't something terrible and humiliating, as she knew her grandfather would have been watching the news right about now. Misao silently wondered whether Mr Shinomori saw that but shook her head when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in Genzai-sensei." Misao spoke happily when she opened the door to see the elder man and his granddaughters beside him.

"Hi Aunt Misao!" They exclaimed happily and raced inside to say hello to Shin-chan.

"Thank you for doing this Genzai-sensei. Here is the spare key to the apartment and some money in case Shin-chan wants to rent out some movies or buy one packet of popcorn. You'll be good for Genzai-sensei won't you young man?" Misao spoke her hands on her hips and watched her son nod his head, an innocent smile crossing his lips. Misao kissed his forehead, grabbed her bag and headed for her front door.

"You have fun with the handsome boy on the tellie Mama!" Shin-chan exclaimed and giggled at the same time, knowing exactly who Mr Shinomori was. Misao shook her head in defeat and closed it behind her and headed downstairs to her motorcycle.

* * * * 

(Shinomori Mansion)

Misao took yet another deep breath and rung the door bell. She was about twenty minutes early, but at least she wasn't late. The door opened and Hannya bowed to her and motioned for her to come inside.

"It is good to see you come early Miss Misao. If you'll just head upstairs with Okon, she'll lead you to the room the women are waiting in. They too only arrived a couple of minutes ago." Misao nodded her head, greeted Okon and then silently followed her upstairs.

"How are you feeling Misao-san?" Okon questioned as they walked down the large passageway, walking by many closed doors. Misao was looking around at the paintings on the walls, or the large vases on wooden tables and estimating the prices of them in the thousands! Misao heard a deep voice, it only belonging to one person and watched as Okon kept walking heading passed the opened door. Misao stopped and peaked into the opened study, observing quite shocked as the room was fairly dark, but the window was open and there lounged Aoshi Shinomori. He rested on the window seal, one leg dangling to the floor while he talked on his mobile phone. Her eyes widened slightly when his turned to meet hers, he stopping whatever he was about to say. Misao placed on a small smile and quickly waved at the man before dashing off at hearing Okon call for her. 

"I'm okay for now Okon-san, but as the night draws closer, I know I'll get nervous." Misao was amazed that none of them saw her on the news, but then would they want to voice what they saw on the news to her. Perhaps it was best not knowing at all. 

Misao stepped into a large room, her backpack slipping from her shoulder and falling to the floor with a soft thud. The room was huge! Even bigger then her apartment! Misao tentatively stepped further inside and noticed a section had been set up into a small one on one salon.

"Perhaps you wish to shower first and then the women can get started Misao-san. A bath has already been set up for you, just through those doors and down the hall a bit…you won't miss it at all." Okon pointed and Misao thanked the elder woman and then moved out, she taking her bag with her and quickly found the large bathroom with pearl white tiles and gold taps and shower nozzles. Misao's eyes had widened at the size of the bath, it actually being a spa bath. She locked the door, double checking it was shut properly and dumped her bag and clothes on the ground and slipped into the warm bubbly water. Misao noticed a remote control on the counter and intrigue got the better of her as she picked it up and pressed a button.

"AH!" Misao yelled in surprise as bubbles began to form from the bottom and sides of the bath. Misao smacked her head and giggled slightly, she remembering it was a spa bath after all. Misao couldn't help but click another button, a radio popping up and music…classical music at that was being played. She leaned over and changed the station to find a more reasonable one to her. Misao couldn't help but press another button on the remote and watched as beige blinds pulled away, Misao staring wide-eyed at the large expanse of the backyard in the Shinomori grounds. Misao thought it best to put the remote down. As she leaned back in the tub, her hands reached up to untie her hair and she dunked under the water and sat back up, bubbles dripping down her hair and bare shoulders. Misao sighed lightly and stared out the large window, her eyes catching a dark figure walking through the backyard.

"Shinomori-san?" Misao whispered as she watched Aoshi, all dressed in black head for the training hall barefoot. She watched with concern as he stood at the closed shoji, his hand posed to open it, but he never got any further. Misao watched confused as Aoshi shook his head, bowing it slightly and turned around heading back inside.

"What troubles you so Shinomori-san?" Misao mumbled to herself, but jolted when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Misao-san, you best not spend all day in there." Okon spoke from outside the door.

"Hai!" Misao yelled and quickly washed her hair. Misao rung it out and then clipped it onto the top of her head, so it wasn't in the way, but wisps of hair stuck to the back of her neck and droplets fell down her face.

Misao bent over the edge of the bath and grabbed her towel and awkwardly wrapped it around her while stepping out of the bath. She hid in a corner of the bathroom, not too sure how to close the blinds and dried off as best she could. She sifted through her bag and pulled out her red silk robe, one her mother had when she was still alive and placed it over her naked form and tied it up. Misao wasn't going to bring along her old blue one that's for sure! 

Misao collected her things together and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of one Aoshi Shinomori. Her blue eyes widened in surprise at he seeing her in nothing but her robe, not that he knew that but she did anyway! Misao quickly bid him a rather pathetic good afternoon and headed for the room she would be getting ready in.

"Miss Misao, the room you are staying in, happens to be in the other direction." Aoshi spoke with no emotion in his voice and observed as Misao stopped and turned around, rushing passed him with a blush on her face. She never did see that smirk cross his face.

* * * *

(Inside the guest bedroom)

Misao slammed the door closed and leaned against it for support. Could this day get anymore humiliating? Misao opened her eyes to see three pairs of eyes silently staring at her. She laughed nervously and walked towards them, one woman starting on her nails, while the other began brushing her hair.

"Misao-san, you'll be here for a number of hours so try and relax. I supplied you with some freshly squeezed juice and some rice cakes. You also have a selection of magazines you can read as well. Tae and Kaoru here will make you over so please relax. I'll be back after I finish my duties around the mansion. If you need anything just use the intercom and either Hannya or Omasu will pick up okay?" Misao nodded her head and watched Okon leave. Misao stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say to the two women and decided to close her eyes as though resting, but heard everything the women said. They began speaking about the women that had stayed in this exact room. Misao sighed softly and knew she was in for a long afternoon.

* * * *

(6:30pm - Shinomori residence)

Aoshi stood downstairs near the already opened front door. He lifted his left hand to glance at the time on his silver watch. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he had taken not long ago and his black shoes were polished.

"Master Shinomori?" Aoshi turned to look at Hannya, but noticed he was looking elsewhere. Aoshi's eyes moved up the stairs and he came face to face with…a very different Makimachi Misao indeed. 

Aoshi's eyes had grown slightly wide in the process of glancing over Misao. Her creamy hands were held in front of her, clasped together with the purse that seemed to match the dress perfectly. His eyes roamed further up and onto Misao's natural shade of makeup, her cheeks lightly pink. His green-grey eyes landed on her sparkling blue ones. They were sparkling at him! Misao was…she was smiling at him through her eyes…something no one had ever done to him. It was always the smile on the lips, but while Misao placed a small shy smile on her plum coloured lips, her eyes shone brightly, giving away her excitement. Misao's eyes betrayed her intently. Although she seemed to fuss and complain about people like him, he could see the happiness in them. She was happy to be spending an evening with him? Her eyes did nothing but stare into his, never loosing contact. He could drown in the colour, drown in her comforting presence…and yet they had to be somewhere very shortly. 

Aoshi could see her body shake slightly, both in fear and excitement. She was just standing there, waiting for him to say something…anything! What in seven hells was he supposed to say to her? 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Hello! 

Can you believe another chapter in the same day!??!?! Me neither! Well…I hope you're intrigued to find out what happens in the next chapter.

Megami no Ushi: Did I get your name right? Oh my birthday was on the 8th of November by the way.

Glad everyone is still reading!

Ja ne…till next time…

****

Car Trouble?

Misao stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes never moving from Mr Shinomori's. She had all the courage to hold her head high; to not let him get to her, but once his eyes caught hers she was completely weak in front of him. She'd never been like this in front of anyone else. No one had ever affected her before. Shinomori-san…he was making her feel like this…feel like she mattered to someone. Mattered enough for him to help her fit in just that little bit more. 

Misao thrust those thoughts away. No, she was fine on her own! Makimachi Misao needn't change for anyone! This was all a mask hiding her away from everyone…lying to everyone…

Misao began walking down the steps, her right hand on the banister, while her left lifted up the dress slightly and held the purse as well. She prayed to all gods that she wasn't going to fall over and she placed an even brighter smile on when she reached the bottom step safely.

"Misao-san you look wonderful!" Okon and Omasu spoke at the same time. Misao blushing as Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo agreed.

"We best be off. We don't need to be any later then we already are." Aoshi spoke and swiftly turned around heading for the limousine. Misao's smile disappeared as she watched the back of Aoshi Shinomori walk closer to the car and turn around to face her, waiting for her to get in first. 

Misao took deep breaths not letting him ruin the night before it even begun. She was going to have an incredible time whether Shinomori-san liked it or not! If this was going to be the only time in her life that she'd have the opportunity to go to something like this then she was going to party! Misao placed on a smile, bid the Shinomori household employees a good evening and stepped out the door heading for the limousine. She never once looked at Aoshi and got into the limousine gracefully, she sitting right in the middle, the window to speak to Soujiro right behind her head. Aoshi sat opposite her but over the far door and sat quietly, not commenting at all on what Misao looked like. Couldn't he see the change? The difference she made in what she wore, the way she acted…just for him?

Misao watched the lights speed by through the tinted windows, but gasped in surprise at almost forgetting her promise and turned around, catching a glance of Aoshi's curious eyes looking at her, but she faced the window and knocked on it once. Soujiro hit a button the window moving down for a moment.

"Is something the matter Lady Misao?" Soujiro questioned and got a small blush out of Misao, Aoshi's eyes narrowing at that, but still he kept silent.

"Could you please stop here for a moment?" Misao spoke handing the driver a slip of paper.

"That is no problem Lady Misao, it is on the way to the party so it is no trouble at all." Soujiro replied and turned into another lane so he could turn down a different street.

"Where is it that you are taking us Miss Misao?" Aoshi questioned and folded his arms.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll only ruin your nice suit." Misao spoke softly and then placed a small smile on as she tilted her head to the side to look out the window once more.

"I never break my promises…" Misao mumbled to herself but Aoshi had heard, his eyebrows creasing in confusion and curiousness.

* * * * 

Minutes passed by as Misao leaning through the small window and pointed out a set of apartment buildings. Soujiro was pulling into the parking lot when Aoshi's eyes caught something accidentally. Misao was leaning over, her dress parting at its high split and showing of her left and a bit of her right leg. She had placed on sheer stockings, making her legs sparkle and shine in the light slightly. Aoshi darted his eyes away when the car stopped and watched Misao climb out. He pressed the button that brought down the window automatically and watched Misao smooth out her dress. 

"Honk the horn Soujiro-kun." Misao uttered and Soujiro did exactly that, her eyes glancing at a confused Aoshi and then they went back up to the apartment balcony.

"OI! SHIN-CHAN!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs and reached in to honk the horn a little longer then usual. Misao looked up once more to see Genzai-sensei, his grand daughters and Sano holding up Shin on his shoulders as they peered down at her. Misao did a small turn for her audience and watched as Shin cupped his hands around his mouth to voice his opinion down to her.

"UTSUKUSHII" Misao smiled and waved at them and quickly hopped back into the car and closed the door. 

"Arigatoo Soujiro-kun, you can go now." Soujiro pulled out of the parking lot and sped off heading for the five star resort of where the party would be held. Misao sighed, her eyes closing for a moment but when she opened them a pair of green-grey ones were staring silently at her. 

"Ano…they are my friends and they wanted to see what I looked like." Misao reasoned in a shy voice, she twiddling her thumbs in doing so. Why did she feel like she had to explain everything to him and hope to get his approval for some reason? Was he really effecting her that much? Misao glanced up at Aoshi, through her long bangs to see he had turned to look out the window, it being drawn down as the cool breeze swept through his long bangs. Misao blushed as she stared over at him. He really was…handsome…very handsome in fact.

"Ano Shinomori-san, if someone asks me how I met you, what should I say?" Aoshi glanced over at Misao, she ringing her hands in her lap nervously.

"I mean, if someone asks me how we met or what I do, what must I say? I don't want to look stupid in front of everyone if our stories are different." Misao spoke once more and watched cool green-grey eyes hold her large blue ones.

"Miss Misao you may tell them whatever you like. It means nothing to me and if they ask me I'll tell them to ask you themselves." Misao's eyes narrowed in anger at him. How could he be so different? How could he dance with her…as though wanting to be close to her and then completely turn into such a bastard?

"I see…" Misao whispered to herself and then sighed lightly in defeat. He wasn't going to change for one night…he wasn't going to dance with her or socialise with her. Misao would have to go solo, even though she had arrived with him. Could she rat on him saying he was a bastard and a fake? Misao shook her head knowing she had no right to do that at all.

"Miss Misao?" 

"Stop it!" Misao yelled, her hands balling into fits at becoming frustrated at the man who sat opposite her. Aoshi closed his lips observing Misao as she heaved for air trying to calm down her rage.

"You must say Misao dammit! I'm not a 'Miss' as of 6:45pm. I'm just your friend Aoshi!" Misao gasped in surprise her hand slapping over her mouth in surprise at his given name slipping passed her lips so easily. Not only did she have wide eyes and a faint pink tinge on her cheeks, she was staring into another pair of wide eyes, Aoshi too not being prepared for the way his name rolled off her lips so perfectly.

"G-Gomen ne…" Misao stuttered out and bowed her head in apology. Oh why did her mouth have to run away like that? She felt so embarrassed! It was like she had been practicing to say his name for ages!

"Iie…it is okay…Misao." Misao's eyes snapped open and she stared over at Aoshi, he looking out the window, his right hand resting under his chin. He had said her name. Misao stared over at him for several long seconds. Was that...a soft blush crossing his cheeks or was Misao's eyes playing tricks on her? Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest at his voice calling her name over and over again. 

__

"Does kachan have a crush on a handsome boy?"

Misao couldn't help but blush at Shin-chan's voice rolling around in her mind. No! No she couldn't be feeling anything for the man sitting opposite her could she? They were too different! They belonged in different worlds! Misao snapped out of her thoughts as the limousine came to a stop. Her eyes grew wide as they were finally here and her stomach started to churn. The door opened Aoshi stepping out, but Misao stayed in the car, planted to the seat as though growing roots so she couldn't leave. Misao observed as Aoshi bent over, he leaning into the limousine to look at her. His hand was out, waiting for her as he spoke gently to her, a voice Misao hadn't heard from him ever.

"You'll be okay Misao, I won't let anything happen to you." Misao let out a shaky breath and her hand reached out to clasp Aoshi's, his larger and warmer hand comforting her nerves immediately. Misao stepped out of the limousine with Aoshi's help and was instantly photographed with him. Aoshi held out his arm and Misao hooked hers with his and they began walking…slowly thanks to Misao and her small steps.

"You do realise we can walk faster then this right Miss Misao?" Aoshi whispered softly to her so that no one could hear them speaking. There was too much noise anyway.

"Would you rather I walk slowly or fall flat on my ass and embarrass the shit out of you Shinomori-san? Smile at the cameraman." Misao muttered to him and they faced the camera and placed on fake smiles.

"I'd rather this night to be over and done with by now." Aoshi mumbled as they walked up the steps towards the five star resort and then followed the red carpet to the function room.

"If you hate it so much, why did you ask me to come? Hello, good evening!" Misao spoke joyously to a couple of women heading for the ladies bathroom.

"You happened to be my last resort! Good Evening Fukae-san, this is Makimachi Misao, a family friend." Aoshi spoke in a polite voice and shook the man's hand and introduced Misao at the same time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Misao spoke and bowed lightly.

"Oh so this pretty young woman is your latest catch Aoshi-san? What ever happened to Tomoe? Why I thought you two would wed each other somewhere down the track." Misao stared up at Aoshi, he looking ready to smack the crap out of his underling but he placed on a small smile and answered as best he could.

"It's a long story Fukae-san and one not to be discussed here. Please excuse us, we must find our table." Aoshi spoke almost dragging Misao away from the man.

"You were engaged?" Misao whispered to him as they weaved in and out of the crowd, the both of them bidding people good evening.

"No! She was just my…"

"Spare time girl? The poor thing…" Misao finished for him and watched his shoulders tense.

"She was not my spare time girl you immature woman! Look you just shut up and act pretty and the sooner this is over and done with the faster you can get back to fixing cars." Aoshi spoke in slight disgust and found the both of them standing near a waiter. Aoshi proceeded to ask him which table happened to be number 12, since that was the number he and Misao would be sitting at. Misao grabbed a wine from the waiters tray and drunk it down. Aoshi looked at her quite stunned as she took another one and did exactly the same, the waiter looking at the both of them with a weird stare.

"Misao I suggest you take it easy with the wi-"

"Listen here Aoshi! You scamper off and mingle with your rich bastard friends and I'll drink myself to death, at least that way I know this evening will go a lot faster for me!" Misao cut in, not bothering about acting ladylike just yet…or ever! Aoshi watched Misao take another wine and fade into the crowd of people she wishing them good evening in her chirpy voice. Aoshi slouched slightly, he rolling his eyes and looked up at the chandeliers in defeat.

"I'll have a bottle of sake at table 12 please. No you better make it two." Aoshi muttered to the waiter and moved towards table 12, a couple of people he knew were already seated there and having a small conversation.

Aoshi sat at the chair his nametag was situated at and greeted them politely. The waiter soon came over with some sake and placed the bottles near Aoshi and a single cup.

"A toast anyone?" Aoshi gestured and watched as they raised their glasses.

"Kanpai!" A female voice spoke loudly and then walked over, Aoshi's eyes widening as he nearly spat out the sake, his eyes focusing on…

"Tomoe? What are you doing here?" Tomoe sat in Misao's seat and smiled over at Aoshi. She looked around the table remembering these people and bid them hello.

"I heard there was a party and knew you would be here so I came along." She shrugged as though it was no big deal, but to Aoshi it was a very big deal. What if Tomoe and Misao met? What if there was the wrong assumption…what if…

"Good evening everyone." A soft voice spoke and Aoshi turned around to see a smiling Misao looking at the table. Could his night be any worse?

"Aoshi I do apologise for our disagreement earlier. I'm truly sorry for what I said and hope you can forgive me." Misao spoke up and bowed lightly to a wide-eyed Aoshi.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met you before." An elder woman spoke as she glanced around the table to see the other occupants nod their heads agreeing with her statement. Misao moved closer her hand resting on Aoshi's right shoulder as she spoke again, a smile plastered on her glowing features.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude. My name is Makimachi Misao, I'm a good friend of Aoshi's." Misao spoke but stopped instantly when she heard a small sob. Her eyes widened when she watched dark ones tear up, they looking accusingly at her as though everything were her fault and then Misao's eyes widened in surprise as she was slapped across the face and watched astonished as the woman raced from the function. Women around them gasped in horror, Misao's hand moving up to rub at her red cheek. Aoshi stood up and placed his hands on Misao's shoulders he bending down to be eye level with her.

"Misao, are you okay?" He asked softly but didn't wait for an answer and pulled her away heading for one of the drink counters. Misao had been silent the whole way as she had been pulled through the crowd of people and observed as Aoshi placed some ice into a napkin and then took her hand leading her away from the onlookers for a moment. She sat down in a chair around the corner in a dully-lit area and watched as Aoshi bent down on one knee and placed the napkin to her cheek, Misao wincing slightly at the coldness of it. Her hand instinctively reached up and was pressed over Aoshi's, his eyes darkening in colour but he slipped his hand away knowing Misao could hold it to her cheek by herself. He still kneeled on the floor looking up at Misao, his eyes not missing the parting of her dress at her left thigh either.

"I'm sorry about what happened Misao." Aoshi spoke softly, not wanting any other guests hearing their small chatter.

"Its okay, I doubt its your fault anyway…" Misao tried reasoning and glanced at Aoshi's turned head, some sort of cringing look crossing his features for a split second.

"You mean it really was your fault?" Misao questioned in disbelief.

"You remember Fukae-san talking about the woman named Tomoe right?" Aoshi voiced aloud and watched Misao nod her head and then her eyes widened coming to the realisation of why the woman slapped her.

"Gomen ne Aoshi, I seemed to have placed you in an awkward situation." Misao voiced softly, her head bowing as she lowered her hand, but gasped softly as it was picked up and placed against her cheek once more, her smaller hand being cradled by Aoshi's larger one.

"Its okay…its something I have to discuss with Tomoe at a later date, but right now you need to keep your cheek from swelling up." Misao shook her head at Aoshi and watched as he stood up helping her up as well.

"What is it?" Aoshi questioned Misao and watched as she placed a smile on her lips, it reflecting in her eyes and only at him.

"You are something else Aoshi. I need to go visit the ladies room to check on my cheek, so I'll meet you at the table. Can you get me a glass of wine, thank you!" Misao responded and began walking off before Aoshi could respond.

"You really should slow down Misao." Aoshi voiced aloud and watched as she turned to face him and replied back.

"Look who's talking Mr I have two sake bottles all to myself."

"Yes but I can handle it becau-"

"Are you challenging me to a drinking match Aoshi? You won't win I can hold alcohol quite well. Oh and do ask them when dinner will be served I'm starving!" Misao spoke once more and entered the ladies room, Aoshi doing nothing but blinking at the swinging door. Had he just become…Misao's personal servant?

* * * * 

Aoshi sat at the table with the other guests, numerous employees still mingling but everyone was heading for their respected tables to eat. 

"So Aoshi-dear who was that dashing young woman you brought with you this evening? She's quite something." The elder woman spoke always mothering Aoshi the way she did. She'd being doing so ever since he could remember, but he wasn't really one to tell her to piss off so he just let it go.

"Yes, she is something alright…" Aoshi muttered and took a sip of his sake. His eyes got a black dress, as did many others as Misao began walking towards his table. Aoshi's eyes roamed on the vulture looks the men were giving Misao, but her smile…that smile in her eyes was just focused on him. How could she freeze him like she did? Stuck in her gaze like a lost child. What made her so god damn special? Aoshi cleared his throat as he stood up and held the chair out for Misao.

"Thank you Aoshi." Misao spoke and took a sip of the drink, making sure to drop the strawberry into the wineglass first.

"Did you find out when dinner was being served?" Misao voiced while smiling politely at the other members on their table.

"Its right in front of you Misao." Aoshi spoke and observed as Misao glanced at the platter of morsels on the table.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" She exclaimed in a sweet tone of voice and out of the corner of her left eye she watched Aoshi take a sip of his sake once more. Misao couldn't help but lean closer, her lips brushing his ear lightly as she voiced her opinion to him.

"Lucky I'm not hungry." Misao laughed lightly, her hand going over her lips to do so as Aoshi choked on his sake, his eyes watering as he glanced them over at Misao. Yep, she was something all right? Something that was complicating his rational thoughts that's for sure!

"You two lovebirds need to share your joke with the rest of us?" The elder woman spoke and the table watched as Misao blushed lightly, she waving her hand slightly as to correct their assumptions.

"Oh we aren't lovebirds Ma'am, we happen to be good friends in fact." Misao reasoned with the woman and Aoshi parted his lips ready to butt in but the woman spoke up, an odd look crossing her lips.

"I've known Aoshi-dear ever since he was born and you dear do not ring any bells in my head, so please, do not lie to me." Misao took a sip of her wine, Aoshi thinking she was going to get all shaky and nervous but watched astounded as she came up with another story off the top of her head.

"Well I used to live in Kyoto a long time ago and watched Aoshi on the news all the time. He seemed like a very interesting child and teenager when he was growing up and as I grew older so did he and somehow, by sheer luck I received his phone number and we began talking. Then it switched to emails as I went overseas for a hospitality exchange to work in many restaurants to get a feel for it all, but now I'm back and I'm in Tokyo looking after my grandfather. He is the only family I have left and I feel it is right to look after him after all he has sacrificed for myself. Oh, you don't mind if I have this sushi roll do you?" Misao spoke completely changing the topic and took it with the chopsticks and placed it on her plate and began taking small bites like Hannya told her too.

"You poor dear, suffering like that. What on earth about your parents? Were they irresponsible people?" The elder woman spoke, Misao closing her eyes as though holding in her anger for the umpteenth time that evening. Why was it that just because she had no mother and father anymore it always seemed they were irresponsible? Misao opened her eyes feeling a light squeeze on her left hand and looked down to see Aoshi's hand covering hers, as though trying to help her get a grip. Misao smiled over at him in silent thanks and then spoke once more before biting into the sushi roll once again.

"My parents were wonderful loving parents but died tragically in a car accident. It cannot be helped; it is what the gods dealt them. They loved life, loved family very much and it proves so that they wished to part this world together…and not alone."

"I do apologise if I offended you in anyway dear. Please excuse me I must go powder my nose." The elder woman spoke and got up heading for the bathroom. Misao's head was bent and she felt a squeeze on her hand, her eyes glancing at Aoshi's confused ones, he not sure if her story was true or not. Misao gave him a small wink and she watched as he smirked softly at her and let go as he placed some of the delicious morsels onto his plate.

"Excuse me young lady?" Misao turned to her right to see the man next to her smiling at her. He patted her right hand softly and then stood up bowing lightly like Aoshi had done the other day.

"Would you care to dance?" He spoke and Misao blinked a few times not sure what to say. Aoshi and Hannya stated it was rude to decline, but how could she dance with someone she didn't know?

"I'm not a good dancer so why not let us be silly together ne?" He spoke and winked at Misao and was pleased when she placed her napkin near her plate and got up out of the chair taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor and began moving around, Misao following in slight hesitation.

"You lied." Misao spoke with a laugh in her voice, as the elder man wasn't too bad. 

Her assumption was wrong however, when the old geezer patted her butt and then squeezed it lightly while laughing when doing so. Misao did the only thing she knew to do…she decked the old guy, having kicked him in the balls and watched him fall to the ground, numerous guests watching her do this as well. Misao couldn't stand it anymore. She had tried and tried and everyone was just against her! Misao lifted her dress slightly and somehow raced off the dance floor, taking a tray of wineglasses with her and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Aoshi stood up having watched the scene unfold and proceeded to sift through the crowd to head straight for the elder man.

"I respect you a lot Mr Hibiki, but having seen that you are not apart of my company anymore. I'll see to it that you receive a payout, but don't you ever set foot in any of my companies ever again. You have lost all respect from the Shinomori family. Security please escort Mr Hibiki from the premise." Aoshi spoke in a professional and slightly low tone of voice. Here he was hoping Misao might have a good time, he and Hannya saying it was rude to decline a dance and to be groped in front of a lot of people would be very embarrassing and then decking the man…although Aoshi thought that was great…but still. He turned around to head for the main doors to try and find Misao, but haltered in his stride when he heard the old man voice his opinion once more, his words slurred as he was slightly tipsy.

"She had such a tight bottom…and no panties either…" For once in Aoshi's life his control snapped and he turned around and decked the man as well, this time in the face, blood splurging from his nose. Aoshi had broken it. 

"You get the hell out of my sight before I break something else you drunk old fool!" Aoshi cursed the man loudly, the function room turning dead silent. He turned around to see his underlings looking astonished at him and he voiced his opinion once more, watching them move out of his way and clear a path for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Aoshi stormed out of the function room with great determination to go and find Misao. He moved out of the five star resort and walked down the stairs to see Soujiro resting near the hood of the limousine.

"Master Shinomori, is it time to leave already?" Soujiro spoke a smile crossing his lips as he placed away his novel and put his hat back on.

"Iie, I'm looking for Misao. Has she come this way?" Aoshi spoke; not even realising he called Misao by her first name in front of his employee.

"Master Shinomori she's seems to be up there." Soujiro spoke as he pointed to a balcony, Misao leaning over the railing with a glass of wine in her hand. Soujiro watched as his boss raced off, occasionally looking up at Misao, to try and estimate what floor she would be on and headed for the lifts. Aoshi noticed the 6th floor was labelled guest lounge and clicked the bottom hoping the balcony was connected to the guest lounge. 

The elevator dinged and Aoshi stepped out. He nodded at a cleaner who was vacuuming the carpet in the guest lounge and proceeded to the sliding door of the balcony.

"Misao? It is Aoshi." He spoke making sure she knew who it was and thought it best to address her and himself with their given names. Aoshi noticed the waiters tray near her feet, they now bare she having taken off the high heel shoes. There were nine empty glasses and Misao seemed to be holding the tenth one in shaky fingers.

"How did you get all the drinks up here without spilling a drop?" Aoshi questioned and watched Misao lean over the railing after drinking half of the contents in the tenth wineglass.

"Its what I do Shinomori-san. I'm a waitress. I'm a waitress, a mechanic, a student at the university and a…what does it matter…you don't care, people like me don't matter." Misao slurred lightly the glass slipping from her hands but it could never fall to the pavement six storeys below as Aoshi caught it in time, his hand wrapping around Misao's waist as well. 

"Your wrong Misao, I'm sure you matter to many people." Aoshi glanced down at Misao to see her eyes were closed. Yep, she was drunk indeed. 

Aoshi placed the glass on the railing and shifted Misao around, he picking her up easily and placing her against his chest. He heard her sigh and her face tilted into his neck and she breathed deeply, as though smelling him lightly.

"You smell nice…" Misao mumbled, her lips brushing Aoshi's neck in doing so. Oh kami-sama his heart raced in his chest at that feeling. Aoshi shook his head and began walking off heading for the lifts to take Misao back to the mansion.

"I told you not to drink too much Miss Misao." Aoshi spoke softly and headed out the doors, watching Soujiro's eyes widen in surprise at seeing his master holding the young woman so dearly to him, but when he saw her red cheeks he knew something had happened. Soujiro opened the door and Aoshi placed Misao inside and then got in as well, watching as she lay down, her head resting in his lap. Aoshi had frozen in position not sure what to do, but finally he placed his hand on Misao's shoulder watching the trembling stop as though his touch was comforting her. She had begun to mumble in her sleep and Aoshi bent down his ear placed near Misao's lips to listen to her soft whisper.

"I haven't drunk this much…not since the last time I…I slept with that bastard…that son of a bitch!" Aoshi's eyes widened when a sob escaped Misao's throat afterwards. She was dreaming of the past? Aoshi lifted Misao up and cradled her smaller form to his, he whispering softly into her ear as he embraced her lovingly.

"I won't let you get hurt Misao, I promise you won't get hurt." Aoshi listened to her sigh lightly, a small smile touching her lips as she cuddled closer to him. How could this one woman provoke him into protecting her from any harm? Aoshi sighed not knowing any answers, but he knew one thing was for sure. Just who was Makimachi Misao and what lay under her tough exterior walls?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes:

Selene - Arigatoo for still reading. I'm glad you are liking it very much. (^_^) Stay tuned for more fluffiness…

Megami no Ushi - I update on ff.net faster because it is very easy. I think Yahoo! is a bit 'iffy' and I really need to find somewhere else to go I think…but not to sure about that. It took me 5 to 6 goes just to place up my latest doujinshi and two chapters on my update and that was extremely annoying…so that's why basically.

Anime-no-Atama - Oh don't we all want to know who the daddy is? You'll get an explanation soon…when Noa decides to explain herself more…or when Noa finally wants Shin-chan to pop out of nowhere and scare Aoshi and Misao! *Cackles evilly*

Shinomori Kibou - Thankies for the lovely comment. I do hope you enjoy chapter 12! (^_^)

SilverNimbus - Oh I think Misao will open up a little bit, but you just watch what happens ne? 

Eternitys End - Hmm, not a bad assumption on what you think will happen, but Aoshi doesn't know where Misao lives, so why not let her stay at the mansion. After all she is in no shape to get herself home. Aoshi is after all the only one actually "sleeping" in the mansion so he might need some company… Just read ne? Kawaii and funny! I hope that is! (^_^)

Kyme-chan: Aoshi falling in love with Misao-chan? Oh he has too; it is the rules…the law after all. ^_^ Noa wouldn't have it any other way…oh besides Misao falling for Aoshi of course! I already know the way Aoshi is going to confess…erm sort of…but they must fall apart first! 

Till next time…which is definitely soon!

****

Car Trouble?

Aoshi looked down to see Misao sleeping blissfully in his embrace. His hand reached up to rub at his left temple not expecting the night to turn out quite like this. Aoshi felt the limousine stop and heard Soujiro exit the driver side and opened the door for him. Somehow Aoshi got himself and Misao out safely without waking her from her slumber. She rested in his arms once more, her head tilted to his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

"Master Shinomori, is everything alright with Lady Misao?" Soujiro spoke while opening the front door to the mansion. Okon, Omasu, Hannya and the others had already turned in for the night and knew nothing about Misao staying the night.

"She drank a little too much wine Soujiro. You may place the limousine away and adjourn for the night." Aoshi spoke as he began heading up the stairs.

"Are you sure its wise to let Lady Misao stay in the Shinomori mansion?" Soujiro spoke; he freezing in his stance as narrowed green-grey eyes focused on his blue ones.

"You dare question me Soujiro? I never planned for this, nor do I know where she lives. She is sleeping peacefully and I dare not wake her up. It is only right to place her in one of the guestrooms for this evening. Is that a problem for you Soujiro?" Aoshi questioned his driver dryly and watched him shake his head and exit the main doors, they clicking behind him, the lock in place. Aoshi shook his head and continued up the stairs towards the first guest bedroom on the right just after his study.

Aoshi stepped into the large room and closed the door silently with his foot. He padded softly over the fluffy carpet and placed Misao down on the queen size bed, it draped in soft purple silken sheets. A creamy white doona lay folded at the bottom of the bed, just in case it got cooler during the night. Aoshi glanced over Misao's slumbering form, she instantly rolling over, her dress parting on her left leg, Aoshi's eyes focused there. 

Aoshi shook his head many times and grabbed the silken sheets placing them over Misao's form. What happened next, Aoshi was most definitely not expecting. As he pulled the covers over Misao, she had rolled onto her back, but once she felt a light touch on her chin by accident from Aoshi, she had instantly grabbed his hand and turned on her right side once more. Aoshi could do nothing but go with Misao, a masculine soft gasp escaping his lips in doing so as he now rested over Misao, his right hand resting on the headboard above Misao's head. Aoshi watched with wide eyes as Misao's fluttered open. Hazy blue met wide green-grey ones. 

"Aoshi?" Misao mumbled softly, still tipsy and quite sleepy as well. His breath caught in his throat as she not only immediately recognised him, but she spoke his name, in that soft sleepy voice of hers, almost a whisper…and yet so much more.

"Its not what…you think…" Aoshi lamely replied, his voice leaving him as Misao's hand reached up to brush over his cheek oh so lovingly. She held a sweet gentle smile on her lips; a semi seductive smile and Aoshi could not tare away from her open gaze. Her breath smelt like alcohol and strawberries. A strange combination yes, but her skin and her hair…oh how it smelled like flowers and rain. Aoshi had glanced away from Misao's gaze almost in embarrassment at being caught like this with her, but the strange thing was, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Why do you look away? Am I…not pretty enough?" Misao voiced aloud, still in her soft voice, her eyes still hazy with the effects of alcohol. Aoshi leaned up slightly, almost in shock at her question. Did she think…he was rejecting her? Aoshi shook his head negatively not too sure what to do in a situation such as this, but words escaped his lips before he could bury them deep inside himself. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon." Dammit! Aoshi began cursing himself at his stupid straight forwardness. No! No he couldn't take advantage of her like this! It wasn't right…it wasn't possi-

Aoshi's eyes had snapped open, he not even realising he had closed them to begin with. He knew he felt a blush crossing his cheeks at what he voiced to Misao in her drunken state, but now it would be evident as he stared wide eyed at Misao's closed eyes. She was…Misao was kissing him! His lips had parted in surprise, a groan breaking through his throat as Misao held onto the back of his neck making sure he couldn't part from her questing lips…not until she was satisfied.

"Misao…you…can't…" Aoshi finally broke aloud, his teeth gritting together as Misao began placing kisses down his throat. Aoshi let out a shuddering breath, her hands at his coat, as though ready to strip him of it, but he quickly pushed away from her.

"Oh shit!" Aoshi spoke aloud having done so and earned Misao's teeth marks into the side of his neck. She had bit him just as he reefed his body away from her, hoping to the gods she was still in her drunken state and wasn't fully awake. Aoshi stared down into Misao's hazy eyes, but with a sigh of relief he watched them close and she was out like a light.

"What the hell…just happened now?" Aoshi pondered to himself as he sat on the side of the bed watching over Misao. He was about ready to get up and leave when he heard her groan, her eyebrows scrunching up. She seemed to be in discomfort. Aoshi placed his hand on Misao forehead noting she was quite warm and her skin was slightly damp with perspiration. Was she coming down with some sort of fever? Aoshi got off the bed and moved to the counter and picked up the handset of the phone and pressed a speed dial number.

"Okon, can you please come upstairs to the guest room besides my study? Thank you." Aoshi spoke and placed the receiver down and opened the door to the room to wait for Okon outside.

* * * *

Only minutes passed by as he saw Okon's figure, draped in a dark green bathrobe walking down the hallway. Her hair was messy, Aoshi having woken her up, but he'd give her an explanation once she moved closer. 

"Something is wrong with Miss Misao." Aoshi spoke and let Okon enter the room first. He observed as she placed her hand against Misao's forehead and then felt some of her other damp skin as well.

"She's awfully clammy." Okon spoke almost to herself and left the room for several moments to grab a cloth and a water basin with cool water in it.

"Master Shinomori I think it is best that you find something for Misao-san to wear. She cannot sleep in this dress, it is much to uncomfortable for her." Aoshi nodded his head and left the room to head for his which happened to be the one across the hall from the guestroom. He rummaged through the draws on each side of the king size bed not finding anything for Misao to wear. His only option was to dig deeper into his walk in wardrobe and find some extremely old clothing. 

Aoshi flicked on the switch to the wardrobe and bent down looking through some boxes. He finally found one and noticed the clothes that lay in it were ones he had never worn before. Aoshi sifted through them and found a pair of black boxer shorts and black top with a pair of bright green cat's eyes on the back. His face scrunched up in distaste. Who the hell would buy him those? Aoshi kicked the box back into its original position and headed for the guestroom to find Okon had placed Misao into a sitting position.

"Here…" Aoshi spoke dumping them on the bed and left the room immediately. He leaned against the wall, his mind still reeling over the fact that Misao had kissed him…but not only that she had… Aoshi broke off his thoughts as his hand reached up to touch the place where Misao had bit him.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Aoshi muttered to himself, but snapped out of it when the door opened and Okon stepped out of the room.

"She is sleeping comfortably Master Shinomori, but you might need to look in on her every now and then okay?" Aoshi nodded his head, his eyes staring into chocolate brown ones.

"Okon nothing will happen, you know me." Aoshi spoke and watched a smile cross Okon's features as she nodded her head in agreement. She stepped closer, placing a kiss on Aoshi's cheek as she whispered her last words into his ear and then adjourned for the remanding hours of the night.

"Yes I know you…and I can read you like an opened book whether you like it or not. Keep her safe, Miss Misao is a very special woman and a rare one at that, so be honest with her…and yourself." Aoshi watched Okon leave and shook his head at her words. Damn, she really did know him too well. Okon was so much like his mother it was uncanny. Maybe it was because Okon was the oldest employee in the Shinomori household. She knew his mother and father before he was even born. Okon had been a street kid, but Aoshi's mother took her home and cared for her like a daughter…like a loved one. Aoshi's family loved all their employees…and now that his parents were gone, they were all Aoshi had left. Things would have to change…or else Aoshi would never forgive himself for driving away his family…his loved ones…

* * * *

Hours had ticked by as Aoshi sat in a chair and watched over Misao for the night. Who would have thought he was capable of doing such a thing? Was this…was this the Aoshi Shinomori he should be? Was this Aoshi a kinder, gentler being that only surfaced when no one was watching? 

Aoshi placed down the book he was reading and looked over at the rising sun. The hours had passed by so quickly. His thoughts cut off when he heard a groan leave Misao's lips once more. Aoshi got out of the chair, only now dressed in his black trousers and his white shirt, two buttons undone and it was tucked out of his trousers as well. Aoshi brought up the basin of water, dunked in the cloth and was just about to place it on Misao's forehead when he watched her eyes snap open instantly. He heard a shriek leave her lips, brute strength coming out in her and catching him off guard as she pushed him away from her, Aoshi tumbling to the carpeted floor and landing with a loud thud, water spraying all over his form and onto the carpet.

"S-Shinomori-san, w-what are you doing here?" Misao stuttered as she held the purple sheets to her body, her wide blue eyes looking at her now soaked employer. Aoshi lips had parted in surprise, his throat closing up, as he was unable to voice his reason. Water dripped from his wet bangs, his white shirt plastered to his skin and turning see through so Misao could catch a glimpse of the well defined body hidden underneath his usual business suits. Aoshi watched Misao stare around the large room in confusion and she finally spoke aloud. 

"Where am I?"

"You are in one of my guestrooms Miss Misao. You drunk quite a bit and were in no shape to go home so I let you stay the night here. I called Okon to dress you into some comfortable clothing and watched over you while you slept. You seemed to have come down with a fever and needed to be looked after." Aoshi reasoned with the young woman, who was still clutching the covers to her form, her eyes still wide and glancing around the room.

"You…took care of me?" Misao spoke in a small whisper, Aoshi watching the pink in her cheeks darken in colour. Misao's head was bent; she locked away in her own thoughts. Aoshi finally sat up properly, turning the basin over and placing the cloth inside as he stood up, water dripping to the carpet from the ends of his white shirt.

"Aa…" Was Aoshi's one word answer and Misao finally turned her gaze to him, her eyes growing wider as she looked over his soaked form.

"G-Gomen ne!" Misao abruptly spoke, the sheets dropping away from her body as she sat up on her knees looking at her employer, her hands placed over her lips as she tried not to laugh at him. Aoshi's eyes had narrowed; knowing Misao was ready to laugh even though it had been her fault to begin with. Aoshi did nothing but turn away from her and began heading for the door, his left hand turning the knob, but stopped from leaving as he turned half way around to ask his own question.

"Miss Misao, do you recall what you did last night?" He watched as Misao sat back down on the bed, her legs tucked under her and she had tilted her head in confusion. After several seconds Misao shook her head negatively and Aoshi nodded his in recognition. She watched with a raised eyebrow as he silently left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What…did I do?" Misao's mind was fuzzy, she not truly over her hangover just yet, but noticed a television set in a corner of the room. Misao got off the bed and padded over to it and sat down on the sofa lounge. She reached for the right remote control and scanned the channels. Misao's mind did make out that there was a camera crew there when she and Aoshi had arrived for the evening and wandered if they had caught anything on tape. 

Misao stopped flicking through the channels when she found one as it was filming a punch of people getting out of a Rolls Royce. Misao turned up the volume, not really listening to the woman but noticed a whispering Aoshi speaking to her as they walked up the steps heading towards the function room. She remembered that. She remembered being quite rude to him, but instantly listened to the woman reporter.

__

"Some sort of commotion broke out at the Shinomori Cocktail Party and this was the result of it all."

Misao watched with wide eyes as she was filmed on camera…probably all of Japan watching as she decked some elderly man. The only part they hadn't got was he grabbing her ass! Misao's mouth had parted open as guests stopped eating and talking and began whispering things the camera microphone could not pick up. She watched her own form race off, the camera following, but then it faced the old man who was being helped up by two people only to fall over again as he was smacked in the face by Aoshi. He then yelled something, the crowd parted and he ran out of the function room…coming to look for her.

Misao bowed her head and turned the television off. She had humiliated herself…and Aoshi. They had helped her to fit in for the night and Misao had lashed out, not liking it at all. Then to ruin the reputation of one of Japan's richest families was…was unforgivable! Misao got up and hurriedly placed on the clothes she had worn yesterday. Her belongings had been placed in here, Misao guessing it was Aoshi who did that. She placed on her sneakers, her head very much bowed in disgust at herself and she opened the door to the guestroom and closed it silently behind her. Misao leaned against the door, her eyes opening as she watched the door across the hall open and Aoshi stepped out now wearing drier clothes. A mark on his neck caught her eyes…but Misao quickly bowed her head.

"I…I'm sorry for embarrassing you last night. I…I won't allow myself to be felt up by some creepy old man…and yet I didn't realise the consequences it would cause for you. I'm…I'm so sorry!" Misao spoke abruptly and she raced for the stairs and headed down them hurriedly. The humiliation she felt…was like a deep hole welling up inside her. Guilt and fear rose as well…Misao knowing she had disappointed everyone! Hannya and Okon…but most of all she had disappointed Aoshi.

"Misao wait! That's not what I meant!" Misao stood at the bottom of the stairs, she breathing heavily, but her eyes were wide open, Aoshi having called her…sounding so desperate as though wanting to explain but not knowing how to. She slowly turned around, her eyes lifting up to gaze at the man at the top of the stairs. She noticed his head was slightly turned away, his fingers on his left hand brushing over the faint purple tinge on his neck concealing it away from her eyes.

"I wanted to know…whether you remembered…what you did to me…" Her eyes were wide in horror at what Aoshi muttered softly, his head turned away and now she could see a pink tinge crossing his cheeks. What was it that she did? Did it have something to do with the mark on his neck? That mark on his neck… Misao gasped in horror, flashes of last night jumping around in her mind, her eyes tearing up at what they could mean.

"I'm sorry!" Misao blurted out, Aoshi eyes growing wide as he caught tear marks falling down her cheeks. She was crying! 

"Misao wait! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…let me expla-" But it was all too late…she had run out of the mansion already. Aoshi listened to her motorcycle roar and then it sped off, the rider wanting to get as far away from the Shinomori grounds as possible. Aoshi sat on the top step, a frown crossing his features. He felt a presence not too far behind him and spoke softly, almost regretfully for bringing up what Misao had forgotten all about.

"I don't want your curses Okon…just leave me be." Okon's eyes frowned as she watched Aoshi…the boy she helped raise slouch to the stair railing, his head resting on the bars as he still stared at the opened door. Okon walked down the passageway and seated herself beside Aoshi, her arm resting around his shoulders, but she said nothing at all. Only seconds passed before Okon felt a small pressure on her right hand, as Aoshi clasped it with his left one. She sighed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

"Things will be okay Master Shinomori…I'm sure of it."

"If you say so…" That voice he spoke in…it was lost…and full of regret. Okon hadn't heard that in 10 years! Was Miss Misao having that much of an effect on Aoshi? Could this woman be the one to…to break the ice surrounding his heart? Okon sat up and glanced her eyes over at Aoshi; she still thinking of him as a young boy…a young child she helped raised. He had much to learn…and yet Okon could sense Misao would be the one to teach him many things. Her eyes narrowed however, as she noticed a small bruise on his neck, teeth marks as well. She bit her lip not saying anything and brushed her hand over his cheek and then got up. He needed to be by himself for a few minutes, Okon was sure of that.

"Go find her Master Shinomori…I'd say she is quite confused and rather embarrassed. Perhaps you should let your feelings be known to her…we are not blind to the truth and she deserves to know what you feel in your heart. If you let this one get away, I am sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Aoshi stared at Okon's form as she descended the stairs. His eyes grew wide as he stood up dashing for his bedroom and then was out in a flash.

"SOUJIRO?" Aoshi had yelled in a very un-Aoshi tone of voice. Soujiro stepped into the main entrance to the mansion and watched with wide eyes as his Master slid down the banister of stairs. 

"I need you to take me to Okina's Mechanical Service right now." Aoshi watched a smile cross Soujiro's lips, he finally realising that his boss had strong feelings for the young woman and there was no chance in hell he could have a shot with her. If his boss was happy…then he was happy.

"Yes Sir!" Soujiro spoke and raced to grab the limousine. Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shikijo and Omasu watched from the doorway as Aoshi jumped into the limousine, he only dressed in a pair of black slacks, dirty sneakers and a grey shirt.

"Where is Master Shinomori going in such a hurry…and still wearing his house clothes?" Hannya questioned the other four employees but watched them shake their heads negatively, they not having a clue either.

"He's going to ask Miss Misao to be his girlfriend. Isn't it sweet?" Okon spoke with a bright smile on her lips, her eyes closed. She opened them to see five pairs looking sternly at her, but she shrugged her shoulders, mumbled out her reply and walked off.

"Don't look at me, Master Shinomori is old enough to decide what he wants…and besides I think its cute the way Miss Misao affects him so much. Oh look at the time, I must go vacuum the carpets."

"That woman is truly something…" Omasu voiced her opinion watching the other men in the household nod their heads and then they all broke off to go do their usual chores.

* * * *

(Okina's Mechanical Service)

Okina had been opening up shop when he heard a familiar motorcycle scream down the street and halt a few feet from him. His eyes grew wide when Misao thrust her helmet off, it falling heavily to the concrete floor. That however was not what had worried him at all. Her face was streaked with tears and she fell into his embrace weeping like a young child, much the way she did when she found out she was pregnant four years ago. So there stood grandfather and granddaughter embracing each other tightly…one weeping…and one comforting.

"Misao-chan what happened? Are you all right? Did that man hurt you? For if he did I'll ring his ne-"

"J-Jiya I did the most despicable thing ever!" Misao blurted out, butting into Okina's rant. He watched as Misao pulled away from him, her eyes puffy from crying too much and she mumbled out her reply.

"I got drunk…and…and Mr Shinomori took me back to the mansion and…and…" Okina was literally ready to explode. Misao was drunk and he had his way with her! That dirty man! Why he outta…

"I…I kissed him!" Okina blinked in confusion, his murderous thoughts being cut off by Misao falling into his embrace once more. She began to babble something he couldn't comprehend and he pushed her away slightly…his eyes catching something else.

"A hickey Jiya! I gave the man a hickey! He must be so disgusted at having that happen to him by someone like me. Oh Jiya it's completely hopeless! I'll never be able to show my face to him ever again! I can't believe I lost it Jiya…I lost the job…I lost the money that was going to get us back up and running again."

"Hello Misao…" She gasped in horror and surprise at hearing that soft voice…that soft masculine voice that only belonged to one person. Misao let go of her grandfather and slowly turned around, her eyes growing wide as she came level with soft green-grey ones. Misao could do nothing but stare at a very casual looking Aoshi. A breeze had picked up; blowing his silky black bangs around as he began walking towards her, his hand came out from behind his back ever so slowly to conceal…flowers. He was holding some flowers in his right hand…just for her.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	13. Chapter 13

****

Car Trouble?

Misao's eyes had grown wider with surprise. He…he followed her! Why? Her mind reeled with questions, but she had no answers. 

Misao could not turn away from him, for he was standing there like a normal man and wearing very casual clothes, something she never thought she'd see him in, especially out of his mansion! He…He was still gorgeous too! How could this one man look good in anything he wore? What would he look like in nothing? Misao shook that thought right from her mind. She needn't blush in front of him now! Her breath caught in her throat as he began walking towards her…only stopping a foot from herself, those intense eyes gazing into her wide stare.

"W-What are you doing here?" Misao voiced in a rush, her eyes catching the purple flowers he had bought. Where they for her? Had he bought them to try and cheer her up or something? Was he a damned mind reader too? Purple happened to be one of her favourite colours! 

"I came to see if you were alright. I…bought these for you as well." Aoshi spoke, almost loosing his voice when Misao's gaze had returned to him. His assumption was right…he could drown in eyes like that. He had thrust the flowers out, as though acting like a scared schoolboy, but watched a faint blush cross Misao's cheeks as she took them from his hand.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." Misao replied, her eyes closing for a moment, as she smelt their fragrance.

"Did you come all the way down here to f-fire me?" Misao stumbled on that one word, dreading the answer that was sure to come from his lips.

"Iie, I came to apologise for making you feel uncomfortable and embarrassed." Aoshi replied in his soft voice, a smirk crossing his lips at Misao's confused stare.

"B-But what I did…"

"Its okay Misao. I was shocked, but I'll place it down as you weren't yourself and that it won't happen again. You will still fix the cars right?" Misao nodded her head; her cheeks not pink anymore. Why, in some way, did she feel depressed about what he said? Although Misao's memory was slightly fuzzy, she could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers…the softness of them…the way she had kissed him so desperately was…was warming her insides incredibly!

"Misao, are you okay?" Aoshi questioned as he stared down at her, his questing eyes noticing a small pink tinge cross her cheeks once more. Damn, why did she always have to blush in front of him? It made her so much more appealing in his eyes. Misao dare not speak, for she would fear her voice would squeak when trying to reply to the man in front of her. Why? Why was it that everytime he spoke her name she felt all tingly inside? She was warmed at his soft deep voice speaking her name, as though it was the only name he'd ever utter like that…with no title whatsoever. Again that bright blush was covering her cheeks, her eyes darting to his left to see the faint purple mark on his neck.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because of…" Aoshi never did finish, his hand reaching up to cover the mark on his neck and he slightly turned away…Misao biting him was still vivid in his mind. Out of the corner of his left eye he watched Misao bow her head, her hands thrust behind her back along with the flowers as she muttered out her reply. Aoshi had to lean closer to catch it all.

"I'm sorry…the mark…and…I was drunk…and stupid…and…I'm embarrassed…ashamed…you should be angry…and…" Misao was unable to finish, she being cut off by a pair of lips brushing lightly over hers. What the hell? Misao was starring into dark green-grey eyes, watching as Aoshi pulled away from her lips. Her fingers instantly went up to trace over her red lips, her eyes wide and starring up and into his semi hidden ones. He…he had kissed her! There again…that faint blush was crossing his cheeks at being so straightforward! He'd kissed her instantly…not even asking if it was all right. Was he…trying to make her feel better, trying to tell her it was okay? It was as though he was giving her the chance to hate him…or forgive herself for what had happened.

"Why…did you do that?" Misao spoke in a whisper; the sweet, gentle touch of his lips against hers…she still could feel that slight pressure. His lips…oh how soft they were…so gentle, not wishing to scare her away.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in my presence…in my home, so…" Aoshi cut off, a little too embarrassed to say anymore, but he was relieved when Misao nodded her head, her hand brushing over one of his and squeezing it lightly. It was as though the two of them had a silent understanding between each other.

"Shall we go for a walk Misao?" Aoshi abruptly spoke, breaking the silence between them. His hand was already out, waiting for Misao to take it…and he sighed in relief when she did so.

"O-Okay…" Misao replied shakily and was led off by Aoshi, he walking down the street, eyeing Soujiro to make sure he didn't follow, as he'd call for when he wished to be picked up.

"So…what do we do now?" Misao spoke after many minutes of silence, her head slightly bent as she gazed down at there joined hands. What was happening to her? One minute she thought she had dishonored him…disappointed him to no return and now here she was walking down the street with him…and her hand in his! Misao glanced up observing Aoshi as he looked deep in thought.

"I am not too sure." Aoshi's eyes narrowed as Misao burst into fits of giggles. Who would have that that he, Aoshi Shinomori, didn't know what to do now! Misao definitely couldn't help but laugh.

"What seems to be so funny Misao?" Aoshi spoke dryly…annoyingly.

"N-Nothing…nothing really." Misao muttered out, getting her laughter under control. The two of them were completely hopeless! And yet, in some way the seemed to make a good couple…both secretive in some cases, but they seemed to get on pretty well together.

Misao hadn't even bothered to introduce her grandfather to Aoshi at all! Oh the chiding she would get from him when she came back would be tremendous! 

Misao placed a small smile on her lips, a secretive smile that is and linked her fingers with Aoshi's. She liked the feel of his smooth skin against hers. It was so odd that she, the female, would have rougher skin then him. Misao supposed it was because she'd been working on cars and motorcycles for so long, but he was the businessman after all…no dirt and grind in that job…no grease either! 

"Lets talk about last night shall we?" Aoshi spoke, Misao tensing slightly at him saying that. Was he going to bring up the kiss? Oh she'd probably die of embarrassment if he teased her about it. The nerve of him wanting to bring it up when she was so unprepared for it!

"That was a very good kick you displayed Misao." Aoshi spoke, trying not to chuckle at her stunned gaze. He knew she thought he was going to bring up the kiss, but he thought better of it. He'd actually save that for another day. He wasn't sure what to really talk about. What could he say when he was always in the news? She already knew about him…and yet he felt it wasn't right to just demand her to tell him about her life.

"D-Do you have to bring that up? I'm trying very hard to forget an old geezer groping my butt!" Misao complained while glaring up at Aoshi. He held that small smirk on his lips, as though teasing her yet again to see whether she thought he would smile for her.

"Come on!" Misao spoke changing the subject as she pulled on his arm, making him run with her. She'd show him! Misao made him run behind her slightly, she speeding in front even though she still held onto his hand tightly. They raced down the street, Misao laughing lightly as they did so, her hand clutching his a little tighter. Why was it that even though he was rich and famous…she felt so free with him? As though she needn't put up a front with him because he might very well respect her for who she was. Misao was slightly confused though. He was completely different…the both of them…and yet here they were…together…

"Misao where are we going?" Aoshi questioned while jogging behind the energetic woman, she bursting with energy for unknown reasons.

"You'll see!" She spoke and raced across the road; almost getting the both of them run over a couple of times. Aoshi stared around the park, old memories flooding his mind as he watched small children stare at him and Misao curiously as they raced passed heading somewhere into a punch of trees. 

Misao finally came to a halt, puffing heavily and letting go of Aoshi's hand for the moment. She bent over to catch her breath. Aoshi wasn't too out of breath and walked around the pack of trees, his hand brushing over the trunk of a large tree in the middle of about five more. Misao did nothing but catch her breath and watch Aoshi, he walking around silently…deep in thought.

"Do you remember this place?" Misao questioned softly and walked over towards the tree, she climbing onto the lowest branch and looking down at Aoshi, he starring up at her, his long bangs blowing in the cool breeze.

"You fell off here and hit your head on the roots below. You had scared the living daylights out of your mum that day." Misao turned to face Aoshi on the branch, as he had climbed up the tree to sit beside her.

"How…did you know that? Oh right, in the news." Aoshi had corrected himself, his hand picking up Misao's as he began running his fingers over the lines on her palm…noticing small puckered scars on her hands. She must have been a very adventurous child when growing up to have such rough hands like she did.

"Shikijo and Hyotokko told me about you. I asked, and promised not to tell but when we were walking along the street, I remembered this park and remembered what they told me. You played here, many times when you were growing up. Your mother worked at the school and kindergarten not too far from here either. I went to that exact school…and sometimes help out there as well. She was a wonderful lady, I actually met her a couple times but never really knew who she was back then."

"You really have a way with getting to know secrets about people don't you Misao?" Aoshi responded and bent over backwards, his legs curled around the branch so he wouldn't fall off. Misao jumped off gracefully and gazed at his upside down form, his hands folded over his chest, but the bottom of his shirt had risen to reveal nicely toned muscles on his stomach.

"Well, I know you from watching television all the time, but there are always small things, important things the media forgets or never capture. The only way I know to find out about you is to become nosy, since I doubt you would really tell me unless I elicited severe pain onto you." Misao responded, a small laugh escaping her lips. She observed Aoshi as he placed his hands on a large tree root growing above ground, his shirt falling even further down to reveal a gorgeous bronze toned body! Oh Kami-sama he was drop dead gorgeous!

"I remember trying to do this when I was young, but I fell off…and ended up in hospital." Aoshi spoke, Misao watching as he kicked away from the branch to land back on his feet, his shirt falling back to its rightful position. He turned around when completing his small demonstration of skill and came face to face with Misao. Aoshi didn't think he was that close, but he could feel her warm breath against the skin on his neck, she staring into his eyes…her breath coming in quicker pants at being excited at being so close to him. They both stared at one another, Misao's lips parting as she asked her question, her blue orbs moving from his intense stare to his thin lips.

"Will you…kiss me again?" Aoshi's heart was practically exploding in his chest at hearing her shy question, the blush on her cheeks making her seem so innocent then what she really was. She had become embarrassed at blurting that out like she did, those eyes becoming fearful…as though she had spoken wrongly in front of him. Oh how he wanted to kiss her…but…

"When the time is right…I will kiss you Misao." Aoshi responded, his hand caressing her cheek for a second, before he dropped it away. Misao was about to demand more answers but jerked away from him when his cellular phone began ringing loudly. 

"Shinomori Aoshi?" He responded in a cool tone of voice, his eyes drifting over Misao as she moved closer, her hands pressed against his chest oh so boldly. Aoshi's lips had parted, he listening to the person on the other end, but his eyes were focused on Misao, her hands sliding down his chest, to wrap around his waist. Misao leaned closer, ready to fully hug him, but two things ruined the moment.

"HE DID WHAT?" Aoshi had yelled making Misao jerk away from him.

"Auntie Misao what are you doing here?" Misao stared into two pairs of brown eyes, Ayame and Suzume-chan staring up at her and then over at a pacing Aoshi jabbering away on his mobile phone.

"Girls what are you doing here? Where's your grandfather and Shin-chan?" Misao spoke softly as she bent down to hug them lightly. Oh Kami-sama, what if he came and Aoshi wanted to know who he was? What the hell would she say then?

"He and Ojiichan are at the kindergarten, we are here with Uncle Sano!" Suzume-chan spoke happily, she racing towards a scruffy figure, it being Sano's day off. Misao was actually shocked he wasn't spending it with Takani-san.

"Oi, weasel-girl!" He yelled loudly and raced over, picking up Suzume-chan on the way. She rested on his shoulders, her hands tugging at his spiky hairstyle. Misao waved at him, watching him walk over and stand beside her, his chocolate brown eyes glancing over at Aoshi.

"This is the rich guy from the news? Sure don't look like much." Sano spoke loudly; not caring that Aoshi could hear his every word.

"Sano stop being rude." Misao chided him and watched as he placed Suzume-chan on the ground, he silently walking over towards Aoshi, who was still speaking to one of his underlings from his many companies. 

"Thank you Fukae-san, I'll be there in half an hour." Aoshi clicked off his mobile phone and placed it back into his pocket. He eyed Sano silently, who happened to be circling him as though making sure he was up to some sort of standard…in his mind.

"Shinomori Aoshi meet Sagara Sanosuke." Misao spoke moving over and placing her hand on Sano's arm, stopping him from sizing Aoshi up, the way he always did when Misao introduced him to a few guys she had meet over the past four years. You could say he was protective of Misao. Misao watched alarmed as Sano yanked on Aoshi's shirt, pulling him closer…and a little down to glare straight into his eyes and voice his opinion.

"You break her heart…and I'll break you fucking neck!" Sano voiced loudly, Misao glancing down at Ayame and Suzume-chan who slapped there hands over their ears to cut off the swearing Sano used. Okay, so he was _very_ protective of Misao. Misao had to step forward and break Sano away from Aoshi. She glanced apologetically over at Aoshi, but he seemed unfazed by the brash attitude and continued brushing his hands over his shirt trying to straighten out the creases.

"Big words from such a little man." Aoshi responded in an emotionless tone of voice, Misao having to quickly get between the two of them, as Sano was ready to punch him.

"Will you two stop acting like small children!" Misao spoke loudly, trying not to loose her temper.

"Sano just stop! Shinomori-san and I are friends…nothing more. Please, don't make a scene." Misao pleaded with Sano, her eyes staring up and into his. She watched him back away, his hands thrust into his white pants as he shrugged his shoulders and began walking off, Ayame and Suzume-chan jogging beside him. Misao watched him abruptly stop, he turning his head over his shoulder to stare back at her and Aoshi and he spoke once more before leaving the area to head for the playground equipment.

"Don't even think about crying to me when he screws you over weasel-girl…I won't put up with that shit anymore." Misao's eyes frowned at his hurtful words, she taking a deep breath to look back at Aoshi, his gaze already on her.

"Old boyfriend?" He questioned and heard a chuckle escape Misao's lips as she shook her head negatively.

"I guess you could say we were close to being a couple, but he's just protective of me that's all." Misao watched one of Aoshi's eyebrows raise up in recognition of what she said.

"Okay, so he's very protective then." Misao retorted her hands folding under her breasts. She eyed Aoshi off as he approached her quietly, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who wouldn't be protective of you Misao." Aoshi whispered softly, watching Misao's eyes widen and her cheeks darken in colour. Her breath caught when Aoshi held that small shy smile she had seen only once before. Now he was smiling at her. Her lips parted ready to speak but again there was a soft pressure against them. Aoshi was kissing her! His hands had cupped her cheeks, his eyes closed, Misao sighing softly, her own closing for a moment in sheer bliss. She hadn't returned the kiss, only reveled in all its glory at having Aoshi's lips slanted over hers, his tongue brushing over her lips. Oh my! Misao had leaned up on her tiptoes, her lips parting in a sigh and a gasp caught in her throat as Aoshi held her close, showing her how much of a good kisser he seemed to be. Misao didn't want it to end, but she pulled lightly away, her eyes fluttering open to gaze into Aoshi's intense ones. Oh if only he knew what that did to her inside…

"I really have to go Misao…" Aoshi spoke softly, his lips brushing over her cheek and he wrapped his arms around her petite frame, not wanting to let go of her. She had come so willingly into his arms…and the way her body molded against his was just…divine to say the least.

"I'll…see you when I see you…tomorrow ne?" Misao muttered her hand brushing through his silky hair. Oh she felt so good inside…he was…was so gentle with her…so gentle and sweet…something she hadn't had for…well forever it seemed.

"You do still have a job remember?" Aoshi spoke and broke the embrace, his eyes catching a limousine pulling up, Soujiro having followed anyway. Aoshi fully let go of Misao and walked off, not saying anything more. Misao watched as he got into the car, not turning to look at her and it began pulling away from the curb.

"Kachan, what are you doing here?" Misao eyes widened in surprise as she abruptly turned to her right to look down at Shin-chan. 

* * * *

(Inside the Limousine)

"Soujiro, who is that young boy with Miss Misao?" Aoshi asked as he looked out the tinted window, watching Misao bend down to chat with him, a smile crossing her face making it glow.

"I am not too sure Master Shinomori." Soujiro responded and without any further questions from his master he did a U-turn and headed for the mansion.

* * * *

(Back in the park)

"Kachan was that Mr Shinomori? He looked funny…" Shin-chan spoke as he took his mothers hand as she walked off heading for Genzai-sensei who was sitting under a tree and reading to his granddaughter's.

"Why do you say that Shin-chan?" Misao spoke, she thanking the gods that Aoshi had left when Shin-chan had arrived. What if…he saw them together? What would he be thinking? What if he asked her who he was? Misao brushed the thoughts aside when Shin answered her question.

"Cause he just looked like a normal boy. Is he nice Mama?" He spoke a bright smile crossing his lips as Misao picked him up and placed him into her lap when she sat down near Genzai-sensei.

"Hai, hai Shin-chan, now listen to Genzai-sensei's story while I go speak with Uncle Sano for a moment." Misao stood up, and walked off, noticing Sano lay under the shade of another tree, a blade of grass sticking out of his mouth and those chocolate brown eyes were closed. Misao sat beside him, he not saying anything, but then Misao wasn't sure if he knew she was beside him yet.

"You needn't protect me all the time Sano." Misao spoke softly, watching his left eye peak open to glance at her an then close once more, he turning on his side and facing hi back to her. Misao sighed softly, she facing her back to him, but leaned back so she rested against him, one ankle crossed over the other as her legs were stretched out in front of her.

"You can't ignore me Sano, we work for the same man."

"I know…" Was her reply and Misao turned around, lying on her stomach, but her arms were folded to rest on Sano's side, her head lying down as she gazed over at the lake in the park.

"You know I love you Sano, for everything you have done for me, but someday you have to let go and let me make this decision on my own."

"I just…I just don't want him to hurt you Misao." Misao's eyes had widen hearing him call her by her real name as he rolled over onto his back, she resting on his stomach and looking over at him, his gaze elsewhere.

"I know, but for once, I feel I need to take a leap of faith with someone, or else I'll never get anywhere. I just want to see if he really is the one that makes me feel alive. Let me make this mistake on my own without you giving me advice…please?" Sano opened his eyes to gaze into pleading blue orbs. He sighed softly and sat up, Misao doing the same.

"Fine, fine weasel-girl, I won't say a word. Besides, I think Shinomori-san would be an okay guy I guess." Sano replied and Misao smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck to hug him. She gasped in surprise when he stood up spinning her around and around and then began running towards the others, she still very much in his arms as he weaved between trees and jumped over benches as he did so.

"SANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misao yelled, her eyes closed as she felt like she was going to be sick! She wobbly sat on the ground, watching as Sano picked up Shin-chan and began spinning him around, her little boy thinking it was fantastic!

Misao sat near Genzai-sensei the both of them laughing as the three children tackle Sano to the ground and proceeded to jump on him. Misao sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, Aoshi kissing her flashing in her mind.

"Did you have a nice evening Misao-chan?" Genzai-sensei whispered to her as the both of them leaned against the trunk of the tree. He watched a small blush cross her cheeks; his wrinkled hand patting hers telling her she needn't say anything.

"The party was…eventful, but today was a very lovely day." Misao spoke her hand clasping his as they watched Sano "tackle" the children to the ground and rolled around with them. Yep, he really was just a big kid like Shin-chan thought, but he didn't mind. Shin-chan just hoped he got to meet Shinomori-san soon, because he wanted to know if he too was just a big kid as well. 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Notes:

Kyme-chan: You're the best chickie! (^_^)

Iceangel: I wish I could finish some of my unfinished stories as well!

Onna Oji: No, its not Enishi…I was thinking of making it a complete mystery…so you wouldn't end up findinoug out the mysterious dad, cause it really doesn't matter anymore…but I might change my mind, when Aoshi asks…maybe…

Selene: Arigatoo for the wonderful…err…virtual flowers ne? lol! Well won't we all just love some interaction with Aoshi and Shin-chan ne? But…hmm…I gotta get Aoshi back in Misao's nice books…that could be hard, just read okay?

SilverNimbus: I updated now! Isn't it good! I was hating the last chapter…but then I hated this one more, cause I had Aoshi be mean…and…well yeah…but thanks for reading and I'll try and get Aoshi and Shin-chan to meet real soon.

Tesuka-chan: Oh, you no like them being together? *pouts* Well they've got a few things to deal with for sure…but Aoshi's mean again if that helps! They'll always have problems…and a big one happens to be Misao's little "secret" and we all know who that is ne?

Thanks to everyone who's reading an reviewing, I'm happy you like it and happy that you hate I leave you waiting for more! (^_^)

Well on with the chapter…gomen ne but it's all Hannya and Aoshi, but I think its nice…

****

Car Trouble?

"Ohayoo Misao-san." Soujiro spoke as he entered the garage to see Misao already looking over the Ferrari. He watched her poke her head out of the engine, wave at him, a screwdriver in her mouth and then she went straight back to work. It wasn't even 8am yet and she was already here, trying to be as quiet as possible even though the garage was practically sound proof. It was as though she didn't wish to be detected.

"You are certainly getting an early start Misao-san." Soujiro spoke and walked over to stand beside the right front tyre. Misao stood up, she pulling a cloth from her overalls pocket and wiping it over her face, smudging the grease that was already covering part of her left cheek.

"Yes, I had a quick look over the Ferrari a couple days ago and not only is the battery completely drained…the spark in the ignition doesn't to well either. This will have to have a complete overhaul on it as well. I'd suspect 1 maybe 2 days for just this car alone."

"I don't know if Master Shinomori will be pleased about that Misao-san." Soujiro spoke watching blue eyes glance at him and then Misao went back to taking out the car battery. 

"Yeah…well Shinomori-san will just have to find a way in dealing with it. He has his limousine, so what's the fuss about. At least he has one car and none at all."

"Quite right Miss Misao." A voice spoke from just behind Soujiro and Misao. She straightened up, forgetting about the bonnet on the car and smacked her head.

"OW!" Misao cursed loudly her hand rubbing her head. Soujiro glanced at her in silent apology at how much it must of hurt but he left when Aoshi waved him off…wishing to speak with Misao alone.

"That will leave a bump Miss Misao. Shall I call Hannya and tell him to bring you a pack of ice?" Aoshi spoke while heading over towards her.

"There's that 'Miss' again." Misao replied instantly, her eyes narrowing at Aoshi, he blinking in surprise at not realising he'd called her that…and not knowing she hated him calling her that so much. Misao was quick to get over her anger when a soft hand rub her head, she looking up into Aoshi's eyes, but he was parting her hair to see if there really was a bump.

"You'll be fine Misao." Aoshi pulled away from her then, his hands going into his pockets not really sure what to say. They had shared something lasting yesterday, but now…now both of them weren't too sure what to do after that. How stupid it seemed, but how could they be together when they led completely different lives. 

"W-Well I've got to get back to work, unless you want to hear about sub-systems?" Misao spoke her eyes lifting to look into Aoshi's but his were cast down at his gold watch.

"No, I'm going out of town for a couple of days, some urgent business has come up." Aoshi replied and waited for a reply. She stood there, her head cast to the side looking at some far off place she could only see not sure what to say to his emotionless tone of voice.

"I'll see you when I get back Misao." Aoshi turned around at that and headed for the garage door.

"Aoshi?" Misao blurted out before she even knew he was on her mind. She watched him stop in his tracks; his head slightly turned over his right shoulder. Misao gazed at his lean suit clad form, her voice stuck in her throat but she managed to choke out her question hurriedly.

"That kiss…did it mean anything to you?" Misao was staring at his back; his suit had to be like Armani or something she presumed. She watched his head turn to the door, his right hand going into his pocket as he began walking once more, muttering his answer to a stricken Misao.

"I'm late for my appointment, we shall discuss the matter when I return." Why? Why was he heartless once more, just the way she had meant him the first time? She had thought…something was there…but boy did she feel like an idiot now. 

Misao sucked up the tears that she knew were welling up in her eyes and swiftly turned to the Ferrari. She felt like such an idiot for thinking that something was going to happen between them. He was the snobby bastard who had his own world, and she…she was just the girl, the employee that could never make a difference in his life. 

Misao dropped the screwdriver as she had descended to the cold concrete floor. This was the last straw, the last bit of humiliation she would ever have! No man was going to hurt her anymore! She'd give up! There was only one man, well a boy for now, who would be permanent in her life…and that was her Shin-chan.

Sano was right…in fact, maybe she should tell him what had happened and then he could go break Aoshi's fucking neck! Misao laughed bitterly, wiping one lone tear away. Oh how the thought of Sano choking Aoshi would be very satisfying to watch, but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't tell a soul. She'd work as fast as she could and then she'd be out of here and forget everything…especially that heartless man.

A lone figure stood near the garage door, Misao not noticing him, but he noticed the sadness that rippled through her petite frame, the distraught look on her face…the tears that brushed down her cheeks even though she kept working, not bothering to wipe them away. Someone really did need to explain a few things in relationships to Aoshi. The figure backed away from the door and strode towards the mansion doors, his hand swiftly opening the wooden door and his form headed straight for the phone. He picked it up, pressed a speed dial number and waited for the person to answer.

"Fukae-san where exactly did Master Shinomori travel to?" He questioned the man on the other end.

"I am aware that it is confidential, but in urgent matters that concern the household it is most important to get in immediate contact with him." He lied through his teeth as he listened to Fukae answer his question.

"Thank you." He spoke once more and hung up the phone soon after. 

"Okon, please watch the household while I am away. I shall not be more then a day at the most." 

"Hai, Hannya." Okon replied, not knowing what was going on, but watched the elder man exit the mansion. She heard his small car speed off, she not knowing where he was headed at all. Okon was a little cheesed off too. She didn't know what was going on this time.

* * * *

(Hours pass - Kyoto)

Aoshi strolled down a street in Kyoto, a large black trench coat, sunglasses and hat concealing his form from other pedestrians. It did not matter however, as they were all too busy finding shelter as it began to pour down with rain. Droplets of water fell from his hat and coat, Aoshi's mind elsewhere, not realising that a shadowed figure was following his every move. The cloaked man stopped in an alleyway, silently watching Aoshi stop in front of a building…a most interesting building indeed.

"I highly doubt this is work Master Shinomori." The figure moved from the alleyway, Aoshi abruptly snapping out of his thoughts and spinning around, his hat falling to the wet pavement when he did so. Rain plummeted to his head, he needing to take of the glasses so he could see properly. His hair was drenched in mere seconds, his hand reaching up to brush his longs bangs away from his eyes. They had widened slightly when he noticed who the dark figure was.

"Hannya, what are you doing here?" Aoshi questioned and moved towards his butler, completely forgetting about the building he had been standing in front of.

"In all the years I've known you Master Shinomori, I have never seen you more dishonest and disrespectful then I have today." Hannya watched Aoshi's eyebrow raise, his employee treading on very thin ice.

"What you did today has clearly shown me that you are not the person I though you were."

"Hannya I'm late for an appointment, whatever you wish to say, speak it now for I have somewhere to go." Aoshi replied his hand's crossing over his chest as he awaited whatever Hannya was going to rave on about.

"I'm talking about Misao-san! I saw what you did…the way you turned your back on her. Do you realise what that meant to her? Pure rejection Master Shinomori…that is what you portrayed. I thought you'd be man enough to tell her something…anything and yet you let your cold exterior be known…placing an unbreakable barrier between the two of you."

"I said we'd discuss the matter when I returned Hannya." Aoshi immediately replied, his butler was getting angry…he could feel it.

"No, you should have been man enough to discuss it then and there. You should have given her an answer…the proper answer that lays within your heart. You are not emotionless…I know this and you know this. So why lie to her, why make her cry?"

"Cry?" Aoshi muttered to himself, his head bowing slightly at the thought of Misao's tears…because of him…because he was rude…disrespectful to her…just like Hannya had said.

"Why do you fight so hard against your own heart? Are you afraid to admit you love Misao-san to yourself?" Hannya watched Aoshi's head snap up at hearing him voice that loudly.

"You hate yourself for loving someone like her, for she isn't rich…or comes from a wealthy or well known background like the many other women that you've associated yourself with. Don't you realise that it isn't you who just loves her, it is all of us." Hannya spoke stepping closer. He watched Aoshi's eyebrows crease slightly, not sure how to take that comment and Hannya placed his hands on his shoulders, his dark eyes never leaving green-grey ones.

"Not even a week and we have fallen for her genki outlook on life. Yes, she is stubborn, but you are as well. How many times have you brought someone back to the mansion and none of us have ever liked any of the women like we do Misao-san. She's someone we never thought could change us…let alone you, but something about her makes her special…makes her unique and you are stupid to let her go like you did. Your father would be so disappointed in you Aoshi." A grunt left Hannya's throat, Aoshi smacking him hard in the face, catching him off guard as he fell into a bunch of trashcans near the front of the alleyway.

"Take that back!" Aoshi spoke, his jaw clenched tight. Hannya was still amongst the trash his face in complete surprise at what had just happened. Aoshi had just lost complete control of his composure, something he never did, but it was as though speaking of his father like he did snapped Aoshi's usual control. Hannya's left hand lifted up, his fingers brushing at his lip and saw blood run down his hand, the rain washing it away. 

Hannya's dark eyes lifted up, they growing wide in surprise as Aoshi held his fisted hand in front of his face, a distraught look occupying his once passive features. He looked more like a scared young boy then he had ever been in his entire life. 

"H-Hannya…" Aoshi muttered softly, his voice not the Aoshi Hannya knew him as these days. It was full of regret, having hit someone in utter rage…someone who was very close in his heart indeed. He observed as Aoshi quickly walked over and bent beside him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hannya." Aoshi spoke softly, his head bowing apologetically.

"It was not my business to say such things Master Shinomori, I am the one who should be apologising. I know your father would be proud of everything you have done over the years, especially when he left you such a large task to undertake at such an age." Hannya spoke while taking Aoshi's hands as he was helped to his own feet. Numerous pedestrians glanced there way at having witnessed the 'fight'. 

"Then why?" Aoshi spoke in his normal tone of voice; his glance held worry as Hannya hunched over slightly, holding his right side. 

"You needed some sense knocked into you Master Shinomori. It is not right to lie to someone you care for; Miss Misao deserves better then that. I know what happens when you lie to people you care for and you best make your mind up right now or else your chance at full happiness will be lost. None of us at the mansion is blind Master Shinomori, we've known you ever since you were a baby, so you cannot hide your silent gazes…your harsh comments from us. Those harsh comments only came out because you were embarrassed correct? She has changed you…and it scares you because it has happened so quickly. Yes, Miss Misao is different, but its what you need Aoshi-sama." Hannya spoke, smiling lightly as Aoshi moved forward to help him stand properly. Hannya hadn't called him that since he was in his teens and it didn't bother Aoshi at all, in fact, he preferred it. Aoshi placed Hannya's arm around his shoulders and then helped guide him towards the shop he was going to go to in the beginning.

"Hannya I am sorry." Aoshi spoke to his butler and heard a small laugh escape his lips as he shook his head.

"I am not as young as what I used to be, but you still have one mighty punch on you Aoshi-sama. You should practice in your fathers art once more, then one day when you have a family of your own, you can pass it on…and your father may rest in true peace then." Aoshi opened the door, a bell chime rang indicating the place had visitors and he stepped inside with Hannya still beside him. The place was dark and a strong smell of forest incense was burning.

"Was he upset that I quit?" Aoshi spoke softly as though not wanting to disturb the tranquil peace. An elderly woman moved into the main room, she bowed silently to Aoshi and then pulled back thick velvet curtains to reveal a long hallway lined with many doors. Aoshi began walking down the hallway, Hannya walking beside him and he ended up blurting out his curious question.

"Aoshi-sama, forgive my curious ways, but please do not tell me this is some sort of pleasure house." Hannya commented and heard a soft chuckle escape his employer's lips.

"What if I said it was?" Aoshi spoke in an impassive tone of voice. They stopped at the last wooden door in front of them and Hannya observed as Aoshi brought out his keys and placed one in the doorknob. Hannya could hear the definite click of the door lock giving way.

"You…come here often?" Hannya couldn't help but question. Really, of all the places to go he had to choose a pleasure house? How would that solve any of his problems? Especially if he was in the company of more women! Whatever happened to just figuring out emotions on your own, or going to a therapist or…

"Yes, I come here whenever I am in Kyoto. I own the place after all." Aoshi replied back and opened the door to step inside…or outside in this case as Hannya stared around the lush garden. He stood at the top of the three stairs, as a wooden verandah surrounded the medium sized garden. He watched Aoshi descend them and make his way towards the large pond in the middle of the garden, water running from a fountain in the center of it. His hand brushed through the water, fish swimming around his fingers knowing whom it was and needn't be afraid.

"I come here to calm my thoughts Hannya. You can relax, it is not a pleasure house." Aoshi spoke as he stood up and headed for Hannya who was now sitting on the verandah and looking around the garden, it in full bloom of bright colourful flowers, something he never thought would be calming in Aoshi's mind. Aoshi sat beside Hannya, his legs crossing as he spoke once more, his eyes closing for several moments.

"I went to Kamiya-san for help on how I should portray emotions on the outside, but inside, I needed to search for answers elsewhere. Obaachan should be here soon, she'll have some tea for us, it really works wonders on sore muscles, so it will help your side." Hannya knew best to stay quiet for the moment and silently accepted the tea and the towels from the elderly woman who came into the garden from another door. He sipped it softly, not being able to place what type of tea it was, but his side was instantly feeling better just like Aoshi had said so.

"You never did tell me if my father was upset." Aoshi spoke in a soft tone of voice; his eyes still very much closed, as he seemed to tune in and out of meditation.

"There weren't many things that upset your father, but yes, he felt sadness when you stopped practicing. He'd never force you to do anything that was for sure, because he knew if your heart wasn't into it, then you wouldn't accomplish anything. That is the way he was." Hannya replied, his eyes closing in silent pray for his senior master and his wife. He held the tea in both of his hands, but opened his eyes when he listened to some shuffling. Aoshi was brushing the towel through his jet-black hair and occasionally sipping the calming tea.

"Hannya, you told me to hurry and make up my mind…why is that?" Aoshi questioned as he turned to face one of his mentors, although he was sure Hannya never knew that.

"It was a long time ago, I was quite young, maybe even younger then you Aoshi-sama, but I meet a woman…a beautiful one at that. It was as though she was brighter then the sun and even on the coldest of days she warmed my heart like no one ever could. We went to the same university, did all the same classes, she even sat next to me or in front of me. If she had problems with assignments, I'd be the first to help her, for she always asked for my help."

"So what happened?" Aoshi spoke as he placed his elbows on his knees, holding the cup of tea to his lips and looking at the garden, it glistening with rain as the storm had moved on, the sun shining brightly in the blue sky now.

"Nothing…" Hannya replied softly, Aoshi's gaze turning to look at him, but Hannya was staring over at the fountain, watching the water pour over the moss covered rocks.

"By the time I confessed such everlasting feelings to myself of what she meant to me, it was all too late. I had raced to her home, but she wasn't there. She had left, headed abroad to travel the world. I'd lost my chance…and for that…I have never loved anyone like I did her. Do you see Aoshi-sama; I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you. Out of the three of us, your father would have to be the bravest of all."

"Why do you say that?" Again Aoshi spoke, questioning Hannya's assumptions.

"For he spoke the truth, for he wasn't afraid anymore." Hannya replied instantly, a small smile crossing his lips as he looked into a younger version of his senior master.

"You are so much like your father Aoshi-sama, but you are so unaware of it. I know you wish to be like him, but you must choose the path that will lead you to being just Aoshi Shinomori. It does not matter if you don't achieve the same things as your father…he only ever wished for one thing for you and that is to find happiness. You may think it weak, but without your mother, your father would never have been the man he is. She was there with him, every step of the way…every emotion he went through, she was there to comfort him 100%. I fear, just as he would that if you don't stop and think about what you are doing, then you will miss your one true happiness who is back at the mansion as we speak fixing your cars." Hannya stood up then and exited to go back into the building and head for the main entrance so he could leave. He'd down all he could…and now it was up to Aoshi to do the rest.

"Misao…true happiness…" Aoshi muttered and closed his eyes once more. How could he, a businessman with so much pressure at being the boss of many different companies be totally confused on one simple decision? Was Hannya right…that he was afraid to admit to himself? Aoshi sighed softly; a hand resting on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts as he looked up into brown eyes of the elderly woman.

"You seemed troubled Aoshi-san and I couldn't help but wonder about what you and the other gentleman were discussing. Whatever it is, you will figure it out after all. Your father came here to find solace many times and it is only right that his son do the same. Perhaps I suggest you do what he did." The elder woman spoke, trying to give Aoshi some advice as well.

"What did he do obaachan?" 

"He followed his heart, for he knew that if he didn't grab the chance, he'd loose it forever…and that was worth any type of criticism he received from the public eye at loving and marrying your mother." Aoshi took a deep breath, his eyes glancing around the garden for one more moment and then he stood to his full height.

"Okay…" He spoke and then left, the elder woman taking the damp towels and empty tea cups from the verandah and headed to the kitchen through another door. She knew he'd be embarrassed…but he'd be bold now, for the Shinomori men were known for being stubborn and straightforward, whether they liked to be or not.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	15. Chapter 15

****

Car Trouble?

Aoshi had arrived back in Tokyo in the late evening. He had asked Soujiro to take him to Okina's Mechanical Service as soon as he arrived. Soujiro had already pointed out Misao had finished up at the mansion for the day and that if he wished to speak with her, she was still working at her grandfather's workshop. Aoshi glanced out the tinted window of the limousine, his eyes catching a familiar red motorcycle parked out the front of the garage.

"This'll be fine Soujiro. Pull the car over and wait here." Aoshi spoke in his usual soft but demanding tone of voice. Soujiro did exactly that and watched his master get out of the car on his own and walk towards the entrance of the garage, he slamming the car door as he did so.

As Aoshi approached the entrance way, a few cars were inside the workshop, a rather tall man wearing a pair of overalls much like Misao did was spraying one of the cars with metallic green paint. He had four thin strands of black hair hanging over his eyes, Aoshi noting he did not wear a mask to stop smelling the powerful fumes of the paint. Instead he opted to have a fully lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. Aoshi walked over and cleared his throat to grab the man's attention.

"Office is over there." The mechanic spoke dryly and pointed to an opened door with no one inside and went back to spray painting the car, not taking a full look at the man standing behind him.

"I'm looking for a Misao Makimachi." Aoshi spoke watching the man stop once more, he blowing some cigarette smoke into Aoshi's face while answering and pointing once more.

"Up the stairs second door on the left." Aoshi nodded his head, his eyes glancing in the direction this man "Saitou" as it was written on his overalls pointed to with the spray gun.

"Thank you…" Aoshi responded and headed upstairs towards the closed door. He knocked once and opened it up, his eyes growing wide at the scene in front of him. His eyes were staring at small bare feet, they now travelling up to see a pair of tight fitting jeans outline Misao's shapely legs, the zip and buttons undone to show him the satin and lace underwear she was wearing underneath. His eyes rose again to see a creamy milk coloured flat stomach, her deep blue button down shirt that reached her hips was undone, his eyes glancing a little too long at her matching bra to go with the underwear she wore. His eyes caught her wide surprised ones, her lips parted in shock at feeling so exposed and so surprised to see Aoshi here…at this very moment. 

Saitou was downstairs spraying the car, but he let go of the trigger on the spray gun, the pump engine stopping as he heard a loud and very female scream coming from upstairs. His gold eyes flickered up to watch Aoshi race out of the change rooms, they not being labelled to tell him it was a change room, and slammed the door behind him. 

"I demand to know why you did not tell me that Miss Misao was changing in there?" Aoshi questioned as he leaned on the railing looking down at Saitou and pointing at him rudely. He watched as he flicked some ash from his cigarette onto the concrete floor and spoke once before placing his finger on the trigger of the paint gun and began painting.

"I knew there was one piece of information I had forgotten to mention." Aoshi glared down at the tall man, his eyes narrowing as a smirk crossed the man's features. Of all the things to do! What a disgraceful man he must be! Aoshi closed his eyes for a moment…that being a big mistake. Misao flashed through his mind, every curve of her body was being etched into his brain, Aoshi shaking his head at not wanting to think on such perverted thoughts. What would Misao think of him then? 

Aoshi's eyes snapped open when he heard the creaking of the change room door open and turned around to see a flushed Misao come walking out, her eyes not meeting his as she walked straight past him and headed down the stairs. Aoshi was frozen at the stairs but once Misao made it to the bottom one, he watching, as she placed on her leather jacket ready to leave, her name slipped past his lips…almost in desperation.

"Please wait Misao!" He watched her freeze for a moment, almost subdued by he calling her name like he did, but she soon kept walking, this time a little faster, wanting to get away from him. Aoshi raced down the stairs, not caring that Saitou had stopped working and stared at the both of them. He watched as Aoshi stood in front of Misao, blocking her from going any further. If she tried moving right, then he'd move to his left getting in her way and so on, always following her moves to block her from escaping.

"Please Misao, let me explain."

"Oh, so now you want to explain why you were such a jackass to me? You want to explain because the time is right for you and that little old me doesn't have any plans? Well guess what Shinomori-san, I do, now get out of my way." Misao spoke with venom edged in her voice. Saitou, who stood in the background, had raised an eyebrow at Misao's words. He exhaled smoke from his lips as he placed down the spray gun and began walking to a fuming Misao and an emotionless Aoshi.

"I just need a few minutes Misao…and then I'll not bother you anymore." Aoshi tried to think of a better reason, a better argument and yet all his mind could portray was this lame excuse.

"Oh so when I wish to speak with you it isn't the right time, but I'm supposed to drop everything because some rich bastard wishes to speak with me? Step aside Shinomori-san…I have somewhere to be and I'll not be late for him." Misao spoke, her fists clenching as she turned her eyes away from his. She would not loose her resolve in front of him. She would be strong…she'd show him that he being in front of her, was not making her weak, was not making her think twice about her words.

"Him…" Aoshi had mumbled to himself, his eyes trying to search Misao's for more answers but she cast her glance away. Unfortunately for him, Aoshi's green-grey eyes frowned at hearing her say that so pissed off and yet so confidently at him. It wasn't a lie at all…Misao was telling the truth after all. She had heard his soft mumble, Misao shocked at her own words making it sound like she was going on some sort of date with a mystery man, just to get back at him for being heartless. Misao was angry with him, because he hurt her, just like she had been hurt before…and yet him hurting her ripped at her heart more then any other man had.

"Yes, he is waiting for me for our moments together are extremely important to me, so move aside!" Misao yelled loudly, Saitou stopping right behind her as he watched Misao rush past a surprised Aoshi and get on her motorcycle and speeding away. Aoshi's lips had turned into a thin line, a small frown, as he watched the silhouette of Misao and her motorcycle disappear into the horizon.

"The stubbornness of the weasel girl is something you'll have to live with." Aoshi turned half way around to glance over at Saitou, his right-gloved hand moving into an overall pocket. Aoshi stared silently at Saitou; he just being an inch or two taller then himself.

"She's had a hard four years Shinomori and sometimes it shows. What you need to ask yourself is are you ready to take on everything."

"Everything? What is it that Miss Misao hides from me?" Aoshi spoke turning fully around to glance his eyes into gold ones. That smirk was back on his lips again, Aoshi's eyes narrowing, as he didn't know what it was for. He observed as Saitou stepped forward, his hand resting on Aoshi's shoulder for a moment, before speaking once more and turning around to get back to work.

"She hides, what people judge her on, but you must find this out for yourself. I am not the one who should tell you. It should either be the weasel girl herself…or you dig a little deeper." Aoshi eyes glanced over at Saitou as he walked back towards the car he was fixing up. His eyes widened when he noticed a wedding band on his left hand. Who could be married to such an expressionless man? On that note, what would their children be like? Aoshi sighed softly and headed for the limousine, watching Soujiro get out and open the door for him. As if to dampen Aoshi's emotions anymore, rain began falling from the sky.

"Soujiro?" Aoshi spoke his head cast to the side as he stared out of the window, it being slightly down, some water spraying onto his face at the force of the wind.

"Yes, Master Shinomori?"

"Am I…" Aoshi cut short, he shaking his head and then muttered once more, slouching in the back of the limousine, his long bangs swaying from the breeze outside.

"Nothing Soujiro, lets go home."

"Yes, Master Shinomori." Soujiro replied and pulled away from the curb, his blue eyes glancing in the review mirror every now and then to check on his employer. He hadn't heard what was said between Misao and his master, but the solemn look on Aoshi's face meant that it didn't go down very well at all. 

* * * * 

(Genzai-sensei's Apartment)

Misao sat weeping in Genzai-sensei's embrace. She'd come to his apartment to retrieve Shin-chan, but as soon as the elder man asked her what was wrong, she'd broken down confessing to him about what went on nearly an hour ago. Misao sniffled lightly; the elder man's left arm was brushing comfortingly over her hair, while his right patted her back.

"Misao-chan, do you honestly think that Shinomori-san will hate you?" Genzai-sensei spoke in a soft whisper. He watched as she shrugged her shoulders and then wiped her eyes and leaned away from him.

"I was so rude though. I'm never like that, but just seeing him at the garage and then having him talk to me like I didn't matter at his home, it was all too much and I guess I just snapped." Misao whispered, her blue eyes gazing up into slightly wrinkled ones.

"You certainly have gotten yourself into a pickle Misao-chan." Genzai-sensei couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the narrowed and annoyed look on Misao's face. Misao wanted reassurance that things could change or would change or that this was a nightmare she'd wake up from…but she didn't. Misao sighed once more; glancing at the closed bedroom door where her son was sleeping and bowed her head in silent thought.

"There is only one way to make things right Misao-chan." Genzai-sensei spoke breaking Misao out of her thoughts. She jerked her head up, her eyes hopeful as she stared into his.

"Tell him why you said such things, why he confuses you so…and maybe just maybe he'll say something that is truly in his heart, his true feelings for you. I saw you on the television Misao-chan, when you and Aoshi-san knocked out that elderly man." He watched Misao blush in embarrassment at his words.

"Aoshi-san defended you that night Misao-chan. That man no longer works for him, did you know that? He knew he had potential clients and employees at the party and yet he still placed his reputation on the line just for you. I'd say the both of you need to have a talk, when the time is right for you to tell him what is happening inside your heart."

"But…" Misao spoke trying to make excuses, but a finger was placed over her lips stopping her from going any further.

"No buts about it Misao-chan. You cannot make up excuses for what your heart feels for that man. You may come from two different families…two completely different backgrounds and yet you both know how hard it was growing up."

"Why…do you say that?" Misao whispered softly as she leaned against Genzai-sensei's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her protectively and yet she did not noticed the small figure listening in to the conversation.

"Both of you are the only child of very devoted parents. You have both been through such traumatic experiences of watching them die…something a child should never go through at such ages. I watch you laugh and smile and work yourself to death for other people and yet inside you crave to be loved…to be held by someone who feels your heart with joy…with so many emotions it feels like it will burst any second they look your way. I can see that in Aoshi-san's eyes as well. You both hold such loneliness that I believe the two of you are destined to be entwined together. Yes you are two completely different people…and yet look at the way both of you have effected each other so."

"I feel…I feel like I could tell him anything, be anything for him…and yet…I am afraid that if I try and be what he wants me to be, I'll forever loose who Makimachi Misao really is." Misao spoke trying to reason with her own fears.

"A man is not a man if he does not love a woman for who they are…not what they could be. A man should love everything about a woman, including her mistakes, including her high spirit, including her stubbornness…and most of all including the young boy that sleeps in the next room." Genzai-sensei heard Misao sigh softly, her breath coming out in a soft rush of air.

"You cannot love…if you are not truthful with the person you desire in your heart Misao-chan. You do deserve respect, love and the truth from Aoshi-san, but most of all in return you must show him…tell him the truth. I know you are afraid about he not excepting, but if that is the case then you should move on…because somewhere some man will accept."

"That's the problem Genzai-sensei, I don't know if I could forget him. It happened so quickly and yet…it was as though it was meant to be. It's hard to describe what I feel and what I fear most."

"Misao-chan for once you mustn't just think on what you feel."

"What?" Misao spoke almost shocked at his words and she sat away from him, her blue eyes demanding more answers.

"You have a son Misao-chan, a beautiful boy who has never known love from a male figure. Yes, he has your grandfather, Sanosuke and myself, but somewhere deep inside Shin-chan he still feels empty. Your son Misao-chan wants a father figure that isn't hard to notice at all. This past year he's looked fondly at other children as they play with their fathers laughing merrily. He needs to feel this hole inside himself…this part you cannot feel yourself. You've given him all your love, all your attention, or your time you can to support him on your own…and Shin-chan loves you very much for doing just that. You are very strong Misao-chan, you've had to make sacrifices for him as his mother, as his parent and he wants you not to have the responsibility of taking care of him on your own. You can see it in his eyes Misao-chan. I know you can tell he wants a father, even if it will take time, he'll always have that place in his heart, waiting…and wanting desperately to love someone like a father and do you know that?" Genzai-sensei questioned, but all Misao could do was shake her head, as she didn't know.

"I believe that although Shin-chan has only ever seen Aoshi-san on the television, I am sure that in his heart he can see Aoshi-san as the father figure he would love to have…as the man he'd call his own father. I watch and listen to him speak of you, of the small amount of times you mention Aoshi-san to him…and yet those small amounts he could read into your statements, as though noticing that there seemed to be some connection between the two of you." Misao gasped in surprise, her eyes growing wide as Genzai-sensei continued on.

"Shin-chan believes that this man whom has had such an impact on you, will have an impact on him. The emotions you portray for this man…these emotions are reflected onto Shin-chan and perhaps his assumptions are true. Perhaps Aoshi-san could be the one to feel the space in Shin-chan's heart. Do you remember what he said Misao-chan? Your son asked to meet him, he wants to meet Aoshi-san. Not once out of the times you have been on dates with men, has Shin-chan ever asked to meet one of them. Maybe Aoshi-san will help others to accept the truth of where Shin-chan came from. He is a child born of another man, a man who doesn't wish to know of him, but he is loved by another who thinks of him and treasures him as though he were his own flesh and blood. In the end, it doesn't matter what the world thinks of Shin-chan, for the ones close to him are all that matter. We know he is a special boy who'll grow into a fine man. He'll be loved forever by his mother…and the man his mother chooses to love, with the help of her son…he knowing exactly whom he wants for a father. Do you think you could grant this one wish for Shin-chan? Will you let the two of them meet Misao-chan?"

"I…I…" Misao didn't know what to say. She was completely lost for words! Genzai-sensei's words broke into her heart deeply. 

"Onegai kachan?" A soft voice spoke, Misao jerking her head to see Shin-chan in a pair of black shorts and a checkered button down top as his eyes pleading stared into hers.

"Shin-chan, you were listening?" Misao questioned her son watching him nod his head affirmatively.

"Shin-chan loves you very much kachan, but…but Genzai-sensei is right…something is missing and I…I want to find it." Shin spoke softly as he walked towards his mother. Misao picked him up and sat him in her lap as she glanced down at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be mad at me kachan, I still love you forever and ever!" Shin-chan spoke as he sat up in his mother's lap and hugged her as tightly as he could. Tears sprung in Misao's eyes as she glanced at Genzai-sensei, he nodding his head and Misao wrapped Shin in her arms whispering softly into his ear.

"You'll have to wait a bit Shin-chan, kachan said some mean things to Shinomori-san…so she must become his friend again. Do you think, you can wait a bit more?"

"Okay kachan…" He spoke as he pulled away, his blue eyes sparkling brightly at his mother. She watched him jump out of her lap and raced to the room to grab his small backpack and shoes so they could go home.

"You did the right thing Misao-chan. I just hope everything goes smoothly for the three of you. I wish you the best of luck and if it doesn't work out, then it isn't meant to be and you'll both move on with the help of the people who love you very much." Misao kissed Genzai-sensei's cheek, she getting up and following Shin-chan to the door as he spoke about going to kindergarten as he was allowed to go back, his arm was healing quickly.

"Bye Genzai-sensei!" The two Makimachi's yelled simultaneously and headed for the lifts to go to their floor. Genzai-sensei watched them enter the lift already feeling the excitement that raced through Shin-chan at wanting to meet Aoshi-san and yet Misao held fear not really sure if she wanted to know the outcome of the fated meeting. He already knew what was rolling in Misao's mind, probably ever since she met him. What if Aoshi rejected her son?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Author's Notes: Okay, this was kind of hard to do. I sort of lost the plot of what was going to happen, but now I'm back on track…and next chapter will be Aoshi and Misao…and…Aoshi and Shin-chan…

YAY! They'll finally meet! But, not the way expected though…

Anywho…I'm getting back into the cars really soon, I just had to make Misao and Genzai-sensei have a heart to heart. Okina can't be there for her all the time...and…well yeah I have no excuses or anything I just like Genzai-sensei and his granddaughters. KAWAII! (^_^)

Arigatoo to everyone still reading…and gomen ne for this one taking so long. This was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far! I hope there isn't anymore, but to make things a little easier, I don't think I'll go over the "20" mark for chapters. Hopefully everything can be tied together and finished (without rushing too much) in the next few chapters…

Ja ne till next time!

PS If there is spelling mistakes and/or grammar: Gomen ne!


	16. Chapter 16

****

Authors Notes:

Tesuka-chan: I'm glad you like the way I portray both of their feelings in the story…and yes it is getting a little too serious by the way. I like having humour as well and hope I can place some in.

SilverNimbus: Yeah I can't wait for the two of them to meet either…but you never know…could be secret! (^_^)

Haruko: Oh yes I think I like how I portray all the children I make up in my stories, but you have to take the good with the bad, but Shin-chan is a darling. You never know he might be the one to bring Aoshi and Misao together? Keep reading!

Lil_Witch: Yeah I can't even remember if I mentioned Kenshin in here yet, but don't worry, the dear "oro" totting rorouni has decided to make an appearance in this chapter.

K-chan: Arigatoo, I hope you like this one as well.

Eternity's End: *sighs* I know what you mean, I actually didn't like the chapter myself, but oh well…there's got to be flaps here and there. Oh, be warned this is more on emotions and Aoshi and Misao and disappointment, but Aoshi and Shin-chan at the end though! ^_^'

DarkFairy: Oh I hope you like Shin and Aoshi in the end…I though it was kind of cute. I had so many ideas of the way they could meet, one with Actually Misao being around and…well anyway, it didn't work well on paper so this is what I came up with.

Selene: I agree with you that any child of the Kenshin-gumi would be super cute and quite intelligent. I just love picturing an Aoshi/Misao one though. Her genki energy and yet with a snap of a finger can become dead quiet and just observe what's happening around like Aoshi. The funny thing is, I seem to always have girls I think and thought I should have a little boy now.

To everyone: I'm so glad you are all excited for Aoshi and Shin-chan, perhaps they too will be excited as well! (^_^) Arigatoo for reading and reviewing and this should be wrapped up in a few more chapters. 

~j~: Do I know so much about cars you ask? Well my dad was a mechanic by trade, but he was many other things as well, but no. Its called research and using the internet. (^_^) I had to do that with "Coming to Terms" because I placed in scenes from the manga into it for dear Aoshi-sama.

I'm not a fan of this chapter very much either, but oh well. It'll take some time for the couple to come totally together, cause well they have some quarrels…and poor Shin-chan in the middle…but you'll get this later on.

Oh gomen ne, but well its just more sadness in this chapter for Aoshi and Misao I think. I think this is about as sad as I can get in this story…although UTCT is going to be heart wrenching when I get back to it… I already have a scene and it's not…very "happy engingish".

Well till next time and please review!

****

Car Trouble?

(The next day…)

Misao had been working on the Ferrari for over a few hours now. Her stomach had been churning whether or not she'd see Aoshi this morning, but to add to her unease, he hadn't even left his mansion…or the confines of his study for that matter. Misao had asked Soujiro, he waxing the limousine where "Shinomori-san was…" as she called him in front of his employees. He had replied that he'd come down for breakfast but stated he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on and went back up to his study. The only person who had seen him in those few hours was Okon who constantly brought him some tea and of course her rice cakes.

Misao couldn't help but sigh softly as she hooked up the new battery for the Ferrari. She had shopped around for this battery, many of the places she usually got supplies from not having this type, but eventually she found one. Misao's thoughts began to wonder as she began thinking of Aoshi and Shin-chan at the same time. How would Aoshi react as she had been holding off, keeping him secret for so long now? Would he judge her for being careless…for being an overprotective mother? Misao shook her head not thinking on such thoughts and plugged the multimeter to the battery to test it out to make sure it wasn't faulty.

"Miss Misao?" 

"Eh?" Misao snapped out of her wandering thoughts and turned to face Soujiro holding a tray with some drinks and another plate of Okon's famous rice cakes. Misao smiled at the blue-eyed man as he placed them on the counter and she moved over and sat on a stool beside him.

"You seem to be working awfully hard Miss Misao, so Hannya suggested I bring you some snacks." Soujiro spoke watching Misao munch down on Okon's rice cakes, her hand moving over her mouth as she took a big bite.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." Misao spoke after gulping down some of the iced tea.

"I hope you don't mind my intruding, but Aoshi is a really good man Miss Misao." Soujiro spoke watching her eyes widened as he spoke of his employer using his given name.

"I think…and this may only just be me, but I think you are afraid of disappointing him. I am quite sure you think that once Aoshi gets to know you he'll not like what he sees, but I assure you Miss Misao, he is not like that at all. I've been around Aoshi for many years, ever since he was a boy."

"Soujiro you don-"

"Miss Misao he is a good man…and he's alone. He's never had a serious relationship, one totally based on trust, friendship and love, but I think that what he feels for you has given him quite a bit of a scare. You must realise that Aoshi is not like other men, he's one to hide feelings…and I think yo-"

"I know Soujiro-kun…I know…" Misao whispered softly, she nodding her head trying to get Soujiro to understand that she knew exactly what Aoshi was going through. He placed on that small smile and got off the stool.

"I'll leave you to your work, but maybe when you finish you might want to go up and say hello to Master Shinomori. He'll either be in the study…or the room opposite the one you stayed in the other night." Misao watched Soujiro leave the garage she shaking her head and smiling as she moved back to the Ferrari.

"Well if that isn't any more of a hint to go see him, then I don't know what is." Misao mumbled to herself and then stretched lightly before going back to work. If she worked for another few more hours, perhaps she'd be finished with the service on the Ferrari sooner then she thought. That's _if_ she could keep her thoughts on her work.

* * * *

(Around 8pm)

The mansion was fairly quiet, a few lights on, but the main source of light…and noise for that matter came from the garage. Misao was sitting in the driver's seat of the Ferrari, a white cloth covering the leather seat inside as she placed her fingers at the key ready to turn it over.

"Please baby please!" Misao mumbled to herself and turned the key. She'd spent hours checking over the internal structure of the engine, making sure the oil was right, the same with the fuel content. The main problem beside the battery and a couple of loose fittings happened to be the ignition. Misao had cursed and cursed but finally she found the problems at both ends and fixed it up. She'd found the buffer for the cars and gave the Ferrari a nice shine…and now it was down to the final test.

"WOOHOO!" Misao yelled in congratulations to herself as the Ferrari started, she not being able to help but rev the engine as well. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to do so. When would she ever be in a Ferrari anyway, this was a once in a life time chance to do so…and she did. Misao sighed happily, she turning the engine off, getting out of the car, making sure it looked clean and closed the door. She packed up the tools and headed for the wash room to look herself over. Grease covered her overalls as did some of her face and neck and Misao began washing up hoping some would come off before she got home that evening.

* * * *

After many minutes of cleaning Misao shut down the lights in the garage and closed the side door behind her and locked it. She left her overalls in the garage not needing to take them home when she worked here anyway. She was wearing her usual jeans and a grey button down top with her steel-cap boots. She had to make sure to place the keys inside the main entrance of the mansion; right on the polished table where the phone rested and then if no one was around she could lock the door on her way out.

Misao had knocked lightly on the door and opened it up. No one was around, the mansion was eerily quiet…too quiet for Misao's liking, but then she was used to one or three young children running around her place. 

Misao placed the keys in the pottery dish; they clinking together and she glanced up the stairs wandering if Aoshi was in his study. She hadn't seen a light on, but then Soujiro had said he could be in that other room diagonally across from his study. Misao took a deep breath and ascended the stairs and made her way down the hall. She'd best do this now for she didn't know if she'd have the courage to do so again. Misao opened the door to the study quietly and her assumption in the beginning was correct, as was Soujiro's. Misao closed the door and walked towards the other. She lightly knocked once and opened it up, poking her head in.

"Shinomori-san?" Misao spoke softly, she twisting her head further to the left to have a look down that side of the large room. Her eyes softened as she stepped into the room finally noticing this was actually Aoshi's master bedroom. Misao softly closed the door and padded over to his slouching form on the king size bed. 

The sheets were black and gold silk; the finest silk in probably the entire world she guessed. Misao stood to the side of the bed, at the end and she softly sat down looking at a sleeping Aoshi. He rested close to the lamp on the dark wood drawer and it cast a soft glow over his…Misao couldn't help but blush, as he was topless and was only wearing a pair of black slacks, riding low on his hips. He rested his back against the wooden headboard, his head leaning back slightly and cast away from the light of the lamp. His arms were crossed low on his chest, he breathing evenly from his stomach. 

A couple of fans were on, blowing a soft breeze through the large room, ruffling his long bangs across his facial features. Even in sleep he looked stern as always, but through that Misao could see almost a boyish Aoshi Shinomori. Paperwork and folders lay across the vacant side of the bed, a laptop computer resting on his thighs, it beeping softly a box flicking on the screen and showing "low battery". Misao noticed there was no files open and shut down his laptop and placed it to the side.

Misao couldn't help but place a smirk on her lips as she noticed a tray with a plate of what used to be a main meal and of course some rice cakes lay at the end of the bed on the opposite side to Misao and Aoshi.

"So he can eat more then rice cakes." Misao mumbled aloud, her hand reaching up to brush a few strands of his hair from his face. Her eyes widened when he moved slightly, turning his head to the left, now facing the lamp. Misao stood up; the feel of his soft skin making her nervous and she backed away, falling into the shadows of the large room. 

"Baka, what are you doing here? You're in his room…your not supposed to be here!" Misao whispered harshly to herself, her breath catching when she watched green-grey eyes snap open and scan the room, focusing right on her wide blue eyes as he knew were she was…and who was in his room.

"Misao, what are you doing here so late at night? You should have gone home hours ago." Aoshi spoke as he sat up, fully awake and wanting an answer as to why she was here…and in his room! Aoshi crossed his legs, glancing into the darkness of his room and watched a fidgeting Misao move into the light, but not any closer to the bed he sat on.

"Soujiro said to come and see you when I had time…I mean when I finished working on the Ferrari. I didn't realise it was this late …and well…I didn't know this was your room…and…"

"Misao, you can move closer…I will not bite." Aoshi spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed and opened a draw. He pulled out a shirt and placed it on, Misao observing as it fell softly to his hips. She knew he was trying to make her feel comfortable, but just being in his room…and watching him sleep was making her heart thumb loudly in her chest. Misao blinked a couple of times, reeling in shock, as she was standing in front of Aoshi, not even aware she had moved to begin with. He stared silently up at Misao his fingers itching to clasp her fingers and draw her to sit down with him…but he held back.

"I'm sorry." The both of them voiced together, they blinking silently at each other. Misao couldn't help but laugh lightly and sit next to him on the bed, they starring over at a large scenic painting on the wall. Aoshi observed Misao as she began twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger, her nervousness showing immediately. She still stared at the painting, her head slightly tilted, but there was a small tinge of pink on her cheeks when Aoshi had clasped the hand twirling the hair and laced his fingers with hers. Blue eyes met green-grey, but again Misao cast her eyes away in shyness. Aoshi lifted his spare hand, brushing Misao's cheek lightly.

"Why do you look away? Are you afraid of me?" Aoshi questioned Misao watching as she let out a shaky breath, she turning to face him. Aoshi's eyes grew wide in surprise as Misao's lips were again against his, only this time she was awake and knowing exactly what she was doing. It had happened so suddenly without any warning, but to Aoshi it was quite thrilling. Her lips were soft against his, Aoshi responding to her kiss, a small moan escaping Misao's throat as this time…he _did_ respond well. 

The kiss went on, oh how it went on for the two of them, but just when Aoshi's fingers brushed her neck, lacing with the chain she wore and making Misao shiver, she pulled away instantly. Misao fled from the bed, getting as far away from Aoshi as she could without leaving the room just yet. His eyes frowned at Misao wanting reasons as to why she pulled away. He hadn't done anything wrong…had he?

"I can't…there are too many things at stack…too many reasons why this shouldn't happen." Misao lamely replied, watching the hurt in his eyes flicker over at her and constrict in her heart. Aoshi watched Misao race to his door, he getting up and voicing his opinion…his feelings.

"Why do you run from me? I know I'm different and I know I can be cold, but that doesn't mean I am heartless all the time Misao. I have strong feelings for you and I won't deny them at all, but you need to be truthful to me as well. What is that you hide?" She was already at the door, it open and casting the hallway bright lights over her form. Her chest heaved for air, Aoshi kissing her had taken her breath away.

"I…I don't hide anything…" Misao spoke just above a whisper.

"You lie! Don't lie to me, I deserve more than that!" Aoshi spoke loudly; Misao's eyes widening at the threatening sound in his voice. He had stood from the bed, his hand fisted in anger at her false words. Had he…been lied to so many times in the past? Misao gulped down the lump in her throat not sure whether she could say anything right at this particular moment. She observed as Aoshi took a few deep breaths, he padding his way towards her, speaking in a soft voice not wishing to disturb anyone left in the mansion.

"I was told that I should think about whether I am ready to take on everything that concerns you…and…I do Misao. I want to know everything about you…I want you to be able to trust me." He heard her gasp at his words, but sadly watched as she shook her head in stubbornness. This was something else he had to get used to as well…at least he hoped he was able to get used to it. 

"No…I cannot…" Aoshi's lips parted at Misao's words, but nothing came out. He stepped into the hallway watching her hurriedly race for the stairs.

"Tell me you felt nothing and I'll leave you be." Aoshi voiced loudly, this time not caring if anyone heard. Misao's footsteps stopped, their roles reversing, as it was time for Misao to voice what she thought was right.

"I felt…"

"To me Misao…tell it to my face." Aoshi interrupted and observed as Misao turned around, a blank look on her face, her eyes boring holes into his.

"Nothing…I felt nothing." Misao features were guarded and yet there was this tugging at her heart, telling her to keep going, to voice something else, but she closed her lips watching Aoshi nod his head jerkily. There were too many things at risk for her. To love a man who would be forever ruining his reputation for being involved with a mechanic, an average to poor woman…with a child that did not belong to him. She couldn't have that hurt anymore; she couldn't risk the chances of her boy being heart broken.

"For what it is worth, I am…I am glad that I met you Misao-san." Aoshi spoke in a rush and bowed lightly to her, his eyes closing…his body trying to will the hurt away…to will away the small tremor in his body. 

"G-Goodbye Shinomori-san." Misao spoke in a rush and raced from the mansion, her heart constricting as the hurt look in his eyes flashed through her mind. Perhaps now he would feel what she had felt. Misao berated herself, as she brushed some tears away and speed off on her motorcycle. She couldn't have done that just to get back at him could she?

* * * * 

(Back in the mansion)

Aoshi's knees had given way as they made a soft thud on the carpet in the hallway. His hands rested on his thighs and his head was bent.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself, his eyes closing tightly. It was inevitable now. The gods had cast Aoshi the path of forever loneliness. After many moments of drowning in self-pity he shook his head and stood up heading into his room. So, perhaps he was cursed to be alone forever, Aoshi would just have to drown himself in his work. He'd done it many times before and this wouldn't be any different. Aoshi thoughts left him as his eyes caught something lying on his carpet, twinkling in the light. He bent down picking it up near his bed. He noticed it to be a gold chain with a locket on it. Aoshi cast his mind back, obviously it having fallen off when he tangled his fingers with it and Misao had jerked away, ripping it from her neck.

Curiosity got the better of Aoshi and he clicked it open looking at a small picture of young Misao and her parents. His eyes flickered to the right almost doing a double take as he stared at a smiling young boy. Those blue eyes...were exactly like Misao's.

"You're the boy from the balcony…" Aoshi mumbled to himself, his finger brushing over the small picture. He closed the locket reached over to grab his phone and dialed a number.

"You've reached Himura Investigations, we are currently unavailable at the moment so please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." A male voice, although sounding a little feminine spoke.

"I know your there Himura, now pick up the phone." Aoshi spoke demandingly and only seconds passed as the handset was picked up and the machine turned off.

"Aoshi it has been a while that it has." 

"I need a favour from you Himura." Aoshi spoke and heard the tapping of the redheaded man's fingers on his laptop, he opening up his system.

"What's the persons name?" He questioned as he held his fingers above some keys ready to type in the name to go through his database.

"Makimachi Misao and I need it before tomorrow." Aoshi spoke and then hung up the phone, knowing Himura would search his records and then tap into other systems like hospitals and schools and so on.

* * * *

(Hours roll by…)

As soon as the phone went off Aoshi leaned over and picked it up on the first ring.

"What have you got for me?"

"She's 22, the only child to the Makimachi family. Her parents, both deceased, rest in the cemetery where your parents are buried in case you wished to know. A Kashiwazaki Nenji also referred to, as 'Okina' became her sole guardian. He had a lot of trouble with the teenage girl. According to these records she's been to a rehabilitation center for drugs and depression. She's broken into a few places in Kyoto when she was 12 and was placed on community services for 18 months. She's been to court more then once on small charges, but her grandfather has always bailed her out. When she hit 18, everything seemed to stop, no more drugs or spending nights in prison and she seemed to get her life back on track…what a minute…"

"What is it Himura?" Aoshi demanded.

"She was placed in Tokyo Hospital when she was 18 Aoshi. According to the records on file, she had a baby boy to be exact. His name is Makimachi Shin, no wonder she changed, she did it for her son." Aoshi had dropped his cordless phone, but quickly picked it up and thanked Himura for his efforts and hung up. 

Misao had a son! Aoshi's mind was spinning at the thought. He opened the locket glancing from a young Misao to her child and noticed they seemed exactly the same except he was a boy and his hair was pure jet black while Misao's had a blue tinge to it.

__

"She's had a hard four years Shinomori and sometimes it shows. What you need to ask yourself is are you ready to take on everything."

That man, Saitou, his voice spun around in Aoshi's head as he listened to his words. So this, is what was meant by 'everything'? At first Aoshi thought it was depression because of loosing her family…but then he thought it was money and the stress of working so much and studying. His mind never thought on the idea that Misao happened to be a single mother.

"The boy from the balcony…" Aoshi mumbled to himself the small, but loud voice yelling 'beautiful' down at Misao from that balcony was rolling around in his mind. If that was her son, then the father of her child was who? Where was he…and why wasn't he helping her?

Aoshi sat back in his bed, he switching the necklace from one hand to the other as he stewed on his thoughts. Aoshi now knew why Misao was scared. She was afraid for Shin, for what would happen if the two of them met. What would happen was definitely a mystery to Aoshi, but he was sure going to find out tomorrow. He knew the kindergarten Misao attended when she was young…and that would be the first place to look. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow he'd have to go meet her son…even if she didn't know. She was stubborn, but how Aoshi could rule over everyone in stubbornness was truly something. What was so wrong in wanting to find out something more on the person who was stealing your heart? Yes he was doing it in secret, yes she'd probably be angry, but it had to be done.

* * * * 

(Noon, the park across from the Kindergarten)

Aoshi had been sitting at a bench across from the kindergarten watching a young boy talk to a little girl as they sat on the steps out the front. He clicked open the locket his eyes glancing from the boy on the steps to the picture and knew it was Shin Makimachi. He stood up grabbing the newspaper he had been "pretending" to read as he watched the little girl grab hold of her fathers hand and wave goodbye to Shin as they left. Kindergarten was only on from 8am till 12 noon. Aoshi had found out by ringing them up. He crossed the two-lane street and watched as the little boy dumped his bag on the ground and began swinging around the step pole, it being a guide to help people walk upstairs.

"Konnichiwa…" Aoshi spoke as he crouched down to get a full look at the boy. Aoshi watched as he stopped and stood on his own two feet once more. His red cheeks turning to a creamy white, much like his mothers as he stared over at Aoshi with frightened blue eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I came to give you this." Aoshi spoke as he pulled out Misao's necklace and dangled it for Shin to take.

"That's kachan's!" He spoke and snatched it from Aoshi's hand, his little fingers brushing with his. Their eyes met, Shin pursing his lips and his head tilting slightly as he gazed up at Aoshi.

"You're the man on the tellie!" He spoke, Aoshi placing a smirk on his lips as he nodded his head in agreement. He listened to Shin giggle a little as though he was the only smart one to make out who Aoshi was.

"Wait, how did you get this and where is kachan?" Shin-chan spoke his blue eyes staring curiously into Aoshi's, his hands placed on his hips.

"Your mum left it in my…err garage and I thought I'd return it, but didn't know where you lived. I remembered your mum telling me about the kindergarten though. I actually went to this very kindergarten as well." Aoshi replied and leaned against the metal railing as Shin went back to leaning over it with his stomach and dangling upside down.

"I have Mrs Kobayashi and she's really old!" Shin replied as he looked over at Aoshi who had his arms crossed over his chest and was just looking silently back at him.

"Mrs Kobayashi is still there? Did you know she looked after me when I was your age Shin-chan?" Aoshi replied watching the boy's eyes light up as he continued talking.

"She's always making me read first and when the bell goes to go home she always makes me clean up the toys even though…"

"It wasn't your mess in the first place?" Aoshi interrupted and watched Shin nod his head in agreement.

"Did that happen to you as well Mr Shin-o-mori." Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle the boy's hair, he squirming slightly and got off the railing to stand in front of Aoshi.

"You're a really nice person Mr Shin-o-mori." Shin spoke happily and Aoshi's heart leapt at his words. He bent down and placed a lobsided grin on his lips, Shin copying him and he spoke once more before heading off.

"You can call me Aoshi Shin-chan. How about I come and see you everyday? If you want some company that is. Do you think we can keep this secret for a little bit? A promise just amongst us men?" Aoshi spoke softly watching his eyes light up.

"Honto ne? You'll come visit me at kindie? Sugoi! And you want me to keep a secret too? A promise just amongst us men? HAI!" Shin replied excitedly and waved goodbye to Aoshi a bright smile crossing his lips. He finally met him…and he was great! He was just a big kid too, he could tell. Shin-chan knew he was going to have another best friend!

"Shin-chan, who are you waving at?" A soft voice spoke from behind Shin and he jerked around to look up at his mother. His eyes were wide in surprise and he looked down the pathway, Aoshi was nowhere in sight.

"No one!" He spoke joyously and picked up his bag, his small hand clasping some of Misao's fingers as they walked of, Misao slightly suspicious, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

Aoshi peered from around a corner knowing he was lucky at not being caught. He had already stayed too long in speaking to the boy. It was just…he was so full of energy and curiousness Aoshi couldn't help but be drawn to him. There was something special about him…and Aoshi really wanted to know what, but he'd have to time his visits right, in order for Misao not to see him…not just yet anyway.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	17. Chapter 17

****

Car Trouble?

Aoshi had peered into his garage a couple of times, but never went any further inside to disturb the young woman who was looking over his Jaguar with great care and awe. 

He'd been wondering aimlessly around his mansion grounds thinking on what to say to Misao, but came up with a total blank. What could you say to the woman that refused to be anywhere near you? As Aoshi peered into the garage for the third time that day, his curiosity grew for the woman as she began to speak to his car, her hand brushing the deep blue colouring of it, which made his eyebrow quirk at her actions as though she were petting it. She was something else all right. 

Aoshi's lips parted ready to voice he wanted to speak with her, to tell her he was here, but when he heard the blaring sound of the radio being turned up to full volume, he knew it was fruitful to get her attention now. Aoshi looked at the time noting he should call his main office for a progress on what had been going on and type up some reports.

A couple of days had passed from their last argument…well the last confrontation he and Misao shared was her rejection towards him which made Aoshi frown deeper. The both of them hadn't resolved their issues with the other. Sure he knew as to why Misao was so hesitant to be with him, because of her son and partly because they were from two different "worlds", but Aoshi preferred honesty to everything. He was often mocked and hated by others because of his straightforwardness and yet that did not phase him at all. He always spoke what he wanted…what he needed…and to his horror and in slight fear at the realisation he wanted Misao, but as the fine words point out,

__

You cannot take what isn't yours… 

Was pretty damn true. That didn't mean you couldn't try, but when Aoshi had heard Misao's words of 'I felt nothing' it cut deep. Although slightly phased and hurt over her words Aoshi was determined to find out what was so wrong about himself and in the end realised it wasn't all about him…but her as well. Aoshi dug deeper into the life of one Makimachi Misao to discover what she was hiding, with the help of an old friend, and that is when he found out about Makimachi Shin, her four year old son. What Aoshi had never counted on was the fact that this small boy would begin to crack his hardened professional shell.

The fact that Aoshi, a hard working businessman, almost working throughout the nights to make sure nothing in his business deals or in his companies fell apart was changing…changing because of a small boy. He took over companies at the drop of a hat, fired many and hired many and yet in the presence of one small boy, he was nothing but a really big kid playing out an ordinary childhood he never had. The strangest truth about all of this was as Aoshi pondered over the facts…and to his amazement he didn't mind being Aoshi-san, the really big kid best friend to a genki boy. As Aoshi sat in his office in the Shinomori Mansion he stewed over what had happened just yesterday. 

Shin-chan had actually dragged him, well persuaded Aoshi with a pouting face and made him come to his class with him. To say his old teacher was surprised to find himself all grown up was an understatement. 

That afternoon, for a couple of hours Aoshi was allowed to stay and watch over Shin-chan, who in turn kept calling out his name and waving him over to see the pictures he had drawn, not to mention introducing him to his friends at school, namely a little girl who seemed very fond of him. 

Aoshi shook his head of those thoughts and went back to typing up a report on the Yukishiro Enterprise in Kyoto. He had gotten no further with Yukishiro Enishi…and in fact hadn't heard any word from Tomoe either. Usually she wrote constantly, but obviously Enishi's words of staying the hell away from her had come true. So Enishi truly was determined as hell to keep his sister away from Aoshi's clutches as though he'd use her to trade for the deal of buying out his company.

Aoshi was a ruthless man when it came to doing business deals, but playing with the gentle minds of innocent women was something he really knew nothing about…or would actually consider doing. Besides Yume, his first ever love, Aoshi really hadn't ventured out into the world of women and sexual experiences. Of course he knew almost everything there was to know about sex, having lost himself with Yume of so many years ago, but he wasn't overly fussed in throwing himself at every beautiful woman he'd come in close contact with. As Hannya had said the women he brought back to the mansion, were never liked by his employees and that was something Aoshi took seriously into account, even if it was in secret. They had never stayed long enough to be of great interest to him anyway. It was business dinners and going over plans of purchasing companies but it was never an invite on Aoshi's behalf to share his bed with them. 

Whenever he was in Kyoto he and Tomoe got together, but it was more comfort with her then anything else. She was a calm gentlewoman and didn't mind that all they did was go to dinner, go to the theatre or sit quietly and read together…sometimes to each other. It made the both of them feel content and not pressured into doing something that didn't fit the relationship they had together. Aoshi had said words that he could take her anytime he wanted to Enishi only to see how much he would crack under that pressure…and boy did he crack! Aoshi knew that if he too had siblings he'd be most protective of them as well and so he knew why Enishi was the way he was. In Enishi's mind he was not of good material for his sister. In some cases even Aoshi was certain that a fine woman like Tomoe did deserve better then what he could offer her, which was nothing but dinners and gifts…and always his absent self. 

A knock at Aoshi's door made him stop his typing as Okon moved silently into his study and placed a pot of tea and a plate of rice cakes on his mahogany desk. 

"Arigatoo…" He muttered quietly while pouring himself a cup of tea and observed as Okon bowed lightly and then left his study without saying a single word. Was their even tension within his household because of the distance he and Misao had grown towards each other? Aoshi sighed and that's when he noticed that a second cup lay on the tray and a second plate of rice cakes. Was this his employees' way of saying to go speak with her? To confess whatever needed to be confessed?

"That is so typical of Okon…just like mother…" Aoshi spoke while pushing away from his desk and took the tea tray into his hands and promptly left the study with no words spoken to anyone. Actually none of his employees' were around to witness the 'man of the house' carrying the tea tray and going to offer a snack to the mechanic busily working in his garage, she not even aware of any of this.

* * * *

(Inside the garage)

As the radio blared, Aoshi entered the garage and headed towards the small table the radio rested on near the jaguar. Bits and pieces of the jaguar engine lay scattered on the now greasy concrete as Misao lay half in the engine checking things over. She hadn't even noticed that she had an unexpected visitor. As Aoshi placed the tray on the small fold out table, his hand instantly went to the radio and turned it down.

"Mou, Soujiro-kun that's one of my favourite songs!" Misao spoke annoyingly and hoisted herself out of the engine and stood up to face the man that was supposed to be Soujiro, but her eyes grew wide when she stared into soft green-grey eyes. Her fingers slipped on the grip of the hammer she had been holding and it fell hitting her on the foot.

"OW!" Misao yelled as she bent down at the pain a large hammer caused when it ended up hitting the laces of her boot where no steel cap protection was. Aoshi was over in a flash, kneeling beside Misao, but without any words he stood her up and helped her over towards one of the stools. She sat down and Aoshi was immediately in front of her and raised her leg to untie her boot and careful slip it off along with her sock. Her foot was red, but nothing was broken so most of the hammerhead would have hit the steel cap, but it would still hurt quite a bit. 

Misao had been staring openly at Aoshi ever since he sat down on the other stool, took off her boot and started lightly grazing his fingers over the top of her right foot as though assessing the damage. She gritted her teeth when he pressed down on the sorest spot and Aoshi watched her toes curl, this an indication he was pressing a little too hard.

"It'll hurt for a bit, but it's mainly a bruise. Your lucky that most of the hammer hit the steel cap." Aoshi responded without looking up.

"Mou, its all your fault anyway Shinomori-san since you surprised me. Why if it weren't for you none of this would have happened in the first place!" Misao bit her tongue when she heard her venom toned voice reach her ears.

"I needed to speak with you, so I brought an offering of tea and rice cakes with me…with the help of Okon of course since she seemed to have forced the issue upon me without even voicing it aloud."

"Forced what issue upon you?" Misao questioned as she pulled her foot away from Aoshi's gentle touch.

"I'm sure you would still recall our last encounter together? It is one I do not wish to remember after all. I wanted to ask you…if what you said a couple of nights ago was true…or whether you said it out of shear anger…or maybe fear."

"Why would I have said something like that out of fear? I don't fear anything about you!" Misao almost caught Aoshi's flinch at her words, as though she really did detest him. As Misao was trying to get a grip on herself, her confidence at being strong and hurtful towards him cracked when her breath caught in her throat as Aoshi's eyes finally reached hers. Misao finally got to see a true emotion that fluttered inside the so-called 'heartless man' in front of her. Sadness…sadness in his eyes at her words of rejection. 

"I see…" Where the only two words Aoshi spoke as he stood up, his gaze moving away from Misao and never to return as he poured her some tea, left a plate of rice cakes and headed for the garage door.

"If you wish to speak about anything…you know…where I am…" Aoshi finally muttered lightly and left the garage never turning to face her. He had hoped she read the hidden message that he would wait for her to come…and hoping against all odds that she would tell him something good, like her words were out of fear and not because she really did find him to be a heartless bastard.

As Aoshi entered his home he strode straight up the stairs and closed his study door without even voicing any words to any of his employees who had instantly come into the main lobby of the mansion to see what had occurred.

"That…doesn't look good." Okon muttered to herself and received nods from Omasu and Soujiro whom were in close range to hear her.

"We shall leave him be for the time being. We all know what Master Shinomori is like when he gets into such a mood, so go about your business as though nothing is wrong." Hannya left to head for the training hall, while Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo headed out the main door. Omasu and Okon stared at each other and wondered on the same thought. How can you work and not notice…feel in fact…the tension and sadness seeping through the entire manner.

* * * *

Day swiftly turned into night as Aoshi typed furiously away on his laptop. Although his thoughts were mostly on Misao, his eyes always moving to the hanging clock on the wall watching the hours tick by, he actually did get three reports typed up and emailed to Fukae-san. Misao had not come to see him. Right now though, Aoshi had been pouring over every single emotion he was feeling and it was coming out in one huge long letter to Kamiya Kaoru, a dear friend and his personal therapist. She had written again and as Aoshi begun typing up the busy workload he had, the other thoughts on Misao begun to flood his mind and his fingers automatically pressed the characters on the keyboard. Aoshi's finger hovered the mouse arrow over the send button but he quickly hit 'save as draft' and then shut the laptop cover down. His forehead rested on the dark wood of his desk as he glanced down at his bare feet.

"What is wrong with me?" He questioned to himself and then listened to the chime of his clock strike ten times. Aoshi lifted his head, placing his chin on the desk now and opened his laptop and replied again to Kaoru's email with one sentence,

__

I wish to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning…

Aoshi hit 'send' this time and then unplugged his laptop and took it to his bedroom and shut the door. He had noticed the dinner tray on the floor outside the study, but left it where it was. He had no appetite and instead dumped the now open laptop on his bed and headed into his bathroom.

* * * * 

Only a short moment passed before Aoshi emerged, wearing black slacks, an unbuttoned shirt and a deep blue towel wrapped over his shoulders as he brushed it through his wet jet-black hair. He stopped in his tracks as he made out the figure near his opened door. The bright light flickering in from the hallway illuminated Misao's form, her eyes scanning the bedroom to meet his gaze.

"I knocked…and came in to see if you were awake…and heard running water so I thought I'd wait when I heard it off."

"A-Aa…" Was Aoshi's quiet reply as he stepped out of the bathroom entranceway and flicked off the light. He spoke nothing more as he moved over to his large bed and closed down his laptop for the evening.

"Do you wish to sit?" Aoshi asked politely but observed Misao shake her head negatively. She had her rucksack over her left shoulder as she pointed towards the now closed bedroom door.

"I should be going, it's late and I just wanted…um to apologise about my rude behaviour." Aoshi could see Misao was very uncomfortable at the moment and he coughed lightly before asking his own question.

"How is your foot?"

"Eh? Oh, um its fine…just a bruise like you said." She watched him nod lightly as he proceeded to place his laptop on another desk facing a large set of windows which if the blinds opened it led onto a large balcony overlooking the enormous backyard. 

"Well I should be off, Jiya will be wondering where I am and why I'm not home for dinner." Misao responded once more and turned the doorknob opening up the door.

"Miss Misao, if you are to stay late during the evenings, I would hope that you'd take a break so you can come inside and eat with us. Okon will not mind placing out another set of plates and cutlery, she actually likes having guests over and won't mind at all." Aoshi spoke while heading towards a silent Misao as he opened his door wider to bid her goodnight by taking her back downstairs.

"Wouldn't you mind?" Misao spoke while walking next to Aoshi, her eyes catching his hands as they slowly buttoned his shirt up.

"Actually, I like being around you…and that's the same for Hannya and the others. Your company is nice…and all of us would like it if you came and had dinner with us sometime." Misao couldn't help but blush at his words and bowed her head, her teeth biting her bottom lip, as she didn't know how to respond. The both of them finally made it to the main door and Aoshi opened it up like the gentleman he had been brought up to be.

"I apologise for placing you on the spot like I did Miss Misao, it was not right of me, so please do not feel pressured into answering any of my questions."

"H-Hai…" Misao uttered as she stepped out of the mansion and down the concrete steps heading towards her bike. She stopped however and turned to face Aoshi who stood barefoot on his front porch watching her go.

"I'll be late tomorrow morning since I have another practice exam at the university and I must pick up some parts for your jaguar as well, but…but I was hoping if the offer still stood, it would be nice to have dinner with you…I mean everyone." Misao felt the heat rise in her cheeks at her slip up. She began chiding herself inside her head, but Aoshi's reply made her heart warm even if she tried forcing it not to.

"I'd…we'd love to have your company with us. Do not worry about being late either since your exams are important. I'll leave a note for Hannya since I have an appointment tomorrow morning and won't see you until the afternoon I would imagine."

"Business meeting?" Misao spoke as she placed on her helmet and lifted up the glass to look over at Aoshi. She sat astride her motorcycle and kicked the stand up while revving the bike engine. 

"Iie, this is a personal matter…" Misao heard Aoshi die off as he crossed his arms over his chest watching her intently.

"Well I shall see you tomorrow then…and besides I've yet to tell you about sub-systems, so when you get home come and see me okay?" Misao rode off, Aoshi stepping back into the mansion when the bike was out of eye range. His lips curled slightly, forming into a small smile, which he couldn't break. Perhaps the gods weren't going to leave him with bad luck for the rest of his life? Aoshi took a deep breath and then turned around to see a smiling Okon looking over at him.

"I never said any of you could listen in." Aoshi contorted in irritation and watched the rest of his employees come out of hiding. Aoshi knew that Okon and Omasu would have eavesdropped but he was shocked when Hannya too came out of hiding and coughed lightly in embarrassment.

"You as well Hannya? I should have all of you fired for butting into business that does not concern any of you." Aoshi felt utterly proud when he watched all their faces turn pale at his words. His arms folded confidently over his chest as he moved upstairs heading for his bedroom voicing one more thing, which sent his employees into silent astonishment.

"But then I'd be firing my family and not even I would be so heartless as to do such a thing like that…even if they are as nosy as you lot."

"Did…Master Shinomori say…what I think he said?" Omasu spoke first having gotten her voice back. Hannya's shoulders relaxed as he slumped lightly. He nodded his head, his eyes closing for a moment, sending a silent pray to Shinomori senior telling him everything would be fine in the end…for his son was changing for the better.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: If I hear one more complaint about not continuing on with 'Car Trouble' I'm going to kill myself! Here is anyone happy now, its come out, it was damn hard and it stinks! =P

*Sighs* Noa isn't happy at the moment; but its pointless to say please stop saying UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE, cause that's pressure as hell!

Not like this is a full time job or anything, doesn't pay the bills and I can't have all my stories going at once either cause it gets exhausting. I can't please everyone cause there is always someone who hates something about what I write and when I take their flame, I try and change and then it upsets someone else so please give me a break will you? 

I write for me, whether I flip the roles of Misao and Aoshi around because I like writing about my two favourite characters very much. If someone reviews and tells me they like what they read then it's a very big bonus and I'm honoured that they even give it a chance. As for a lot of OOCness created in all my stories well why the hell not huh? I want Aoshi to show emotions, since it doesn't happen very often in the series and so there are many things you can explore with his type of character…and the same goes for Misao as well. 

I never write Meiji Era stories cause I think I very much stink at them and so I much prefer placing them in AU, at least that way I can place traits in of the series, but have the entire description and plot coming from my head. I love AU's and I love long stories so sue me! I take a long time cause if I have no inspiration…it means _NO_ inspiration. That doesn't mean it's forgotten, paragraphs are always written down. In fact I've had this chapter written for nearly two weeks now, just adding bits and pieces here and there and yet I'm still not happy, but it'll do. Since well…I just have to make Aoshi and Misao's relationship even more complicated in the next chapter…and head in the direction of the "unknown" really fast since…well…I might as well tell you they are going to sleep together so there! HA!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Car Trouble?

The next morning Aoshi was up and dressed in plain clothes not having to leave his home for at least a couple of hours and instead headed downstairs for breakfast. Usually he had it in his office, as that was the first place he'd end up after showering and dressing for the day. On this day however, Aoshi felt like changing his routine. As he walked across the titled floor in the lobby area barefoot, he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. 

"Omasu, Mou! Look what you made me do to the eggs!" Okon spoke annoyingly as Aoshi stepped into the kitchen hearing her say this. Omasu was laughing, Hannya had a small curve on his lips and Okon was fuming as she scrapped the burnt eggs into the bin.

"You know I cannot concentrate on making breakfast and talk at the same time, so stop it the both of you!" Okon contorted again as she held up the spatula in her fisted hand and pointed it at a still laughing Omasu as the kitchen started to fill with smoke. Hannya opened up the sliding door leading onto a side porch and Omasu opened up the windows.

"You always make up such excuses Okon, why not just place it down to the fact that you're just getting old."

"NANI?!?" Okon yelled at the top of her lungs, the frying pan being dropped into the bubbly water in the sink.

"Master Shinomori how could you?" She spoke turning to face her boss; the man she had helped raise and placed her hands on her hips in doing so. Her face expression was a priceless one and it contracted infectiously to Aoshi's lips, he not being able to help it when the left side curved upwards turning it into a crooked smile.

"Hannya, can we speak for a moment?" Aoshi replied as though never hearing Okon's complaints about how she wasn't old and how could he say that to her as she grumbled more under her breath. Hannya left the kitchen with Aoshi as they spoke for a moment and then was back in a flash, but Aoshi wasn't beside him.

"Okon, Omasu, do go change into your casual clothes, Aoshi-sama has decided to take us out for breakfast." Flabbergasted looks was all Hannya received as he headed out of the kitchen to inform Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shikijo and Soujiro of the outing they would be going on this morning.

* * * * 

Aoshi stood out the front of his home wearing a pair of black dress pants and just a blue button down top tucked loosely into his trousers. His eyes roamed to his watch noting they had over an hour to enjoy a nice breakfast and then he'd have to be back and heading off to his appointment with Kaoru.

Soujiro was already in the driver's seat of the limo and waiting patiently for everyone else. Just as Aoshi was about to get Hannya to make them hurry up Okon and Omasu were walking out the front door with Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo right behind them. Hannya had the back door to the limo open already and everyone got inside with Hannya being the last one as he shut the door. Hyotokko sat up the front in the passenger seat with Soujiro, so he didn't feel too left out. As Soujiro was heading down the driveway Aoshi abruptly interrupted the light conversation occurring between his employees.

"Stop the car Soujiro, I forgot something." Hannya had only just gotten comfortable, but Aoshi's hand raised up, silently telling him he didn't have to open the door for him. Aoshi's employees watched him jog back to the mansion but he ended up skidding to a halt and turned around quickly catching the keys that were thrown at him by Hannya since he had forgotten he never carried any himself. There was always someone at the house so Aoshi never felt he needed any. As Aoshi tended to whatever he had forgotten in the house his employees looked at each other and then Beshimi spoke up.

"Aoshi-sama still has his fast reflexes without even realising it." There were curt nods from the others and then Shikijo spoke up pointing out his own thoughts.

"Why do you not teach him again Hannya? Remind Aoshi-sama of just how brilliant and gifted he was when he used to train in the arts. The late Master Shinomori would be most proud wouldn't you think?" Again there were silent nods but Okon piped up this time confirming what they all silently knew.

"We cannot ask anything of Master Shinomori, he is who he is and if he isn't interested in knowing his families art then there is nothing we can do about it. All of us were taught something about it and each would have to educate him remember? And I seriously doubt he'd be up for it."

"Aoshi-sama is quite busy these days and I doubt martial arts is on his mind at the moment…" Soujiro spoke up as the window between the back seats and the drivers was down so he and Hyotokko could hear what was being said.

"Although Aoshi-sama's cheekiness and smart remarks are on the way back though…"

"Really?" All of them voiced and watched Okon scowl, but before Hannya or Omasu could explain the matter further of what had occurred this morning, Aoshi was back inside the limo and the door closed.

"We can go now Soujiro." He spoke and the limo was completely silent when Soujiro headed off again. Aoshi's green-grey eyes glanced at all his employees as though they had been speaking about him behind his back.

"Is something the matter?" Aoshi questioned in his soft voice, but received no, nothings and shakes of the head as answers. He eyed them silently for a bit longer but then opened up his laptop.

"Aoshi-sama, you're not going to work while we enjoy breakfast are you?" Shikijo questioned and they all watched as Aoshi spoke, his eyes not moving from the screen as his fingers sped across the keyboard. He was glad that there was ease around him, his employees reverting back to 'Aoshi-sama' and not the usual 'Master Shinomori'. His given name being spoken by his employees just made him feel that little bit closer to them like he was when he was a teenager. 

"Iie, I just have to finish this report off, save it and then I'll leave the laptop in the car when we go and eat. It shouldn't take long so don't worry so much." Aoshi didn't know, but he received silent gawking face expressions at his words. Their Aoshi-sama not working? What was this world coming to now? 

As Aoshi's employees began to break into small chatter, he too was listening even though he typed away at impeccable speed. When Hyotokko told a joke, Aoshi's lips curved into a small smile as he too found it quite amusing…and this time someone noticed. As the others chatted away, Aoshi blinked in surprise as a hand reached over, placing the screen of the laptop down and nudged him under the chin like his father used to do when he was a young boy. Slightly wider green-grey eyes glanced up into wise dark ones that belonged to Hannya as he sat across from him. Although no one else seemed to be paying any attention, the elder man had a rare smile on his lips and Aoshi made out the words, _welcome back_ as Hannya mouthed them silently to him before being drawn into the conversation by Okon.

* * * *

(At the Shirobeko)

The restaurant was very popular in the mornings, but Aoshi and the others knew the owners from a long way back. When Aoshi was a boy his family always came to eat here on the weekend. Sometimes Aoshi would go by himself, but that was before his parents died and when Hannya or Okon had to go with him. Now he was returning as a grown man, after not stepping foot in the restaurant in so long since it brought back memories he didn't wish to remember, but now things were different. 

As the eight of them sat down to enjoy a traditional Japanese breakfast, conversations and laughter broke out over the table. Other customers had glanced their way, but Aoshi noticed his employees didn't seem to care about the hushed voices that occurred around them from other customers. Aoshi had quirked a smile here and there, but not over the top like his employees. The tension that had been growing inside him that he was beginning to loose the only people he could call his family was decreasing. To think that Misao was right that if he just loosened up then he and his employees would be a lot happier working together…and living in the same mansion grounds. 

"Oh no, Aoshi-sama I forgot to leave a note for Misao-san!" Omasu spoke in shock as though Misao would get there to find no one at home and no word as to what was going on. As Aoshi took a sip of his tea he spoke once before taking another drink.

"Its alright Omasu, I left Misao a note after I remembered I needed to bring the laptop with me." Silent gazes looked at Aoshi, he not glancing up from eating and Hannya noticed Beshimi, Hyotokko and Soujiro mouth 'Misao' as they too had noticed Aoshi had forgotten to place on the 'Miss' before her given name.

"Misao-san will be working late again tonight and she shall be joining us for dinner this evening Okon, so please place out another dinner set." Aoshi spoke once more…and this time he remembered the 'honorific'.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama." Knowing glances were passed between his employees, but most of them jerked in surprise when there was a flash directed their way. Aoshi blinked several times and everyone turned to see a reporter with a camera. 

"Shinomori-san what is it that you are doing this morning?" He spoke and thrust a tape recorder into his face. The reporters hand was jerked away from Aoshi's face when Shikijo grabbed the reporter's wrist and tightened his hold, making the reporter wince as he replied annoyingly in answer for Aoshi.

"What does it look like you idiot? He's having breakfast with us!" 

"Shikijo, you know better then to use such curse words at reporters like that. I'm sure their small minds wouldn't know what 'idiot' means, so do not bother trying to explain our actions to them." Beshimi, Soujiro, Hyotokko and Hannya coughed lightly while the women giggled at Aoshi's words. 

"Shall I quote you on that Shinomori-san?" The reporter spoke as he broke free from Shikijo's hold and thrust the recorder into Aoshi's face once more.

"Do you not eat breakfast yourself? Have you no one in your life that would actually enjoy your company? Of course you don't because you're too busy sticking your nose into other people's business. I'm trying to enjoy breakfast with my family so do leave us be. You can quote me on that." Aoshi spoke while waving his chopsticks at the man, shooing him away from the table as he picked up his bowl to continue eating.

"Your family is dead Shinomori-san." 

"KISAMA!" Shikijo yelled, but the table went silent when a pair of chopsticks snapped in half. Hannya glanced over at Aoshi, his eyes moving up as Aoshi left his chair to stand up, towering over the short reporter and again the recorder was thrust into Aoshi's face just to see what he would say now.

"You are correct, my parents are dead, but my family was not a party of three. The men and women I eat with today are the ones who were with me ever since I was born into this world and for that they are my family. My father treated them as family; I shall make them apart of my family. Hyotokko do show this man were the door is." The reporter gulped when Hyotokko stood from the table. He was the heaviest man there…and quite strong indeed. Claps were heard from other customers in the restaurant as the reporter fled the restaurant and Aoshi sat back down and continued to sip his tea as though nothing happened.

"Aoshi-sama if we are family now, as you say we are, does that mean I can go back to calling you Aoshi-chan?" Aoshi choked on his tea, his eyes glancing over at laughing dark ones that belonged to Beshimi. He was always the joker just like Hyotokko was. 

"You'll pay for that one Uncle Beshimi." Aoshi hauntingly spoke and the quirk of Beshimi's lips meant that he was willing to wait for his so-called payback that his 'Little Aoshi' would deal to him. He knew how much Aoshi hated being called Aoshi-chan when he was younger, but Beshimi being 'Uncle Beshimi' back then could not help but call him that…and just every now and then he'd just have to bring it up into conversations. 

Perhaps he could tell this one to Misao too. He'd grown fond of the woman ever since she arrived and his eyes laughed gleefully at how nervous his boss became around her, she being blind to all of it. He always came down from his study to see how things were going, but manly to catch a glimpse of the young woman hard at work, but all Aoshi had done was stand at the door like a nervous wreck. Everyone saw it, but Misao. It was so funny…and yet sweet at the same time as though Aoshi was feeling the effects of what he felt when he first had a crush on a woman…and then it moved into love. 

Everyone that had watched Aoshi grow from a baby, to a talkative small boy, to a trickster of a child and then into a determined, but slightly shy hormonal teenager was most rewarding to see. All these steps he had gone through and now Aoshi was a powerful wealthy businessman thanks to the help of his father and the success he had gained in taking over the Shinomori companies. 

Aoshi was beginning to change again. Beshimi could feel it; everyone could feel the transformation that was occurring in him, this morning was evident of it. The Aoshi they once knew was cracking through the surface of his hardened shell. He was changing…changing to be a better man that he himself could be proud of, but everyone knew Aoshi was beginning to crack because of one young woman. As Misao was fixing his expensive cars, his hardened heart that had been broken and crushed by Yume when he was a young adult was being fixed on the side too. 

* * * *

The peaceful morning Aoshi and his family had enjoyed in town was gone as everyone was back at the mansion, doing their jobs and Aoshi was heading off once more for his appointment. 

They had all arrived back to see the familiar red motorcycle parked under the shade of the cherry tree…and what was most surprising was the loud singing coming from the garage. Aoshi had quirked up his eyebrow at Misao bellowing at the top of her lungs while she worked, but let it be as he went upstairs to grab his briefcase and had Soujiro take him to Kaoru's office. He took his briefcase as he might stop in the office just to see how everything was going.

"She's quite a character Aoshi-sama." Soujiro spoke while closing the door after Aoshi got into the limousine.

"Mm, quite a character indeed…" Aoshi muttered to himself as he clicked the button to wind down the tinted window. There were all sorts of noises coming from the garage but Aoshi thought it best to leave things as they were. If Misao was content in working hard, with music blaring and she singing at the top of her lungs…then by all means he'd let her to what she wanted. Who was he to stop the woman that was fixing his cars anyway?

* * * *

(Kamiya Kaoru - Psychiatrist)

Aoshi walked into the building, Soujiro staying in the car and reading a newspaper. He had said he wouldn't be long, but told Soujiro not to hold his breath or keep the car running. Everyone knew what Kaoru was like…well those that knew her well anyway. The door chimed thanks to the bell and the receptionist looked up at him, she placing down her magazine as she greeted him warmly.

"Mr Shinomori, it has been quite sometime, how have you been?"

"Not too bad. I thought I'd drop in to see Kamiya-san while I was in the neighbourhood. Is she free?" Aoshi replied kindly and observed the short woman glance over the diary to see if there were any appointments.

"She has an appointment in half an hour, but please go in and see her." She moved around the desk and headed for the office door, knocking once and then opened it up to let Aoshi inside.

"Well it's about time stranger." Was Aoshi's greeting as Kaoru pushed herself away from her desk and moved around it to hug Aoshi lightly. 

"Nice to see you too." Aoshi replied while sitting in one of the leather chairs. Kaoru took a seat in front of him, a pad and pen in her hand, her legs crossed in her usual professional manner.

"So, tell me what's been going on? I haven't heard from you in ages and now all of a sudden I get one small message saying your coming to see me, so what is happening? Is it your business? Has something happened to Hannya or Okon or Omasu?"

"Aren't I suppose to speak first, then you question and analyse me when I'm done?" Aoshi questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm sorry, do begin Aoshi."

"Well, it all started when none of the cars in the garage were working…"

* * * *

"So, you're in love with this mechanic, Misao is her name right?"

"I never said I was in love!" Aoshi blurted out trying to make up some other remark as defence on his behalf but all he received was the waving of Kaoru's hand and a look that said "sure, sure". The laughter in her eyes soon faded when she heard Aoshi sigh.

"Ah oh, that sigh isn't a good sigh." Kaoru spoke and leaned forward to clasp Aoshi's hand comfortingly.

"She…doesn't feel anything for me. I asked her after she left my room and…" Aoshi noticed Kaoru's eyebrow raise at this and he interrupted whatever was rolling around in her head.

"It's not what you think! I know it sounds bad, but nothing happened…not really. I hate talking to you about this stuff!" Aoshi scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. His head was turned away from Kaoru's blue eyes as he continued on while not looking at her face expressions.

"She kissed me, I kissed her back and then Misao hurriedly left the room. I asked her if she felt anything for me and she flatly said she felt nothing…that really hurt."

"Do you not think she was scared?" Kaoru questioned softly, she observing as Aoshi slumped in the leather chair.

"I guess…you see, Misao has a child…she doesn't know I know that she has a son, so maybe she is afraid for him…and herself."

"WHAT?" Kaoru yelled but the room fell silent, as there was a knock on the door. Aoshi stood up when Kaoru's receptionist stepped in telling them that her next appointment was waiting for her. Aoshi grabbed his briefcase; Kaoru standing up her lips moving but nothing was coming out. Aoshi's lips quirked at the sight and he moved towards her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Arigatoo for the chat." He spoke softly and headed for the door.

"Aoshi Shinomori you tell me everything right now!" Kaoru spoke loudly growing impatient with her patient and dear friend as she stamped her foot on the ground. Her hands were on her hips and an annoyed scowl crossed her facial features.

"I'll send you the detailed email I wrote you first, but never sent. Then you can analyse it as much as you wish." With that spoken Aoshi stepped into the main lobby area and closed the door, his lips turning into a smile when there was a muffled 'mou' coming from the office.

"Have a pleasant day Mr Shinomori." Aoshi silently waved at the young woman and headed out to the limo where Soujiro was just folding up the newspaper. When his eyes met Aoshi's he placed his cap on and opened the door for his employer.

"Let's go home Soujiro, I don't feel up to going into the office today."

"Hai Aoshi-sama." Soujiro replied and headed for the driver's seat, a knowing smile crossing his lips. 

* * * *

(Inside the garage)

Aoshi had been sitting on a stool in the garage for about a minute now and still Misao had not noticed. Sure she had her head stuck in the engine and was singing along to Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Evolution' but Aoshi would have thought she would have felt his presence now like she did the first time they met.

"Shall I come back another time?" Aoshi spoke and heard Misao shriek at hearing his voice. She practically leapt out of the jaguar's engine, this time succeeding in not hitting her head and turned down the radio and then glanced her annoyed eyes in his direction. 

"Will you stop doing that?" Misao questioned but knew it was pointless to ask such an emotionless man. Misao proceeded to look him up and down noting he wore a pair of black slacks and a grey top. He also wore a pair of tattered sneakers that looked like they had seen better days. He was most definitely not heading into the office and her eyes grew wider in recognition as he was now here to see her and to learn about subsystems. Misao's face lit up into a bright smile, Aoshi gulping lightly as her bright clear eyes were focused on him. She had some grease on her cheek, as well as on her hands and her hair was slightly tattered with strips coming out of her tight braid, but boy did she look appealing to Aoshi. He shook those thoughts from his mind immediately and stood up when Misao beckoned him to come over.

"I'll have to be slightly quick in my explanations, well fast and easy explanations since we both have jobs to do and its not like I'm asking you to right a paper on this or anything." Misao watched Aoshi nod as his eyes gazed over the engine of his jaguar. It was different from the limo and Misao could see the realisation cross his face.

"Companies make different cars, so not all car engines will be identical. Sure they have the same parts in them, just different brands and maybe they are placed in differently, so don't worry. Once you know the basics its easy to point them out."

"Okay…" Aoshi spoke softly and looked down at Misao when she shook her head and nudged his side as though telling him to relax. Aoshi did just that as Misao again, began to introduce him into the world of cars, mechanics, engines and subsystems.

"An engine has a number of systems that help it do its job of converting fuel into motion. Most of these subsystems can be implemented using various technologies, and better technologies mean it can improve the performance of the engine. The valve train consists of the valves and a mechanism that opens and closes them. The opening and closing system is called a camshaft. The camshaft has lobes on it that move the valves up and down. Most modern engines have what are called overhead cams. This means that the camshaft is located above the valves. The cams on the shaft activate the valves directly or through a very short linkage. Older engines used a camshaft located in the sump near the crankshaft. Rods actually linked the cam below to valve lifters above the valves. This approach has more moving parts and also causes more lag between the cam's activation of the valve and the valve's subsequent motion. A timing belt or timing chain links the crankshaft to the camshaft so that the valves are in sync with the pistons. The camshaft is geared to turn at one-half the rate of the crankshaft. Many high-performance engines have four valves per cylinder (two for intake, two for exhaust), and this arrangement requires two camshafts per bank of cylinders, hence the phrase 'dual overhead cams'."

"Err…okay…" Aoshi responded and glared his eyes over at a soft giggling Misao. Okay, so she looked cute like that, but laughing at his expense was a totally different matter!

"You look so determined to know…and yet you don't seem to understand what I'm going on about. Perhaps I should bring you in some books' ne? I know some really good Internet Websites you can look up as well."

"Your fine…and I'm fine, so keep going." Aoshi muttered softly and Misao sceptically looked up at him but she shrugged her shoulders as she continued on as though she had recited everything from some textbook.

"I'll break the systems down for you. The ignition system produces a high-voltage electrical charge and dispatches it to the spark plugs via the ignition wires. First, the charge flows to a distributor, which you can easily find under the bonnet of most cars. The distributor has one wire going in the center and four, six, or eight wires, depending on the number of cylinders in your car engine, coming out of it. Ignition wires send this charge to each spark plug. The engine is timed so that only one cylinder receives a spark from the distributor at a time. This approach provides maximum smoothness. The cooling system in most cars consists of the radiator and water pump. Water circulates through passages around the cylinders and then travels through the radiator…"

"To cool it off, yeah I figured that out already." Aoshi interrupted Misao's speech and she seemed slightly impressed but continued onto the next system.

"Okay, most cars are normally aspirated, which means that air flows through an air filter and directly into the cylinders. High-performance engines are either 'turbocharged' or 'supercharged', which basically means that air coming into the engine is first pressurised so that more air/fuel mixture can be squeezed into each cylinder to increase its performance. The amount of pressurisation is called 'boost'. A Turbocharger's use a small turbine attached to the exhaust pipe to spin a compressing turbine in the incoming air stream. A supercharger is attached directly to the engine to spin the compressor. The starting system consists of an electric starter motor and a starter solenoid. When you turn the ignition key, the starter motor spins the engine a few revolutions so that the combustion process can start. There is a lot more I can go into it, but we can leave that for another time. I still have other systems to get through before getting back to work, is that okay?"

"Sure…" Aoshi shrugged in answer, his often-tense body now at ease in the presence of Misao. He was getting attached and relaxed with the woman…Aoshi wasn't sure if he could let her go when everything was over and done with.

"The electrical system consists of a battery and an alternator. The alternator is connected to the engine by a belt and generates electricity to recharge the battery. The battery makes 12-volt power available to everything in the car needing electricity such as the ignition system, the radio, headlights, windshield wipers, power windows, computers and more through the vehicle's wiring. The fuel system pumps gas from the gas tank and mixes it with air so that the proper air/fuel mixture can pass into the cylinders. Fuel is delivered in three common ways: carburetion, port fuel injection and direct fuel injection. Basically, a device called a carburetor mixes gas into air as the air flows into the engine. In a fuel-injected engine, the right amount of fuel is injected individually into each cylinder either right above the intake valve (port fuel injection) or directly into the cylinder (direct fuel injection). The exhaust system includes the exhaust pipe and the muffler. There's a little bit more detail in this like without the muffler that dampens the sound, you'd end up hearing thousands of small explosions coming out of the tailpipe, but its nothing truly important…to me anyway." Aoshi just nodded his head at Misao's words. Who was he to go against a woman that seemed to know the 'A to Z' on engines, cars and mechanics. 

"Now, the emission control system in modern cars consists of a catalytic converter, which is a collection of sensors and actuators and a computer to monitor and adjust everything. For example, the catalytic converter uses a catalyst and oxygen to burn off any unused fuel and certain other chemicals in the exhaust. An oxygen sensor in the exhaust stream makes sure there is enough oxygen available for the catalyst to work and adjusts things if necessary. The lubrication system makes sure that every moving part in the engine gets oil so that it can move easily. The two main parts needing oil in the engine are the pistons and any bearings that allow things like the crankshaft and camshafts to rotate freely. In most cars, oil is sucked out of the oil pan by the oil pump, run through the oil filter to remove any grit, and then squirted under high pressure onto bearings and the cylinder walls. The oil then trickles down into the sump, where it is collected again and the cycle repeats."

"So, what is the oil like in the Jaguar?" Aoshi asked as he noticed Misao standing up properly. Obviously she had finished telling him about the subsystems in the car, but Aoshi didn't feel like leaving her just yet.

"Lets find out shall we?" Misao spoke as she flipped out a pocketknife and moved it towards the hose intent on cutting it open.   


"Misao should you be do-" Aoshi did not get any further in his question when Misao darted out of the way.

"Actually it needs changing, but boy was that oil really under some high pressure don't you think?" Misao questioned and turned to look up at Aoshi. Instead of ducking out of the way, Aoshi really didn't have a clue as to what was going on until it was all too late. Oil had squirted out…and struck him right in the face. 

"I…I'm sorry!" Misao blurted out while trying desperately not to laugh. Aoshi's thin lips had now turned into a slight frown and scowl as he gazed his right eye over at Misao. The left side of his face was covered in thick greasy oil. It started at the top of his forehead, sticking in his long bangs and dripped over his closed eye and down his cheek.

"Quick, follow me before it gets into your eye, don't open it whatever you do." Misao spoke while grabbing a hold of Aoshi's hand and dragging him towards the washroom at the back of the large garage. Aoshi's right eye was content in staring at their joined hands. It was only when he heard the sound of Misao dragging over a stool towards the open shower stall and patted it silently telling him to sit down that he darted his eyes away from their joined hands. Aoshi did just that, his head titled towards his right shoulder. He heard Misao move around the washroom as she brought over another taller stool for herself, detached the shower nozzle from the shower stall and brought it towards him. The water was nice and warm, as Misao directed it over his face. 

The both of them were silent as Misao attended to cleaning Aoshi of oil. Her fingers fluttered over his face ridding him off most of the grease, but she knew oil and water did not mix. Aoshi's face still felt greasy, but at least the yellow/brown colouring was disappearing and bringing back his normal complexion. 

"I thought you would have moved…" Misao spoke softly, weakly, as she really didn't know what to say to him at the moment. Her fingers played with his long bangs as the oil was now soaked into the usually silky strands. Misao held the shower hose in her left hand, waving the water over Aoshi's face while her right hand had been trying to 'un-grease' his soft yet masculine facial features.

Aoshi on the other hand did not say any words as a response to her small statement. One, his mouth was shut tightly closed since he really didn't want to see what the taste of car oil was like and two both his eyes were closed now. At first his right one had been open, but when Misao leaned over, her supple breasts pressing against her overalls and taking up his entire view that he could see through his right eye, Aoshi shut it tight. If he kept staring at Misao like that, he would have known that she might have seen him glazing upon her…and then he'd really be in the shit with her then! Misao being Misao had no clue just where Aoshi had been looking and instead tended carefully to his face and hair. She held a small smile on her lips, content that even for this short period of time, even if it was just once, she was able to look after Aoshi as though they seemed more then employee and employer.

"Okay, you can sit up." Misao spoke softly as she tuned off the water and placed the shower nozzle back in the stall. Misao brought over a dark fluffy towel, supplied to her by Hannya and brushed the corner over Aoshi's forehead. She froze in her movements, her heartbeat quickening in pace when Aoshi's hands had cupped her own.

"I can do this part by myself." He spoke in a deadpan voice and a small amount of defeat flashed across Misao's eyes. She stepped away to watch a now damp Aoshi, his upper body wet from the excess water as he ruffled the towel over his head, drying his hair as best he could. Misao couldn't help but suck in a deep breath as Aoshi pulled the towel from his head revealing his damp ruffled hair, bangs sticking up every which way and his cheeks were a soft colour of pink from the warm water. Now it was Aoshi's turn to look desirable without even perceiving it.

"Is it that bad?" Aoshi questioned as he completely misread Misao's reaction. 

"I-Iie, you look…good…" Aoshi was slightly taken back by Misao's confession and watched as her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I…I mean…I've got to get back to work." Aoshi watched Misao rush out of the bathroom, slipping on the wet tiled floor but she kept her balance and rushed over towards the jaguar to continue working on it. As Aoshi peered around the now soaked tiled floor of the washroom, his mind repeating Misao's words over and over again as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, a boyish grin crossed his lips. So, she still thought he was good looking huh? Now Aoshi knew he still had a chance with Misao. He had to place on the charm…or any other secret weapon Aoshi had hidden within himself to try and get Misao to like him…even just for a moment. She was one catch, one woman that Aoshi could not let slip through his fingers. Whatever way he could, Aoshi would try and charm the pants off of Misao.

"We are having dinner at 7 tonight Misao, so you are welcome to join us." Aoshi spoke, as he left the washroom, not bothering to clean up any of the water. There was a drain anyway.

"Hai…" Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the squeak in Misao's voice. He walked past her, not without placing his hand on Misao's shoulder to squeeze it lightly, telling her to relax and then he proceeded to exit the garage not looking back. As Misao glanced at the door Aoshi walked out of and as Aoshi rested his back against the garage wall, the both of them were thinking the exact same thought,

__

I shouldn't be feeling like this…but I am…and I can't stop it… 

* * * *

(Around 7pm - Shinomori Residence)

The eight members of the Shinomori household sat around the table, a nice western roast created by Okon's "magic" hands as she referred to them and yet they all sat quietly waiting for one more. As if on queue there was the soft knock on the front door, a soft hello and Hannya was up and heading to greet Misao to bring her into the non-formal dining room near the kitchen. 

"Oh its smells wonderful, I'm starved!" Everyone heard Misao voice aloud as she headed into the dining room and was directed to sit in between Soujiro and Omasu. Aoshi sat at the head of the table so he could have full view over everyone. When Misao had entered, all eyes had been on her, but Aoshi's had eyed her the most. She was dressed in her black tight jeans, combat boots and a dark green tank top, her black bra straps could be seen. When she sat down Aoshi coughed lightly and then waved his hand indicating that everyone could start eating. As usual his plate was already in front of him, Okon having dished out his portions of what he liked most, to what he liked least and yet he still ate it all.

The dinner moved along nicely, Misao chatting happily to Soujiro, nudging him lightly when the conversation had started turning towards crushes and first loves. Aoshi hadn't even realised how the topic changed to it to begin with but Misao seemed to pester everyone at the table into telling her whom was there first ever crush/love interest…all except him of course. Misao had laughed gleefully as Omasu flushed red at remembering a certain dark haired man who seemed quite fond at making pottery and drinking sake. 

"What about you Misao-san, who was your first crush?" Soujiro questioned the young woman beside him, watching as she picked up a carrot on her fork and then placed it in her mouth as though deep in thought. Hannya's eyes had glanced once in Aoshi's direction, noting the fact that even though his eyes weren't looking at anyone, he hadn't lifted his fork towards his mouth as he too waited for Misao's answer.

"Actually, I was one of those girls who found the sweetness in every guy I met. See even now I can do it. Soujiro you've got a really nice smile and although sometimes I see you get frustrated, only in your eyes and yet that smile never wavers at all…it suits you well and its so cute!" Soujiro faintly blushed at Misao's comment and continued to eat in silence as he listened to Misao, who pointed to each of the other men on the table pointing out a charm that she liked about them, all different from the other of course. When Misao's eyes…and fork rested on Aoshi the entire room fell silent. Their eyes had locked, no one else seemed to matter at the moment, but a soft cough broke through their trance as Hannya stood up as he collected his plate, Beshimi's and Shikijo's as they sat either side of him.

"Anyone for dessert?" He questioned which got Okon to start collecting up dishes and Misao too followed suite.

"Misao-san, you needn't do that, you're our guest." Omasu spoke trying to pry the dishes from Misao's tight grip. 

"I don't think so Omasu-san, I'm not some freeloader. Here you sit down and rest yourself and I'll help Hannya and Okon bring out dessert okay?" Omasu sat back down in her chair, her eyes glancing over at Aoshi watching him nod his head in agreement that she looked tired and the fact that once Misao wanted to do something, you don't get in her way of actually doing it.

A short amount of time passed as Hannya, Aoshi and Omasu chatted quietly while drinking some red wine that had been poured during their main meals. The three of them sat back in their chairs when Misao and Okon came out of the kitchen, with the help of Hyotokko who carried the large tray and placed down the desserts on the table. A chocolate pudding was the main desert with ice cream and/or cream, but there was also a bowl of fresh fruit salad as well.

"Dig in!" Misao spoke happily and received several glances from the occupants of the mansion. She laughed nervously as they probably didn't know what it meant, but wasn't able to explain since Aoshi did it for her.

"It means help yourself, go ahead and eat, stuff yourself silly, things like that." He spoke and silently took the bowl from Okon's hands as she dished him out some fruit salad with a small amount of ice cream. He knew everyone was probably gawking at him for knowing that, but Aoshi really didn't care at the moment. He wasn't really hungry after the large main meal he had eaten and decided that fruit was the best option for him. Okon always seemed to read him quite well these days.

* * * * 

(A few hour pass…)

Aoshi and Misao were now the only two occupants left in the house as the others ad adjourned to their quarters for the evening. Aoshi still sat at the head of the dining room table and now Misao sat beside him. An empty bottle of expensive red wine and two empty wineglasses were the only things left on the table. Aoshi was leaning back on his chair; his arms folded on his chest and his legs were stretched out under the table as he spoke about his businesses to Misao. She was leaning forward, her arms resting on the polished mahogany table, but her eyes were glued onto Aoshi's face. She loved the deepness in his voice, the richness of his tone…the pride he felt for his companies.

"Don't you feel guilty for taking over other businesses that don't belong to you though?" Misao questioned and watched amused as Aoshi bit his lip lightly. Right now, when they were alone, he wasn't a rich powerful businessman at all; he was just an ordinary man and that is what Misao had discovered in Aoshi. 

"Not really, its just business. I only go for companies that are on the verge of going bankrupt or I see that the figures they are making aren't like last years, so I figure I'm doing them a favour in saving them. Its better then bankruptcy don't you think?" Aoshi watched Misao shrug at his question she not truly sure on what he was on about. 

"Take it this way, companies going broke, all the employees are now out of jobs, just tossed back on the street without words of warnings or any type of redundancy packages. I figure I'm saving the company from a lot of lawsuits that would actually occur if that truly did happen to any of their employees. I'm saving them, keeping people employed or giving them their respected redundancy packages if they aren't needed and the business still stays afloat…and gains more profit if done the way I stated in my research."

"Okay, I'm with you now. So, off the topic of business, where's the best place to get a great view of your home?" Aoshi looked over at Misao and then stood up as he left the dining room with her following close behind him. Her body was warm inside, from the wine, but at least she wasn't drunk like the last time she had drunk champagne. That was a most embarrassing night and not one to be repeated that's for sure. Aoshi had never told her just how much she did 'open up' to him…and in some way Misao was thankful that he wasn't going to tell her.

"Wait, isn't this your bedroom?" Misao retorted as Aoshi moved inside and turned on a couple of lamps, he having moved around the room knowing exactly where everything was. 

"You asked for the best view, now come on." Aoshi replied back to Misao's question and she watched as he pulled the heavy velvet curtains away from a glass door and unlocked it and slid it open. A cool breeze swept through the master bedroom, rustling the curtains and a few ancient scrolls that decorated Aoshi's walls. Misao moved onto the balcony and gasped at the sight before her. The line of cherry trees seemed to go on for miles and a stone path was in the middle of them heading into the unknown. Lampposts decorated the backyard, green lights actually illuminating a large fountain and the flecks in the water indicated it was alive with large fish. Every type of flower possible decorated shrubs and bushes along the edges of the old mansion, but what stuck out the most was a homemade swing for two people resting between two lonesome cherry trees. It was tied to thick brunches by two chains and creaking softly in the breeze. To the left you could see the large quarters for Hannya and the others and to the right was the dark training hall that Aoshi never seemed to enter…or so Misao assumed.

"Oh it's beautiful! Do you walk around often?" Misao questioned as she leaned on the cold railing over looking the large grounds.

"Not really, I have no time these days…and besides I have no one to share it with." Aoshi coughed lightly as he really didn't want to get into the subject of why he didn't have anyone to share his riches with. 

"Oh, I forgot to thank you for inviting me to have dinner with your family, it's the best time I've had in a really long time…so thanks." Misao smiled a sunny smile that would light up even the darkest of Aoshi's days and his heart began to pound loudly in his chest.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Okon, Hannya and the others, they all enjoy your company very much Misao."

"And you?" Misao questioned softly, her eyes lifting up to stare into piercing green-grey ones. Her own heart thumped in her chest when Aoshi leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mm, I enjoy having you here…alone…and with me." Misao could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at his words and yet Aoshi seemed unfazed at all. Although the way he racked his hands through his hair told her otherwise. He too was just as nervous as she was.

"Do you mind waiting a bit, this oil is really annoying me so I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable, you don't have to sit out on the balcony since its quite cool, so come inside." Misao nodded her head in a slight jerk and watched Aoshi flick on a light for the bathroom and then closed the door. As Misao closed the balcony door and shut the curtains she sat on the edge of a leather chair, too afraid she'd get it dirty even though she was wearing clean clothes and surfed through the channels on his television. Her ears only picked up one thing though and that was the sound of water being turned on. The television clicked off and before Misao knew it she was standing at a closed bathroom door.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't…but I can't stop…I want to see him." As Misao took a deep breath her hand turned the knob of the bathroom door, she noting it wasn't locked and her eyes now took in the sight of a shirtless Aoshi, his hands poised at his waist, as though he was just about ready to strip fully. To say Aoshi was surprised was a bloody understatement! If Misao had walked in two seconds later she would have seen him in all his naked glory!

"Mi-Misao, is something wrong?" Aoshi's voice was confused, not sure as to why she was in here…and what the face expression she was holding meant. Aoshi watched cautiously as Misao closed the bathroom door behind her, her hands wrapped around her upper chest, her eyes looking lost and yet she spoke as clear as day to him.

"I don't know what has come over me, but I had to see you…needed to see you, so I wanted to ask…"

"Ask what?" Aoshi replied back softly, he padding softly across the cold tiles to stand before Misao. Misao eyes were wide and innocent, frightened in a way and yet her voice rang true in Aoshi ears, victory!

"Can I stay…with you…tonight?" And here Aoshi thought his life couldn't get any better then it had at sharing an evening meal with Misao and his family. Now though, as he drew closer, tilting Misao's head back, he sealed his lips over hers beginning a torrent of bent up feelings and emotions all in one searing steamy kiss and Misao couldn't help but return them in full force. This night was the beginning of a more complicated relationship that the two hadn't even bothered to comprehend as of yet. All that mattered now…was the moment that the two of them shared together. Each kiss was remembered, each touch lingered and the heat rose in the both of them and spread addictively to the other. Passion took over and consequences would have to wait.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: Minna-san you have to be proud of poor Noa. She has just written 22 pages! Not only is that like a record for a chapter, but finally its complete after trying to complete it in the last three days. Now Noa can go to bed and have a pleasant sleep and get up for boring work tomorrow morning. Now, I know 'Himura Designs…' is about due for another update, someone complaining that its been a month already, well tsk tsk, pardon me for not getting to it yet, but hey who knows what to write for that at the moment eh? Actually I'm sticking with Car Trouble for the moment since I've got the next chapter lined up already…well most of it in my head anyway. What else? Oh yes, more car stuff, finally the subsystems have been told! YAY! But alas there is always more to be spoken off. Misao has come quite the teacher ne? Seducing her student like she is, what a bad Misao! Aside form the fact of…who bloody wouldn't seduce Aoshi-sama!?! I think it only fair that since I'm such a huge Aoshi fan, I write heaps of fanfics about the darling, I have a 94+ gallery of him and tons of doujinshi I get dibs on him first! **(^______^)**

I've got more car stuff to write in, but I might have Aoshi and Misao muck around a bit while she's trying to explain ne? Who knows could turn disastrous eh? Well I've only got two things to answer I think:

Dragowolf: Well I hope you enjoy this long chapter, cause damp it took a lot of energy and three days to do! Also in answer to your question, no I'm not a "pommie bastard", I'm Australian actually.

Selph: In answer to your question of 'who is Shin-chan's daddy' well I'm gunna let it be a complete mystery. The man shall never be revealed. You can all guess, but no one has guessed right, but it doesn't matter cause he ain't coming back in…you'll see when Misao finally confesses one day…

Anyone who was hoping for a lemon, to bad, cause this story is going to be tasteful. Ja ne! (^_^)


	19. Chapter 19

****

Car Trouble?

(Around 2am)

Misao gazed her eyes around the dark bedroom that belonged to Shinomori Aoshi, one of the most successful and quite wealthy businessmen in Tokyo. She still couldn't believe what had occurred merely a few hours ago between the two of them. Something everlasting...and yet something that didn't seem to settle very well in the bit of her stomach. Although Misao enjoyed every single second of the intimacy she had spent with Aoshi, her thoughts turned to one conclusion; she had just slept with her client. Even if in Aoshi's words she worked under him, it still meant that he was her grandfather's customer. She felt irked at the thought of Aoshi being a customer, as though that one word could change her thoughts to making herself feel like some cheap prostitute. 

Misao shook her head of any such thoughts and knew she was over exaggerating this incident, but she also knew their lives would be even more complicated then what they already were. Each of them had their own secrets. The need, however, that the both of them had felt was greater then any sort of consequence they would face the next day. This had been their moment, but now that it was over, Misao was now able to think about what happened. 

Misao sighed softly as she stood to the side of Aoshi's bed, the side she had slept on when they grew exhausted at the pleasures they performed to each other…for each other. The moonlight flooded in through the glass balcony door as the velvet curtains were still pulled away and cast its silver-blue glow over Aoshi's slumbering form. To think he slept so soundly, so much like an innocent child of nature. The hardness in his day expression was gone and what remained now was a look of blissful peace.

The distant sound of thunder rumbled in the sky as an early morning storm was on the way. Misao padded softly over to the balcony door, her hand pressed against the cool glass as she gazed into the night sky, the brightness of lightning flashing through the clouds. She knew that once a loud clap of thunder erupted in the sky, her little Shin-chan would be out of bed and racing towards Sano's room…unless Sano hadn't even gone to bed yet. Misao thanked the gods for having a dear friend like Sano as he always looked after Shin when Misao needed a day…or a night to herself. She had thought it wrong to leave him by himself, but when she had witnessed Shin-chan have so much fun with Sano, she knew he'd be alright with her close friend. Although, Misao's night hadn't been for herself at all…

Rustling of silk sheets from the bed made Misao turn around to look back at Aoshi. He had turned in his sleep, he now facing her direction and Misao tilted her head, as a small smile began to play upon her lips. During the day she had noticed that Aoshi's posture were very strong and defiant and yet at times they seemed to be slightly annoyed and awaiting explanations with his arms crossed over his chest. Her smile grew when she noticed that even in sleep he had crossed his arms over his bare chest, the silk sheets resting on his hips just covering his lower body up. The heat rose in Misao's cheeks as her prying eyes gazed longingly over his form. To think hidden underneath those expensive business suits was a nicely toned body! He wasn't over masculine, with muscles protruding over other muscles, but neither was he scrawny…just perfect in fact. His skin wasn't pale, but he wasn't richly tanned like Sano was. His complexion suited him well, everything about him suited his personality, suited who Aoshi was and that was even down to the "silent jerk type" he could become in an instant.

As Misao turned to gaze back out the glass door, she finally sat in one of the cushioned chairs near the balcony, her arms wrapping around her legs as she brought them up to her chest. It was cool in the bedroom, but for now Misao decided to watch as the storm drew near, the first raindrops hitting the concrete ground of the balcony. Soon more followed…the storm had arrived. It wasn't overly heavy, but the claps of thunder would have woken up every light sleeper in all of Tokyo. In this bedroom though, Misao was the only one awake.

As she rested against the cushions on the large chair, Misao had turned it around, to set her questing eyes back over to the slumbering Aoshi. Now her legs were propped under herself ad se leaned slightly forward resting her chin on her hands. This was probably the only time she would be able to gaze upon him without his questing green-grey eyes intently staring back at her. Misao looked down at herself when there was a flash of lightning to see she was dressed in a white long sleeved top, the first three buttons not done up as se noticed a small pink mark at the inner curve of her left breast. Again her cheeks darkened in colour, as the feel of Aoshi's teeth sinking into her skin was still extremely vivid in her mind. It was after all something she'd never have done to her…and would always be remembered. Heck everything she shared with Aoshi would be remembered! Misao had never felt the need to be with anyone like she had felt last night. Aoshi's intense kisses, his slow but _very_ accurate caresses, the love bites, the peaks of orgasm that erupted through her body, he made her turn completely to jelly with every passion he elicited from her. Aoshi had complete control over Misao, her strained whispers asking for more…asking for release and everytime she quietly demanded something different, something she'd never truly experienced before, Aoshi complied and granted Misao her wishes.

A small groan, one accompanied by annoyance and agony broke into Misao's sensual thoughts, her eyes making out the uncomfortable expression crossing Aoshi's face. His eyebrows scrunched, his lips turning into a thin line, meaning that whatever was going on inside him was making him sad. 

Misao knew four facial expressions that belonged to Aoshi in the time that she had been introduced to him. The ones she knew had been followed by the slight change in his voice. She knew his business voice, the powerful and confident one he used when he was in the presence of his underlings like they had been at the cocktail party. His eyes were blank but they held a knowledge and power greater then anyone else. There was also his shyness, although it hadn't been accompanied by his voice, the look in his eyes, the way he had sometimes diverted his gaze away from her meant he was shy and nervous while being around her. 

Misao couldn't help but place a small smile on at the times she had seen Aoshi gazing at her, his face slightly contorted with intrigue and confusion not truly knowing what she was like on the inside. Aoshi had not noticed that she was actually paying attention to his questing eyes gazing upon her…and when Misao finally glanced his way, Aoshi's eyes quickly left hers in an instant. That smile faulted however, when her thoughts changed to Aoshi's third expression, the one full of sadness. Her stomach churned as the first time she saw it was because of a lie she told him. He had tried so hard to be strong in front of her, but boy did she knock him flat with surprise when bluntly telling him she felt nothing for him. Misao cringed when her mind flashed Aoshi's blank look, the one that was a mix between pain and anger, it radiating through his eyes as they turned soft, soft in hurt as she lied to him…like many others seemed to have done so in the past. 

Aoshi's last expression made Misao's heart flutter in her chest. It was one of pure ecstasy, of the bliss he had felt while being intimate with her. Although no words were spoken between them, Misao's eyes had not left Aoshi's as she had gazed up at him and he down at her. He was bracing himself on both his elbows, but once Misao's orgasm began to make her body shudder in exhilaration, it seemed to trigger Aoshi's off. She had watched with wide eyes as his grew dark, his breath quickening, his cheeks a soft hue of pink and his right hand came up to brush her damp strands away from her forehead and cheeks. His trembling lips had fallen sweetly over hers, a shallow kiss being shared and it sent tears to Misao's eyes just thinking about it. 

The only expression Misao hadn't come across yet was one with a pure smile crossing his features, but the one etched with ecstasy was good enough for her. Misao's cheeks grew warm when she discovered that what she really wanted was to see that expression again…and again.

A gasp broke through her thoughts this time, Misao watching as Aoshi jolted from his deep sleep, he now sitting up in his bed. He was facing her, but did not see her dark form resting in one of the four chairs in his bedroom. His chest heaved slightly, Aoshi trying to catch his breath. Another bit of lightning flashed over his naked form, Misao's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as his lips were in a thin line, his left hand placed at the cold area were she had once rested. She heard him sigh now, a sigh of sadness as though he had been disappointed once again. Had he…thought she left? 

"Can't sleep?" Misao whispered softly as though some person that slept down the hallway would hear her even though Aoshi was the only occupant that lived in the mansion. She watched his head jerk up hearing her voice, his eyes scanning his dark bedroom to make out her form cuddled up in one of the two large cushioned chairs near the balcony door. The other two were leather and situated near the entertainment system. Misao silently observed as there was more rustling, Aoshi leaned over to flick on a lamp, the dull glow of the light globe made the both of them blink numerous times. Finally he sat back up, his eyes gazing silently over at her. Misao started to squirm underneath his gaze and she finally stood up out of the chair. She had watched as he moved towards the side closest to her, the side she once occupied and placed his feet flat on the carpet. The silk black and gold sheets pooled in his lap modestly and his hands rested on either side of his thighs. Aoshi's ruffled hair stuck up in every direction, some falling away from his semi hidden eyes as he tilted it back to look up at Misao as she moved towards him.

"I thought you left…" Aoshi muttered in a soft deep voice, still etched with sleepiness, making him sound younger then he was.

"Why did you think that?" Misao questioned as she now stood in front of Aoshi, her own naked body only covered by a flimsy white shirt that had been resting on the cushioned chair she had sat in. In the darkness, Misao tried to find her own clothing, but realised that she had "lost" them in the bathroom and only came across this shirt and decided to place it on.

"It wouldn't be the first time it happened." 

"Honto ne?" Misao questioned again in a gentle voice, her eyes softening when Aoshi nodded once and turned his head away, not wanting to look up at her. Misao's hand fluttered out and cupped his right cheek, relishing in the softness of his skin once again as she turned it back to gaze up at her.

"Tell me…" Misao spoke, her blue-green eyes intently staring into Aoshi's. She heard him sigh, the pouting look she was giving him was winning over his stubbornness and finally he spoke, his voice just above a whisper, Misao almost straining to hear him properly.

"I've never really felt the need to share myself with any woman, but for once, even though it was a long time ago, I finally did. Her name was Yume and one night we went out and neither of us made it back to our respected homes. We went to a resort and then the reporters came and went crazy as they figured out that Yume and I had stayed in the same resort…the same room in fact. They were right though, the headlines I mean, _'Truth: Shinomori boy lost virginity.'_ It was true, I did, but when I woke up that morning, I woke up alone. Yume wasn't there and in fact I never saw her again since that night we spent together."

"She…used you?" Misao watched as Aoshi cringed at her words, not wishing to believe them at all.

"Someone who loves you wholeheartedly would never do such a thing as to play with your feelings and emotions like that."

"What of you Misao, have all your experiences been ones to remember?" Aoshi heard Misao let off a small laugh, her hand moving away from his cheek as she now crossed them over her chest in front of him.

"Of course not, I was drunk, he was drunk and it was very uncomfortable. Wait, you mean to tell me the only other woman that you've had sex with besides me was Yume!"

"Does that surprise you?" Aoshi retorted back, his face turning hard as he awaited some snide remark.

"Well…yes…I mean you were so good. Oh…I-I mean…" It was now Misao's turn to blush deeply and turn her head away in mortification at those words stumbling from her mouth in a flurry. Aoshi's lips had parted slightly hearing Misao words roll through his mind. She really liked what he did for her…and what he did with her.

"Ari-Arigatoo…" Misao eyes glanced quickly at Aoshi, to notice that small shy smile was back on his lips, his eyes focusing on hers, trying to pry her out of her embarrassment. He was so cute like this…so fragile…

"H-How is it that you know so much?" Misao heard her own voice squeak out. She was surprised to see a scowl cross his face for a split second, his eyes flashing as though remembering that night as though it were yesterday and then he replied honestly to her.

"Lets just say I was placed through many tests." Misao bit her lip at his words and finally lifted her hands up to cup his cheeks, Aoshi's eyes widening slightly at her soft caress, her soft kind look as she gazed upon him with new fire in her eyes.

"Will you let me show you what I know?" Misao whispered softly against his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss. All she received as an answer was a small groan of approval and his the feel of Aoshi's hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer as he laid back on his bed with Misao above him.

* * * *

(Around 6am)

Dawn was drawing near and Misao stared over at the sleeping face of Aoshi once again. It was as though he had become her addiction. She wanted to watch him, to witness every breath he took, every movement he made and every expression that crossed his face…everything that made up him. His right arm was resting under his head as he slept soundly, taking in silent deep breaths once more. Misao noticed the goosebumps forming over his left arm as it rested against his abdomen area and brought up the sheets to rest them at his shoulder. Aoshi moved slightly, his long bangs falling across his eyes and Misao brought up her right hand and brushed them away. There was an odd feeling of happiness growing within her at being able to view him like this. Her eyes grew wide in recognition, as she finally knew the reason. Although she had been the second person to sleep with Aoshi, she had been the first he had woken up with and not only that, but even though Aoshi didn't know it yet, he too was the first man she had woken up with and still found him beside her. 

"Do you like the feel of me that much?" Misao heard Aoshi mutter and his eyes drifting open to look down at Misao as he rested higher up in the bed then she did. Misao's eyes were wide, her hand dropping away from Aoshi's cheek as she placed it back under the sheets covering her nude body. At his question Aoshi observed as Misao parted the sheets that once covered her and brought out her right hand to look down at her scares and her callused fingertips.

"I like the feel of your skin, its soft…something my hands are not…" He watched as Misao turned over, the sheets falling down and bearing her back to him. Her long once braided blue black hair was now pooling messily over the pillows she rested upon.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Aoshi's voice deepened as he moved towards her, feeling Misao suck in her breath when he spooned behind her, placed his arm over her covered body and pulled her back to rest against his chest. Aoshi looked down at Misao, he taller then her and noticed the darkness in her cheeks, she biting her lip and her eyes were closed. Right now she would be thinking a hundred thoughts…that expression Aoshi knew well. She seemed to unconsciously bit her lip in deep thought…and yet she would not tell a soul of those thoughts.

"Aside from your hands and probably the bottom of your feet, I'd say the rest of your body…is very soft Misao." Aoshi smirked when he heard Misao gasp softly, his hand now under the sheets and brushing over her stomach, making it shudder every now and then as he traced over a sensitive nerve.

The two of them rested together in companionable silence. Their eyes watching as the room began to change colours, the sun starting to peak even more over the horizon. Aoshi heard Misao sigh lightly almost happily, but the words she spoke were different then what she seemed to be feeling. 

"I really should be going…"

"Is this the brush off?" Misao heard Aoshi whisper softly into her ear and she abruptly turned over, her eyes frowning as she spoke truthfully to him.

"Never!" Aoshi smirked lightly, Misao's cheeks darkening in colour as she finally realised he was playing with her.

"You…you ba-" Misao's eyes stared into Aoshi's as he leaned over her, kissing her lips possessively.

"Do you have to go?" Aoshi asked Misao when he pulled away from her, his warm breath fluttering over her cheek as he was still _that_ close to her.

"H-Hai…" Misao replied as she lifted her head to brush her lips over Aoshi once more. She cursed herself for being so addicted to him, but her heart palpitated in joy when his lips responded and his hand caressed her cheek lovingly. He was telling the truth before, even if he spoke it silently from his eyes, but Misao had seen it as clear as day. Aoshi really did like the feel of her being so close with him; it was as though he too was devoted to always wanting to touch her. 

"I'll walk you to the door then." Misao was surprised as she was secretly waiting for him to try and convince her to stay. In her heart she seemed to be secretly hoping for it, but she knew that the both of them had different lives and now that morning came things would be different. She still had work not to mention all her other commitments and Aoshi too had his own life to run. Misao watched in interest as she sat up in the bed, her hands still at her chest making sure hat nothing was being shown to Aoshi, but he on the other hand got straight out of bed and headed for his bathroom butt naked! Was he…teasing her? Trying to pry her out of her going by letting her freely gape at his exposed body. Misao watched him disappear into the bathroom for a moment, obviously to relieve himself and then he was back in the main part of the master bedroom wearing a pair of slacks and a bathrobe that was left open. Aoshi stood to the side of the bed and wordlessly handed Misao her clothes. 

As Misao dressed slowly, her eyes were very much focused on Aoshi as he moved around his room trying not to look back at her. He opened the balcony door to let in a breeze, moved towards the entertainment system to turn on the television to catch the news, turned on the computer that rested on another mahogany desk and now tied his bathrobe closed and placed on some house slippers. Misao smiled at this Aoshi. He was so carefree, walking around butt naked in front of her, then pottering around his bedroom doing his usual daily routine she presumed. Misao sat up from the bed as she finally tied the laces on her boots and then bent ver to make up the side of the bed she had been sleeping on.

"You don't have to do that." Aoshi spoke while watching Misao's shaky movements. 

"Oh…okay…" Conversation had become scarce that's for sure. The both of them left his bedroom, Aoshi dressed in a bathrobe, Misao dressed in her clothes and they silently walked towards the front door, Aoshi opening it up for Misao.

"Well, today is Wednesday so I won't see you until Thursday ne?"

"Aa, I'll be quite bust today myself." Aoshi replied and watched Misao give him a small nod and then she moved down the steps and headed for the cherry tree where her motorcycle rested. From the main door of Aoshi's mansion he watched Misao sit on the motorcycle, her leather jacket zipped all the way up as it was quite a cool morning and her hand brought out the key for the bike to place it in the ignition. 

"Misao wait!" Aoshi spoke loudly and headed towards her still in a pair of house slippers and a bathrobe. Misao was about to place on her helmet, but when Aoshi spoke her name it seemed to freeze her in one spot, her blue-green eyes watched him jog towards her.

"Whatever is going on inside you Misao, I want…I just want you to know that what happened last night…" Misao held her breath as Aoshi broke off there. Her heart pounded in her chest, in her ears as she awaited the rejection she knew was coming. Who was she fooling anyway? What would this first class man see in a mechanic like her?

"I'll never regret." To say Misao was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted at his words, but Aoshi saw something he truly wanted to see over an over again. Misao's entire face lit up at his words, the smile on her face threw away every dark feeling he had within himself over what happened last night. He had made Misao happy and that was something Aoshi wanted to do…to make her feel happy, happy and special, because to him, Misao was very special.

"I'll see you Thursday…Aoshi…" Misao spoke softly, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink in the early morning sun. For once Aoshi didn't mind that Misao didn't say anything to him. He almost feared that if she said something he would never let her go. Aoshi brought Misao's hand up, placing a kiss on it and then stepped back as she started her bike, revved it a couple of times to warm it up and then she was off. A wave was her only word of communication to him, but Aoshi saw the anticipation to see him on Thursday flicker through her eyes. She was excited…and so was Aoshi. As Aoshi stood at the cherry tree watching Misao leave, the two new lovers had no idea that they were being watched…by an uninvited guest that hid in the Shinomori Mansion grounds. Oh yes, this was definitely something the public would love to read about…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 


	20. Chapter 20

****

Car Trouble?

It did not take long for Thursday to come around. Misao had spent Wednesday studying for some exams and spent quality time with her son, he having chatted a mile a minute about the night he had spent with Genzai-sensei, his grand-daughters and of course Sano.

Although Misao listened heartily to Shin's words her mind would not for the life of her stray from a certain man with intense green-grey eyes. Oh how they pierced through her soul to reach the depths of her heart without even asking for her consent to do so!

"Kachan you're not listening to me!" Misao jolted out of her thoughts and continued to wash the dishes from hers and Shin's breakfast this morning.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan, what were you saying?" She watched her son pout up at her but then he pointed towards the wall clock, making Misao turn around to glance at the time.

"I said its ti-"

"Shimatta! I'm going to be so late!" Misao yelled before running to her bedroom to get her things together. She had cut Shin off from saying anymore and raced back into the lounge room, picking him up along the way as she headed out the door slamming it locked behind her. Misao quickly dropped him off at Genzai-sensei's place, thanking him profusely for looking after him and being able to drop him off at school. 

In no time flat Misao was off and riding to Aoshi's place, but now her stomach began to churn as thoughts of what to do now, of how to act in front of him after their night together.

* * * *

(Shinomori Residence)

Aoshi on the other hand hadn't truly noticed that time had flown by so quickly. He had buried himself under a mountain of financial reports as he was behind in looking over the reports from six of his companies. 

Okon had been surprised that he was actually up before her on Wednesday morning, she not knowing about the "quest" that had stayed with him the entire night. It was usually her job to knock on his door, voice what the time was and that she'd bring him his tea and breakfast to his office at 8am. Aoshi however was already in his office meddling over paperwork when Okon came to wake him at 7:30am.

Aoshi had not left his office that day…well except to shower and change, but now as Okon knocked on the door to give Aoshi his breakfast he was again at his computer in his bathrobe. He really didn't seem to care what he was wearing while at home these days, but then again, what did it matter when it was your own home? 

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Aoshi-sama, I've got your breakfast for you." Okon made her way silently towards the large mahogany desk after voicing she was here. She placed the tray down on a vacant section of the desk not occupied by paperwork and folders. She pottered around for a moment opening up his curtains to let in some natural light and take away his previous dirty dishes from Wednesday morning.

"Arigatoo…" Was all Aoshi spoke as he looked over some figures, his face showing as little emotion as it always did. Okon left Aoshi to be with his thoughts and paperwork, as she knew…actually all of them knew when it was the right and wrong times to disturb him…and today was one of the wrong times. Okon really did want Aoshi to get outside to see it was such a nice day, but she let him be as the serious look on his face meant 'do not disturb'. 

The shrill ringing of his cordless phone broke his silence and Aoshi stopped glancing over some figures and reached over to pick it up.

"Moshi, Moshi…"

"Yes I'm looking over the reports right now Fukae. There are some issues on the report of Shinomori Appliances I'll need to go over with you." Aoshi stood up from his chair when he heard the clear sound of Misao's motorcycle heading up his driveway. Aoshi silently moved to the window that faced the front yard and peered down at the young woman while listening to Fukae and another associate arrange a time for a meeting with the managers running the appliance company. 

"Yes half an hour should be fine, I'll meet you their Fukae." Aoshi hung up and silently watched as Misao got off her bike and unzipped her jacket. Aoshi lips had parted open as Misao was wearing a flimsy tank top with spaghetti straps; it cut low on her chest. He observed as she pulled out another top from her rucksack, an old grease stained one and placed it over the top while waving to Soujiro and Beshimi who were walking by as she headed for the garage to start work. Finally Aoshi's mind was free to wonder about what had happened late Tuesday night. As he backed away from his window Aoshi swore he could feel the heat rise in his own cheeks. He quickly brushed all thoughts aside and headed for his bedroom to get dressed in a business suit. 

* * * * 

(Downstairs…)

Aoshi was dressed in no time flat and was outside with his black briefcase in hand.

"Soujiro get the limo, I've got a meeting in twenty minutes at Shinomori Appliances."

"Yes Sir!" Soujiro spoke and ran to get the car, which was inevitably parked, inside the garage. Aoshi could have easily walked there, but he had been glued to his front steps as he didn't seem to have the will or courage to face Misao at the moment. It wasn't the right time to do so to begin with. Both of them had their jobs…and having one of your own companies in danger seemed a bit more of a concern for Aoshi at the moment. If Aoshi did not take care of his companies then hundreds of employees would be out of jobs.

"Expecting a busy day Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi turned to look back at Hannya who was dressed in his usual black and white suit, a white tea towel ever present in his left hand.

"Aa, there are problems concerning Shinomori Appliances, so I won't be back until late. Tell Omasu and Okon not to make dinner for me tonight as I'll probably have take out with Fukae and the Managers."

"Understood…" Aoshi silently glanced at Hannya, his face showing nothing but he knew Hannya wanted to say more then what he voiced. 

"Is something troubling you?"

"Not really Aoshi-sama, I just wanted to ask whether it would be alright if we could have Miss Misao's company at dinner tonight? She brings some liveliness into the household and Hyotokko and the others have grown a liking to her, so I wanted to get your permission to invite the young miss back again."

"I see no problems with that Hannya. She does after all bring out the old man in you quite a bit these days." Before Hannya could react to what Aoshi spoke of, he was already inside the limo and heading down the driveway. Hannya jolted when he heard the garage side door open, Misao's genki loud voice breaking him from his thoughts of getting even with a born again cheeky young man.

"OHAYOO HANNYA-SAN, I'M READY FOR THAT WARM TEA!"

* * * *

(Hours have flown by…)

"Ah, all done…" Misao voiced triumphantly to herself as she finished the work on the Jaguar. To her it now purred like a cat. Misao placed her hands on her hips as she looked over the now polished deep blue car. Oh how she'd love a ride in that!

"Have you finished for the evening Misao-san?"

"GAH!" Misao squealed and whipped around to see Hannya standing inside the garage.

"You scared me half to death!" Misao complained and watched a small smile flutter over Hannya's usually impassive face.

"Would you like to freshen up and then come join us for dinner Misao-san? Aoshi-sama has stated that it is alright for you to join us again."

"Is that right? So where is he anyway, I haven't seen a glimpse of the quiet man all day." Misao mumbled while wiping her hands on an old rag. She had turned away from Hannya, hoping that he'd not be able to see the small blush on her dirt stained cheeks as her mind_…yet again…_flashed back to Tuesday night…and Tuesday morning.

"He's been in a meeting since this morning and stated that he'd be quite late getting home this evening."

"Problems or something?" Misao stated while turning off the lights in the garage and locking the side door as well.

"Aa, there seems to be issues concerning Shinomori Appliances so he's gone to sort them out. Knowing Aoshi-sama that would take hours upon hours to complete."

"That's what you get for running a business I suppose." Misao stated while shrugging her shoulders in doing so. She and Hannya entered the mansion and Misao placed her bag and jacket on the floor out of sight.

"Do you mind if I wash up in the bathroom and then ring Jiya to tell him I'll be late coming home?"

"Not at all Misao-san. You remember where the bathroom is I imagine?" Misao nodded her head affirmatively and headed upstairs to wash up.

* * * *

(Around 11pm - Shinomori Mansion)

Misao yawned as she sat slumped into the soft lounge in Aoshi's living room watching his cable television. She'd been having coffee with Soujiro and Shikijo, but they ended up retiring for the night, just like the others had done so earlier and said it was all right for her to finish the movie they had been watching. The movie had actually finished half an hour ago, but the warmth of the reverse cycle air-conditioning and the cushions on the lounge around her was making Misao so comfortable that she could fall asleep there and then. 

As Misao's eyes began to droop closed she snapped them open when she heard the door being open and closed and then locked. She was bathed in darkness having turned the television off and stood up waiting for Aoshi to notice her but watched as he completely bypassed the lounge room and headed upstairs, his feet pounding heavily on the stairs in doing so. As Misao watched him head upstairs she finally realised that he must have had one hell of a day. A smirk crossed her lips as she headed upstairs after him and noticed he only just entered his bedroom the light flicking on, but the door was still open. Oh he was in for a big surprise for sure…

Aoshi had been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realised that Misao's motorcycle was still parked under the cherry tree when Fukae dropped him off. 

Misao stood silently at Aoshi's door, his back to her as he had already stripped himself of his shoes and socks. Her eyebrow arched as she watched his suit jacket and tie being thrown carelessly onto his perfectly made bed. Aoshi's head was slightly bent, undoing the buttons on his deep grey shirt but haltered from taking it off when a soft laugh was heard behind him.

"I've got to be one lucky girl to have my own personal strip show…and for free as well." 

"Misao what are you doing here? It's rather late…" Aoshi spoke while glancing down at his watch and then his gaze turned to Misao's sparkling eyes. She held a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room.

"Well, I had to come say hello sometime or else it would feel like I'm avoiding you because of what we shared together the other night…and I really don't want to do that so here I am!" Misao reasoned with Aoshi and watched as he turned back around to pull down the blankets on his bed and then she watched as he sat on the edge, his voice soft as he replied to her statement.

"Aa, I was thinking those exact same thoughts, but cannot visit you since I do not know where you live…" Misao swore she could feel the tiredness seeping from his voice and headed towards the slouching man. Part of his shirt had slipped off his left shoulder. Misao gulped at the way he looked…appealing.

"Here, roll over…" Aoshi peered up at Misao, wandering what she was up to but did as she asked. He was surprised that in a matter of seconds his shirt was gone, he was lying stomach down on his bed and Misao was resting above him her hands placed flat on his shoulder blades. Her pert bottom rested on his as she began to massage tense shoulders and neck. Misao smiled when a small groan escape Aoshi's lips, his eyes closing as his long bangs blocked off most of his face from her point of view.

"Rough day?" Misao asked softly, observing as Aoshi moved his head resting on the left side of his face now, the pale light coming from the ceiling casting a soft glow over his masculine facial features.

"There are concerns that Shinomori Appliances may be going bankrupt for unknown reasons. I've been in meetings and with bank managers trying to confirm a loan of 200 million dollars just in case the worst happens. If it is not approved by tomorrow then I'll place in my own families money to save the company…and then I'll decide on when they can pay off the loan." Misao hands stopped at hearing the 200 million dollars. Did his companies really mean that much to him?

"Wow, I wouldn't eve know what 1000 dollars looks like let alone think of what 200 million looks like." 

"Its not that bigger deal Misao, its just money…and it won't buy you happiness." Misao stopped her massage of Aoshi's back when she heard him muffle this aloud.

"Says who? I know how much it would make me happy if I had more money then what I originally do." Misao gasped softly when she rolled off of Aoshi as he sat up off the bed and walked away from her for a moment. She watched his every move as he opened a chest draw and then headed back to her throwing a wooden carved box onto the bed in front of her kneeling form. 

"Open it…" Aoshi spoke and watched Misao do so, her hand reaching in and pulling out crisp notes. Her eyes blinked up into his as he sat back down on the bed in front of her and voiced her silent question.

"It's a thousand dollars…two thousand actually. So does it make you happy now that you have it in your hands?" Aoshi watched Misao shake her head as she placed it back into the carved box and closed the lid.

"Of course not, I didn't work hard for it and I'd certainly never take it either." Misao watched as Aoshi picked it up and placed it in his lap.

"Then we are the same. I may have taken over the Shinomori businesses, but that doesn't mean I've ever received any profit for the amount of hours I've put in. All of this, the house, the businesses, the cars, everything is my fathers…nothing is mine…except for this two thousand dollars. This is all that I have ever earned on my own without any help from anyone. I am nothing without his fortune and I will not take what isn't mine, but I will use it to save a company since my father took his business very seriously."

"Your wrong…" Aoshi jerked his eyes towards Misao's, they staring intently into his as she was still kneeling on his bed, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and that flimsy tank top he'd seen this morning.

"You say you are nothing, but I say you are something. Shinomori Businesses would not be here today if the sixteen-year-old Aoshi hadn't taken them over. You sacrificed your life, a chance to be and do something different for the sake of your father's companies…and I know he'd be most proud of you." Misao was slightly startled when Aoshi moved closer, his lips brushing against hers softly. She had been wanting to kiss him since he arrived back in his home, but was so glad that he had started since she hadn't the courage to follow through with what she desired. Misao had been so engrossed in the kiss that when she opened her eyes she found herself lying flat on the bed with Aoshi leaning over her, one of his legs having been trapped between her thighs…because of her doing that…not him.

"Can you stay again, so I can hold you?" Misao's heart fluttered in her chest at hearing his soft voice mumble that into her ear as he hugged her close to him, even though his larger frame was on top of hers, pushing her into the soft mattress. Misao's heart had been stuck in her throat, she not really wishing to sleep with him again. Okay, so she did, but not at this very moment as all she wanted right now was to be in his arms…and on some wavelength that she never knew existed between them, Aoshi had felt the same.

"Okay…" Misao had whispered into the room and felt Aoshi pull away from her as he flicked off the lights and rolled into the middle of the bed, Misao following suit as she lay beside him. Instantly Aoshi's arms were around Misao, she resting on her left side snuggled into his warmth. She sighed happily, her eyes closing as she listened to the relaxed beats of Aoshi's heart.

"This is…nice…" Misao mumbled into Aoshi's bare chest. Misao's left arm was curled under her, but her right was placed over Aoshi's stomach, making sure she had a nice hold on him. Aoshi's own arms twitched every now and then as though trying desperately to pull Misao even closer towards him without placing her fully over the top of himself. His left arm rested on her right shoulder and his right arm was wrapped around her body, his palm resting on her hip and his fingers brushing small circles on her warm trim stomach. Aoshi let out a small noise akin to an agreement and then the room was silent once more. 

* * * * 

(Some early hour of the morning…)

Misao stretched her arms out from under the thick blankets that had been pulled up to her chin and gasped lightly when she felt the crispness in the air. Her arms went back under the blankets in a flash and she moved to her left to find the source of her warmth. She bolted awake however, the cold forgotten as she glanced to the side of the bed where the source of her warmth used to lay but wasn't anymore.

In a flash Misao was out of the bed, she scanning the darkness of his large bedroom to see he wasn't even there. The door was slightly ajar and Misao picked up Aoshi's discarded suit jacket and place it on while placing her small feet into his slippers. Sometime during the night Misao had taken off her jeans and had only been sleeping in her tank top and lingerie. It wouldn't be right for her to walk around like that and so she had grabbed the first thing she found…Aoshi's black jacket…well one of them anyway. It fell mid thigh region and she'd be a good three or four shoe sizes smaller then Aoshi, but that didn't matter, they were warm and her feet were cold.

Misao stepped into the hallway, blinking several times thanks to the bright corridor lights and headed downstairs as she could hear some strange noises, of what sounded like someone playing a grand piano, coming from the ballroom she had seen in the early days she had been here. Her assumption had been correct too. When Misao peered inside, she was struck speechless as a bare chested Aoshi sat at a polished black grand piano and was playing some classical music.

"Worrying about your company?" Misao spoke softly, making Aoshi stop playing as he turned his head to the left to watch her walk towards him. 

"No, couldn't sleep actually." He replied and quirked an eyebrow when Misao came over and instead of sitting beside him she made him stretch out as she sat in between his legs.

"Why didn't you wake me then?" Misao spoke, as her hands drifted down his forearms to rest her own on top of his, they still very much on the piano keys were he had stopped when she first interrupted him.

"You look sweet when you sleep, peaceful and content and I do not wish to wake you from that state." Aoshi waited for a reaction from Misao, but all he received was she leaning her back against his chest and her head resting on his left shoulder, as she whispered softly to him.

"Will you keep playing…? It was nice…" Misao's hands followed Aoshi's as they glided over the piano keys playing one classical song after another, all the ones he could remember from having been taught long ago. Just when Aoshi too was relaxing even more, his head leaning lightly against Misao's, he abruptly stopped when he saw a flash from the corner of his eyes coming from one of the windows.

"Is something wrong?" Misao mumbled sleepily and felt Aoshi move away from her, a groan of annoyance escaping her throat as he did so. She observed as he headed towards a phone in the ballroom and watched him pick it up.

"I apologise for waking you Hannya, but do you think you and Hyotokko could do me a favour?" Misao was curious as to what Aoshi was on about but her eyes grew wide at his next words.

"We have a RAT. Arigatoo…" When Aoshi placed down the phone and turned back around to face Misao he was slightly intrigued as to why she was now standing up on the piano bench.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi questioned while moving towards the young woman, her large blue eyes glancing down at him, as she was now taller then him for once.

"You said there was a rat! I'm not stepping on this floor until its dead!" Misao blinked in astonishment as for the first time she had finally heard Aoshi laugh. It was deep and rich…and suited him well. Although it thrilled her to hear it, she had placed her hands on her hips, his jacket parting to show off more of her thighs to him, as she grew annoyed.

"Oh and what's so funny?" Misao gasped for the umpteenth time as Aoshi scooped her up into his arms and headed out of the ballroom while mumbling a reply.

"I'll make sure it doesn't come within 100 feet of you Misao."

"Mou, you make me seem like some sissy girl!" She pouted cutely in his arms, relishing the fact that she was against him…and being carried back upstairs towards his bedroom as though he were some prince that had just rescued her from unknown terror…when in fact it was a nonexistent rat.

"Misao you _are_ a girl…" 

"You know what I mean!" Misao complained some more as Aoshi placed her back on the bed. He watched in great fascination as Misao took off his slippers, placing them beside the bed and then proceeded to discard herself of his jacket. Her eyes lifted up, a blush crossing her cheeks as she had gained Aoshi's full attention, those intense green-grey eyes crawling all over her body to memorise what she looked like. 

"Do you have to stare so hard?" Misao mumbled lightly and crawled under the blankets facing Aoshi. She watched as he turned off the lamp and heard the distinctive sound of clothing being removed and soon Aoshi was under the blankets, facing Misao and wearing…nothing.

"Why can't I stare at what I like?" Aoshi mumbled to Misao before placing a kiss to her lips and turning his back to her. Silence filled the room but was broken by soft chuckling coming from Aoshi. He had embarrassed Misao once more…and enjoyed every second of it too.

"I hate you…" Misao spoke as she tried to get her blush down to a minimum even though Aoshi wouldn't be able to see it anyway. She moved closer to him, her arm wrapping around his stomach so her hand could entwine with Aoshi's left hand and then her forehead rested lightly against his back, her eyes closing once more at being so close to him.

"I know…now get some sleep." Aoshi lay awake listening to Misao's deep breathes as she was well and truly in the land of dreams. Distant rumbling of thunder could be heard, but still Aoshi could not rest. His mind was now plagued with the fact that the RAT, also known as the 'rather annoying trespasser' had been spying in on his privacy and not only that he was taking photos of Aoshi and Misao in moments that were only meant for their eyes and no one's else's. Aoshi only hoped that Hannya's and Hyotokko's mission at finding the RAT was successful.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Well its long awaited I think…and was quite painful to write, so if it stinks I apologise. Noa really has no inspiration at the moment. Gomen… *pouts*


	21. Chapter 21

****

Car Trouble?

A groan escaped Aoshi's lips when there was persistent knocking on his bedroom door. He rolled over mumbling incoherent words, but his eyes snapped open when it was Okon's familiar voice calling out to him.

"Ohayoo Aoshi-sama, I've just placed your breakfast in your study. Oh by the way Hannya wishes to speak with you as soon as possible too." Aoshi sat up in his bed hearing Okon's footsteps head back down the hallway and obviously downstairs towards the kitchen. His eyes moved from the door to the other side of the bed where Misao should be sleeping…but she wasn't there. Aoshi lifted up the piece of paper with his name scribbled on it and read the contents inside,

__

I didn't have the heart to wake you from your sleep. I've got some extra studying to do this morning, so I'll see you later on during the day. Thank you…for well…you know…

Oh, could you play the piano for me again some day? 

Aoshi couldn't help but smile at the note and the fact there was a small hurried drawing at the bottom of it. From what Aoshi could make of it, still feeling half asleep, Misao had drawn a chibi head that had long bangs and a slight frown, obviously being himself and a small weasel head kissing his cheek. It was a given fact now; she was just too damn cute to give up on so easily. Aoshi finally rose from his bed, heading for his bathroom to shower and dress for the day, leaving the personal note resting on his unmade bed. 

*

A small amount of time passed, Aoshi heading out of his bedroom and across the hallway and into his study where Hannya was already situated with newspapers in hand.

"So did you find the culprit?" Aoshi questioned straight away as he made his way to his leather chair, dressed in casual clothing and sat down in it.

"Iie Aoshi-sama. By the time I arrived with Hyotokko the trespasser had already fled the grounds. May I ask why you are worried about it now though? It happens to you quite frequently, but last night you seemed…well…annoyed really." Hannya had to strain his "old" ears to get all of the mumbling Aoshi was doing in response to his question.

"I had…um…company with me last night."

"Is that so Aoshi-sama? It was Misao-san right?" Hannya questioned confidently, a small smile breaking onto his lips as he watched Aoshi jerk his head up in silent wonder. 

"Do not think I'm stupid Aoshi-sama, I have lived in this household for a long time. Why I was here before you were even born young sir. I may have aged over the years, but your ways are something I'll always know about whether you like it or not."

"Well I…" Aoshi begun, as though wanting to explain himself but got no further as Hannya continued on,

"And besides you needn't hide such situations from us Aoshi-sama. We of the Shinomori Family know everything about the youngest member after all. Furthermore all we want is to see you smile once again, like you used to when your parents were alive. I believe as do the others you have found that smile again, only now it is not directed at us, but a certain feisty young woman ne?" Aoshi's eyes widened at Hannya's words, complete mortification racing through him as he felt a familiar heat rushing towards his usually emotionless face…namely rushing towards his cheeks that is. 

A soft chuckle resinated within the mansion as Hannya stepped out of Aoshi's office to get back to his usual routine. After a moment Aoshi finally got his embarrassed blush under control and leaned back in his swivel chair. A smile quirked his lips as he sifted through Hannya's precise words. The old man was right though; he could never hide anything from the people that had always been apart of his family.

* * * *

(An hour or so later…)

Aoshi was now dressed in one of his many dark coloured business suits and was currently heading for the front door. He stepped outside; dark clouds rumbling far off in the distance as he took his briefcase and a dark grey trench coat silently from Hannya. 

"Is everything alright Aoshi-sama?" Hannya questioned as he had noticed the far away look in the young man's eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking is all." Hannya nodded his head and shut the limousine door and watched Soujiro drive away, heading for the main Shinomori Office Building. He however was not satisfied with the answer his young master had given him, but he as a "servant" had no right to question Aoshi about it. Hannya watched as the limousine pulled out of the long driveway and finally he turned heading back inside, his insides however were churning. Something was going to happen this day and Hannya wasn't sure whether it was going to be good…or bad. 

* * * *

(Inside the limousine)

Aoshi remained silent, his laptop open on his lap, but his fingers were not fluttering over the keypad like they usually did. Indeed Hannya had asked an appropriate question and one Aoshi didn't have an answer to as of yet. 

In truth he was not okay. His insides churned with confusion. Just what were he and Misao doing? He was a respectable businessman and what of his thoughts about Misao? Well she was a single mother just trying to get by in life without any hiccups along the way and by some odd twist of fate they had come together. In some strange way two completely different people, with different upbringing's and lifestyles became as one…needed and depended on the other for odd reasons that it probably wasn't even clear to the both of them. 

Aoshi shook his head of such thoughts and hit the automatic button that would move the window down to let in some fresh air. Why did he always have to think so much? Aoshi's green-grey eyes, usually consisted of sharpness and scrutiny were now lowered, almost pouting in sadness as his thoughts _again_ wondered back to the young woman who had sprung into his life…and affected him to no end.

"Get a grip Aoshi…" 

"Did you say something Aoshi-sama?" Soujiro spoke, turning the radio down and peering at Aoshi through the rear vision mirror.

"Its nothing Soujiro." A frown was now supporting Soujiro's lips, something that was extremely rare for him, but even he was beginning to worry for his now ever silent and brooding master. Sure he had known Aoshi to always be like this, but the constant frown furrowing his brow every now and then meant only one thing,

__

…Misao.

As Soujiro pulled up at the kerb outside of the main office, he turned his head to look at Aoshi who was still starring out the window as though he was now in some sort of daze.

"What time would you like me to pick you up Aoshi-sama?" That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and Aoshi stepped out of the car as the doorman to the building walked down the stairs and opened it for him. 

"That won't be necessary Soujiro. If I need a ride I'll call you." Soujiro nodded and watched Aoshi head into the building, observing as he silently nodded to several employees as he passed them by.

"Aoshi-sama, what is wrong? Why won't you confide in us?" Soujiro mumbled to himself and then placed the car in drive and took off, not without noticing that a large thunderstorm was heading this way.

* * * *

(Floor 32, Aoshi's Office)

"Hikari, could you please bring me some tea?" He received an affirmative answer from his secretary and walked inside his office and flopped down into his leather chair. 

Minutes ticked by and Aoshi was greeted with a knock on his door, Hikari walking inside with a pot of tea and a single cup.

"Here are your messages for the past few days Mr Shinomori. Mr Fukae has called several times demanding to speak with you, but I informed him that you have been unavailable. He insists you check your email account straight away, urgent financial matters he stated and then hung up rather rudely." Aoshi nodded and waited for Hikari to leave his office before picking up the phone and dialling Fukae's number. As he did so, it being on speed dial, he opened the three e-mails all with attachments Fukae had sent him. Now there was no time to think of a certain out spoken young woman who seemed to always cloud his thoughts these days…and for once Aoshi was thankful for this.

* * * *

(Tokyo University)

Misao idly drummed her pen into her pad of writing paper. Notes were scribbled here and there but as soon as her lecturer begun another spill on the history of a certain three course cuisine, Misao's mind began to wonder towards a different kind of dessert,

__

…Aoshi.

Shaking of the head snapped Misao out of her thoughts, but the bright flush was still on her cheeks. _No, no, no!_ It would do her no good to think of him right now. It should be _study, study, study!_ Not_ Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi!_ Misao scrunched her face up once more, a memory flashing through her mind of this morning when she woke up just before sunrise to realise she had stolen all of the quilt on Aoshi's bed and had only left the poor man…wait…the poor _naked_ man with a thin gold sheet. It left nothing to the imagination as Misao had already seen him _without_ the sheet covering his lower body. At that thought Misao's blush was now completely back ten fold!

Loud thumps were heard and the lecturer stopped talking, all eyes focusing on Misao as she had smacked her head against her desk numerous times wanting the permanent image of a one naked Aoshi Shinomori to vanish from her mind…and fast. 

"Miss Makimachi, is everything alright?" Misao jerked up, her face as red as a tomato as she stood up, collecting her things while she was at it and quickly excused herself, rushing out of the room, her lecturer calling her name in confusion, but she did not answer.

Misao now stood at a drinking fountain splashing some water on her face, but stood up when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Eh, Sano, what are you doing here?" Misao questioned while watching the spiky haired man hold up an envelope.

"Well the Kitsune-onna is sick and begged me to turn in one of her reports so I thought I'd finally cut her some slack and came down to drop it off…though I'm not quite sure where the medical section of the university is." Misao rolled her eyes at that, knowing full well that her dear friend was not exactly an expert in the "directions" department. 

"Come on, I'll show you the way. I just hope my mind stops wondering to Ao…err nothing…nevermind…forget I was actually saying anything okay roosterhead?" She received an odd expression from Sano and sighed happily, as he never did take her babbling seriously…or paid that much attention to it in the first place. When Misao rambled Sano knew it was time to shut of his "listening skills", not that the roosterhead had very much of that in the first place.

As the pair walked silently down the hallway, Misao was definitely _not_ expecting the questions that now burst forth from an always straight to the point Sagara Sanosuke.

"So Misao has the sexual chemistry between you and that Shinomori guy increased to actual sex or what? I was talking to Saitou the other day and he was all in explanation mode for once about you and this Shinomori at the garage. I mean seriously, something had to have happened between the two of you by now right? It's not like you're some shy girl or anything. Usually when you want something so badly you just jump on it…so have ya jumped him or wha- OWWWWW!" Sano yelled, his voice echoing down the corridors as Misao had beaten him to a pulp and shoved him into the wall. Her face was ten bright shades of red, from both anger and embarrassment, mostly embarrassment of course as she snatched the "Kitsune-onna's" report from Sano's hands and waltzed further down the corridor in a huff.

Sano smirked at this newfound information. So his little weasel girl…err little weasel woman…was indeed thinking of that tall businessman. Something _definitely_ happened between those two that's for sure. Sano would have never received a reaction from her otherwise. He cocked his head slightly, now in thinking mode. Perhaps Misao's situation was more complicated then he thought it could have been and that's when it all started to sink home, 

__

…Shin. 

It had to be about him. Sano's chocolate brown eyes frowned slightly as he finally moved away from the wall and went into a small jog to keep an eye on Misao's image walking crossly down the corridor.

"You are afraid to tell him…aren't you weasel…?" Sano mumbled to himself before breaking into a run when Misao turned a corner.

"Hey weasel, look I'm sorry! I won't pry anymore I promise!" Sano now scowled. She had the nerve to ignore him!

"WEASEL GIRL WAIT UP!" 

* * * * 

(Aoshi's Office)

Aoshi pressed his intercom switch to get Hikari's attention.

"Yes Mr Shinomori?" She spoke softly.

"What time is it Hikari?" Aoshi questioned and received a muffled answer of 10 minutes to three, as she must have been sifting through some paperwork she had yet to file.

"I'll be leaving the office for the day, can you call the front to have a personal car waiting for me?"

"Yes Sir." Was his answer and Aoshi began packing up his briefcase before shutting down his desktop computer, turning off the lights and heading out the door.

"If Fukae rings and he claims that the call is urgent, please transfer a message to my pager Hikari."

"Yes Sir, have a good afternoon." Aoshi nodded in kind at her words and stepped into the lift hitting the ground floor button to head to the lobby.

* * * *

(Outside the Shinomori Head Office)

Aoshi nodded his thanks to the doorman who opened the sleek black BMW driver's side door for him. He got in, placing his case and coat on the passengers side, adjusted the seat and mirrors to his liking and then placed the car into drive and took off down the street. He rarely drove on his own and Aoshi had forgotten how good it felt at being able to do so. As he surfed to find a suitable radio station, he came across a familiar song he had caught Misao singing. 

As Aoshi drove down the street, turning here and there, he finally snapped out of his half daze to realise just exactly where he was, 

__

…Shin's kindergarten.

As a car drove out from a park alongside the kindergarten, Aoshi quickly placed on the indicator and parked with ease. The car engine was off in a second and he was out the door and heading for the stairs. He had not seen Shin in quite sometime…having been extremely busy with work…and then there was Misao as well. 

Aoshi took the first few steps two at a time, but stopped when he saw a young boy and girl open the door with the help of an adult.

"I know that face." Aoshi spoke the first thing he thought of and observed as the laughter of the two small children stopped and both pairs of blue eyes turned to look up at him. 

"Ah, Aoshi-san!" Shin spoke happily and raced down the stairs to stand in front of the now crouching Aoshi. Blue eyes shone happily at seeming him and Aoshi couldn't help but be reminded of Misao as he had seen that excited look cross her face also.

"Shin-chan, ja ne, I'll see you tomorrow in the park okay?" The little girl spoke while waving goodbye and taking her dads hand.

"HAI!" Shin shouted, waving goodbye also and then practically glomped onto Aoshi's arm.

"Ne, ne Aoshi-san, can we play in the park over there, just till Genzai-sensei picks me up? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" With a pouting look like that how could Aoshi refuse such a request?

"Oh alright…" Aoshi spoke slightly dramatic as though having succumbed to Shin's plea and then stood up taking the four years hand in his and walked across the street.

"Aoshi-san you wouldn't believe what happened in school today!" Shin started ranting away, Aoshi just glancing down at the small boy, who was only looking where they were going but still chatting a mile a minute. Aoshi couldn't help but place on a small smile as he noticed that Shin's left hand was moving about at an incredible speed as he tried to emphasise on what had been so exciting in his class today. 

"Shin-chan?" Aoshi interrupted the small boy, watching as his head tilted up to stare questioningly at him.

"I'm sorry I missed seeing you during the week, perhaps you can forgive me over some ice cream?" Aoshi "bribed" and pointed to the ice cream stall just a few feet in front of them. Shin's hand slipped from his own as the four year old raced to line up and then proceeded to wave his new friend over. It appeared Aoshi had been totally forgiven.

"If I get three scoops I'll make you my new best friend Aoshi-san!" Aoshi peered down at the small boy, crouching to be at the four-year-olds height so he could watch him purse his lips as though in deep thought. 

"Deal." Aoshi agreed and shook Shin's hand. He proceeded to stand up, taking Shin with him and placed him on his left hip. The woman in front of him finally got her ice creams for her three children and now it was Aoshi and Shin's turn.

"What would you and your son like Sir?" The elderly stallman asked, a smile crossing his face as Shin and Aoshi turned to gaze at each other at hearing that comment.

"Did you hear that Aoshi-san? He just said you were my daddy!" Shin proceeded to giggle with glee and wrapped his arms around Aoshi's neck while deciding to correct the elderly man.

"Aoshi-san happens to be my best friend, right Aoshi-san?" Shin asked, a bright smile forming on his lips. It so happened that his smile was contagious as the elderly man and a young couple with their little twin girls behind the two of them smiled and laughed as well. All Aoshi could do was nod his head in silence, a lump having been caught in his throat. These strangers…thought they were father and son? Unconsciously Aoshi's right arm raised up and wrapped snuggly around the still giggling four-year-olds back.

"What flavours would you like Shin-chan?" Aoshi finally spoke in a gentle soft voice, surprising even himself at the caring intensity behind it.

"I would like to have chocolate, stawberry and vanilla!" Aoshi couldn't help but bend his head and smile into Shin's shiny black hair and then softly corrected the small child in his arms.

"That's strawberry Shin-chan." Turning to face the elderly man Aoshi spoke again.

"Could you make that two servings of each in separate containers for us?"

"Strawberry…hmm…doesn't sound right to me…" Shin pondered to himself for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders in the process. It didn't matter to him because he was still getting ice cream.

"Arigatou!" Shin voiced loudly, the elderly man smiling and bowing in thanks to Aoshi as he let him keep the change and then watched the two of them head off to a bunch of shady trees to enjoy their ice cream. 

*

(Shinomori Residence)

Misao had only just turned up and was just about to greet Hannya who was walking towards her when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Mi-"

"Misao-chan thank goodness I finally got a hold of you." Misao's eyebrows scrunched together at the tone of voice her grandpa was using.

"Jiya, what's up?"

"Genzai-sensei had to rush Ayame-chan to the hospital, she has caught some sort of sickness and is unable to pick up Shin-chan. I tried ringing the school to let them know to keep him inside but no one is answering." Misao nearly dropped the cell phone at that. Ayame was ill? And now her boy was waiting outside with no one watching over him!

"Hannya-san, I gotta go!" Misao all but yelled at the silent man and he did nothing but watch as Misao reefed on her helmet, started up her motorbike and cranked it at full speed as she headed out of the Shinomori mansion grounds. 

*

(Back at the park…)

Aoshi and Shin were sitting with their backs resting against a cherry tree. Aoshi had already finished his ice cream, but Shin was still going and making the hugest mess while he was at it too. Aoshi had been amazed to discover that Shin had not spilt any on his clothes. 

"Are you done?" Aoshi questioned as he saw Shin scoop up the last bit of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Shin nodded his head in agreement, a big smile on his face as he had enjoyed that immensely. Shin became surprised when he was lifted up and into Aoshi's lap. Blue eyes stared into down turned green-grey ones as Aoshi fished through his pockets.

"You made such a mess Shin-chan." Aoshi muttered, pulling out some tissues and proceeded to carefully rid the young boy of left over melted ice cream covering his chubby face.

"This feels different…" Shin muttered to himself but Aoshi had heard and spoke his own question while beginning to wipe Shin's right cheek.

"What feels different?" Green-grey eyes gazed into big innocent blue ones as Shin's arms flared about trying to explain what he meant.

"My mummy usually does this everytime I make a mess, but now you are Aoshi-san."

"Does your dad not do this for you?" At the sad pouting look of the four-year-old in his lap Aoshi immediately wanted to take back his question, scrunch it up and throw it out as though it never existed. 

"Well…I don't have a daddy…"

"Oh…" Aoshi had no idea what to say at the moment and as he and Shin sat in silence, having finished cleaning him up, Aoshi turned his head upwards to look into the cherry tree.

"Do you want to climb this tree with me Shin-chan?" 

"Really?" There, he had regained that bubbly excited voice and it made Aoshi sigh softly in relief. He stood up taking Shin with him and placed him onto the first branch. Shin watched, with excited wide eyes as Aoshi hoisted himself up and crouched on the branch, balancing on it with ease and great expertise.

"You want to go higher with me?" Aoshi asked again, already knowing the young boy wanted to go higher as he kept on looking up. Aoshi positioned Shin in front of him, indicating for him to hold onto the collar of his shirt real tight as he made his way further up the tree, using only one hand and his legs as he kept one safely around the boy.

"SUGOI!" Shin yelled happily as Aoshi finally let him down and placed him on his butt, the branch in between his legs as to keep him more balanced. Aoshi too sat down, but with both legs hanging over the edge of the branch but he always kept one hand near the awestruck boy just in case. There was still a fair few feet to go to actually reach the top of the tree but Aoshi calculated that with his weight the thinner branches would probably snap and so it was best to stay put where they were, not that Shin was complaining or anything.

"Wow Aoshi-san, I've never been this high before." He spoke cheerfully as bright blue orbs sparked happily up at him. A smile crossed Aoshi's face as he placed his hand on Shin's head and spoke softly but sternly making sure Shin understood his words.

"I'm glad you like being this high Shin-chan, but make sure never to do this by yourself. Always have your mum or me around so you won't get hurt okay?"

"Hai!"

As Aoshi gazed around the park, hearing the faint squeals of other children playing not to far away, old memories began flooding his mind.

"Aoshi-san, are you okay?" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts as he stared down into frowning blue eyes.

"I'm okay, just thinking of my own family. I used to play in this park when I was little like you Shin-chan."

"Honto desu ka?" Aoshi nodded his head once more, his eyes turning to the swarming black clouds heading this way.

"Aoshi-san, what's a daddy like?" Aoshi's eyes grew slightly wider in surprise at Shin's question. That was something he definitely wasn't expecting to be asked.

"Well its different for everyone Shin-chan. My dad for instance he was a very serious man because he always had a straight face like this." Shin watched Aoshi make a face and giggled in glee. 

"When my dad would finish work he'd always come find me hiding somewhere in the house or in the yard as I always wanted to play with him…and we did for hours until my mum called us in for dinner. He was very kind and loved my mother very much."

"Sounds like heaps of fun Aoshi-san, can I meet your daddy and play with him too?" Innocent blue eyes pouted when a different expression…almost dark crossed his new best friend's face.

"Aoshi…san?" Shin spoke softly, watching as Aoshi shook his head slightly, a pained smile crossing his lips as he replied to his previous question.

"You can't Shin-chan. He…died a long time ago." A lip trembled, sniffles were heard and then the torrent began! It was full-blown water works to the max!

"Wah, Aoshi-san's daddy died!!!!!!" This completely threw Aoshi out of his own sadness as streams of tears ran down the young boy's face. Aoshi had thought he had been doing so well with the boy, but now that he was in hysterics he became unsure of what to do at a time like this. It didn't take him long to figure it out as Shin-chan jumped into his lap and cried into his chest. A smile crept onto Aoshi's lips as he peered down at the weeping boy and placed his arms around him. His emotions were completely erratic…just like Misao's.

"Shin-chan there is no need to cry for me, my dad had to leave because he was in a lot of pain." Sniffles were his answer and Aoshi lifted up Shin's head and wiped away the tears on his rosy cheeks.

"I'm happy my dad doesn't have to be in pain anymore."

"But don't you feel sad Aoshi-san?" Came the muffled reply.

"Of course I do, but my dad has company cause my mum is up there too."

"Your mummy died too!?!?" And then another wave of tears was set off. Aoshi slapped his hand on his forehead not thinking this was going to set the young child off again.

"Don't cry Shin-chan, just remember that I'll always have my memories of my parents and I together. I'll always be happy as long as I have memories of them inside of me so I don't have to cry. If I cry, I'll know they will feel sad for me and I don't want that for them."

"You mean…when I cry it hurts my mummy?" Aoshi had to ponder this question for sometime now. What could one say as not to place the boy into hysterics again?

"It might if she doesn't know why you are crying, but in the end she'll always make it better no matter what. Do you know what's the best medicine of all Shin-chan?" Aoshi watched the boy stand up in his lap, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head negatively.

"A big bright smile full of happiness and love just for your mum. She's a very strong woman you know that don't you?" Puffy eyes shone happily again as Shin began to ramble.

"My mummy is the best ever! Whenever I get hurt, she's always there to make it better. When I paint a picture in 'Kindie' mummy always tells me how great it is and sticks it up on the fridge. Everytime a festival is comes we always dress up and go out together. Mummy is real brave too…but…" At the change in Shin's eyes, Aoshi began to descend slowly to the ground but also insisted that Shin finish what he wanted to say.

"Mummy's been sad for a long time Aoshi-san. Although mummy smiled for me, I heard her crying many times. I didn't know what to do, so I pretended not to hear it and in the morning she'd smile again as though she hadn't even cried the night before." 

"Misao…crying…" Aoshi mumbled to himself, his own flashback of hearing about Misao crying coming to him and his heart twisted at hearing it again. As Aoshi jumped to the ground, he decided to place Shin back onto the branch they had first settled upon and was holding him there with his hands.

"But do you know what Aoshi-san?" Shin spoke, his blue eyes now sparkling with joy once more. This happy-go-lucky attitude suited Shin the best…just like it did with Misao. Aoshi finally shook his head, as he didn't know what Shin was going to say next.

"I think mummy is going to be happy again." Aoshi smiled at the boy's positive words and turned his face up to gaze at him. His voice caught in his throat as Shin leaned down slightly, his tiny hands cupping his face as blue eyes froze green-grey ones subconsciously telling him not to break away from him. 

"And I've got Aoshi-san to thank for that."

"What…?"

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Running footsteps knocked Aoshi and Shin from there gaze and the both of them watched as a frantic woman ran around some trees and stopped in the clearing, her ocean blue eyes growing wide as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Shin-chan, oh thank goodness I fou…A-Aoshi…?" Misao glanced between her son who was sitting on a branch, one of his little hands still resting on Aoshi's cheek and then it diverted straight to a very surprised looking Aoshi. Misao had been so relieved to have found her son having followed the directions of the ice cream stallman, but she had not paid any attention to the description of the "mysterious man" her son had walked off with…and now she knew whom it actually was. 

"Misao I…" As thunder rolled in the dark cloudy sky, Aoshi was stuck for words. How the _hell_ was he going to explain this?!?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

****

Authors Notes: Don't get over excited people. I just created this (kind of forcefully on my behalf) as a belated Christmas and New Years present to my loyal readers for sticking around and waiting patiently for me to get off my arse and actually write something up…no matter what story it was. ^_^;

I'm still very much on hiatus, but perhaps if I force myself to be a hermit (not that its hard in this hot weather) I might be able to finish the next section of this chapter. I was going to type it in this chapter, but then that just creates more suspense for this story does it not?

I do hope this will satisfy someone out there for the time being. I did sort of promise that I'd be back with a vengeance in 2004…and I promise I will, just give me time to get some "practice" in writing again I'll get back into it.

Gomen nasai! *Bows a thousand times over*


	22. Chapter 22

**Car Trouble?**

"Ne Mama, I want you to meet me new fri-"

"Shin get down from there." Misao interrupted Shin even though her eyes were still focused on slightly wider green-grey ones.

"Demo..."

"I said GET DOWN!" Misao snapped, her own eyes growing wide at loosing her temper with her little boy. It never happened, but right now as she looked at her son, his hand still on Aoshi's cheek it was just too hard to comprehend right now. Misao eyed Aoshi as he lifted Shin off the branch and placed him on the grass, bending down to be at his height.

"Its alright Shin-chan, just go to your mum."

"But, I want to stay with you though." Misao sucked in her breath at that small confession and the fact that her four year old was sniffling. She had upset him...frightened him.

"I'll be okay Shin-chan, thank you for caring, but your mum wants you to go with her...so please...for me go to her." At that Aoshi turned Shin around and pushed him in the direction of Misao. Large dewy blue eyes looked back at him and then Shin finally did as Aoshi asked and walked with his head downcast towards his mum. Instantly Misao took a few steps forward and swooped him up and into her arms.

A cold breeze blew as Aoshi stared right at Misao who was brushing her hand through Shin's hair, not looking at him.

"Misao I..."

"You knew...didn't you...?" Aoshi snapped his lips shut at Misao's soft voice fluttering to his ears. He observed as Misao cradled Shin closer to her, ocean blue eyes flickering over to gaze at him.

"All this time...you knew...about Shin..."

"Misao, let me explain..." Aoshi spoke while taking a step forward, hand out as though reaching for the both of them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aoshi involuntarily took a step back, as though he was struck by her words. He watched, a lump caught in his throat when a single loan tear fell down Misao's cheek.

"You bastard..." Aoshi's mouth parted once more. He needed to say something, say anything to explain himself, but no words broke forth. He never knew this would happen, that Misao would find out this way and that it would have such an affect on her like this. It wasn't suppose to be like this!

"I can't believe you...of all people...would do something like this."

"Misao...please..."

"You wanted to get to me...to my emotions...through my son..." Aoshi was bewildered at what Misao said. Never in his life would he do something like that to anyone!

"I thought you were different from everyone else. How stupid of me to try and believe that you would be different from others."

"I never meant..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Tears pooled in her ocean blue eyes, many leaking out and running down her cheeks.

"Mama...?" Shin muttered as his hand lifted up to brush some of Misao's tears away.

"I quit..." Aoshi could do nothing as he watched Misao briskly turn her back to him and walk off. That cold breeze was back, the thunder rolling in the sky grew more intense as Misao and Shin walked away from Aoshi. 

"AOSHI-SAN!" Shin's little voice carried towards him, his tiny hand out as though wanting to go back to his best friend. Aoshi's own hand lifted up, watching the fading figure of the first woman in a long time to ever want to be around him...with him...was walking out of his life.

The rain fell hard that afternoon as Aoshi dropped to his knees, head bent and eyes closed.

_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

The pain in her voice...for what had happened was evident. He never in his life thought he'd come close to ever feeling happy, but with Misao everything felt different. When he had found out her deepest secret, he had wanted to see, to understand why she kept it so tightly within her. In the end Aoshi had found out about Shin, but he never in his life would ever use an innocent child to get to his or her mother. That was not him...and he thought Misao would know that, but in her state of mind could he actually blame her for snapping at him, leaving him because of this situation. As Aoshi raised his head to the cloudy sky, raindrops pounding against his chilled skin he finally understood one thing...he loved her...and no matter the secret he wanted to understand...wanted to know whether he was mature enough...man enough to accept a child into his life. However that was not meant to be. Out of all the women Aoshi had ever met, he felt stupid for freely loving one that never trusted him from the beginning.

"Baka..." Aoshi muttered to himself before getting up on heavy legs and stumbled away, his instincts not even picking up a bystander with a camera.

* Back at the Shinomori Mansion * 

"AOSHI-SAMA, WHAT HAPPENED?" At the shrill yell of Okon's voice and the fact she dropped a tray, Omasu and Hannya raced into the foyer of the mansion to see the drenched Aoshi, there eyes wide with disbelief at his disheveled form.

"Aoshi-sama...?" Hannya spoke as he moved closer to try to get a look into the young mans eyes.

"Stay away..." Hannya froze at that cold voice as he eyed his young master walk up the stairs.

"Don't come near me." Aoshi muttered knowing the others could hear him and continued upstairs. Hannya waited for the definite click of the bedroom door and then turned to face Omasu and Okon.

"We shall leave him be, please inform the others not to bother Aoshi-sama."

"Hannya, do you think something has happened between him and Misao-san?" Okon spoke softly, as though Aoshi's hearing would penetrate the thick walls of the mansion.

"I'm not sure..." Hannya didn't have any answers to give. He knew as much as the rest of them...nothing. He clapped his hands then, knocking Okon and Omasu out of their own personal thoughts and sent them on there way to finish cleaning and to inform Soujiro, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo of what had happened.

* Hours Pass - Shinomori Dojo *

Aoshi lay on the ground, looking up at the roofing of the old dojo while listening to the pounding rain outside. He had done nothing but stay in his room, sitting on the tiled floor of his shower as he again mused over Misao's words of hate towards him for hours. How could everything just fall apart so quickly? Aoshi closed his eyes at that thought and took in a deep breath hoping against all hope that the scent of rain would calm his battered heart. It didn't. Again a chilled breeze moved through the cracks in the wood, but Aoshi remained where he was, prone on the floor, lying on his back with his arms stretched horizontally out. Green-grey eyes flickered open to watch some lightning through the opened shoji and then he turned his head to face the darkened photo of his father.

"I guess its inevitable father. I'm meant to be alone." Aoshi closed his eyes and heart off to the rest of the world once more.

* The Next Morning *

"Aoshi-sama, I placed your breakfast in your study so please go and eat it alright?" Okon voiced as she knocked on the closed bedroom door. Not even a rustle could be heard from within the room.

"Aoshi-sama...?" Okon voiced quietly and tentatively opened the door to poke her head inside. Her eyes grew wide as she found the room empty.

"HANNYA! HANNYA!" Okon raised her voice as she raced down the stairs. Hannya was just walking inside, a frown on his face and the newspaper grumbled within his right hand.

"Hannya, Aoshi-sama's not in his room!" Okon spoke worriedly up at the elder man watching as he frowned even more.

"Get Omasu to help you check all the rooms while I'll look outside. He cannot have gone far, as all the cars are still here." Okon nodded and raced off while Hannya took quick confident steps towards the back door. The sky was still cloudy but the rain had let up for the moment. His dark eyes scanned the area until he noticed the dojo's shoji was in fact drawn open. Placing on some slippers to take the stone path towards the dojo, Hannya found what he was looking for and sighed in relief. There was Aoshi, crumbled on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Hannya stepped into the dojo and made his way to the oblivious Aoshi. Crouching to sit by the sleeping man, Hannya placed his hand on Aoshi's head, much like he did when he was younger and watched as he startled Aoshi out of a restless sleep like he did years ago as well.

"Its alright Aoshi-sama, its just me."

"Aa..." His voice was soft and Hannya observed as Aoshi threw his left arm over his eyes, so Hannya would not be able to see them. Hannya kept his hand on Aoshi's head making sure the young man knew that someone was here.

"Hannya...am I...a terrible man?" 

"Iie..." Hannya replied instantly, not even having to think about it for a single second.

"Then why am I always alone?"

"You are never alone."

"Then why am I always unloved?"

"You are never unloved either." Hannya remained silent after that as he listened to Aoshi sigh at his words.

"I never meant family wise Hannya, I meant..."

"Misao-san?"

"Aa... Misao...hates me Hannya." Hannya frowned at the weak voice of his usually confident and strong willed master. something has definitely happened between them and now it was splashed on the papers like it was the most important event in Tokyo.

"Aoshi-sama, you need to pull yourself together." The seriousness in Hannya's voice made Aoshi remove his hand from his eyes and blink up at him. Noticing the frown, he then sat up facing Hannya and trying to get his mask back in place.

"What has happened?"

"The paper...it is all about Misao-san and you." Hannya flicked it open and placed it on the floorboards in front of the kneeling Aoshi. Green-grey eyes narrowed at the photo's, at the headline, at everything that was every placed in there about Misao. 

"No right..." Hannya quirked an eyebrow at Aoshi's clenched teeth and his fisted hands as he continued to read what was said about them.

"Hannya, get the fucking editor of that newspaper on the phone right now! We are going to have a conference whether he likes it or not." Hannya's dark eyes widened at Aoshi's words but watched as he stalked out of the dojo and obviously upstairs to shower and change and get himself ready for more publicity.

* Makimachi Apartment *

Misao lay in the darkness of her bedroom, blankets hiding her form from anyone that would walk into her room. She lay under the covers, dressed in blue shorts and a long sleeved shirt, her mind not being able to get past the look on Aoshi's face when she had screamed at him. She felt so guilty walking away from him, but he knew now. He knew what she had been hiding, a child of a man she didn't even know the name of. She was young, stupid and drunk and that was how her son was born, but that didn't mean it was a disaster. It meant a complete turn around of her life, but now...now the only man she had ever shared herself with again was gone...for good. 

"KACHAN! KACHAN ITS AOSHI-SAN!" Misao snapped up and out of the covers hearing her boy yelling and the fact he had yelled Aoshi's name. Immediately she rushed for the door, tripping over discarded clothing and shoes but reefed it open only to be faced with Shin in his pyjama's...and no Aoshi. Her ocean blue eyes dropped to the carpet, a small chuckle leaving her throat as she whispered 'baka' to herself, but the persistent tugging of Shin's hand on her shirts sleeve made her lock eyes with him.

"There kachan, on the TV." Misao padded into her living room and sat on the floor in front of the TV to see that Shin was right. There was Aoshi, dressed in one of his business suits and heading for a long table with one lone chair obviously set up for him.

"Kachan look! Its a picture of you and Aoshi-san!" Shin voiced once more and Misao finally tore her eyes from the frowning Aoshi and noticed on a screen behind where Aoshi would be sitting was a picture of the both of them at that party. It seemed like such a long time ago, but Misao remembered it all now. Darting for the remote Misao turned up the volume, her eyes intently on the quiet man making his way to the plastic chair.

"What is he doing?" Misao questioned herself as she noticed there was no briefcase and no notes with Aoshi. She was also surprised that Hannya and the others were standing to the side, there pictures being taken also, but there eyes were intently focused on their masters.

"Thank you for coming." Aoshi muttered into the microphone, watching as photographers and reporters sat down in their own chairs. Misao held her breath as she watched icy green-grey eyes turn up towards the camera. 

"Mama, Aoshi-san looks angry." Shin spoke but was 'shhed' by his mother.

"A lot has happened over the years and most of it has been placed in the newspaper for all to read. It was inevitable being the only child of one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo and I can live with that. In truth I've resented each and every one of you since you splashed false information about Hannya, Omasu and Okon and especially about Yumi." Misao's eyes widened at this, but she continued to watch, observing as Aoshi raised his hand to quieten the reporters down.

"Though Yumi and I have never spoken since staying at the resort, I resent that you bad mouth her for what has happened. We were both stupid teenagers back then, but you never knew her like I did. You never knew the problems that she was going through and you certainly never knew what was going on in that room. And furthermore how would the public like it if I dug up your own dirty little secrets and splashed it for all to see? You'd be hurt, embarrassed and most of all afraid of what the people closest to you would think. Like you Sir, isn't it true you were caught in bed with a prostitute?" Aoshi pointed to a reporter who's eyes widened at his assumption and while other reporters whispered around him, he shook his head in denial at the accusation.

"You see, all it takes is false information and you reporters go insane to try and get the scoop. I apologise for using you like that as an example Sir, but now I would hope that you understand how it happens. Just like it has happened to the only people I can call my family now. Omasu and Okon do not come from a wealthy background, this is very true. In fact for many years they lived on the streets, begging for food, begging for money before hope finally shone on them and they were taken in by my parents. Where ever you got the idea that they sold there teenage bodies in exchange for shelter is beyond comprehension. They may have been street kids, but they weren't stupid. I would like to know your source for I will not be so kind as they have to let such false information slip by. Furthermore Hannya is not a criminal either and doesn't have any ties to any crime lords. In actual fact Hannya happened to be my fathers most trusted friend. You splash whatever you want about us in the paper, because we are used to such lies being spoken about us, but touch someone who you know nothing personally about and I will take you down."

"Mama is Aoshi-san talking about us?" Misao diverted her eyes for a single moment to look at Shin who was brushing his hands over the newspaper. Misao leaned over taking it off the coffee table and her eyes widened as she flipped over the first page.

"Oh no..." Ocean blue flickered back to the television screen as Aoshi continued on.

"Makimachi Misao is not your average woman, this is true. In fact she is the most amazing one I have ever met. She has been through harsher times then anyone can possibly imagine. You have no right to judge her for who she was in the past. It is true that her parents died when she was very young. It is true that she was taken in by her grandfather and it is also correct that she had drug and alcohol problems. It is also correct that Makimachi-san works as a mechanic, as a waitress, goes to university _and_ takes care of her son. No one can judge her for being a quitter, for giving up in life, because she is living proof that anyone can turn their lives around even when they have hit rock bottom. I will not deny that we haven't spent nights together. I'd be lying to myself and that is something I have trouble with. Misao-san is a very special woman to many. In fact when she walked into my home she had the guts and the confidence in herself to put me in my place, to make sure that I would not look down upon her just because she wasn't a wealthy person. Her hard working character, her high spirited attitude and outlook on life, no matter how much she was struggling, would never waiver and that was something I found intriguing about her. She had been through so much pain, so much troubled times and still she would not break in front of others...in front of me." Aoshi paused there, taking a sip from the glass of water besides him. In truth he had no idea what he was truly going to say and just let it flow from his heart.

"I never knew of Misao's son, in fact I became selfish and took it upon myself to find out what she was hiding from me. I cannot change what I did and for that I apologise to her for delving into her life without her permission. What I'm not sorry for, is for meeting with her son."

"What..." Misao gasped softly to herself and remained seated on the floor with Shin in her lap.

"I thought I knew everything. I thought I had discovered all that I could in life, but meeting this boy opened me up to even more emotions that had long since been closed off within my heart. Though many find it wrong that Misao has had a child out of wedlock, many should find it brave of her to continue through the struggle of life, working hard to make sure that her son knows he is the most important person in the world to her. The love he has for her made mine feel so inferior, but then its alright for me to accept that because Misao is Shin's entire world. The sparkle in his eyes, the laughter and love within his voice, it captured my soul making me remember my own family, of how much I would have affected my parents with love and laughter. It had been so long that I had shut them away, but this boy, this four year old helped me to let go of the pain of loosing loved ones, of being left alone in the world. For a long time I thought that I was cursed to be alone forever...that was until I met Misao."

"Mama, Aoshi-san's talking about you!" Shin giggled happily, but all Misao could do was stare widely at the screen, her ocean blue eyes never breaking from sad green-grey. It could not be seen by those that never knew him, but Misao knew that look...and that small frown. Aoshi was hurting...a lot.

"With her, I could be me. In fatc she wouldn't accept anything other then being able to see the real Aoshi Shinomori. I laugh to myself sometimes at the oddness in myself for falling freely for her, but then one cannot help when you see how hard she works, how much love she has for her son...and how much she would open up to me. However, I always knew there was something she kept hidden from me and though as much as I tried to wait I could not any longer. I found her secret she was hiding from me and in fact she only did it to protect him from everything. She never wants to see him sad, hurt or cry and I admire her for working so hard to avoid that from ever happening. It was a shock to find out that Misao had a son, but it was also a shock that I found myself being drawn towards him. He is like this magnet that you cannot break from, but in the end, I didn't want to break from him. Within him lies such innocence that I had once been that everyone had once been. Not a care in the world around him, only for the ones he loved. In him I found solace to leg go of all my pain, to cry on the inside for the death of my parents and laugh on the inside because he is just an innocent genki little boy and an adorable one at that. He is his mother...and him smiling at me, saying he wanted to spend time with me, wanted me as his friend meant the world to me. I felt just that little bit closer to Misao, but I lost her because of it."

"Mama, what does he mean?" Shin asked as he gazed up at Misao. She however just shook her head, nothing could be voiced, her throat was clenched shut as she continued to listen.

"I lost her for I was selfish. I wanted to see whether I was mature enough to be able to handle the news of Misao having a son. I wanted to see whether I was man enough to face this boy, this boy that means the world to her. I did...and I have no regrets of doing so. Though I tried to open up as much as I could, telling her about my past, how hard it was to still grow up while taking over my father's businesses, I knew it still wasn't enough. I finally knew that Misao-san never trusted me with the information of her son and I hold no grudges against her for this. If by any chance you are listening to this Misao, you needn't hide anymore, your son is perfect. You're an incredible mother, an incredible woman and no matter what the newspapers write, I know the truth, I know the real you and for that I will always be glad that you rode into my life. To Shin, my little best friend, thanks for sharing your love for your mum with me and I'm glad we got to have ice cream together." 

"Mama? Mama why is Aoshi-san sad?" 

"I..." Misao began but she watched surprised as a cold stoic face expression was now plastered on Aoshi's face.

"Now, its down to business. My lawyer should be calling the paper very shortly as a lawsuit will be issued. I officially announce that I am taking certain reporters and photographers to court over producing false information, taking photos without permission, stealing and/or receiving private information about Misao-san and trespassing on private property. Truthfully I don't care what you write about me in your papers, I don't read them anyway, but start picking on Misao-san and her son and I'll slap a lawsuit on you so fast you won't know whats hit you. Don't mess with the people I love...you will get burned." At that the cameras went nuts as they flashed hundreds of photos of Aoshi as he rose from the chair and headed for Hannya and the others. He was immediately embraced by Okon and Omasu who had tears in their eyes. While Misao continued to watch, tears pooling in her own eyes, she observed as Aoshi voiced he wanted to go home and then took a hand of Okon's and Omasu's in his own as they headed out of the conference room. Though the little smile on Aoshi's face was slightly forced, his eyes were set. He was ready to move on...no matter if it caused him pain.

"Mama, he looks so sad. Is Aoshi-san sad because of us?" Shin questioned, but Misao spoke of nothing as she let him go, got up and walked to the bathroom closing it soundly behind her. 

As Misao sat on the edge of the bath, tears streaming down her face she was at a complete loss as Aoshi's and Shin's words circled in her mind.

What would she do now?

* * * * 

To be continued...

* * * *

Authors Notes: Here you go all you bloody whiners out there. This may seem harsh but complaining about updating is really pissing me off. What, do you think I'm some bludger who doesn't work for a living, doesn't have bills to pay, doesn't have an emotional parent to look after, doesn't have a website to maintain or a Yahoo group to build or doesn't have a life to lead. Why not get off your own backsides and see how hard it is to come up with stories. Hell if someone was paying me to actually produce fanfiction then I probably would try and come up with plots and ideas a lot quicker then I do.

Sure this may cause people to stop reviewing my stories thinking that now I'm some crazy ass bitch, but guess what, at least my conscious is free of not having to keep bottling up all my stress and anger on reviewers who think its sooooooooooooooo freaking easy to do fanfiction. Well its not! 

You want stories to keep coming, well don't fucking moan and groan and complain your asses off to me about me not updating. Oh boohoo! There are plenty of other authors out there who are far worse off then I am at NEVER updating and at the worst discontinuing their stories! At least I know I will eventually finish mine off, though it will take some time, at least I'll actually finish them off in the long run and having another series completed real soon will be a load off my back. After all 'Car Trouble' will be OVER in two more chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Car Trouble?**

* Two days have passed *

"Aoshi-sama, you should finish up your training and come in for breakfast." Hannya spoke from the shoji at the front entrance of the Shinomori Dojo. At Hannya's voice Aoshi finished up his kata and then headed for the elderly man who handed him a towel to wipe his face. The day after his public conference of his confessions about Misao and also suing the newspaper Aoshi had let his lawyer deal with all of it and instead remained secluded in his mansion grounds. However most of his time had been in this very dojo, sitting cross-legged, facing his father's portrait with his eyes closed. It was time for a clean start in life Aoshi had realised and this also meant he would finally make his father proud...and himself and went back to training in his families art. 

Aoshi remembered when he finished an old kata the other day and was surprised at the clapping coming from behind him and found Hannya standing there in an old black gi. He watched the elder man produce a package for him and headed towards him wondering what it was. Aoshi had lost all words when he opened it up to see a deep purple gi inside, the colour of the gi he wore that his father gave to him when he was a teenager. Right now he had been dressed in just a pair of slacks and a loose long sleeved shirt, but now Hannya had produced this...and today was the first time he wore it.

"I won't be long Hannya. Tell everyone to start without me okay?" Aoshi spoke as he took up a lotus position on the wooden floorboards and closed his eyes.

*

Half an hour passed as Aoshi walked into the dining room where he was surprised to see everyone still there. He eyeballed them all and all he got in return was the smiling faces of Okon, Omasu and Soujiro.

"Please sit Aoshi-sama, breakfast will be served now." Aoshi quickly brushed the towel through his sweaty locks of hair and then placed it over the back of his chair before sitting in it.

"You could have started without me." Aoshi spoke in his usual soft deep voice but now it was void of the frozen iciness that used to accompany it.

"We have a rule in this household Aoshi-sama." Soujiro spoke while dishing out some miso soup to everyone.

"Oh?"

"Family will always eat meals together." Hannya replied, dark eyes locking with green-grey. He was now dressed back in his suit and Aoshi noticed a small smile on the old man's lips.

"Aa..." Aoshi replied and held a small smile of his own, which did surprise the others immensely, but they took it in there stride and began to eat. 

"Hannya when we have finished with breakfast, can you book me on the next flight to Kyoto?" 

"Yes Aoshi-sama."

"Soujiro, I'll get you to drive me to the airport."

"Not a problem Aoshi-sama." Aoshi nodded his head at that and went back to eating.

"Do you have business there Aoshi-sama?" Okon and Omasu questioned at the same time.

"Mm, I'm letting go of Yukishiro Corporation." He looked around to notice surprised gazes were locked onto his face, as though he'd grown a second head.

"Are you sure Aoshi-sama?"

"I am Hannya. Yukishiro was right, he lives in Kyoto, his business is in Kyoto and thats we're I'll make sure it stays. Other then that I believe for once I'm doing the right thing."

"It is your decision to make for the future of Shinomori Enterprises and we'll support you all the way." There were nods of the heads from the others and Aoshi closed his eyes for a moment and whispered his thanks to them. This was probably the first time in his life he was making an unselfish decision...and the first time in his life his family now had full respect for him. Aoshi was sure that now he had grown up.

*

Another hour had passed and Aoshi was in a business suit with briefcase in hand waiting for Soujiro to reverse the limo out of the garage. He looked down at his watch and knew there was plenty of time to get to the airport, but he had to write up an agreement contract that would need to be signed between Yukishiro and himself. Aoshi sighed lightly and glanced his eyes to his right to see Hannya staring right at him.

"I'm alright Hannya. Though I'm not fully over her, I'll be okay in the end, so you needn't worry so much." He watched the elderly man shake his head at his words and walk towards him.

"We all worry Aoshi-sama, its in our nature to care for you, so no matter when you say 'you needn't worry' we always will. This will still be true even when your a forty year old man. To us who have been with you ever since you were a child, you'll always be our Aoshi-chan." Hannya was surprised to hear a light chuckle from Aoshi, green-grey eyes flickering over to gaze into his dark eyes. 

"Aoshi-chan huh? Haven't heard that in a long time...and I would hope not to ever hear it again Hannya. I'm not a child. I'm not going to scream, cry and whine when something goes bad in my life. I suppose I will allow you to worry for me, but not so much. In the end you won't be around forever and you don't have to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure nothing is going to hurt me. I will get hurt in the end, but it is me who will need to pick up the pieces. All I need from everyone here is the constant knowledge that your around, even the tap on the shoulder for me to remember that I'm not alone...okay?" Aoshi watched as Hannya stood beside him, his slightly wrinkled hand cupping one of his shoulders and Aoshi observed as he nodded his head in affirmation. A beep of the limo horn and Aoshi darted his eyes away from Hannya's.

"If we don't go now Aoshi-sama, you might miss your flight." Aoshi got into the back seat when Hannya opened the door for him and unzipped his briefcase to pull out his laptop. Aoshi absently heard the phone ringing in the mansion and listened to Hannya bid him farewell before he went inside to answer it.

"Lets go Soujiro." With a nod of Soujiro's head he drove off down the road and out of the high fence of the Shinomori Mansion grounds.

* Inside the Mansion Foyer *

"Good morning, Shinomori residence, Hannya speaking." Hannya frowned not hearing anything on the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hannya sighed lightly and was just about to pull the phone from his ear when he heard a soft voice.

"Don't hang up..."

"MISAO-SAN!" Hannya yelled in surprise and watched as brown eyes belonging to Omasu and Okon turned to stare his way, smiles plastered on their faces. He shooed the two women off who pouted at him in return but they did as Hannya silently requested.

"Misao-san, how have you been? We've all been worried about you." Hannya spoke as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it.

"I'm okay I guess. I just..."

"Misao-san, is something the matter? I know that seems a stupid question after all thats happened, but you seem confused...lost perhaps?"

"I am..." Hannya's dark eyes softened at her almost childlike whisper. 

"You worry for him don't you Misao-san." There was a distinctive gasp from the other end of the line and Hannya couldn't help but smile.

"Misao-san, there is no point in ringing if you have no idea what you would say to him. What if Aoshi-sama picked up the phone instead of me?" Though it seemed harsh to tell such a sweet young woman this, Hannya needed to be truthful with her.

"I just...I wanted to know if he was okay...thats all."

"He will be, I'm sure of it...and even Aoshi-sama is sure of it. He mentioned to me that he was not over you, but perhaps with time he will let go. All he needs is time...and I'm sure Aoshi-sama will be okay. He is getting better each day, just yesterday he was back to training in his fathers martial arts and this morning he smiled. This is a big step for him to take after all."

"I...see..." Hannya frowned at her words. She was expecting something different? Like Aoshi pinning away for her perhaps?

"Misao-san, did you want him to be sad forever?"

"What?"

"You seem depressed that Aoshi-sama isn't hurting inside. In fact he is very much so, but you seem disappointed that he is determined to move on."

"NO! ITS NOT THAT!" Misao yelled into the receiver.

"Then what?"

"I think...I think Shin is disappointed in me. I yelled at him the other day and I haven't forgiven myself for it, but also Shin never stops talking about his best friend Aoshi-san and how much he wants to see him. I think Shin misses him."

"And you?" Hannya questioned but there was nothing on the other end from Misao.

"Misao-san are you there?"

"I've got to go."

"Misao-san don't do this to yourself...and especially to Aoshi-sama as well. All we want is for the both of you to be true to your hearts." All Hannya heard was the click of the phone and then the engaged signal. He sighed lightly, hearing Okon and Omasu bolt back into the foyer with encouraging smiles on their faces.

"Well?" They questioned, but their smiles dropped when Hannya shook his head negatively.

"They are as stubborn as each other and there is nothing we can do to help them."

"But..."

"No Okon, we cannot help them through this. Now you two promise me not to say a word to Aoshi-sama about Misao-san calling alright?" Okon and Omasu reluctantly nodded there heads and went back to cleaning the mansion. Hannya sighed and sat back down in the chair. Should he tell Aoshi-sama she called? But that might trigger off his loneliness again and that was something Hannya didn't want to do. 

"For once, we are unable to do a thing for him. How useless I feel." At that Hannya stood up and headed for Aoshi's study to see if there were any old dishes within the room.

* Hours later - Kyoto - Aoiya Restaurant *

Aoshi entered the restaurant and pointed out the person he was here to meet to the waitress. He made his way to the back of the restaurant and promptly sat down in thwe vacant chair.

"Why are you here Shinomori? I already told you I want sign shit."

"I apologise." Enishi choked on his tea when he heard those words escape Aoshi's lips. Turquoise eyes lifted up as they stared incredulously at the taller man in front of him.

"Did you just..."

"You were right Yukishiro, my family never respected me." Enishi parted his lips ready to say something, but watched Aoshi open his briefcase to pull out a newspaper clipping.

"You were right again Yukishiro, about me finding someone...and about them not wanting me too." Turquoise widened at the clipping in front of him. It was from the Tokyo Newspaper, the one about him and Misao.

"So now go ahead Yukishiro, mock me, laugh at me, whatever pleases you go ahead and do it." However nothing escaped Enishi's lips as he just continued to look down at the clipping.

"She's very pretty."

"Aa..." Aoshi muttered under his breath as again he picked up his briefcase and pulled out some papers.

"Now that I have your full attention, I'd like to discuss Yukishiro Corporation with you."

"Teme..." Enishi ground out, but was pulled back into the chair by a very serious Aoshi.

"This document is an agreement between you and myself. Yukishiro Corporation will never merge to Tokyo and Shinomori Enterprises will never merge to Kyoto. It also states that we at Shinomori Enterprises have come to an agreement that Yukishiro Corporation needs financial aid or else they will close down in the next three years."

"How did you..."

"Furthermore we also believe that we as a company can help Yukishiro Corporation." Aoshi spoke again as he interrupted Enishi from butting in.

"Come again?" Enishi asked with disbelief crossed over his facial features.

"Shinomori Enterprises will never own Yukishiro Corporation, but we will be in partners with you for financial aid _and_ monthly reports on your sales to make sure they don't drop any further. I have already signed at the bottom, but I'll leave you with the papers to read over them. The envelope is already self addressed so whenever you decide on whether you sign it or tell me to fuck off, please post it back to me." At that Aoshi rose from his chair, scrunching up the clipping and stuffing it in his briefcase before bowing lightly to Enishi then headed for the waitress that took his coat.

"Shinomori?" Aoshi turned slightly around to face the standing Enishi.

"I can't believe I'm hearing myself say this, but Tomoe was right. Deep down underneath that icy attitude, you're a good man." Aoshi nodded once at Enishi and then took his coat, bid the waitress farewell and headed outside. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Aoshi decided to go for a walk rather then call Shiro straight away. It wasn't long before Aoshi entered a small park and placed his coat and briefcase down as he sat on one of the children's swings, it actually holding his weight. 

_HIGHER! I WANT TO GO HIGHER OTOSAN!_

Aoshi sighed hearing his genki child voice race through him as the memory of his father pushing him in a swing came flooding back. 

_I think mummy is going to be happy again. And I've got Aoshi-san to thank for that._

Immediately Aoshi stopped swinging on the swing. He closed his eyes hearing the voice of Shin and then his laughter. Instantly it was changed. It was replaced with the smiling face of Misao, her ocean blue eyes sparkling as it looked like she was lying down and he was looking down at her from above.

_You say you are nothing. But I say you are something._

"Misao..." Aoshi jolted from his seated position and brought out his cell phone.

"Shiro, please come and collect me from the Aoiya straight away, I've got to get home." With that Aoshi flipped his cell phone closed and raced back to the Aoiya.

* Hours Passed - Tokyo - Shinomori Residence *

"Hannya!" Aoshi spoke as he walked through the doors of his home, calling out for the elderly man. He watched Hannya walk into the foyer with a towel in his hands wiping them dry.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"The business meeting is over, now its time for personal."

"Aoshi-sama, please, Misao-san isn't..."

"I know what you're going to say, but I just need to explain myself. I know she won't want to listen, but I need to do this for me or else I can't move on."

"Aoshi-sama wait!" Aoshi stopped on the first step heading upstairs and turned to gaze down at Hannya.

"She rang this morning, just after you left."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"She spoke in riddles and hung up when I tried to talk to her. We are all worried for the both of you, so thats why I tried calling her instead."

"And?" Aoshi insisted and watched Hannya frown.

"Her home phone is disconnected and she hasn't been to work or university for three days. Its like she's disappeared."

"I guess thats it then."

"Aoshi-sama..."

"Iie, don't say anything. I was well aware that Misao might resent me for meeting with her son...and now I have to live with it."

"Aoshi-sama..."

"Thank you Hannya, for trying to help me." Hannya parted his lips ready to say something else but they were interrupted by Soujiro walking in the door.

"Aoshi-sama, its the limo, its not working." Aoshi quirked his eyebrow at that.

"I'll change and then come and have a look at it. You know I really should send you to mechanics school Soujiro." He watched his driver smile and scratch the back of his head.

"Mm, perhaps that is a good idea Aoshi-sama." Aoshi shook his head and headed upstairs.

*

In a matter of minutes he was back downstairs in a pair of black jeans, worn sneakers and a button down deep blue shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"So what's the problem Soujiro?"

"It just doesn't start." Soujiro replied while popping the hood of the car for Aoshi. He lifted up the bonnet and then scractehd the back of his head as he looked down at the engine.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Shh, I'm trying to remember what was taught to me." And with that spoken Aoshi bent over to have a closer look, fingers moving over the battery to make sure the connections were secure.

"Okay, try that Soujiro." Soujiro sat in the drivers seat and turned the car over. Nothing.

"Okay...how about..." Aoshi began mumbling to himself as he stewed over what could be wrong with it.

"Having car trouble?"

"No, I just like sticking my head in the engine for fun." Aoshi replied sarcastically as he continued to muse over whether it was in need of water, oil or maybe the spark plug could have blown.

"Why not let me have a look, its my profession after all." At listening to that voice more clearly Aoshi lifted his head...and promptly smacked it against the bonnet.

"Kuso..." He grounded out.

"I know that feeling. Someone made me do that too." Green-grey eyes glanced down into ocean blue as the slightly shadowed figure in the afternoon sunset stepped forward.

"Misao..."

"Step aside Mr all thumbs with machines and let a pro do the work." Aoshi did nothing but stare at Misao and stepped away from the bonnet, while still rubbing his head. Misao was here! But why? Had she come to explain? Or perhaps come to listen to him? Aoshi felt hope rise within the pit of his stomach, lips parting to say something, anything, but to his horror nothing came out.

"Okay, lets try that." In an instant the limo started up and Misao got out with a smile on her face. Soujiro had miraculously disappeared.

"Ah, a touch of a woman was all it needed."

"Misao what are you doing here? I mean of course I'm glad to see you again, but why now? I mean that probably sounds rude and I have absolutely no idea if I'm actually making any sense with what I'm saying, its just that I..."

"Aoshi?" Misao stopped his babbling as she stepped closer towards him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." The look of disbelief was written clearly on Aoshi's face. Was he getting a second chance? He stepped impossibly closer, one hand brushing against the side of Misao's face as he whispered 'sorry' at her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss. Misao's eyes had closed instantly at the warmth surrounding her when Aoshi pulled her into his embrace, crushing her smaller frame to his leaner one. She moaned lightly into the kiss, loosing herself, but everything reality came back with a little voice yelling 'ewwwww gross'. Instantly Aoshi pulled away from Misao to find Shin looking up at them.

"Wow Aoshi-san is this your house? Its huge! Can I see? Can I, can I, can I?" He spoke jumping up and down before Aoshi pulled him into a light hug.

"I missed seeing my best friend Shin-chan."

"Me too, but not half as much as Mama!" Shin decided to voice loudly and Aoshi let go to stare over at a blushing Misao.

"Young Master Shin, would you like me to show you around? We even have a large garden and a swing out the back."

"Mama, did you hear what the elderly man called me? So can I go with him?" Shin questioned as he was excited at wanting to explore this house.

"Yes you may, but I want you to be a good boy for Hannya-san." She watched him nod his head before racing away to grab a hold of Hannya's hand as they took the steps and then entered the foyer.

"Misao I..."

"SUGOI! MAMA! I WANT TO LIVE HERE!" Shin yelled loudly and Misao couldn't help but laugh lightly at his energetic and innocent words.

"Where did you go Misao?" Aoshi softly questioned her and watched Misao dart her eyes away from his. He lifted his hand and brought it under her chin to turn her eyes back to his.

"Please Misao, I know your angry with me. You have a right to be. I delved into your life without permission. I was exactly like one of those reporters, just wanting to find out what you were hiding. I feel so ashamed with myself, but Shin is...he's so addictive to be around I couldn't help it. Its just like you too. I told myself not to feel anything, tried not to feel anything, but you pulled me in and in the end I embraced these emotions with open arms and I thank you for it. I thank you for everything Misao."

"Shut up." Aoshi frowned at her words, but was also surprised that tears pooled in hers.

"I hated the way you made me feel, everything was so confusing at first, but then piece by piece it all came to me. I started to want you...more and more until I became scared and ran away. Even now you stir these feelings within me when I tried to forget, when I wanted to hate you for seeing my son without telling me you knew of him. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't." Aoshi brushed Misao's tears away, but watched as she instead thrust herself into his chest and mumbled the rest of her confession there.

"Your the first person I ever feel in love with...and I can't let you go." Aoshi buried his head into Misao's neck, thanking every single god in the entire world for bringing Misao back to him. He sighed into her skin, placing a light kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

"I...I love you Misao..." Aoshi softly confessed and smiled down at the wide puffy eyed Misao with rosy cheeks. He laughed lightly when all Misao seemed to be able to do was nod her head vigorously before jumping into his arms once more and pressing her lips to his.

Aoshi was in heaven.

"MAMA, COME QUICK! YOU SHOULD SEE THE SIZE OF THE TV!" Aoshi and Misao pulled away and laughed together. Aoshi pulled down the bonnet of the limo and Misao closed the driver side door, the both of them walking silently towards the main entrance of the mansion before stepping into the foyer. 

Misao noticed not a soul was around and before Aoshi could go any further she quickly grabbed a hold of his left hand to get his attention. Intense green-grey eyes glanced down at her and Misao lifted her head, a thousand watt smile plastered on her face.

"Tadaima." Aoshi sighed hearing this and laced his fingers with Misao's.

"Okaeri nasai." From the corner of Aoshi's eye he saw movement and placed his unoccupied hand on his right hip and jokingly scowled.

"I never said you could all listen in." And out came the guilty party of everyone in the household. Misao blushed, but that was soon forgotten as Okon and Omasu raced over and hugged her happily. Aoshi himself stood by the stairs but glanced over to Hannya when his hand rested on his shoulder.

"He's proud of me now, isn't he Hannya?" Aoshi asked quietly to the elderly man as he continued to stare at Misao who was introducing everyone to Shin.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be even prouder if you married her and continued on the Shinomori legacy."

"Umm..."

"Why Aoshi-sama, is that a blush?" Hannya decided to voice a little louder and to Aoshi's horror _everyone_ heard. All eyes focused on him as he lowered his head slightly and coughed. Narrowed eyes watched Hannya walk off, a little chuckle escaping his lips while summoning the others to follow him. He also took Shin with him to show the boy the Shinomori Training Hall.

"A training hall? Neeeeeeeeeeat!" The four year old commented happily and bounded off leaving his mum and Aoshi alone once more.

"I'm sorry about that, about them listening in. They do it all the time, but I hope you can get used to it." 

"You _are_ blushing!" Misao commented and Aoshi coughed once more and turned his head slightly away in even more embarrassment.

"What did Hannya-san say?"

"Umm..."

"Oh come on you can tell me can't you?" Misao waltzed on over to Aoshi, a pouting look on her face, but all she got was a caress on her cheek and then his lips covering hers.

"Mm, maybe one day."

"Mou!" Misao complained half heartedly and instead leaned into Aoshi's chest as he had descended to the stairs and taken her with him as she was wrapped snuggly in his embrace. Misao made a mental note to remind herself to ask Aoshi why he blushed. He had looked so caught off guard and so darn adorable that she wanted to see him like that again. Oh well, for now though Misao was content to stay within the confines of his arms. She was where she wanted to be all along.

* * * * 

The End!

* * * *

Authors Notes: YATTAA! YATTAA, YATTAA, YATTAA! Only an epilogue to go and then complete! WOOHOO! I'd do that right now, if I had my notes with me but I don't. Dammit! But ah well, YATTAA! ^_________^


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Car Trouble?**

Misao sat in one of the plush chairs on the balcony in hers and Aoshi's bedroom overlooking the expanse of the Shinomori Mansion grounds. Down below was the creaking of a two seater swing chained to two cherry trees and on it lounged Aoshi. And snuggled into his chest was Shin. Misao smiled down at the two of them, both oblivious to her watching over them, but she knew everything was fine and went back to reminiscing. 

Months had passed by, about six in fact and Misao and Shin had settled into their new home comfortably. It really wasn't that hard to do so, not having to move any furniture as everything was automatically done for them. Of course Misao still couldn't get used to it, always needing something to keep her hands busy with and insisted she help around the place even a little. It had surprised Okon and Omasu, but they smiled and nodded their heads in doing so knowing Misao would not take no for an answer. 

Every morning Misao would wake up in the confines of Aoshi's embrace and couldn't do anything but silently gaze over at him as he slept soundly and with a small smile on his lips. He was so beautiful in sleep, even more so awake and damn breathless when he was naked. Misao couldn't help but lightly brush her fingertips over his smooth skin whenever she got the chance to, which lucky for her was everyday. Of course it awoke him everytime, but touching him was so addictive. 

Misao found it odd that she was the morning person and he wasn't. Her mornings were taken up with helping cook breakfast, sending Shin off to kindergarten and then it was time to teach Soujiro, Beshimi and Hyotokko all about cars. To say they were a lot easier to teach then Aoshi was an understatement, but she did enjoy teaching him in the end. After her teachings, it was either work at her grandfathers shop (having quit as a waitress) or head for university to do her studies. When she had time she'd knock on Aoshi's closed study door and enter to chat with him for a little while. Though Misao mainly did all the talking while he profusely typed on his keyboard he was actually listening to her as well. At first Misao was fuming because she thought Aoshi wasn't listening to her at all and pouted in the leather chair. It turned out that Aoshi could do _many_ things at once. 

Shin too was a morning person, his loud voice booming through the hallways of the mansion wanting to speak to anyone who would listen. He instantly loved it here and Misao had to remind herself that Shin ended up being the one that insisted they _must_ live here too. He had his own large bedroom to turn into a complete mess when he wanted to and all that was needed for him was to paint the walls a shade of blue. Of course he was quite the popular little boy, but being so adorable one couldn't help but shower love upon him and give him gifts. He was in the company of nine adults that seemed to turn to jelly whenever he was in their presence.

However the best present Shin had ever received turned out to be one from Aoshi. A small purple gi matching the one Hannya had bought him and weapons to boot - kunai in fact. Misao had totally freaked out that day seeing her son holding one of those throwing knives, but was soon persuaded by the caress of soft lips against her own and the promise that Shin would never be hurt. Misao caved that day, noticing how excited her boy was as he commented he'd look exactly like "Uncle Aoshi" and so that day she sat in the corner of the dojo and watched her two precious guys move through an easy kata that Shin could copy.

Misao would always clap for them and they in turn would bow at her before bowing to Aoshi's father and then his other ancestors portraits. Every morning after Aoshi and Shin finished some light martial arts that Aoshi knew Shin could do, they would then finish up a kata before sitting down and the only voice that resonated within the dojo was Aoshi's as he spoke about his own childhood of growing up with his father. It had surprised both Misao and Aoshi when Shin wanted to know what Aoshi was like as a little boy and so Aoshi opted to tell him his stories...and Shin loved them all. 

There was this one day, a few weeks back when Shin had asked Aoshi if he could teach him how to swim after hearing how Aoshi learned to swim with the help of his own dad. That day green-grey eyes had flickered over to where Misao was sitting in the dojo and she had blinked at him in confusion. It finally came clear to her that Aoshi was silently asking permission to teach him how to swim and with a nod of her head Aoshi had responded with a yes. Shin hugged him excitedly that morning and then bounded off to see where "Hannya-san" was. He really did like being around the elderly man a lot. When Shin had left Aoshi got up himself and sat beside Misao who was now looking up into the bright blue sky through the opened shoji.

"You don't have to keep asking my permission everytime you wish to teach something to Shin." Misao had spoken softly that day.

"Yes I do" Aoshi had replied in a quiet voice of his own.

"Why is that?"

"It gives me relief that I am not overstepping any boundaries." Peering down at Misao that day, Aoshi found a confused expression on her face.

"You are his mother Misao, his true parent while I'm just Uncle Aoshi these days. I'm not a parent like you, never have been a parent and so I walk this road of asking you permission to make sure I don't teach Shin anything you wish to teach him." Misao turned her body, facing Aoshi and smiled lightly up at him making a deal with him.

"I give you free range to teach Shin anything, but when he grows up and comes to you asking advice about chatting up girls you send him my way, cause truthfully Aoshi you suck at it." Misao laughed lightly at her own joke, but gasped softly in reply as Aoshi leaned in closer, his lips brushing softly over hers, but never fully kissing her as instead he replied pervertedly.

"I may 'suck' as you put it at chatting up girls, but I'm definitely sure I make up for it with actions." She had blushed furiously at his words and gasped when he had nippled at her neck before walking off and heading back into the mansion.

Even to this day Misao would _still_ blush at Aoshi's words. She grumbled lightly at how he could make her blush so quickly, but her attention soon drifted to the two figures swinging lazily on the swing Aoshi's father had made. He was dressed in black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt and wearing a pair of worn sneaker, while Shin who had his back to Aoshi's chest was wrapped in a blanket and was still wearing his pyjamas. One of Aoshi's legs was raised on the other side of the bench he wasn't taking up while his other leg moved back and forth as he swayed the both of them every now and then.

"Uncle Aoshi?" Shin voiced aloud while he stared up at the brown and red leaves as autumn had settled in.

"Yes?"

"Do you love my mummy?"

"Of course." Aoshi replied without even having to think it over.

"And me?"

"You know I do."

"Good, cause I love you too." Shin replied with a nod of his head for more emphasis even though he was still facing away from Aoshi.

"I'm glad."

"Do you think mummy loves you too?"

"I think so." Aoshi spoke with a light smile hidden in Shin's blue-black locks of hair as he had bent his head to smell his spring soap scent.

"How do you know?" The four year old questioned.

"She stays with me thats why."

"In your room?" Aoshi chuckled lightly at that and hugged Shin closer.

"Yes, in my room, in my house and in my life. Your mum lets me be with you too, so I know she loves me because she trusts me to take care of you when she isn't around."

"Hey Uncle Aoshi?"

"Yes Shin-chan?"

"Did mummy tell you I have show and tell at school this week." Shin changed topics in a heartbeat.

"She did indeed, so what will you show your friends?"

"Mm, well I first wanted to ask if you'll come to my school with me."

"Of course I'll come."

"Great!" He voiced happily, but soon fell silent. Misao from above looked down, noticing a small frown on Shin's lips. What was wrong with her boy?

"Shin-chan, is something the matter?" Aoshi was extremely uncanny in knowing exactly when something wasn't right. He lifted Shin up to stand on his bare feet on his upper thighs and turned the four year old to face him.

"Its just...its take your daddy to school this week and then do show and tell, but I want Uncle Aoshi to be my show and tell so I can tell all my friends that your my daddy. Is that okay with you?" Aoshi stared into slightly pouting blue eyes but at Shin's words, his throat had clogged up on him and all he could muster was the nod of his head. A bright smile was plastered on Shin's face as he leaned forward and gave Aoshi a "big" huge before peaking him on the cheek and jumping off the swing. Aoshi watched as he raced inside, mumbling something about having smelt pancakes.

Misao observed as Aoshi brushed a hand over his face before getting up and heading down the stone path she had yet to venture down herself. Was that tears in his eyes for what Shin-chan said? Instantly as she watched his form fade away through the line of cherry trees, Misao was out of the chair, tying her robe and placing on her slippers to head downstairs and race after him. 

In the end Misao had finally decided. Her and Shin-chan were going to be okay. Finally she had captured the heart of someone and this someone (though quite rich and extremely stubborn) was definitely going to have his hands full at keeping her happy and helping her raise a four year old as well.

Misao's slippers pounded on the stony pathway observing as Aoshi's fading figure moved off the pathway and through a punch of trees. She skidded to a halt reaching that area and watched green-grey eyes flicker up at her as Aoshi was resting on yet another swing, only this once was older then the other and was held to a single branch by some rope. His eyes seemed to sparkle slightly, which meant Shin's words had truly affected him, but Misao was wise not to say anything about it.

"Ohayoo..." Misao spoke as she headed for Aoshi, trying to get her breathing under control and she decided to sit in his lap. He didn't reply to her and just gave her a small almost non existent smile before continuing to swing. Misao didn't mind, he'd given her a great good morning kiss earlier before she had rolled over to go back into another light sleep by herself as Aoshi said he had an appointment with Shin and the double swing.

"What's down there?" Misao questioned softly while nodding her head in the direction of where the path continued to move down.

"A personal shrine to the Shinomori Family."

"Oh, I'll have to pay my respects soon."

"Me too, I haven't been down there in years." Aoshi softly replied.

"Well, when you decide to get the courage, do take me with you okay?"

"Aa..." Silence fell between them, until Misao broke it.

"I heard..."

"Hm?"

"You and Shin talking this morning."

"Oh..."

"I won't protest against anything, so you don't have to worry. I'm happy Shin loves you."

"I'm glad." Misao leaned heavily back into Aoshi's chest and turned her face to press it into the crook of his neck. He smelt so good. It was like the time she was cradled to him at the stairs. Misao snapped her eyes open at that thought.

"Aoshi, I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"You never told me what Hannya said to you that day I came back."

"Misao..." Aoshi sighed in slight exasperation. He had thought she had forgotten about it, but obviously he was wrong.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

"That day I asked Hannya whether my father would be proud of me for finally finding love in a beautiful caring woman."

"And?"

"He said my father would be even prouder if I married her and continued on the Shinomori legacy so our name wouldn't die with me." The entire grounds went silent, Misao flushed, but still she remained in Aoshi's arms just thinking over what Aoshi had said.

"Aoshi?" Misao finally broke the silence again, her voice soft but within it was confidence and determination. Her mind was now made up having stewed on this very thought for the past couple of weeks and now Misao knew she could ask Aoshi out right. 

"Mm?" Aoshi replied lightly, his eyes closing as he basked in the feel of Misao leaning against him, while the warm sun beat down on them.

"Will you marry me?" A squeal escaped Misao's throat as Aoshi toppled over, loosing his balance and fell to the ground with a definite thud. Misao lay above him, her back to his chest as she finally got up and crawled off of Aoshi to sit by his still stunned form.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for."

"Aoshi...?" Misao was getting worried as he remained as frozen as a statue and as quiet as one too. Perhaps he had hit his head on something and thus Misao sprung into action, pulling Aoshi up and her hand went instantly to the back of Aoshi's head to check for injuries. When she found none Misao sighed happily and gazed down at Aoshi to see that he was fully smiling up at her, black bangs having fallen away from his smoldering green-grey eyes. Aoshi's head rested against Misao's thighs while her arms cradled him in her embrace as well. She watched as that smile grew, making her blush as she continued to stare down at him and wait patiently for his reply.

"I'd be honoured koishii." Misao felt her cheeks burn even brighter at that before bending down to sea her lips over his.

It was going to be one hell of an adventure, but what better way to experience life then with the one you've come to love without even realising it from the very beginning.

* * * *

End of Epilogue.

Story ended: 22-4-04

* * * *

Authors Notes: YATTAA! I hope everyone enjoyed. It was fun writing it as it is for all my stories, but thank god its over! I think I should start having limits of how many chapters I should have for stories, it gets way too tiring. In any case, thanks to all those who reviewed (even the impatient people) and lets see, well that drops me down to 10 stories now, so here's hoping I can get inspiration back for forgotten pieces, but no promises since I'm all into Pretty Man and Three Demons and a Baby! 

To Silver Miko - Thanks chick, you rock! ::HUGS:: She's the best for inspiration and always calms me down when I'm annoyed. She kicks butt with her stories so go ahead and read them all! ^__^

And now time for a disclaimer!

Shin-no-shibo and Silver Miko own Aoshi-sama in all his butt naked and leatherness glory. We thought him up first in such situations so now we can say we deliciously own it. *__*


End file.
